


Fractured

by mariahills_capsicle, timelord1122



Series: Merged Trilogy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Pacifist Route, Sad, Sad Sans, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sansley, Tension, adorable skeleton child, blushing. lots of blushing., childish crushes, dad!Sans, it shall get happier i promise, just not now, monster racism, so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 123,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahills_capsicle/pseuds/mariahills_capsicle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelord1122/pseuds/timelord1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Sans finds himself on the surface awaiting reset. He distances himself from his family- why get attached? But this time, Sans is not alone in his struggle with fear and anxiety. After taking in a little orphan monster, will he finally be able to forget his nightmares and focus on his friends and family before he loses himself, and those who are most important to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surface

Day 324.

 

Still no reset.

 

Sans had just woken up from a restless sleep, dark circles lined the bottom of his dark eyes. The usually white pinprick of light in his eyes reflected more of a gray. As much as Sans wanted to remain in bed, he got up. He fumbled around with his feet for his slippers, which he lazily slipped on. It had been a while since he’d seen his brother, Or any of his friends for that matter. _Good_. He thought to himself, _why get attached? We’ll all be reset eventually._

The tired skeleton reached for his phone that lay charging on his bedside table. 8 missed calls from Papyrus and 8 new voicemails along with them. Sans reluctantly pressed ‘play’.

 

“HELLO BROTHER!! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE!! I WAS WORR-“

 

8 deleted voicemails.

 

If Sans couldn’t face his brother, why would listening to his voice be any better? Sans walked into the kitchen, It was a mess; the trashcan in the corner of the room was filled to the brim with take-out containers and empty bags of chips, some of which spilled out onto the floor. Then again, the entire house was a mess. Sans shrugged it off, like he usually did. The skeleton made his way over to the fridge, of course, there was nothing in there. Nothing except a plastic container labeled ‘spaghetti’. Sans looked away from it, his memories flooding back.

Memories of Papyrus nearly burning down their house in Snowdin… memories of Papyrus cooking his ‘famous’ spaghetti… Sans pushed the thoughts away. Sure, He missed his little brother, but he didn’t want to see the tall skeleton… not like this. Besides, he would see him again shortly, wouldn’t he? As soon as the world resets once more and they’re back in Snowdin, building puzzles and snow Papyruses. Sans tried to make the best of a bad situation, well… at least I have a house all to myself now…

Sans glanced around, the empty house was dark and cold. The skeleton looked over at the window. Newly smashed. _Great._ Sans walked over to the glass on the carpet, a rock with a note attached was in the middle of the debris. Sans picked it up, brushing a few shards of glass away.

“ _Monster scum_ ” the note read in large red letters. Well, it hasn’t been the first time he’d been called that. When monsters had returned to the surface, they didn’t exactly get a warm welcome. In fact, it was just a few months ago that monsters had gotten the right to… have rights. That didn’t stop some humans though. Monsters were getting mugged, beat and even killed constantly; apparently some humans don’t take kindly to sharing their planet.

Some monsters argued that it was worth it. The death. The suffering. Just to see the sun. Just to see the stars. Sans? Well. He doesn’t care. Why should he care? At least some humans were kind enough to house some of the monsters that came to the surface. Asgore made accommodations for all of his friends and Frisk’s friends as well. But that was easy enough for him, being king of the monsters. That meant Sans got his own house. Paid for and everything, while monsters risked their lives everyday just to get to work.

Didn’t matter to Sans, of course, the short skeleton liked it this way; never having to leave the house, never having to see the snow, which reminded him so greatly of home. Sans gave up on trying to find food, and went straight for a cup of coffee, like he usually did. As the pot brewed, he walked into the living room and attempted to cover the gaping hole, that used to be a window, up with a blanket. Of course, minimal effort was put into this, but it was enough to stop the wind from making the house any colder.

The coffee was done, Sans liked it black. He liked the bitter taste of it, it reminded him of daily life. He grabbed himself a mug from the cabinet above, having to stand on his toes to do so. Sans poured the boiling black liquid into his mug, staring down into the swirling darkness. His phone rings,quickly pulling him out of his trance.

 

Papyrus is calling…

 

One missed call from Papyrus.

 

Sans pushed his phone away to the far corner of the counter. He likely wouldn’t touch it for the rest of the day. Sans pondered what he should do for the rest of the day, but upon realization, he gave an audible sigh. _Nothing._

\---+---

When Franklin woke up, the gray sky almost tricked him into thinking that he was back underground. It was only seconds later that he remember where he was in reality, and he leaned back on the garbage bag he had been sleeping on and tried to pretend he was back home. Not in the five places his parents had called 'home' in the past 11 months, but his real home- the one underground. He imagined his mom was waking him up for breakfast, and he imagined he heard his dad's laugh downstairs, while he talked to one of their friendly neighbors.

 

After a moment more of daydreaming, Franklin sat up to face reality. It had been five months since he had seen his parents. Five months since he had watched them die. The memory of the event sent shivers down his bones, and he suppressed the tears that he so desperately needed to shed.

No. It was time to be a man. He had to be strong in order to survive. He climbed up from where he sat, shivering in the crisp, January air. Time to get to work. Frankie spent most his days begging on street corners, not that anyone would listen. Humans hated monsters, and despite the fact that Frankie was only nine- he was just as abused as any other. Sometimes a monster-supporter would pass by and drop of few coins (or, he once got a one dollar bill!) into the dirty, torn up backpack he had, and sometimes a friendly looking human would walk by and see he was a child and take pity on him and give him the rest of their tiny fast food hamburger, but those moments were so rare.

His favorite corner to sit on had always been the corner of Quarter and Main Street. That was always where most of the people were, which could either be good or bad. Yesterday, for example (and most other days, now that he thought about it), was bad.

_“Mommy, look at that poor little boy. He looks very cold. Can we help him?” A little six year old girl had pointed towards him. He held up his little backpack hopefully, but the mother looked frightened, and pulled her daughter far away from Franklin._

_“Keep away from their type, sweetheart.” She said, fear in her voice. Franklin bowed his head in shame._

Oh yes, yesterday had been a terrible day.

“Maybe I should try a different corner today.” Frankie said aloud to himself. He straightened his little red scarf, and pulled his torn up backpack onto his shoulder and hurried off down the street to find a good place to camp out for the day.

\---+---

It was past noon, Frankie had had no success, and it was beginning to snow. Franklin was freezing, he hugged himself tightly, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. He watched as people walked by his little cardboard sign and open backpack without a second glance. That was when he saw a rowdy group of human teenagers making their way down the street. They were laughing and talking about girls, and Frankie stared at them sadly- knowing they had no care in the whole world. How unfair the surface life was… how cruel and broken. He suddenly missed his parents, and felt a tear slowly roll down his cheekbone.

“Aw, look at this!” The sarcastic voice brought Frankie back to reality. “A poor, little monster baby.” The leader of the teenagers was standing just above Frankie now, a sneer on his face, and a glint of hatred in his green eyes. Frankie quickly wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his gray hoodie.

“What are you all sad about, freak?” Another teenager snarled. “You're the ones taking our homes, our jobs- our land. You should go back to where you came from!” Frankie took in deep breath and looked away, deciding it would be best not to respond- that's what he did for most everyone anyways.

“Look at us when we're talking to you, freak!” A foot slammed against Frankie's ribcage. Frankie collapsed backwards, gasping for breath. He grabbed his pack and tried to scramble away, but another foot slammed against him from the other side.

“You monsters don't belong here! This is the human world!” A teen shouted. Then someone threw a rock, hitting the poor skeleton in the shoulder blade.

“Ow!” Frankie cried, tears spilling freely down his cheekbones. “Stop, please! You're hurting me!”

“He wants us to stop.” The leader laughed. Frankie looked desperately over at the onlookers. Some took pleasure watching the little boy being tormented. Others were too afraid to intervene. A policeman leaned against a stop sign nearby, watching but not moving, Frankie almost swore he saw a little smile on the human's face. Another kick slammed into Frankie, and he gasped aloud, but at last he was able to scramble to his feet and push his way through the teenagers to freedom. Rocks sailed after him, slamming into his bones, one missed his skull by an inch. Frankie ran hard, and as far as he could, sobbing all the way.

_“Mommy, daddy? Why are we leaving the underground?”_

_“Don't you want to see the sun, Frank?” His dad had said._

_“Imagine all the beautiful stars- real stars!” His mother had replied._

“I don't want the sun and stars!” Frankie sobbed, and he slowed to a halt, realizing that no one had followed him. “I just want you back! I want you back...” He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't stop crying, so he continued wandering slowly through the neighborhood he had ended up in. By the time the sun was beginning to set, only a couple hours later, Frankie was completely lost, and it was getting colder. The wind began to howl around him and the snow was falling down thicker. He was going to freeze tonight if he couldn't find a warm place to stay. That's when he saw it, through his tears. A small house on the corner. The yard wasn't taken care of at all, and there was no vehicle out front. The big front window had been shattered. As Frankie drew closer he realized that someone had pinned up a blanket to keep out the cold, but it was still accessible.

Someone lives here. He thought, but he was too cold to care. With his teeth chattering, he climbed over the broken shards of glass and under the blanket and into a warm living room.

There are no lights on. Frankie thought, So whoever lives here must be asleep. I'll just stay here until morning and slip out before they wake up. Frankie tiptoed across the room, and fell down onto the old, orange couch. It was the ugliest couch he'd seen in a long time. However, it was very comfortable, and, despite his plan to stay awake and slip out before dawn, Frankie soon fell fast asleep.


	2. Orphaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up to find... a child? Sleeping on his couch?

Day 325.

 

  Still no reset. 

 

  Sans wakes up again, grudgingly removing his covers from his tired bones. Maybe someday, he’ll actually get a decent sleep. That day was obviously not today. With his bones creaking as he shifted, Sans put his slippers on once more.  _ The daily routine. _ Sans chuckled out loud. His life was so monotonous. 

  He made his way to the kitchen, his footsteps causing the entire house to creak and moan. The sleepy skeleton began to brew himself a cup of coffee. 

  “Another day… another cup of joe... “ Sans mumbled deeply, “Aaaaand now i’m talking to myself. That’s just great.” 

   The coffee takes quite some time to brew, the entire time, Sans just stood there, leaning against the counter and watching the coffee drip its way into the pot below. It wasn’t until the small red light on the side of the coffee maker shut off that he moved, reaching to the top shelf, he pulled himself down a mug. Across the cup it read ‘#1 bro’. Papyrus had gotten it for him for Christmas. 

  Sans turns the mug to the side, so that the words faced away from him. Only to reveal a badly photoshopped image of him and Papyrus side by side. Sans didn’t go anywhere for Christmas, he wanted to stay home, but lo and behold: Papyrus and everyone showed up at his front door, offering gifts and hugs. As much as Sans appreciated the gesture, he asked everyone to leave shortly afterwards. 

  Sans didn’t want any new memories of happiness that would just be torn away from him. Snapping out of his deep thoughts, Sans poured the hot black beverage into his mug. Some of it sloshed out of the cup and onto the counter, but Sans shrugged it off, like usual. As he walked out of the kitchen, gripping the warm mug tightly, he froze. 

  On the hideous orange couch, a small bundle lay in the middle. Sans could barely make it out in the dim lighting. Sans felt for a lightswitch on the wall, as soon as he found one, the lights flickered a bit before filling the room with a dim light. 

   “Why the hell…. is there a child on my couch….” 

  Sans stared in disbelief at the small skeleton that lay dormant on his faded couch. Sans cautiously approached the petite bundle, setting his coffee down as he walked by the kitchen table. Taking a closer look, the skeleton was absolutely coated in dirt and other substances, His clothes were torn and faded. Carefully, Sans advances, reaching a shaky hand down to the skeleton child. After giving the kid a small shake, the child’s eyes widen. 

Sans returns the expression, but before he could act, the child leaps away from him. The kid is clearly terrified, his eye sockets were alert and his entire body trembled. 

  “Hey, h-hey kiddo. It's alright.” Sans tried to reassure the little skeleton, but the kid seems even more unsettled by his words. 

 “P-please… I just n-needed a place to stay!” There were tears in the kids eyes, Sans didn't know what to do, he just looked at the kid in horror.  _ Is this kid alone?  _

  “D’you got a family, kid?” Sans asked cautiously, the kid couldn't be more than 10, surely he must have someone to go home to. The kid trembled a bit, 

  “M-my… Parents… They…” The small skeleton falls to his knees, breaking into a sob. Sans, without thinking, rushes to the kid, kneeling down. 

  “Hey. It's okay kid. I'm not angry.”, Sans says softly, reaching out to put a skeletal hand on the kid's shoulder. The kid flinches at his touch, but doesn't move away. 

 “Y’got a name, kiddo?” The child wipes some tears from his cheekbones, sniffling. 

 “F-Franklin.” 

 “The name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet ya’ Frankie” Sans offers Frankie a soft smile, Frankie returns it. Sans gets up, offering his hand to Franklin. He takes it. 

  “You hungry, Frankie?” 

  Sans pulls Frankie to his feet, still smiling kindly. Frankie nods, 

  “Y-yes sir.” 

  “Just Sans will do, Kiddo” 

  “O-okay” 

 Sans remembers he doesn't have much food to give…  _ except _ … 

  “You can uh… Take a seat. I'll be back in a second.” Sans gestured to the couch before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Frankie sits on the couch, still shaking a little. In the kitchen, Sans opens his fridge, to reveal the container labeled ‘spaghetti’. With a deep breath, he removes it from the fridge. Papyrus had made it for him a few days ago, showing up at Sans’ door without warning. Sans kept the visit short, as much as it hurt to see his brother leave. Sans shook his head, as if to shake the memory away, it was all in the past. He shouldn't be so hurt by it. Sans took the cold spaghetti out of the container, putting it on a plate. Sans put the plate in the microwave for a minute, he glanced over to Frankie, who was still sitting on the couch, a hollow look in his eyes. The microwave snapped Sans’ attention back to it. Sans pulled out the warm spaghetti, grabbing a fork out of a nearby drawer. The short skeleton shifted his way back into the living room, holding the plate of spaghetti with two hands. 

  “It's uh, not much… But here, kiddo” Sans presented the dish of pasta to Frankie, who looked a bit more comfortable. Frankie didn't shift, he stared up at Sans, his wide eyes in disbelief. 

  “It's alright, kid. You can take it.”, Sans said, trying to reassure the skeletal kid. Frankie still looked uncertain, but took the plate out of Sans’ hands, setting it on his shaky lap. With a trembling hand, Franklin snatched up the fork and speared himself a few noodles. Frankie's eyes lit up at the first bite, suddenly in a rush to devour the rest of the plate. Sans chuckles, taking a seat next to Frankie on the faded couch. 

  “Heh. Careful there, buddy.” Sans’ laugh was low and deep, like the soft rumble of a distant waterfall. Sans caught himself gazing affectionately at the small skeleton sitting next to him.  _ He's just some kid. You can't get attached.  _ Sans reminded himself in his head, tearing his gaze away and looking down at his feet. 

  “You got a place to go, kid?” He asked, not meeting Frankie's eyes. Frankie had just finished off the last of the spaghetti, 

  “N-no sir- uh… Sans.” The kid stammered in response, he was still shaken up.  _ I could just…  _ Sans began in his head, but stopped the thought as soon as it had presented itself. 

_ There's an orphanage just down the road. I can take him there, and forget about him.  _ Sans shot the kid a quiet smile, 

  “There's a pretty nice place down the road. They'll take in monsters. You'll have a place to sleep and eat, sound good?” 

  Sans didn't like the idea of dropping this kid off at some orphanage, but hey. It's better than the kid being out on the streets. 

  Franklin was silent, an obvious look of disappointment in his eyes. After a brief moment of silence, Frankie spoke up in a shaky voice, 

  “What if they don't like me?” The kid’s voice was serious, brimming with emotion like he was about to cry again. 

  “If they don't like you, you can stay he-”  _ Damnit Sans.  _ Frankie's eyes lit up, 

  “Do you mean it?” 

  “Ye-” 

_ Damnit Sans.  _ Sans had to cut himself off again, internally cursing at himself.  _ Don't get attached.  _ Sans got up, turning around to face Frankie, 

  “I'll uh, take you to the place. I'm sure they'll love you, kiddo.” Sans gave Frankie another reassuring smile, fidgeting a little at the promise he just accidentally made. Sans offered his hand to the little skeleton, who gladly took it. Frankie grabbed his small backpack and slung it around one shoulder, giving Sans a shy smile. 

  “Heh. Alright. Let’s go then.” Sans rumbled passively, it had been quite some time since Sans had been outside, perhaps it was time. Sans swung the door open to reveal a thick blanket of new-fallen snow, covering his unkempt yard in a sparkling white sheet. The narrow pathway that lead through the middle of his lawn was faintly outlined. Sans grabbed his coat, a blue jacket with a fur lined hood,off of the nearby coat rack. He lazily let go of Frankie’s hand so he could slip it on, and as soon as that was accomplished, their hands were locked once more. 

  Leading, Sans stepped into the crisp snow, the crunch underneath his slippers was all too familiar.  _ Memories. _ The orphanage wasn't too far of a walk, in fact, it was just around the corner. Sans had passed by it a few times, usually on his rare trips to the grocery store. Frankie stayed quiet for most of the trip, never letting go of the larger skeleton’s hand. Sans felt the kid’s grip grow tighter at the sight of the orphanage. 

  Sure, it was dark, the outside of the building was a dark gray color, the panelling on the side of the large house seemed a bit decrepit, but it was warm right? It was a place the kid could stay and be safe. There was a gate out front, and Sans pushed his way through, earning a shriek from the hinges. A sign above the door read ‘Miss Kindon’s Monster Orphanage’. Sans cringed at the word orphanage, looking down at Frankie to make sure he took no notice of it. He didn't want the kid to think he was being abandoned.  _ Well. _ Sans rolled his eyes at his own internal comments, he was doing himself and Frankie a favor. 

  “It’ll be okay, kid. This place looks great.” Sans tried to sound enthusiastic, giving Frankie’s small hand a tight squeeze. Frankie looked unsure. Sans rang the doorbell, a deep chiming sound could be heard from inside. A few long seconds later, a human woman opened the door. She smiled a bitter smile. 

  “Welcome to Miss Kindon’s Monster Orphanage, please, come in.” Sans felt Frankie stiffen beside him. Sans gives the woman a curt nod. 

  “You must be Miss Kindon.” Sans held out his free hand to her, she didn't take it. She just gave him a small, pointed smile. 

  “Yes. I am. Now are you going to stand there and let all of the heat out, or are you going to come in?” Her voice was astringent and laced with what could only be described as frustration. Sans nodded again, stepping inside. The interior of the place wasn't as bad as the exterior, the floor was a dark oak and there was a winding staircase leading up to the next floor. 

  “Are you adopting or dropping off?” Miss Kindon sneered down at Frankie at the mention of dropping off, Frankie clung closer to Sans. 

  “Uh, dropping off, I guess.” 

  “Follow me. You have paperwork to do.” Miss Kindon sighed, clearly not happy to be caring for another child. Sans sighed as well, paperwork being one of his least favorite things. 

  “You can go and find yourself a room. Down the hall, right there.” Miss Kindon said to Frankie, pointing down the hall, where rows of rooms lined the walls. Frankie reluctantly let go of Sans’ hand, Sans winced, seeing the small skeleton make his way down the hall. Frankie turned around, still looking unsure. Sans gave the kid a wink, urging him onward. _ It's for the best. _ Sans hears Miss Kindon clear her throat behind him,

  “If you've quite finished, Mr…. Uh… What was it?” 

  “Sans.”

  “Right. Mr. Sans. This way please.” Miss Kindon began walking the opposite direction, Sans grudgingly followed. He didn't like her. She led him into an office room, a large dark oak desk stood in the center of the room, atop it lie neat stacks of paper. Miss Kindon sits behind the desk, her slender fingers tapping impatiently as Sans shuffled slowly across the room, to sit in the chair opposite her. 

  “Now then, Mr. Sans. Is he your child?” 

  “Nah. Kid’s homeless. Found him lyin’ on my couch this morning” 

  “Ah. I see. Does he have a name?” 

  “Franklin.” 

  Miss Kindon smiles, exposing her off-white teeth. Sans shudders, 

  “So uh, where are the other kids? Haven't seen any.” 

  “Oh, they're around. Most of them prefer to stay in their rooms, bless their souls” Sans narrowed his eye sockets, she didn't seem very concerned. Nonetheless, Sans answered any questions as best as he could, filling out forms as he went along. It was tedious, but at least Frankie would have a place to stay. Miss Kindon looked bored, 

  “This.” Miss Kindon says, taking a breath, “is the last form, just sign here.” Miss Kindon points to a line at the bottom of the page, 

  “You can go see Franklin again, before signing.” 

   Sans hesitated. He probably shouldn't…  _ Don't get attached.  _ The familiar phrase repeated once more in his head. 

  “Yeah. I'd like that.” Sans smiled lightly, fully knowing it was a bad idea. Miss Kindon hands Sans the paper, attached to a clipboard. 

  “Just bring the form back when you're done.”,she says, letting out a long sigh that quickly escalated into a yawn. Sans nods, heading off to find Frankie. 

  The orphanage is quiet, the only sound being a quiet sob, which Sans quickly identifies as Frankie. Sans locates the door that the crying was emanating from, knocking lightly before entering. 

  “Uh… Hey, Frankie?” Sans says, cautiously approaching the skeletal child, who lay face down on the small bed in the corner of the room, his face pressed deeply into the pillow. The room itself was sparsely decorated, a few toys lie in a plastic bin in the corner of the room, on the wall hang a single painting of a castle. Sans sighed, shuffling his way across the room to sit on the bed, the mattress squeaking as he did so. 

  “You're gonna be okay, kiddo. It's uh… Gonna be tough, but I'm rootin’ for ya.” Sans says softly to the crying monster, “I promise, you'll have a nice time here…” Sans looks down at the clipboard, frowning. With a shaky hand, he clutches the pen, pressing it down to the spot that Miss Kindon had told him to sign. Hesitation. 

Sans sets the pen down. 

_ Damnit Sans.  _


	3. Spaghetti and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a nice heaping helping of honey nut feelios- part of a complete breakfast.

Frankie watched Sans carefully. The older skeleton was staring down in frustration at the sheets of paper Miss Kindon had given him. Frankie was going to ask him if he really was going to sign, but there was a little hope in his heart. Sans was hesitating, and Frankie didn’t want to stay at this terrible orphanage. He didn’t want to ruin the chances that maybe, just maybe, Sans wouldn’t leave him here. The moments seemed like hours, but seconds later Sans threw the clipboard aside.

    “Forget this.” He said, standing quickly. He didn’t say anything to Frankie, but he marched out of the little skeleton’s room and into the hallway. Frankie followed quickly. Miss Kindon was waiting at the end of the hallway, a terribly fake smile plastered across her face.

    “Did you sign the papers?” She said. Her gaze turned towards Frankie, who remained a few steps behind Sans and she frowned, “You should return to your room now. I’ll introduce you to everyone else when Mr. Sans has left.”

    “Miss Kindon, I don’t think… I don’t think it will be good for Frankie for him to stay here.” Sans said. Frankie’s heart soared. _He’s not leaving me here! He’s not leaving me here!_

    “Mr. Sans. This is a very respectable establishment, I assure you. We’re offering Frankie the chance to live off the streets, away from anyone who could hurt him.” Frankie stared as Sans hesitated once more.

    “No. Frankie deserves more than just that.” Sans gritted his teeth, “All monsters do... I’m not leaving Frankie here to just ‘live’.” Frankie finally spoke up, his voice quavering, but he never looked away from the human.

    “Y-you’re no d-different from the other h-humans that I’ve met on the st-street.” Sans turned and looked back at the little skeleton with a sad smile.

    “It’s alright, kid. Let’s go.” Frankie couldn’t believe it. It had been months since he’d felt this way, months since anyone had treated him with worth, or had looked at him like he actually meant something. Sans held out his hand and Frankie couldn’t help himself but to race into the skeleton’s arms. He hugged him tightly and Sans was surprised at first but patted his head.

    “Hey, where’s your backpack, Frankie?” He said. Frankie jumped. He had almost forgotten his backpack. The little torn up bag held his most precious items. He couldn’t leave it in this terrible place.

    “In my room.” He said.

    “Alright, go ahead and get it.” Frankie raced off down the hallway and into what might have been his bedroom. He grabbed his ratty backpack, but before swinging it onto his shoulder he unzipped the zipper as far as he could (it was broken at about half-way), and pulled out his mother’s red scarf.

“I know you’ve been watching out for me, Mama,” he said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, “But you don’t have to worry anymore. I met a nice skeleton today. I think…” Frankie zipped up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. “I think he’s going to take care of me.” Frankie returned to the entryway where Sans was waiting. When the older Skeleton saw Frankie, he froze, a little surprised at the red scarf around the boy’s neck.

“Do you got all your stuff, kiddo?” Sans asked. Frankie nodded, and Sans held out his hand. Frankie took it eagerly. “Then let’s get out of here.”

“You’re making a terrible mistake.” Miss Kindon snarled. “Raising children is not a game. He’d be better off inside these walls!”

Sans turned one last time. Frankie saw he was no longer hesitating, he was holding firm in his decision. There was a calmness about Sans’ expression, but there was warning in his eye sockets, and when he spoke, he spoke through his teeth. “Miss Kindon, I’d prefer it if you didn’t ask for a bad time. Frankie and I are leaving now.” They exited the orphanage, much to Frankie’s relief. He didn’t say much as they walked, but he remembered Sans’ expression when he had come back with the red scarf on and he looked up and asked,

“Sans… why did my scarf surprise you?”

    “It just… err.. don’t worry about it, kiddo.” Sans shrugged. When they reached Sans’ house with the blanket covering the window, Frankie thought that they were home, but Sans continued walking.

    “Where are we going?” Frankie asked.

    “I’ve… got to figure some things out. I don’t have any place for you to sleep, and I don’t have any food for you to eat. We’re going to a place where you’ll be comfortable for a bit while I work some things out. I have some… friends.”

    “Oh…” Frankie had seen some terrible things in the months when he had been on the street. He knew something was still really bothering Sans. Perhaps he _was_ still hesitating. _What if he’s regretting his decision? What if he really doesn’t like me?! What if… what if he takes me back?!_ Fear filled Frankie’s heart and he gripped Sans’ hand tighter.

    “Don’t worry.” Sans said, but Frankie wasn’t really sure if he was talking to Frankie or to himself. It seemed as though they walked for hours and Frankie was getting tired. He began dragging behind Sans, though he still held tightly to his hand. He was almost afraid that if he let go Sans would change his mind. In fact, every step Frankie took he questioned whether or not it would make Sans change his mind. For some reason it was terrifying to think that Sans would make him go back to the orphanage, abandoning him like everyone else had on the surface. When Sans saw Frankie had fallen behind a little he turned around with a smile,

    “Don’t worry, Pap-err…” He laughed nervously, “Franklin… we’re almost there.” Franklin didn’t bother saying he wasn’t worried. He was too tired to answer. Besides, it wasn’t even true. Frankie had innumerable reasons to be worried. The number one thing was that Sans would abandon him.

    It was probably about noon by the time Sans stopped walking and stood in front of a rather plain, yellow-ish house. The porch was neat and tidy, and a little chalkboard sign hung on the railing. Written in all caps were the words: TUESDAY: SPAGHETTI DINNER

    “Oh boy.” Sans sighed. Frankie looked up quickly with a nervous smile,

    “I love spaghetti.” He said.

    “Well, then you’ll fit right into this family.” Sans said, “Follow me.” He led Frankie up the snowy walkway and up the steps to the porch where he hesitated and then knocked on the door. Someone called from inside “I’ll get it!” and Frankie felt Sans stiffen. The door swung open and Frankie ducked behind Sans, a little bit shy, he held onto the skeleton’s hand tightly. In the doorway stood another skeleton, much taller than Sans. He was wearing a red scarf, just like Frankie, and some sort of silly costume. When he saw Sans his jaw dropped and the he put on a huge grin.

    “BROTHER!” He threw his arms around the shorter skeleton and hugged him tightly. “OH SANS! I THOUGHT YOU’D FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT SPAGHETTI DINNER NIGHT! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE HERE!”

    “It’s… uh… good to see you too, Papyrus.”

    “I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, SANS!” Frankie looked up to see Sans frown, but he replied.

    “I’ve missed you too.” It was another long moment before Papyrus, as Sans had called him, let Sans go.

    “COME INSIDE. I’M JUST MAKING THE SPAGHETTI, TORIEL AND FRISK ARE IN- WHO’S THIS?” Papyrus had at last noticed Frankie, who was still cowering halfway behind Sans.

    “Oh. Papyrus, this is Franklin. Frankie, this is… umm… my brother, Papyrus.”

    “IT’S CERTAINLY NICE TO MEET YOU, FRANKLIN! WHY DON’T YOU BOTH COME INSIDE?”

    Papyrus led the way into his little house. It was very neat inside, and it was warmer than Sans’ house.

    “ER… I’M GOING BACK TO THE KITCHEN. PERHAPS YOU’D LIKE TO SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH TORIEL AND FRISK?”

    “Sure. Thanks, buddy.” Sans said. Frankie nodded slowly, and then yawned. “Looks like you need some more rest before the spaghetti dinner, kiddo.” Sans said. “Let’s go meet Toriel and Frisk and then you should probably take a nap.” Frankie wasn’t going to argue. He had been on the streets for the past five months, and the whole time he’d been exhausted, always. The little sleep he’d gotten on Sans’ couch the night before had helped, but Frankie felt like he could sleep for months.

    Papyrus’ living room was simple, with a soft brown sofa and an old gray recliner. The carpet was a terrible orange-ish color, but Papyrus had covered it with a light brown rug, patterned with vines and red flowers. By the opposite wall was a terrible wooden entertainment center that was likely picked up at some sort of human thrift store. It was covered in half-torn-off children’s stickers. The TV that sat on it was nothing like the TVs that Frankie sometimes saw in store windows. It was a box, really- very old, but Frankie had a feeling that Papyrus didn’t really mind. On the walls were two pictures. One was a large one above the couch of Sans and Papyrus, arm-in-arm. The other was above the entertainment set. It was a fairly larger image of a plate of spaghetti.

Sitting in the living room, on the large brown couch, were two people. One was a monster, a woman who resembled a goat. But she was the most beautiful person Frankie had ever encountered. Her smile and her amber eyes exuded absolute kindness, and just being in her presence made Frankie feel safe. The second person was a human, which almost startled Frankie, but this human was the most quiet human Frankie had ever met. When this human looked at him, their eyes weren’t full of hate or arrogance. There was something else there, something that Frankie hadn’t seen in human eyes in a long time. _Happiness._ This strange little human was genuinely happy to see him, and it really frightened him.

    “Toriel, Frisk.” Sans said. “Err… It’s... umm… nice to see you both.”

    “Sans! It’s wonderful to see you! We’ve all been so worried.” Sans laughed nervously and looked down at the human who was frantically moving their hands and fingers into odd shapes. Frankie didn’t understand what they were trying to say.

    “Nice to see you too, Frisk.” Sans grinned, but Frankie saw worry on the older skeleton’s face. Frisk seemed to see it too, but they didn’t say anything about it. They signed something again. Sans nearly jumped, “Oh right! Toriel, Frisk, this is Franklin. Frankie, this is Frisk,” he gestured towards the human, “And Toriel.”

    “It’s wonderful to meet you, Franklin.” Toriel said calmly. Frisk nodded in agreement. It seemed they had realized Frankie couldn’t understand sign language.

    “It’s nice to meet you too.”

    “SANS! SANS!” Papyrus came rushing back into the room. “SANS! I ALMOST FORGOT! LOOK WHAT UNDYNE GOT ME FOR CHRISTMAS!” Papyrus held out a large fleece blanket. The design on it was spaghetti and meatballs. Frankie was beginning to detect a theme.

    “That’s great, Paps.” Sans said. He looked almost guilty, though Frankie couldn’t guess why.

    “Why don’t you sit down in here for a bit, Frankie, I’ll just be in the kitchen with Papyrus.” Sans said. Frankie wanted to protest, he was still scared about these new surroundings and all these new people. But, by the same token, he didn’t want Sans to feel burdened by him, or frustrated with him. So he kept his mouth shut and nodded his head, and sat down in the recliner.

    “So, Franklin,” Toriel said in her soft voice, “Where did you and Sans meet?” Frankie looked up and shook his head slowly, tightening his red scarf nervously.

    “I… umm… I fell asleep on his couch.” He murmured. Toriel frowned, a little confused by his statement, but Frankie was too tired to explain. Frisk looked up at Toriel and signed something. Toriel nodded,

    “Dear one, you look very tired.” Toriel smiled. “You don’t have to be afraid. Why don’t you just rest for a while?” Frankie, once again, wanted to argue. He wanted to say ‘I’m not that tired.’ But he was. He was very tired. And he couldn’t prevent himself from leaning back in the recliner and falling off into gentle sleep.

   

  As Sans walked into the kitchen, every instinct he had told him to get out of there as fast as he could. But, there he stood. Facing his brother once more.

  “SANS…” Papyrus began, noticing Sans’ reluctant behavior. Sans flashed Papyrus the biggest smile he could stretch on his face, trying to make it seem like he was happy. Papyrus obviously didn't take the bait.

  “SANS. IF THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG, I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME.” Papyrus announces boldly, placing a gloved hand on Sans’ shoulder. Sans flinched back, avoiding Papyrus’s touch.

  “There’s nothin’ wrong, Paps. I'm fine.” Sans says with a fake chuckle. Papyrus sighs and turns back to the large pot on the stove, stirring it rapidly.

  “SANS. I REALLY WISH YOU WOULD SPEAK YOUR FEELINGS. IT MIGHT HELP YOU.” Sans wanted nothing more than to do that. He wanted nothing more than to tell Papyrus everything. The resets. The reason why he never spoke to him. But Sans just shrugged,

  “There's nothing to be said, Paps. But I uh… Need your help…” As soon as Sans said this, Papyrus’s eyes lit up and he spun around to face the shorter skeleton.

  “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN!!” Papyrus embraced Sans in another hug, squeezing him tightly.

  “It's uh… Frankie. I kinda… Made a promise… A promise that I'm gonna regret. And… “ Sans trailed off. _What ever happened to ‘don't get attached’?_ Sans let out a deep sigh. Papyrus released Sans from his grasp, looking into his eyes. Sans looks away.

  “BROTHER. IT IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE THAT YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG.” Papyrus's voice was quiet. Well. As quiet as Sans had ever heard it.

 “I… I told the kid I’d take care of him…” Sans laughed in disbelief at the sentence he just said, then he sighs, putting a hand on his face.

  “Papyrus… I don't know what I'm doing… It was a mistake. But I can't take it back.” Sans’ smile drops off of his face to be replaced with a frown. _Maybe if I wasn't such an idiot, this wouldn't have happened. I’m such a goddamn idiot._

  “BROTHER… “, Papyrus begins, but he finds it difficult to find the words for once. _If I wasn't such an idiot, I wouldn't be HERE. Growing attached…_ Sans’ expression dropped again, but this time it was blank. He stared ahead, past Papyrus, at the wall.

   _It's all gonna be reset. They won't remember anything. Just give up. Don't get attached. Tomorrow could be the day, and then everyone will be underground again. And then i’ll be in Snowdin forest, waiting for Frisk… Repeating the same lines just like I always do._

  The thoughts surge through Sans’ head like fire. And, like fire, they burned. _I shouldn't be here._

  “SANS…” Papyrus reaches out to put his hand on Sans’ shoulder once more, as soon as his hand makes contact with Sans, the shorter skeleton snaps out of his funk, the blank look being replaced by… Anger?

  “SANS. I KNOW IT IS TOUGH. BUT I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU SET YOUR MIND TO!” The shorter skeleton doesn't reply, his fists are clenched at his sides. Papyrus lets out a long sigh,

  “I TRULY WISH THAT YOU WOULD VISIT MORE OFTEN, ME AND FRISK ARE GOING TO BUILD A SNOW PAPYRUS LATER! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN? IT MIGHT MAKE YOU HAPPY!” Papyrus says with a broad smile.

  “ _I DON'T WANT TO BE HAPPY!!”_ Sans raised his voice, clearly not meaning to. The taller skeleton retracted his hand, he'd never heard Sans yell before…

  “Sans… W-what do you mean? Why don't you want to be happy?” Now _this_ was as quiet as Sans had ever heard Papyrus talk, it came out in a soft whisper.

  “You'll never understand. None of you will _ever_ understand.” Sans’ voice was angry, but laced with a tinge of sadness. Sans stormed out of the kitchen, now unable to even look at his brother. On the recliner, Frankie had fallen asleep. Toriel sat on the couch, clearly having heard the argument in the kitchen.

  “Sans dear, I do not know why you don't want to be happy…” Toriel said, her voice was sweet and calming. Sans noticed the distinct lack of Frisk in the room, in an effort to change the subject, Sans put on a fake smile again.

  “Where's Frisk?” Sans said, fully knowing that Toriel could see through his grin. Toriel sighs,

  “I sent them outside so they could play in the snow.” Toriel had a look of concern on her face, but if Sans wasn’t going to tell her what was wrong, she wasn’t going to continue asking. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Sans rushes to the door, escaping Toriel’s concern. As soon as he opens it, he’s greeted with Undyne and Alphys.

  “HEY! Punk! It’s been a while!!” Undyne laughs loudly, clearly surprised with Sans’ presence.

  “G-great to see you’re alright, Sans!” Alphys adds, stammering a little. Sans just nods and steps to the side to allow them in. Undyne smiles, exposing her sharp, yellow teeth. She grabs Alphys’ hand and runs inside,

  “FUHUHUH! Is dinner almost ready? I am SO HUNGRY!!” Undyne nearly shouts with her usual intensity. Frankie stirs a bit on the recliner.

  “Undyne, could ya… uh… tone it down a bit?” Sans gestures to Frankie, immediately, Undyne’s eyes go wide. She doesn't exactly whisper, but she makes a commendable effort,

  “WOAH. There’s a kid… oh my god. Sans. Are you the father?!” Undyne’s eyes flash yellow, a glint of excitement in them. She looks down at Alphys, who shares the same expression.

  “N-no. He’s just some kid, he was asleep on my couch this morning. Thought I’d…” Sans hesitates, “Take care of him…” Although Undyne and Alphys seem disappointed, they both let out a loud ‘ _awwwww’_. Sans shakes his head, chuckling.

  “Where’s Papyrus?! I-” Undyne cuts herself off, realizing she was being loud.

  Sans cringes. _Papyrus…_ he hadn’t apologized for yelling. Sans looks guiltily towards the kitchen, a tinge of sadness in his expression. Sans had to apologize.

  “I uh… actually need to talk to him…” Sans looks down at his feet, “I’ll be right back…”

  Undyne doesn’t say anything, picking up on the fact that something’s wrong. She just nods and leads Alphys over to the couch, sitting next to Toriel. They begin to drum up a friendly conversation as Sans carefully makes his way back to the kitchen.

  Once inside, Sans flinches. Papyrus stood at the stove, mindlessly stirring the pasta. The tall skeleton didn’t even glance at Sans. Sans could tell he’d been crying.

  “Papyrus… I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…” the short skeleton said genuinely. At this, Papyrus glanced over at Sans, but stayed silent.

  “Can you forgive me?” Sans dared not meet his brother’s gaze, he kept his eyes firmly glued to his faded slippers. The next moment, Sans is wrapped in his brother’s arms.

  “OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU, SANS! I AM, OF COURSE, THE GREATEST BROTHER EVER!” Papyrus seems to have completely forgotten Sans’ yelling from earlier, a wide smile spread across his face. Sans tried to return the smile as best as he could. Papyrus released Sans, turning back to the spaghetti on the stove.

  Sans sighed a silent breath of relief. The taller skeleton was humming happily,aggressively stirring the pasta. Sans still felt bad, of course, but he was glad that Papyrus was okay.

  “HEY PUNK!” Undyne burst into the kitchen, making Sans jump a little.

  “PAPYRUS!! You're doing it wrong!!” Undyne rushes over to the stove where Papyrus was, Sans could hear Toriel and Alphys collectively gasp in fear. A glowing blue spear has materialized over the boiling pot of spaghetti,

  “UNDYNE! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!” Papyrus said, fear in his eyes. Sans looks over to Undyne, she seems to be thinking about something. Her yellow eyes trail up to the ceiling, Sans follows them, now noticing the distinct burn marks. The spear disappears.

  “Fuhuhuh! I forgot!!” Undyne laughs, wrapping Papyrus in a headlock. Papyrus struggles to escape her grasp,

  “DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON OR…”  Papyrus pleads, Undynes smile stretched wider.

 “Or _what_??” Undyne’s eyes lit up.

 “OR I WILL BE FORCED TO STOP YOU!! NYEH HEH HEH!!” Papyrus announces proudly, suddenly pulling out of the headlock. As the two wrestle, Sans walks out of the kitchen. Frankie was just waking up, rubbing his eyes with his small hands. For a second, he looked around in fear, but he seemed to remember where he was and relaxed.   

  “Mornin’ kiddo.” Sans says, his eyes fixed on the small skeleton. Frisk had just gotten back inside, shaking the snow off their boots. They eagerly waved at Frankie, a sweet smile across their face. Frankie seemed wary of the human, but smiled back.

  “Franklin, why don't you go play with Frisk? I'd like to have a word with Sans.” Toriel said, as sweetly as ever. Frankie looked at Sans, as if to ask permission. Sans gives him a nod,

  “Go ahead, kid. I'll be out here with Tori if you need me.” Franklin nodded, and looked over to where Frisk was standing, still brushing snow off of them. He cautiously got out of the recliner and made his way over to them. Once he was within a foot of them, he was suddenly wrapped in a warm hug. Franklin let out a little squeak of surprise, but gingerly returned the hug. Frisk led Frankie into the next room, a huge smile on their face.

  “Sans.” Sans’ attention was snapped back to Toriel, who still sat patiently on the couch.

  “Raising children is not an easy task. If you wish, you can leave him here. With us, if you want.” Sans was taken aback,

  “I never-” he stopped himself. Maybe he _had_ thought about that. _Why do I feel like… I owe the kid something?_

 “That won't be necessary, Tori. When I make promises, I keep ‘em. You of all people should know that.” Sans’ voice was calm and didn't waver at all, _why am I so sure suddenly?_ Toriel nodded, smiling,

 “Yes. I do know that. And I still cannot thank you eno-” the doorbell rings. With a shout from Papyrus, the taller skeleton sprints to the door. Toriel narrows her eyes,

 “Papyrus, you did not say that anyone else was coming…” Papyrus looked over at Toriel with a proud smile,

 “IT WOULD BE RUDE TO NOT INVITE _ALL_ OF MY FRIENDS!” And with that, Papyrus opened the door to reveal Asgore. In his hands, he held a bouquet of golden flowers. As soon as Asgore and Toriel made eye contact, the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

  “Tori…” Asgore began, but Toriel cut him off.

  “Asgore.”

  Sans contemplated slowly backing out of the room. Asgore stepped inside, his horns scraping the top of the doorway. It's silent. Suddenly Asgore holds out the flowers he was clutching and offers them to Toriel. Sans could hear Alphys and Undyne aggressively whispering to one another,

 “ _I ship it so hard!!”_

_“Yesssss”_

 Toriel blushes, and accepts the flowers, earning a loud cheer from Undyne. Papyrus seems to remember something as he pushes his way into the kitchen. Asgore clears his throat, looking at Sans,

  “It has been awhile, Sans. Nice to see you.”

  Sans nods, just as Papyrus bursts in,

  “DINNER IS READY!”

  The smell of burnt pasta hangs in the air. Everyone seems in a hurry to exit the room, as they move into the dining room. Frisk and Frankie burst in the room as well, Sans hadn’t really seen Frankie smile before, but the kid had a wide grin plastered on his face. _At least someone’s having a good time…_ Sans was the last in the room, everyone else had selected a seat at the long table. Sans was surprised to find a plate already made for him, Toriel clarifies,

  “We always have a plate set out for you, in case you decide to come…” Toriel offers him a smile. Sans does his best to return the smile, but it looks forced. The spaghetti is a bit overcooked, but not too bad. Sans takes a bite and glances over at Frankie, who is almost done with his plate already. Papyrus’s eyes are gleaming,

  “WOWIE! YOU SURE SEEM TO ENJOY MY COOKING, FRANKLIN!” Papyrus says to the smaller skeleton, who was sitting directly across the table from him. Frankie doesn't reply, due to the fact that his mouth is full of pasta, he simply nods enthusiastically. The little skeleton is obviously in a hurry for seconds. Sans hadn’t realized he was staring at the kid until Frankie met his gaze. Sans looked away, resuming the eating of his spaghetti.

  The dinner table was quiet, the only sound being the occasional scrape of forks on the plates. Finally, Asgore broke the silence as he cleared his throat,

  “It has been lovely weather. Has it not? I think the snow is quite beautiful. It reminds me of Snowdin!”

  Sans visibly cringed at the mention of his old home. _I’ll be back there soon enough anyways…_ The rest of the table murmured in agreement with the king, clearly not noticing Sans’ wincing. At least more conversation was happening now, Papyrus spoke next,

  “OH YES! I LOVE THE SNOW! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus looks at Sans with a wide grin on his face, “REMEMBER WHEN WE USED TO MAKE SNOW PAPYRUSES?”

  Something twisted in Sans’ non-existent stomach. _Used to… If only that were true…_ Sans puts on a smile, the facade clearly fooling Papyrus,

  “Yeah. Maybe next time uh- i mean… some time… we could build a _snowsans_.” Sans chuckled weakly at his pun, across the table, Toriel howls with laughter. It had been quite some time since he’d heard her laugh, and Sans couldn't help laughing along. It felt… wrong… to genuinely laugh. Papyrus shoots Sans a glare, but he’s smiling. and he hates it.

   Frisk signed something to Frankie, their small hands moving quickly. Sans follows along, stifling a chuckle before translating,

  “They said: ‘Why couldn't the skeleton cross the road?’” Sans briefly pauses, like he does before all good jokes, allowing Franklin some time to think about it, before continuing.

  “‘Cause he didn't have the _guts_ ’” Sans chuckles, giving Frisk a high-five. Frankie processes this for a second before laughing, and soon, the entire table joined in. Well, besides Papyrus, who is doing his best not to.

   _Wow, Sans. Look at all this happiness that’s gonna be torn away from everyone. Look at all this happiness that can never be remembered._ Sans tries to shake away the thoughts, but can’t. Sans looks down at his, now empty, plate. With a shove, Sans pushes himself out of his chair,

  “I uh… need some fresh air…” Sans lies, his head still spinning with the jeering thoughts. All eyes are on him as he shuffles out of the dining room. With a shaky hand, he pulls open the door, stepping outside into the crisp air. He sighs. _What am I even doing here? I shouldn’t be here…_ Sans takes a seat on the edge of the porch, burying his face in his skeletal hands.

  Not a second later, Sans hears the door opening behind him. He stiffens, _Great. it’s probably Toriel… Now I’m gonna get lectured again…_ Sans looks up from his hands, but to his surprise, Frankie is standing there, closing the door behind him. Sans looks back down. The small skeleton makes his way over to Sans, taking a seat next to him on the porch.

  “Heya, kiddo…”,Sans says, still not meeting the smaller skeleton’s gaze. Sans couldn’t see the kid’s face, but he knew that Frankie’s eyes were transfixed on him. Frankie doesn’t say anything for awhile, the silence is almost painful. Finally, he speaks up,

  “Heya… Sans…” The skeletal child’s voice was quiet, like a whisper. Sans finally brings himself to look at him, there were tears in the kid’s eye sockets. Sans puts a hand on Frankie’s shoulder,

  “It’s gonna be okay, kiddo… Everything’s gonna be okay…” Sans tries to reassure him, but his own thoughts are eating away in his mind. _Okay?? When has anything EVER been okay?? Everyone’s gonna forget this. All the good you do in the world… on the surface. It’s all pointless. Stop trying. Just give up._

  “You don’t seem ‘okay’... did I do something wrong?” A few tears fall from Frankie’s eye sockets and onto his cheekbones. Sans shakes his head,

  “No way, kid. This has nothin’ to do with you… heh…” Sans’ mind is screaming at this point, he was going against everything he had tried to avoid. _Why are you even HERE? You should’ve stayed in the Underground. You could’ve avoided all of this altogether and waited for the reset back at home._ The kid didn’t look too sure, but he gave Sans a small smile,

  “So you’re not going to leave me? So I can still stay with you?”  Frankie looked at Sans with hopeful eyes. _You could ditch him, y’know? So what if it breaks his heart, he won’t remember. So what if yo-_

  “I’m not gonna leave you, kid. Never even thought about it. Not for one second.” Sans was surprised at the courage in his voice, he held out a hand towards Frankie,

  “Deal?” A second later, Sans was wrapped in an embrace. Frankie’s head resting on the larger skeleton’s shoulder, Sans smiled a little. Not a fake smile this time. Sans was taken aback and then shrugged, embracing the child back.

  “Deal.”


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams.
> 
> (Also, comments and kudos are much appreciated!! Thanks so much!!)

The next step of Spaghetti Dinner Night was apparently a movie. The last movie Frankie had watched had been some sort of old human cartoon about lions. It had been a pretty fun movie, but what Frankie really remembered was where he had watched it. It had only been a month before his parents were… well, anyways. He could remember sitting on the couch, his parents on either side of him. It had been in the last apartment they had stayed in. It was a pretty old one, and it hadn’t been very well insulated, so they wrapped blankets around one another to keep each other warm. The ancient TV was somehow able to manage to play the movie all the way through, and afterwards they all fell asleep on the couch. It should have been his favorite memory, but it only made Frankie upset thinking about it. The idea of watching another movie right now felt like betraying some sort of secret trust between him and his parents. 

Frisk had met Sans and Frankie in the hall and was signing frantically with a huge smile on their face. 

“They want to know if you’ll come sit with them.” Sans said. “They say Toriel made some popcorn and they’re all ready to start the movie.” Frankie loved Frisk already. The child was the kindest human the little skeleton had ever met, and they were the only one Frankie had met who had treated him like a complete equal. But Frankie didn’t want to see a movie now. He had been around these people nearly all day, and now he just needed to escape. He needed to go somewhere quiet. When he’d been around too many people all day Frankie had always returned to his alleyway. Now, he assumed, a safe and quiet place to go, would be Sans’ house. 

“I’m sorry,” He said to Frisk. “I’d like to but I’m really tired.” Frisk nodded understandingly, and then they signed something else. 

“They want to know if you can come again soon.” Sans said. Frankie nodded quickly, and then Frisk pulled him into a warm hug. 

“Alright, kiddo.” Sans said, “Are you ready to go?” Before Franklin could answer a scream came from the living room. 

“GO?! SANS! YOU WEREN’T PLANNING ON LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE, WERE YOU!?” Papyrus came rushing around the corner, straightening his red scarf.

“Errr… Paps.” Sans chuckled. 

“SANS! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE BEFORE THE MOVIE?!” Papyrus looked distressed. 

“Frankie’s pretty tired, bro. We’re going to go home and get him settled in.” 

“Oh.” Papyrus looked defeated, but then looked up, grinning again, “AT LEAST TAKE SOME OF MY SUPERB SPAGHETTI WITH YOU! I CAN’T IMAGINE WHAT YOU’D DO WITHOUT  _ MY _ COOKING!” Papyrus handed Sans a huge container of spaghetti. “AND DON’T FORGET! WHEN YOU RUN OUT, COME SEE ME!” 

“Sure.” Sans murmured, but Frankie noticed that he couldn’t bring himself to look directly at his brother. “Well, kiddo.” Sans said, “We best get going.” Before Sans could move another inch Papyrus pulled him into a tight hug. 

“IT WAS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, SANS!” He cried again. Sans gave Papyrus a small smile and took Frankie’s hand. With his other arm he held the large container of spaghetti. 

“SEE YOU LATER, FRANKIE!” Papyrus cried. 

“Bye, Papyrus.” Frankie said, waving with his free hand. Frisk waved as well, and Frankie called one last goodbye before he and Sans exited the house. They walked home again, Frankie not daring to let go of Sans’ hand. When they finally got back home it was getting pretty late and Frankie was falling asleep on his feet. 

“Alright, let me put this in the fridge.” Sans said after they entered the house. It was rather chilly, and some snow had blown in through the broken window, despite the blanket that was hung up to block the elements. Sans would need a new window soon. When Sans returned to the living room from the kitchen he gave Frankie a little smile. “Don’t worry.” He said. “I have a bunch of blankets. I’ll figure out a way to get things fixed up.” Sans led Frankie down the little hall to a small guest room. It was painted light blue, and it was sparsely decorated. There was a little bed with a large quilt on the far side of the room. A small dresser next to the door, and a little bedside table with a red-shaded lamp and a battery powered alarm clock. “Uh… it’s not much, but… It’s yours now.” Sans said. Frankie looked up at Sans in awe. His own room? He would have been satisfied sleeping on the couch, but Sans had a room just for him? He hugged the older skeleton tightly. 

“Thank you!” He whispered. 

“Heh, you’re welcome, kiddo.” Sans said. “I’ll get you a couple more blankets.” While Sans hurried into the hall to get some more blankets, Frankie set his torn up backpack on top of his dresser and slowly pulled out the few items he had in it. First, he pulled out a picture frame. In it was a picture of his mom and dad. He set it carefully on his bedside table. Then he pulled out a rubik’s cube. He had found it in the trash. Some of the colored stickers were missing, leaving just black, but it still worked. He had solved it more times than he could count after his parents died. He set this on top of his dresser. Then he pulled out a red, torn hoodie and folded it, slipping it into the top drawer of his dresser. Lastly he pulled out his dad’s hat. The only thing left of his father. He set this in the drawer on top of the hoodie. His dirty, old backpack was empty now, but he set it carefully down on the floor beside his bedside table. Sans returned with a couple more quilts. 

“Here you are.” He said. “I’m gonna have to find some way to fix that window, I guess.” 

“Sans?” Frankie whispered. 

“Yeah, kiddo?” 

“Asgore, at Papyrus’ house, he’s the king, right?” 

“Yup.” Sans nodded. 

“Oh. I bet if you asked him, he could get your window fixed.” Frankie suggested. Sans looked like he was struggling to find the right answer. 

“I..uh… guess so.” He replied. “I’ll call him then, tomorrow. For now… we both need some rest.” 

“Okay.” Frankie nodded. He climbed into bed, pulling the quilt over top of himself. Before Sans could leave he said, “Sans?” 

“Yup?” Sans said. 

“I like your friends.” He murmured. 

There was a pause, “...I do too, kiddo.” There was tinge of sadness in Sans’ voice, Frankie was too tired to wonder why. He lay down, pulling the blankets up to his chin. “Goodnight, Frankie.” Sans said, switching off the overhead light. 

“Goodnight.” Frankie replied.

*** ***

_ Frankie found himself standing in the hallway that led to his old apartment. A feeling of Deja vu filled him as he approached their old apartment. Their door, door number 7, was ajar. Fear made him tremble as he reached for the handle and slowly entered their apartment.  _

__ _ “Mom?” He whispered. The word echoed into the darkness. Frankie reached slowly for where he knew the lights were. “Dad?” The lights flickered for a moment, and then came on. Frankie found himself reliving a nightmare. The house had been ransacked. Books had been torn up, the TV had been smashed. Across the wall by the window was written in black spray paint:  MONSTER SCUM. The furniture was all toppled over as if there had been a terrible struggle. And there…. there, scattered across the floor, was just dust. Boot prints ran here and there. Frankie’s breath came in gasps, he was beginning to hyperventilate, tears spilled over his cheekbones. He fell to his knees, and pulled his mother’s scarf up from the dust. His tears turned into sobs, and then to screams.  _

__ Frankie shot out of his dream with a scream, “MOM! DAD!” There was a thump and a bang from somewhere else in the pitch black house. Then the door slammed open and the light flickered on, and Sans stood there, 

“Frankie!?” One of his eyes was flashing blue and yellow, and there was more fear than anger in his expression. 

“I’m sorry!” Frankie sobbed. “I’m sorry! I… I didn’t mean to wake you. It was just… a nightmare.” Sans blinked and the blue in his eye vanished. 

“Hey,” he said, coming across the room and sitting on Frankie’s bed. “It’s okay, kiddo… Everyone has those.” Sans gave Frankie a loose hug. After Frankie wiped away his tears he looked up, 

“Even you?” 

“Heh…” Sans chuckled, “Even me.” There was a long pause, while Frankie wiped away more tears, and then Sans said, “You think you’re going to be okay?” Frankie nodded. 

“Alright. Umm…”

“I’m fine.” Frankie lied. He was still trembling, but he managed to stop his tears. “You can go back to bed. I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“You don’t need to apologize, kiddo.” Sans replied. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Alright.” Frankie watched Sans leave, but just before the skeleton flipped the lightswitch, he cried, “Sans?” 

“Yup?” Sans turned quickly. 

“Can you leave the light on?” Sans hesitated, but nodded. 

“‘course.” He said. Sans slowly shut the door, but after the older skeleton left, Frankie couldn’t sleep. Too afraid of the horrors that followed him, he leaned against his pillow and watched the snow falling outside until morning. 

*** ***

“Hey, kiddo. How’d you sleep?” Sans asked when Frankie finally exited his room. 

“Fine.” Frankie lied. 

“Well, I guess you’re probably hungry. The only thing I really have is the spaghetti Papyrus gave us last night…” 

“Spaghetti!?” Frankie gasped. “Can I have that for breakfast?” Sans chuckled. 

“Sure.” Sans led Frankie into the kitchen and helped him reheat some spaghetti. “You know.” He said, “Papyrus and Undyne both love cooking spaghetti. Maybe sometime you can ask them to show you how it’s done.” 

“Really?” Frankie gasped. “Do you mean it?”

“Why not? They both love cooking. I’m sure they’d love to show you.” 

Frankie was only halfway through his breakfast when there was a knock at the door. He looked up at Sans questioningly, and the older skeleton looked shocked. After only a moment there was realization and sadness? He stood, “I’ll get it.” Only a few moments later Frisk and Toriel entered the kitchen to greet Frankie. 

“Hello, dear one.” Toriel smiled. Frisk waved with a huge grin. 

“Hi, Toriel! Hi, Frisk!” Frankie said. “What are you doing here?”

“Toriel was taking Frisk shopping for some new clothes today, kiddo.” Sans said, “She was wondering if you’d like to come with to get some new clothes of your own.”

“I couldn’t help but notice how old your clothes are, and it seems you only have one set. Perhaps we can find some suiting outfits for you, Franklin.” Toriel said. 

“Really?” Frankie gasped. “You mean it?”

“Of course.”

“And maybe after we’re done at the store we can go out for icecream.” Toriel suggested. Franklin’s head was spinning.  _ Icecream?!  _ He couldn’t believe it. The idea that someone could just treat him kindly like that, even though they barely knew him, was unbelievable. It had been so long since anyone had looked at him with such kindness- since anyone had looked at him as a friend. And Toriel was treating him like family! 

“I’d _ love _ to!” He cried. 

“I thought you might.” Sans said. Then Frankie had a thought. 

“Will you come, Sans?” 

“Oh… uh…” Sans looked down at Frisk who was nodding their approval of the question, and signing something. Sans sighed, “I’d like to.” He said, “But I can’t.” Something in his voice made Frankie think that perhaps Sans really didn’t want to go at all. Frankie instantly felt as though he had done something wrong again.  _ He wants to get away from me. I woke him up in the middle of the night and he’s mad.  _ Frisk and Toriel both seemed to notice something strange too. Frisk signed something quickly. 

“Yes, why not?” Toriel asked. 

“Well… I’ve got to call Asgore about that window. It was freezing in here last night. I’m pretty sure it gave both of us nightmares.” He chuckled, but there was something in his eyes that told Frankie Sans wasn’t joking.  _ He had nightmares last night too?  _

“Well, It would be fun, but that’s alright.” Toriel said. “I promise to have Frankie home by dinner.” Frisk signed something quickly. 

“They wants to know if you’re ready to go.” Sans said. 

“Yeah!” Frankie cried. “Just let me get my boots.” Frankie scrambled from his chair, and grabbed his old rubber boots that he’d left in the hallway when they’d come into the house the night before. He pulled on his boots and was ready to go just as Toriel, Frisk, and Sans joined him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Frankie asked Sans. 

“I’ll be okay, Frankie. You’ll have fun with Tori and Frisk.” Sans replied. Frankie gave Sans a tight hug, as if he were afraid he’d come back and his new caretaker would be gone. “Heh… have fun, kiddo. Thanks for this, Toriel.” 

Toriel led Frankie and Frisk out into the fresh snow. “Luckily,” she said, “They’ve already plowed most of the main streets.” Toriel had a little cranberry-red car. It was a pretty old car, but it had been cleaned and it shone as though it were brand new. Toriel obviously took pride in owning it. 

“Alright, dear ones, we’re going to the thrift shop first.” Frankie knew thrift shops were an excellent place to find lightly used clothes that other people didn’t want anymore, and he also knew that anything was better than what he was wearing now. His clothes were terrible, torn, and covered in dust and dirt. His boots had holes in them, and the t-shirt he wore under his more-durable sweatshirt was probably almost non-existent due to all the wear and tear it had experienced. He was extremely grateful to Toriel for taking him out. By the time they reached the thrift shop, Frisk had taught Frankie half of the sign language alphabet.

‘F-R-A-N-K-I-E.’ Frankie spelled out slowly and meticulously. Frisk nodded with a big grin. 

“Alright, you two. We’re here!” Toriel said from the front of the car. They had parked just in front of the thrift store, and both of the children scrambled out eagerly. Frisk signed something, looking at Frankie gleefully. 

“Can you do it slower?” Frankie asked. 

‘C-A-N-D-what?’ 

“Candy?” Frankie guessed. Frisk nodded. So, the last letter they had signed was a Y. Frisk signed something over at Toriel- a much more complex sentence. Toriel laughed softly. 

“Well, I suppose you can get some Candy.” She handed Frisk two quarters. “How about you go get your little treats, and then I’ll look for some pants for you two and you look for some nice shirts.” 

“Okay!” Frankie said. He followed Frisk happily over to a little candy dispenser. They each got a handful of little candies shaped like fruit. 

‘G-O-O-D.’ Frisk signed. Then they placed their hand on their lips and brought it down to their other hand. ‘G-O-O-D.’ They signed again. 

“Good?” Frankie did the same gesture and Frisk nodded. “Cool! I learned a word in sign language.” 

‘M-O-M. S-H-I-R-T-S.’ It took Frankie a while longer to figure out what Frisk was trying to say. 

“Oh, right.” Frankie nodded, “We have to go look for shirts. Where are the shirts, do you know?” Frisk beckoned for Frankie to follow them. They were in the little shop for a long time, but the trip was a success. Toriel bought Frisk a new outfit, and she bought Frankie three new outfits- a pair of pajamas, and two outfits for everyday. 

“Don’t worry, dear,” she said, “I’m sure we can get you some more clothes later.”

“Thank you so much!” Frankie gasped. He wasn’t quite sure how to express his gratefulness. He hadn’t had a clean outfit in four months, and he hadn’t had pajamas in longer. 

“Alright, you two. How about some icecream?” Toriel asked. Frankie and Frisk both nodded enthusiastically. 

_ Good.  _ Frisk signed again. I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M,  _ Good.  _

“I haven’t had icecream in months.” Frankie said. Frisk looked mortified and then they grinned. 

“Well, then!” Toriel said with a smile. “We’ll have to get two scoops instead of just one to celebrate!” 

As the cranberry-red car pulled away, Sans found his phone. It was still on the counter from the previous day. The skeleton suddenly grew conscious of what a mess the house was, this was surely no place to raise- to take care of a kid. A chill ran down Sans’ spine as he remembered the shattered window. 

_ Right. Gotta call Asgore. _

Sans hated asking people for favors, but there was no way he could afford to replace the large window on his own. He sighed, scrolling through his contacts until he found the king. After pressing ‘call’, it only rang twice before a familiar voice picked up. 

“Howdy!” 

“uh… hey. It’s Sans.” 

“Sans? How strange! You have never called me before! Why  _ are _ you calling, if i might ask?” 

Sans let out a weak chuckle, glancing over at the shattered window, 

“Some vandals broke a window at my house… and uh… I guess you could say… i’m  _ broke” _

The king chuckled, he seemed to enjoy puns as well, but not as much as Toriel. 

“I can certainly help with that! I shall send someone over to fix it as soon as possible!” 

Sans felt guilty for asking such a favor, 

“Thanks. Uh… as soon as I can, i’ll pay yo-”

“Nonsense! It is what friends are for! you do not have to pay me back!” The king’s voice was cheerful, he seemed to be having a good day. Sans still felt bad, but decided he shouldn't argue. 

“Thanks, Asgore.”

“It is no problem, Sans! I expect to see you at Spaghetti Dinner Night next time!”

Sans winced. 

“Of course.” 

They said their goodbyes and Sans was alone again. He figured he should probably clean up a bit, if Tori saw this mess, she’d freak. Sans chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, imagining Toriel’s reaction to the absolutely trashed house. He grabbed a garbage bag from underneath the sink and began picking up little pieces of trash. The skeleton had not even realized how much trash there was until he found himself still finding more after 30 minutes. It looked a bit better though, the small trashbin in the corner of the room was no longer spilling all over the floor, and the other various piles that had accumulated over the past 11 months had vanished. He looked at his handiwork, satisfied. Sans yawned. 

_ I could probably take a nap before the kiddo comes home, _ Sans thinks to himself. It felt odd to actually be expecting someone. He shrugged and made his way to his room, pushing open the door.  _ And I thought the kitchen was bad… _

His room was trashed, as it usually was. Socks lie scattered across the floor like confetti, in the farthest corner of the room was a large pile of clothes, all of the outfits similar to what he was wearing now.  _ Tomorrow. I’ll clean it tomorrow. _

The procrastinating skeleton sat on the edge of his bed, kicking off his slippers, and letting out another long yawn. He truly was tired, the amount of sleep he had been getting was less than what anyone could possibly function off of. Always plagued by nightmares. Sans shuddered, slipping under the covers. At least it was always the same nightmare. Sans had grown used to it. He wakes up in Snowdin. Everyone’s gone. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. everyone. Everyone but  _ them. _ The dream always ends with Sans dying, his own blood staining his hands, but it doesn't phase him. He just glances down and shrugs, smiling back at his killer before turning to dust- and he wakes up. 

It was the same every night. Sans drifts off, allowing the darkness of sleep to consume him. 

____

_ Sans opened his eyes. An all-too-familiar orange and yellow glow blurred in his vision. He blinked a few more times, the room finally coming into focus. The last corridor. Sans glances around in confusion, before his eyes fall upon the dark figure in front of him. The figure was cloaked in shadow, but their eyes were visible. Their blood-red eyes.  _

_ “hee hee hee…” Sans knew the figure was talking, but the laugh sounded like it was coming from all around him, it echoed through the pillared hallway, causing chills to run up Sans’ spine. As the figure took a step forward, Sans instinctively took a step back.  _

_ “ _ What’̶s҉ ̡th̢e mat̨te̶r S͝a̸ns͜? Y͞ou look̡ ͡f̀ŗi̕ghte͜ne͡d… _ ” Sans could see their face now, a wide, broken smile spread across it like shattered glass. Their voice sounded like it was coming out of a radio, coming out in different octaves and frequencies. Sans glanced behind him, as if he expected an ambush. nothing about this was alright. Sans was scared. When he turned back, the figure was standing over another shadow…  _ no… NO… _ A sickening feeling spread through Sans as he gaped in horror at the new arrival.  _

_ “ _ **_FRANKIE!_ ** _ ” Sans managed to choke out as the figure raised what appeared to be a knife at the small skeleton. Sans tried to move. Nothing happened. He tried to struggle. Nothing happened. All the older skeleton could do was fall to his knees- he tried to cover his eyes, but it was as if his hands were bound to the floor. He tried to look away, but he couldn’t.  _

_ “Frankie! Listen to me, kid, you gotta M O V E… Frankie!” Sans shouted desperately, but the kid just turned to him, not moving from his spot. Frankie’s eyes were wide with fear, a stream of tears pouring out.  _

_ “S-Sans?” Frankie’s voice was quiet and distant, like he wasn’t even there. Sans clenched his fists, that were still firmly planted to the ground, he appeared to be struggling.  _

_ “T-That’s right, Frankie… You gotta m o v e…” Sans hissed critically, his very soul aching with desperation.  _

_ The knife was raised higher, Sans’ eyes widened.  _

_ “Frankie! F-Frankie… please…” Sans’ eyes were glued to the small skeleton, but Franklin didn’t seem to register what Sans had said. The figure let out another laugh,  _

_ “Ḩ̶͜e̵͞h̷͘ ̵he̡h̶͠ ͞he͜͟h̸̛.҉̧.͡͠. ̶̀̀” Their voice was corrupted, it sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. The knife raised just a bit higher before striking.  _

_ “ _ **_NO! FRANKIE!_ ** _ ” Sans managed to pull away from the invisible grasp, but it was too late. The blade struck the small child across the chest. Frankie let out a cry of pain, more tears falling from his eyes. The figure disappeared just as Sans reached Franklin, pulling the kid into his arms.  _

_ “F-Frankie… stay with me, buddy… just… stay…” Sans choked back a sob, but the kid couldn't speak. His bones soon fell into dust… and all that remained…  _

_ was his little red scarf.  _

-

“no… NO!!” 

The orange and yellow hallway had faded. Sans was no longer in the corridor, but in his bedroom, his left eye flashing rapidly between blue and yellow. His breathing was heavy as he sat up, holding his skull with both hands as he tried to forcefully will himself to calm down. But fear had taken hold of him, and he was no match for its grasp. The petrified skeleton could do nothing but sit there as the images of his hallucinated horror replayed in his skull. 

_ it felt so real… It felt… too real… _ Sans removes his hands from his head, examining them in front of him. He was shaking, and not just his arms. His entire body continuously quivered as subtle tremors of terror ran through his bones. He blinked a few times, his pulsating iris dissipated, being replaced with emptiness. Sans tried to remember what he did to calm down after his previous nightmares- but it had been so long since those actually affected him, he couldn't think of anything.  

What he needed now was something- anything- that could take his mind off of what had just happened. He found himself mindlessly walking down the hall, forgetting entirely to put his slippers back on. The house was empty. He felt numb, every step he took felt muffled. He finally resolved to sit on the couch, the disgusting orange couch looked much more inviting compared to his bed at the moment. He fumbled for the TV remote, his shaking hands made it a bit harder to clutch. 

As soon as he pressed the ‘on’ button, the background noise of the TV seemed to sooth his thoughts. He didn’t know what he was watching, and frankly, he didn’t care. So long as it distracted him from his dream. Sans glanced over at the clock, he had barely been asleep for a half an hour. Toriel should be back soon… right? He found himself taking small glimpses over at the clock every few minutes, completely autonomously, of course. He shook his head, trying to focus on the TV. He needed to stop worrying… he needed to stop  _ caring. _


	5. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp. 
> 
> _
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! FEED ME THE FEEDBACK.

Frankie was given hugs from both Toriel and Frisk, before they hurried back into their car. 

“Tell Sans we’re sorry we didn’t come in.” Toriel had said before they had reached their destination, “But it looks like we’re going to be late for dinner at… umm…” Toriel trailed off, blushing. Frankie looked over at Frisk with a frown. Frisk grinned, and signed out: A-S-G-O-R-E

_ Ah.  _ Frankie had sensed that something strange had gone on between the King and Queen of monsters, but it seemed like they were slowly reconciling, which Frisk seemed to think was adorable and hilarious all at once. Frankie lugged his bag of new clothes up the snowy sidewalk to the front door, which… was…. slightly ajar… 

Terror clutched at Frankie’s heart. He dropped the bag, and flung open the door. “Sans?! SA-”

“Watch out, kid!” A few worker men were just leaving, and nearly crashed into the poor skeleton when he’d yanked the door open. 

“S-sorry.” Frankie murmured. 

“Frankie!” There was utter relief in Sans’ voice, but he quickly corrected it to a smile. “Uh… did ya… did ya have a fun time with Tori and Frisk?” 

“Yeah.” Frankie nodded, but he didn’t say much else. Sans seemed nervous and a little distant. 

“Look.” He said, gesturing towards where the old blanket that blocked out the cold had once hung. “Good as new.” A brand new window was in it’s place. Frankie nodded approvingly. 

“I… I’ve got to get my bag.” He said. He hurried outside, leaving what felt like a ridiculously stuffy room. Something was wrong with Sans. But what? Had Frankie done something, or was Sans just feeling the burden that Frankie would inevitably put on him?  _ I love Sans, and I love his family and friends. I don’t want to leave. If… Maybe if I just don’t bother him so much.  _

He was determined not to talk to Sans, not unless Sans addressed him first. He didn’t want to bother the older skeleton. Besides, Sans seemed to have enough on his mind anyways. Frankie sat down on Sans’ front step and watched as the workmen crossed the street to where they had parked their truck. It was beginning to snow again. But Frankie didn’t want to go back inside. Seeing Sans’ door ajar nearly gave him a heart attack. He didn’t want to relive his parents’ death. Maybe it  _ was  _ better to be on his own…

“Heya, kiddo.” Sans had stepped out from the house and sat down next to Frankie. They sat there for a long moment in silence. Then Sans sighed. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Frankie shrugged, trying to avoid bothering Sans. 

“I’m glad you’re home, Frankie.” Sans said. “It was getting…. kind of  _ bonely  _ here with you gone.” Frankie looked up, with a laugh. 

“Your puns are terrible.” 

“I know…” Sans laughed. “Papyrus hates them.” Then suddenly, he was done. His smile was gone, and he sighed, bowing his head. It was as if he didn’t want to remember Papyrus at all. Frankie looked away. Despite Sans’ terrible puns, he still couldn’t erase the fear of that moment- walking up the sidewalk and seeing the door open.  _ What if… whoever did that to my parents just wants to hurt me? What if… what if they’ll kill Sans and all my new friends too?  _

Of course, realistically, he knew it had just been a human who had come and killed his parents to make a point to all Monster supporters. His parents had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. If they hadn’t been home, nothing would have happened. Well, maybe their apartment would have been ransacked, but… Frankie couldn’t think logically now. 

“Hey, Frankie.” Sans said, a hand gently rested on Frankie’s shoulder blade. “What’s wrong?” Tears quickly filled Frankie’s eye sockets. 

“The door was open!” He whispered. “I thought-” He wasn’t ready to tell Sans about his parents yet. “In my nightmare last night… the door was open and someone had come in….” He couldn’t talk anymore. He was gasping for breath- almost hyperventilating. 

“Hey, hey.” Sans said. “It’s going to be fine. It was just a dream. Nothing’s going to happen to you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“I-I’m so-sorry!” Frankie gasped. “I don’t- I- I don’t want to b-bother you.” 

“Hey, kiddo. Trust me. I’ve got plenty of things to worry about, but that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.” 

“S-sans….” Frankie pulled the skeleton into a tight hug. “You’re the best.” His breathing had evened out, at last as he on tightly to Sans. He felt Sans stiffen, but the older skeleton returned the hug anyways. 

*** ***

_ The door was open… Frankie was standing in Sans’ living room, the orange couch behind him. Before him was Sans’ front door, and it was open.  _

__ _ “H-hello?” Frankie whispered. It was too dark to see very far ahead. “Sans?”  _

__ _ “Franklin.”  He spun around, expecting to see Sans, but… the shadow… it wasn’t Sans. It was taller, thinner… And when it stepped forward Frankie saw that it was human. “You believe I took everything from you.” It said.  _

__ _ “Y-you have.” Frankie gasped.  _

__ _ “Are you so sure?” The human laughed, and Frankie backed up towards the open door. Would this be his future, on the run from this monster that plagued him? “Monsters still roam the streets, Franklin, and you know there are plenty of humans out there who desire nothing more than to have the earth to themselves- to destroy the monsters. To send them back to where they came from.”  _

__ _ “You won’t win!”  _

__ _ “What makes you so sure?” The human smiled.  _

__ _ “My-my friends are strong! S-sans, he’s going to wake up any moment, and then… then you’ll...y-you’ll have a b-bad time!”  _

__ _ “Ah, Franklin, it’s too bad that it’s too late for your friends.”  _ What?  _ “That’s right, call out for them. Call for help.” The human reached forward and grabbed his arm.  _

__ _ “SANS! SANS!” Frankie screamed. But nobody came.  _

__ _ “Do you know why they won’t come? Sans is dead. They’re all dead. And just like your parents, and it’s your fault.” The human hissed.  _

__ _ “NO!” The lights flashed and then turned on, and Frankie was alone with what was left of all his new friends. Bold red spray paint was spread across the wall: THIS WORLD IS OURS.  _

__ _ “Sans… Papyrus…” Frankie gasped, tears filling his eyes. “Where are you? Come back!”  _

__ _ But nobody came.  _

Frankie woke up, and this time it was with a sort of peace. He stared up at the ceiling above him in acceptance. So, this was how it was going to end? Only in pain and hurt, just like his parents. For a few days he had thought that maybe the surface world wasn’t going to be the nightmare he had experienced in his first few months there. He thought he’d found someone who would change all that, and he’d made friends already. But it seemed that in this world there was no escaping those humans who would have them all killed. The human in his dream, he didn’t know who it was but… but they had said this was his fault. He didn’t want to leave Sans, or the others but… he couldn’t watch them die. He didn’t want the death of the others on his shoulders. He couldn’t watch them die because of him. It was time to leave.

He pulled himself out of bed quietly, and quickly changed from his pajamas to his new sweater and pants. He pulled on his new boots, and new jacket and packed his backpack as quietly as he could. The clock on the stove in the kitchen read ‘2:00’. Sans wouldn’t be awake for a long time. Frankie found an old note from Papyrus and a pencil. On the blank side of the note he wrote: ‘Please don’t follow me. I don’t want to hurt anyone.’ And then he carefully set it on his pillow. 

Within fifteen minutes he was out of the house. In those minutes he wasn’t able to think rationally, the little boy could only think of saving his friends, and this was the best way he knew how.  

-

As much as Sans wanted to, he could not sleep. He glanced over at the unused alarm clock on his bedside table. _2:54_ _AM_. He groaned, turning over onto his side, hoping to find some way to get comfortable. The sleep deprived skeleton tossed and turned for a bit. He was still trying to get the nightmare out of his head. Sans shuddered, and sat up. He may as well make himself a cup of coffee, since he wasn’t going to be sleeping. Putting on his slippers, Sans slowly opened his door, and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, passing by Frankie’s room on the way. 

As much as Sans hated to admit it, he had taken quite the shine to the little guy.  _ All the more to be torn away from me, _ He thinks to himself, but he didn't care this time. It was his choice; and he chose Frankie. So what if the kid won’t remember him? 

Sans pulls down a mug from the top cupboard, setting it gently on the counter, to avoid making loud noises. As the pot brewed, Sans thought about what he should do until Frankie wakes up. Perhaps he could distract himself with the TV again… that seemed to do the trick earlier that day- or, yesterday, actually. 

The coffee had finished brewing, its bitter aroma filling the kitchen. Sans pours the black liquid into his mug. He doesn’t much care for coffee, the taste had always been rather putrid to him, but at least it woke him up a bit. 

And so he stood there, leaning against the counter, finishing off his cup. He poured himself another, and finished that one as well. Sans tapped the counter with his fingers, the clacking of bone on granite filling the house. He let out a long sigh, glancing over at the clock, it read  _ 3:28 AM _ . He had barely passed any time at all.  _ Great. _

And there was surely no way he could fall asleep now, the coffee had already begun to wake him up. Another sigh. He shuffled over to the couch, sinking into the worn out cushions. He was about to reach for the remote, but then remembered he wasn’t alone in the house. He had someone he needed to take care of. With that thought, his nonexistent heart fluttered with pride. He was doing something good for once.

The now smiling skeleton felt compelled to check on Frankie, just to make sure he’s alright. It seemed that knowing the kid was okay would put Sans’ mind at ease for once. With a smile still on his face, Sans walks down the hall to Frankie’s room. Even his steps seem a little more upbeat. For the first time in nearly a  _ year _ , Sans had a purpose- and everything felt perfect to him. The first thing Sans notices at Frankie’s door, is the fact that the light is off. 

__ _ Strange…  He was so worried that i’d turn the light off last night…  _ Sans’ happiness turns to dread. With a, now shaking, hand, he reaches for the doorknob. The door creaks open, the darkness of the room seemed to consume him as he stepped inside. Sans felt for the lightswitch on the wall, fumbling a bit before switching it on. 

As his eyes adjusted to the light, panic swept over Sans like a wave. With a quick glance, Frankie’s bed was empty. Fear gripped Sans as he raced over to the bed, tearing off the covers with a single pull. Nothing. Sans’ thoughts swirled in his mind,  _ The kid must’ve gotten up already. Maybe he went to go find me. Maybe he was looking for me.  _ Sans tried to reassure himself, but nothing happened. As he exits Frankie’s room, he doesn't notice the little note on the pillow… 

“Frankie?” Sans’ voice echoes through the empty house. No response. An icy trickle of fear ran down the short skeleton’s spine. 

_ “Frankie! _ ” No response. Sans felt numb, his hand fumbling for his phone in his pocket. without thinking, he dials Toriel, having difficulty doing so, due to the fact that his hands were shaking wildly.  _ Ring…. Ring…. Ring…  _ Finally, a groggy voice on the other side picks up, 

“Hello?... Sans?” 

Sans attempts to speak, but nothing comes out. 

“Sans, it is... 4 AM. What is it?” 

After mustering up some courage, Sans speaks, his voice shaky, 

“H-have you seen Frankie?” 

A pause. 

“No. I have not. Sans? What is going on?”

“I- I don’t know, Just… Just went to check on h-him and… and… he wasn't there. Tori… Tori I don’t know what to do... I I-”

“Sans. Calm down, please. I will be over as soon as I can.” Toriel’s voice was surprisingly calm. 

“Please… hurry…” 

_ Click. _

Sans set down his phone on the dining room table, making sure it wasn’t on silent. The distressed skeleton shook as he gently eased himself into a chair. He found himself breathing heavily, staring down at his hands with hopeless eyes.  _ Congratulations. You’ve failed everyone. You thought you could take care of a kid, and look where that got you. Frankie’s probably dead now because of you. You goddamn idiot.  _

That was it. Sans couldn't take it any longer. Tears begin to well in his eyes, and before long, they spill over the edge. Violent sobs shook the skeleton in intervals of sorrowful tremors. It had been so long since he’d last cried. So long since he’d actually let his emotions get the best of him. This was too much. 

He had  failed. He failed. Sans was a failure. He had one task. And he failed it. He rested his elbows on the table, holding his skull in his hands as the tears flowed freely from his eye sockets. He lost track of time, his quiet weeping resonating through the house. A knock at the door. 

Sans stiffly rose from the chair, trying to wipe away his tears as best he could. With each step, he felt more and more dread take hold of him. With a trembling hand, he opened the door to reveal a sleep deprived Toriel. She wore a nightgown with a floral pattern, a long blue coat over top of it. At the sight of Sans, her tired expression grew into a worried one. 

Sans looked terrible. His eyes were dark, and underneath them, darker circles were forming. Although Sans had taken care into not letting anyone know he’d been crying, Toriel could tell. He stood there, trembling before her, looking up at her with a pleading expression. 

“Sans…” Toriel began, “What has happened?” Toriel places a soft hand on Sans’ shoulder. Sans winces. 

“T-Tori… I…” But that was all he could say, before tears overtook him once more. All of the times he didn't cry, now pouring out of his eyes like an open faucet. Toriel couldn't think of anything to do but embrace the crying skeleton, her heart aching for him. 

“Sans… It is alr-”

“I failed, Tori… I… It’s all my fault. I’m s-such an  _ idiot. _ ” Sans cut her off, stammering through his tears. Toriel had never seen him like this before, he always seemed so collected and calm and humerous. This was the side of Sans that no one had seen. The side of Sans that he  _ never _ let anyone see. 

“Sans. You are not an idiot… what is your fault, Sans? What are you talking about?” 

It was a long while before the short skeleton replied, 

“F-Frankie’s gone. He’s gone,Tori. It’s all my fault… I-I went to go check on him… and he was…” Sans trails off, another wave of sobs taking over. Toriel gives him a gentle, reassuring pat on the back. 

“It is not your fault Sans. Do you know where he could have gone?” Sans pulled away from Toriel’s embrace, unable to look her in the eyes. He shook his head. 

Sans collects himself, forcing himself to smile. That was what he always did anyways, smile and pretend nothing bad had happened. It came naturally to him. He needed to check again. He needed to go back to Frankie’s room and check one more time. He needed to make sure this was even real. With his luck, this could just be another nightmare. He clears his throat, 

“I’m gonna check his room again.” Sans is surprised with how steady his voice is, but then again, his experience in acting allows for this sort of thing. Toriel nods, following him as he made his way back down the hall. Despite the window being fixed, Sans could still feel a cold breeze run through the house. As the skeleton walks into the room, he stiffens. He hadn't dreamt this… 

The covers of Frankie’s bed were still thrown off, just as Sans had left them. Sans’ head was a bit clearer than it had been when he first walked in. The first thing he noticed now, was that the little backpack Frankie always kept with him was missing. He dashes over to the dresser. Empty. So Frankie wasn’t taken… he’d left. That was it. 

“Sans.” Toriel’s voice was soft. Almost too soft. She’s standing over Frankie’s bed, something in her hands. Dread. Whatever’s about to happen, isn’t going to be good. Sans cautiously walks over to her. She was holding a small piece of paper, she handed it over to him. 

_ Please don’t follow me. I don’t want to hurt anyone. _ Sans stared down in confusion at the note. If Frankie wanted to be left alone, Sans sure as hell was going to leave him alone. Besides, Isn’t this good? Isn’t this what Sans needed? He needed to stop  _ caring _ , this seems like the perfect opportunity to do so.

But Sans  _ couldn’t  _ stop caring. As much as he screamed to just leave the kid, he  _ couldn’t _ . The world is a dangerous place for monsters, and Frankie was walking into a battlefield without a weapon. The skeleton looked up at Toriel, who stared down at him with a concerned look in her amber eyes.

“We need to find him, Tori. I don’t know why he left, and I’m sure he had a reason… but we  _ need _ to find him.”

Toriel nodded.

“Of course. It is much too dangerous for him to be alone out there…”

Sans let out a weak chuckle,

“Where do we even  _ begin _ to look?”

Toriel thought about this for a moment.

“We are going to need some help. I’m sure Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys would be happy to. I should probably tell Frisk what’s going on… They’re not going to be happy…”

-

Everyone showed up almost immediately, Papyrus in his bright red convertible, which he insisted on keeping the cover off of because it’s more ‘cool’, Alphys and Undyne arrived shortly afterwards, still in their pajamas. Toriel told Asgore to watch Frisk while they were searching, much to Frisk’s disappointment. The search party was ready.

Papyrus offered to take Sans, to peruse the city in his car, since Sans had never ridden in it before. Sans refused, deciding he’d better go on foot. The search was underway. Alphys and Undyne, of course, stuck together. Toriel decided to go with Papyrus, but was reluctant to leave Sans by himself.

The short skeleton walked down the icy sidewalk, glancing around for any sign of Frankie. Sans had noticed small boot-prints, but since it had begun to snow again, they were slowly being covered up. It was still dark out, but the dim streetlamps allowed for some visibility. The snow came down in giant white flakes, a wind had picked up as well, sending the flakes spiraling around Sans. 

He continued walking. Nothing. He helplessly looked around, his typical smile locked firmly in a frown. He called out,

“ _ Frankie?!”  _

But nobody came. 

He keeps going. His eye sockets firmly glued to the ground as he slowly walks along the darkened sidewalk. The sound of his slippers pressing into the snow is the only sound, it echoes through the sleeping neighborhood. Suddenly something catches Sans’ eye. 

About 10 feet in front of him, something lay on the ground. He keeps the same pace, approaching the object. He freezes. On the ground… 

is a little red scarf...


	6. Two Dozen Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! 
> 
> Here is a less sad chapter!

Frankie had been walking through thick snow for what felt like hours. He was cold, wet, and tired. The idea of going back home-  _ No! I don’t have a home!  _ He was all alone, and it was for everyone’s good… wasn’t it? 

__ _ You can’t keep running, Franklin.  _

__ _ I have to! I have to! _

__ _ Franklin. Stop.  _

He ignored his thoughts and kept walking. It was beginning to snow heavily.  _ Good. It will cover my tracks.  _ And yet, a small part of him yearned for someone to find him. Something seemed… off about the whole situation. Despite this, his nightmare, his deepest fears still lived within him and so he continued on. He would not be the cause of anyone else’s deaths. 

Time passed quickly, and he suddenly he shot up out of some sort of trance. He was back in the city again, he’d been lost in his own thoughts, ignoring his surroundings. He hadn’t realized. He sighed, taking in a deep breath. Even so early in the morning the city was alive with noise. Traffic was terrible in this weather, and those who were hoping to go somewhere, found they weren’t getting anywhere at all. Frankie passed by all the honking cars, his boots sinking into the thick snow.  _ I’ll have to find a place to settle down for the night.  _

He began searching for a good, sheltered alley way. He had examined quite a few alleys when he found a fairly good one. There was an old trash can barrel he could crawl in. This would protect him from the snow, and it might help keep him a bit warm. He had gotten to his knees to crawl into the metal can when he reached up to feel around his neck and realized that his mother’s scarf was gone.  _ No!  _

He scrambled to his feet and looked down the alley way at the lights of the city. He had been walking for hours! He could have dropped it anywhere. He began to panic. He knew he’d had it when he’d left the house, but what if he’d accidently dropped it just outside the house? He couldn’t go back now! By the time he got there Sans would be awake!  _ But it’s my mother’s scarf, what am I supposed to do? It’s the only thing I have left.  _ Tears filled his eye sockets. 

_ I’ll just search where I walked around in the city. I can’t go back outside.  _

There was a part of him that was afraid Sans would find him. But the larger part was afraid that if he returned to that little house that he’d made his home for only a few nights, he might not want to leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began hurrying down the street. It seemed like too much time had passed when he finally gave up. Falling to his knees in the snow, he finally let the tears out that he’d been holding in. 

“Hey, kid.” Frankie looked up and was startled to find a human man sitting on the steps to the small apartment in front of him.  _ Run! Run!  _ But there was something different about this human. There was kindness in his dark brown eyes. He had darker skin, and gray hair. He was wearing a thick, ugly christmas sweater, and he gave Frankie a gentle smile. “Are you lost?” Frankie shook his head slowly. 

“I know where I am.” He said. 

“Why are you out so late?” He asked gently. Frankie sighed, standing up from the snow, wiping away a few more tears. 

“I don’t… I don’t have anywhere to go.”  _ Liar. Liar.  _ He didn’t have anywhere to go if he wanted to protect his friends from the nightmare that plagued him.

“Well, what’s your name, son?” The human asked. 

“Frankie.” 

“I’m Luis. Don’t worry, Frankie. I take in lots of kids that don’t have a place to go. I help them find the perfect family.” 

“Really?” 

“You betcha. Come on inside.” Luis stood up and opened the door to his warm inviting house. Frankie hesitated. But gave Luis a smile and rushed in. Luis followed after him with a laugh.  _ It’s a place to stay… for a bit.  _

__ “Come and sit down over here, Frankie.” Luis was older than Frankie originally thought. He more shuffled when he walked, and he used a cane to help him around. “Are you hungry, kiddo?” Luis asks. “I’ve got some crackers and cheese.”

“Sure.” Frankie said. He tried to hide that Luis calling him ‘kiddo’ reminded him of Sans. 

“So, where do you come from, Frankie?”

“The underground.” Frankie replied, kicking off his boots. Luis let out a deep laugh. 

“I figured that, son. I mean, where’d you come from after that?”

“I… Well… we kind of moved around most everywhere.” Frankie shrugged, “But… my parents… they’re… gone now…” 

“I see.” Luis said. “Have you been on the streets ever since?” Luis came back into the living room holding a platter of sliced cheddar cheese and a large stack of crackers. Frankie hesitated. Luis may have been a human, but Frankie had seen plenty of humans over the past few months and Luis’s expression was not like the others. He wasn’t like the terrible teenager that kicked Frankie and threw rocks. He wasn’t like the cop who watched it with enjoyment, and he wasn’t like Miss Kindon who didn’t care. Luis cared, and he had the same kindness in his eyes that Frankie saw in Frisk’s eyes. So, he decided to tell the truth. 

“Well, there was this guy. He took me in, you know. But… I had this dream.” 

“You had a dream?” Luis frowned. 

“It was bad.” Frankie sighed, looking away from the old man who was sitting across from him. “I just… I had to leave because it was my fault my parents are gone, and I don’t want-”

“Who told you it was your fault?” Luis asked. 

“Someone in my dream. He said it was my fault my parents are… gone, and that if I stayed with Sans then Sans and my new friends would die to.” 

“Franklin, that’s a load of nonsense.” Luis said firmly. 

“But I know what I saw-” 

“And I know that it was just a dream, a nightmare. Nightmares are Nightmares, son. They’re just… jumbled up thoughts in your head. You probably have a little fear inside you, you know. Nightmares just come from things you’ve experienced and thoughts in your head. It was just a dream, son.” 

“Sans says he has bad dreams too.” Frankie murmured. 

“Did you like living with this… err… what did you say his name was, Sam?”

“No.” Frankie shook his head with a little laugh. “Sans.”

“Sans. What an intriguing name… Well, did you like living with Sans?” 

“Yes!” Frankie nodded. “But I’ve made a terrible mistake, haven’t I? By leaving, I mean?” Frankie’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Pfft. Look, son. I once had a dream where I figured I ought to buy a bouquet of daisies for my Elli. Daisies are nice and all, you know?” Frankie nodded. “But, see, it was Valentine’s day. And my Eleanor, she’s an elegant woman. As I was walking home with the bouquet of daisies that my dream told me to get I realized… I don’t have to listen to my dream! Dreams are just dreams! I’m going to go back and march into that store and say ‘I don’t want these daisy! My Elli deserves two dozen red roses!’ And you know what I did?”

“What?” Frankie asked. 

“I dropped those daisies, son, and I forgot about that gosh darn dream and walked back to that store. And that very minute I ordered my sweet Eleanor two dozen roses. It’s just a nightmare, Frankie, it shouldn’t define you.” Luis was right. And Frankie suddenly yearned to return to his home, to his home with Sans. 

“Do you remember where Sans’ house is, kiddo?” Luis asked. Frankie nodded again. 

“Well, it’s a little late. How about we take a little nap and when we wake up we head out back to your home?” 

“Would you really help me find him?” 

“Sure. After all, just like I’ve always been saying, every kid deserves a family. And it sounds like you found a family with Sans.” Frankie paused, mulling this over. “Welp, kiddo, I’m gonna get you some extra blankets and you can crash here on this comfy couch. How does pancakes sound for breakfast in the morning?”

“Well-”

“I bet you probably wanna get back to Sans pretty quick. He’s probably pretty worried.”

“Yeah!” Frankie nodded. 

“Alright, after we get some shut eye I’ll pull out the cereal. We can’t possibly leave the house without breakfast.” 

“Thanks, Luis.” Frankie said as he pulled off his coat and climbed under the covers that the old man had brought out. 

“You know, Franklin, most people around here call me Grandpops. You can call me that too.” 

“Alright.”

“Goodnight, kiddo. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.” Frankie said, as he settled down on the sofa. For the first time in a long time he smiled before he fell asleep, his thoughts on returning home. 

*** ***

-

_ “Sans. I understand you are worried- but please- come home. We can continue the search tomorrow, alright? It is late. Call me back as soon as you get this message.” _

That was one of 4 messages that Toriel had left Sans that night, all 4 of which said essentially the same thing, all 4 of which he ignored. No. There was something wrong. Frankie could be dead. He could turn a corner, and there could be a pile of dust with that little beat up backpack of his sitting in it. He turned a corner. He was met with nothing. 

Sans hadn’t been to the city much. He hadn’t left his neighborhood in months. The last time he was here, it was to get registered as a citizen. There were human riots that day. In fact, one right outside the building he was in at the time. Windows were broken, insults were screamed and there were even some reported monster beatings. One monster died. Sans tried to shake those thoughts from his mind. The last thing he needed to be thinking about was humans. 

Since it was late, the only businesses that were really open were nightclubs and bars. Of course, having an arsenal of drunken idiots roaming the street didn't bode well for Sans. As he passed a group of humans, who he assumed were very intoxicated, he was met with insults and jeers. He shrugged. Well. He shrugged until they threw a bottle at him. Sans had never seen humans run so fast. 

He turned around with a glare, his sleep deprived eyes piercing their very souls. That glare alone, didn't do much. In fact, they laughed a bit at it. But with his anger growing, Sans wouldn't stand for that. Sans knows the consequences of beating the hell out of humans. Doesn't look great on a monster’s record. He didn’t  _ care. _

The humans ran. Sans smirked, turning around to scratch the massive skull that had materialized behind him on the snout.  _ Good boy. _ Sans rarely used his attack, probably because he had no use for it on the surface, but he found, with this experience, that his blasters were perfect for scaring away drunken idiots. 

Sans continued. Glancing down every alleyway, looking down every street. Oh, how he craved sleep. How he craved giving up. He pushed away those cravings by clutching the small red scarf that he kept held tightly in his left hand. Papyrus, Undyne and the others had stopped searching around 6AM, they went to go get breakfast to keep their strength up, promising to continue the search later. It was  _ at least _ 9AM now. Sans was in the middle of the city now, a clock tower stood there and confirmed this. 9:23AM. 

The humans were waking up now, making their daily commute to work. Sans hadn't even  _ sat down _ in at least 10 hours. He found himself a small park bench, letting out a sigh as his aching bones rested. Just 20 minutes. Just a 20 minute break before he got back to searching. He didn't know what he was searching for more: Frankie, or confirmation that Frankie had died. 

Sure, his assumption was completely his own, but seeing his scarf there brought out Sans’ worst fears. If he couldn't find Frankie, and  _ if  _ he had died… He  _ might _ be able to sleep at night if he  _ knew. _ If he knew that there was nothing he could have done. If he knew that Frankie was dead, he could give up this search. Move on. Wait for the reset. 

But as of now, Sans’ life was a living  _ Hell. _ Every second he waited on that couch, his anxiety and fear grew greater. It obviously showed through, because he was soon approached by… a human? They were bundled up, a long green scarf and a matching green hat covered their face. The person sat down next to him, hesitating before speaking, 

“Are you okay? Y-you look kind of upset…” Their voice was a woman’s, although it was muffled by the scarf. She seemed kind of afraid, to be talking to a skeleton. But Sans didn’t blame her. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Sans replied. It had been awhile since he’d met a nice human, there was nothing malicious in her voice. Only kindness and curiosity. She seemed to be having trouble speaking. Perhaps she had anxiety. Sans wondered how much courage it had taken to even approach him. He decided to speak instead,

“The name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton.” He holds out a hand. No, no whoopie cushion in the hand trick. He didn’t feel like it. She takes his hand, shaking it gently. 

“R-Riley. Riley the human.” Sans chuckles. She, at least, had a sense of humor. What was he doing? He shouldn't be making small talk right now, 

“Have uh… Have you seen a little skeleton? Carrying around a little backpack? About…” He raises a hand off the ground to the approximate height of Frankie, “...Yay high?”

Much to his disappointment, Riley shakes her head. He nods. 

“A-Are you looking for them?” 

“Yeah. He uh… he’s missing…” Sans was reluctant to tell this random woman his life story, but she was nice. He wasn’t just going to get up and leave.

“D-Do you need h-help looking?” Her personality reminded Sans of Alphys. She seemed like a total nerd. He chuckles at the thought, he absolutely  _ had _ to get the two to meet. 

“I wouldn't want to burden you. Thanks for the offer.” 

“oh n-no! It’s no trouble! W-Work doesn't start for me for another-” She glances up at the clock, “Few hours. I have an a-afternoon shift at work today. I-I usually get up early to go to the library.” 

Riley seemed really eager to help. How could he say no? It might be nice to have someone to talk to as he walks the soon-to-be-busy streets. 

“You sure? Wouldn’t you rather be at the library?” She shakes her head.   
“My N-New Years resolution w-was to be more open to people i-in need and… well, y-you looked like you were in need…” Jeez, did it really show  _ that _ much? He hated feeling helpless, but he nodded,

“Alright. Thanks. I was just taking a break.” She gazes into his eyes, her soft green ones staring directly into his dark ones. She immediately looks away, she was obviously still a little uncomfortable. Alright, Sans.The ice has frozen over again. Now’s your turn to break the ice. 

“Wanna hear a joke?” He asks, raising a non existent eyebrow. She looked confused, but then smiled. Or he assumed she smiled, there was still a scarf around her mouth. 

“S-sure!” 

“Why didn't the ghost go to the dance?”

“Dunno… why didn't he?”

“‘Cause he had  _ NO BODY _ to go with” 

She’s laughing. No she’s  _ snorting _ . Sans can’t help but chuckle, too. Her laugh was ridiculous, she almost seemed a little embarrassed because of it. Sans is glad that he managed to lighten the mood a little, though. He glanced up at the clock. 5 more minutes, and he would resume the search. But God, did he need this distraction. Riley manages to stop laughing, subconsciously pulling her scarf back up. 

“T-that was a good one, Sans!” He furrowed his eyebrows. Something was up with that scarf. Although it was January, it wasn’t that cold outside. He frowned. Riley noticed his frowning, 

“I-Is something w-wrong?” He shook his head, he wasn't going to bring it up. He’d only just met this woman, and he didn't want to intrude on any personal business.  _ Ring. Ring. _ His phone rings. He looks down at the caller ID. Toriel. He hesitates.  _ Ring. _

“A-Are you going to answer?” No. He didn’t want to. But he found himself clicking the green button anyways. He raises the phone to his skull, 

“Tori?” 

“Sans! Thank the heavens! We were all so worried!” 

“Heh. I’m fine.” 

“Did you find Franklin?” 

_ Frankie _ . Sans stiffens. 

“N-no. I haven’t.” 

“I am sure he will turn up, Sans. Please. Come home? Everyone is worried.” 

Sans shakes his head, fully aware that Toriel couldn't see it, but he doesn't care. 

“No. I’m sorry, Toriel, but it’s my fault he’s gone. And I need to find him.” 

“Very well, Sans. But… but please. Do not blame yourself.” 

“Bye, Tori.”

“Goodbye, Sans…” 

_ click. _

Sans puts the phone back in his pocket. A worried glance from Riley. Or at least, He assumes it’s a worried glance. It’s kind of hard to read someone’s emotions with only their eyes. She hesitates before speaking, 

“A-are you sure… that you’re okay?” Of course he wasn't okay. Seems that Riley could sense that. No point in lying, right? He sighs.

“No. I’m not okay.” Wow, it felt great to say that. Why did he feel so comfortable around this person he’d not even met 10 minutes ago? The clock chimes. 9:45AM. He shuffles to his feet, 

“I have to uh… continue searching. You still want to come with?” Riley nods, probably giving Sans a patient smile. 

“Of c-course! A-and on the way, you can tell me a-about everything…” Sans is reluctant to do so, at first. But as they make their way along the street, he finds himself telling her  _ everything _ . Well, not  _ everything _ , of course. Just everything about Frankie. He’d never told anyone about the resets or his nightmares, and he likely never would. 

Riley was the second nicest human he had ever met, Frisk of course, being the first. She was so understanding and nodded whenever he didn't want to tell her something, never pestering him to tell her anything he didn't want to share. They slowly walked along the beaten apartment buildings, talking back and forth. Sans found himself having a good time for the first time in the past few hours. 

“So you really love this kid, huh?” Her stammering had gotten a lot better.  _ Love. _ Strong word. But hell, would Sans really have been walking around for this long if he didn't love the kid? 

“Yeah. I really do.” He smiles. But then, that smile fades into a frown.  _ Frankie… _

“Hey- It’s okay. I’m sure we’ll find him. There’s two of us, right?” Sans is just about to respond when a door swings open to the apartment behind him. 

_ “now then, do you remember where this Sans guy lives?” _

_ “I… I think so!”  _

_ Frankie. _

Sans spins around, his heart racing. It’s him. It’s really Frankie. The small skeleton is standing next to an older man, smiling widely. Everything around Sans freezes. 

“Frankie.” Sans breathes out. As soon as his eyes lock with the smaller skeleton, Frankie lets out a small cry and runs to him. Sans kneels down, wrapping the kid in a tight embrace. Sans finds tears coming to his eyes, and he doesn't do anything to keep them there. Relief washes over him. Washes over his soul. Frankie is crying too, mumbling sorry in between sobs. 

They stay there, for a long time. Holding each other, smiling widely and crying. Finally, Sans stands up, his hand around Frankie’s. He looks over at the older man, wiping tears off his cheekbones, 

“Thank you. Thank you so much, sir. I… I don’t think I could ever repay-” The man cuts him off, his kind smile says it all. 

“No need. You must be Sans, Frankie told me a lotta ‘bout you.” Sans smiles, happiness and relief in his tired eyes. 

“I could never thank you enough, Sir.” 

“Name’s Luis. And there’s really no need. I’m happy to help.” 

Sans no longer felt like the entire human race was out to get monsters. No. There are always a select few that are kind. A select few that he’d like to call friends. He glances over at Riley, who is probably giving him a broad smile. He looks back over at Luis, who’s also smiling kindly. He feels warm. He feels welcome. 

“Now then, I’d assume that you’d like to get back home, Sans. Don’t let me keep you here.” Luis chuckles, he actually looks a little… wistful. Frankie tugs on Sans’ sleeve. 

“He’s really nice… we should visit him sometime.” Sans nods in agreement. As the old man turns around, he calls after him. 

“Hey uh- Luis. I really appreciate what you did for Frankie. For me. If it’s no hassle, We’d like to visit you sometime. Give ya a little company?” Luis’ eyes light up, 

“I’d love to have you! Visit any time!” Luis opens his apartment door, looking back at Frankie, 

“See ya, Frankie.” 

“See ya, Grandpops!” 

The old man seems really happy. Sans is glad. Sans turns to Riley, who’d been waiting there patiently for that entire interaction. He smiles widely at her. 

“Thank you. For helping.” She probably smiles. 

“I’m glad I could! I’m happy you found him!” Sans wasn't about to let this friendship end here with her. She was too kind to just let go and never see again. 

“We should exchange numbers. We could hang some time. We have movie nights every Tuesday.” 

“u-uh sure! Lemme grab my phone!” She fumbles around in her purse, pulling out a phone with a ridiculous case. Looked like some sort of anime thing. Yep. Alphys and her will be best friends. 

Sans hands her his phone, and they exchange numbers. She put her contact name as ‘Riley the human’. He’d put his in as ‘Sans the skeleton’. They laugh. Sans was practically falling asleep on his feet, suddenly he remembers the scarf. 

“Oh! Here, kiddo. You must’ve dropped this.” Sans holds out the scarf to Frankie. Frankie’s eyes light up as he grabs the scarf, wrapping it around his neck. 

“Thank you!!” 

Sans chuckles. It was time for them to go  _ home. _


	7. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAARGH sorry this chapter's a day late- but y'know. school and stuff. We'll try to stay more on top of things.

Frankie was happier than he had ever been, finally having found Sans. They walked for quite some time before Frankie tugged on Sans’ sleeve. The older skeleton knelt down in front of him with a smile and a shake of his head.

    “What is it, kiddo?”

    “I’m sorry, Sans. I won’t ever do it again.” Frankie said, hugging him. “It was just because I was scared-”

    “I won’t let anything ever happen to you, kiddo.” Sans said.

    “No, I mean, I was afraid that if I stayed you would all get hurt.” Frankie whispered.

    “Why?” Sans frowned, he pulled Frankie away so that he could look at him.

    “I had a nightmare.”

    “Nightmares again.” Sans murmured. He shook his head, “It’s okay, kiddo. It’s just a dream.”

    “I know, that’s why I was going to look for you.”

    “How about, next time you have a nightmare you talk to me first, kiddo?” Sans said with a chuckle. Frankie nodded. “Alright. Let’s go home.”

    Sans led the way on their long walk, back through the city, to Sans’ house. _To our house?_ Frankie thought about this for a moment. It had been so long since he considered any place a home. Thinking about Sans, and the new friends Frankie had made, he thought perhaps that he was right. This was his home now. And he loved it.

    They reached the house a little before noon. Before they could even walk up the path to the door Papyrus burst from the building and threw his arms around Sans.

    “SANS! I’M SO SORRY! I HAVE FAILED YOU! I KNOW THIS MUST COME AS A SHOCK, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER FAILED ANYTHING BEFORE, BUT- OH!” Papyrus’s expression of sorrow turned into one of joy. “YOU FOUND HIM! SANS, LOOK, IT’S FRANKIE! DON’T BE SAD!”

    “Thanks for helping, Paps.” Sans said with a smile. “A-are you crying?”

    “NO! FRANKIE, I AM GLAD YOU’RE BACK!” Papyrus pulled Frankie into a big hug. “EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE VERY-” But before Papyrus had time to finish his sentence everyone else came rushing out of the house. Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, two others that Frankie hadn’t really gotten to know too well- Alphys and Undyne.

    “You found him!” Toriel cried. But, once again, before anyone could reply. Frisk pulled Frankie into a tight hug. Then they pushed him away, signing frantically.

    “They want to know why you left? They say they were worried. They want you to know that you’re their friend.” Sans translated, laughing at how quickly Frisk was signing.

    “I… uh… had a nightmare.” Frankie whispered. Then he looked up with a smile, “I’m your friend?” Frisk nodded. They locked their index fingers together twice.

    “Friend.” Sans said. Frankie repeated the sign. Frisk nodded. They pointed to Frankie and then signed again. _Friend._

*** ***

    Despite his nightmares, Frankie was glad to be back in the house with all of Sans’ friends, with all of _his_ friends. Papyrus immediately got to work on some celebratory spaghetti and Frisk asked Frankie to show them his room. Frankie was happy to oblige. He happily unpacked his backpack. He showed Frisk the picture of his parents, and the old rubics cube he had solved millions of times. Frisk told Frankie that he should come over to their house sometime. It was during dinner that Toriel suggested something that Frankie thought was interesting.

    “Perhaps after this has all settled down and you’re settled in again Frankie would like to go back to school?” Toriel asked. _School?_ The last time Frankie had been to school was in the underground. When monsters had first come up to the surface, their children hadn’t been allowed in human schools. But after months of work they were finally permitted. Frankie’s parents, in the last month of their lives, still kept him out of school because they knew it was dangerous. They tried to teach him as best as they could at home, but it had been difficult with both of them working. It was a terrifying thought to go to school with all the humans. He knew there were many who would hate him because of what he was. Frankie looked up at Sans to see what the skeleton would say.

    “As long as it’s your school, Tori, I think that’d be a good idea.”

    “Toriel has a school?!” Frankie blurted out.

    “A school for monsters.” Sans nodded.

    “We do not exclude human children.” Toriel said quickly. “The majority of our student body is monsters, but there are a fair amount of human children and teachers as well.”

    “Does Frisk go there?” Frankie asked. Frisk nodded with a smile.

    “How does that sound, kiddo?” Sans asked.

    “Well…”

    “You don’t have to start right away.” Toriel said, “It’s just something to think about.”

    “Okay.” Frankie nodded.

    After dinner was over Frankie was reluctant to see their guests go home, but he was also a little relieved. Everyone had been excited to talk to Frankie about Toriel’s school, but the idea confused and frightened him a little. It might be fun to return to school, but after all this stress, after all these nightmares, he needed to settle in. He needed his life to return to some semblance of normalcy.

    “How you doing, Frankie?” Sans looked tired. Frankie had collapsed, face down, on the ugly orange sofa after Sans had finally convinced Papyrus to leave. He had been patient with the taller skeleton, but after a while he had become firm. _“Papyrus, it’s late. We all need sleep.”_ Sans’ younger brother gave Sans and Frankie both huge hugs, and then hurried on his way.

    “Tired.” Frankie mumbled into the sofa.

    “Scoot over, kid.” Sans sat down next to Frankie with a sigh. “What do you wanna do tomorrow?” Frankie shrugged.

    “Well…” Sans looked thoughtful. “Maybe we can take a walk. We could go visit Luis, and walk through downtown. I bet we could find you a new rubics cube.”

    “Really?” Frankie said.

    “Why not? Does that sound like fun?”

    “Sure!” Frankie nodded.

    “Alright.” Sans chucked. “Downtown it is.”

*** ***

   

    “Heh. c’mon kiddo, bedtime.” Sans chuckled, the little skeleton was falling asleep on the couch. Frankie mumbled something, probably in agreement. Sans gently lifts him off the couch, Frankie wraps his arms around Sans’ neck. Sans smiles, walking down the hall to Frankie’s bedroom, opening the door with his free hand.

    Sans felt conflicted… the last time he’d left Frankie alone… _no. he’ll be fine._ The older skeleton shakes away the thoughts as he peels away the covers, placing Frankie beneath them, and pulling them up to his chin. The tiny skeleton was out cold. Sans chuckles before walking back towards the door, glancing one last time before leaving, making sure he left the light on.

    Alright. Sans needs sleep. He shuffles down the hall to his room, falling into his bed, and then falling asleep.

-

    Sans glances over at his alarm clock, 11:24AM. _Jeez._ He yawns. For once, his night was undisturbed. No nightmares. No nothing. It was weird, but nonetheless, he gets up. That was a pleasant sleep. He feels refreshed.

      The first thing he did when he got up was check on Frankie. Still asleep. Sans smiled and made his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, as soon as that was accomplished, he sat down at the dining room table. _Right. What do I need to take care of a kid?_ He gets out a sheet of paper and begins to make a list. _Food, toys probably, clothes..._

 _What the hell are you doing, Sans? Do you really think this is permanent?_ There was that voice in his head again, he tries to fight back. _Shut up._ The voice responds, _if I shut up, you'll get attached. That's only going to make things worse when it resets._

 _“I said SHUT UP!”_ Crap, he said that out loud. He glances warily down the hallway, looking at Frankie's room. Nothing moved. _Good._ He probably looked like a complete mad man.

    _Sans. You can't do this. Remember the first time you got here?_ Images of the first trip to the surface flashed through his skull. He had been… So happy. He vaguely remembers it, but he certainly remembers waking up back in Snowdin. The pain and shock. He closes his eyes.

     _Listen here- As long as I have hope-_ the voice cuts him off, _hope? That's hilarious. When have you ever had hope?_ Sans is about to retort, but the voice is right.

   Sans had been devoid of hope for as long as he could remember. He had given up. _You're making this worse for yourself, sans. One day, you'll wake up and it'll all be gone._ He puts his hands on his skull, willing the voice to go away.

     _Shut up! Shut up!_

 _“_ Sans?” A new voice spoke, Sans drops his hands.

    “Heya, kiddo”

    Frankie stood there, still in his clothes from yesterday, a concerned look on his face.

    “Is everything okay?”

    “Yeah, of course it's okay”, Sans lied. He slaps a smile on his face, “you ready for today?”

   “Yeah!”

   Sans chuckles softly. _Hey. Hey, Sans._ He visibly grimaces. **_What?_ ** _Look at all that excitement and enthusiasm that won't matter bec-_ Sans pushes the voice away.

  “Alright, kid. Let's get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also: sorry it's short. It's a bit of a filler, but I promise: more sadness and pain is to come in later chapters! Have a nice day! ^w^


	8. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AW yiss, a little fluffy chapter- thanks for being patient!

Downtown was ridiculously busy that morning. Frankie followed Sans closely, clutching his hand tightly. The first stop was the little grocery store on the corner. 

“What do you want for breakfast, kiddo?” 

“Mmm…” Frankie stared at the peaches in front of him, contemplating the question. He finally sighed, “I don’t know. I like lots of things.” 

“Okay….” Sans led the way to the cereal aisle. “Why don’t you go ahead and pick a couple of these, and we can get some waffles or something as well.” Sans let Frankie pick out most of the food. By the end of their little shopping trip their cart was full of food, including cereal, frozen waffles, hotdogs, and lots of ketchup. Frankie had picked out some sandwich makings, and Sans had finished their shopping spree by picking out two chocolate bars. After they paid for their food they began walking back towards home. 

“Who was that girl, Sans? The human?”

“Which one?” Sans asked, looking around in confusion. 

“The one who was with you yesterday when you found me.” Frankie replied. 

“Oh. I guess I never introduced you to her.” Sans said with a frown. “Her name’s Riley. She offered to help find you.”

“Oh. that’s nice of her!” Frankie said. 

“Yeah.” Sans nodded slowly. “She was nice.” 

They had only walked a few more feet when they passed a toy store. The huge window with flashing lights and little toys drew Frankie’s eyes away from his path and his chocolate. He stared in wonder at all the little toys. There were figurines, toy soldiers, blocks, games, stuffed animals, a whole treasury of fun. Frankie was transfixed. 

“Heh.” Sans chuckled, “You wanna go in, Frankie?” 

“Yeah….” Frankie murmured, still in awe. Sans led Frankie into the little shop, still laughing and shaking his head at Frankie’s excitement. Frankie, of course, had seen these little shops before while wandering around the town and doing his usual work of begging for some change. He’d always been transfixed by the many colors, and the brightness and cheer of the shops, but he’d never been allowed in. It had been a year since he’d even owned anything to play with, besides his old rubics cube. 

“Lets find an new rubics cube for you.” Sans said, but Frankie had already stopped in his tracks, staring up at a display of stuffed animals. Right in the middle was a brown and white dog with a deep blue collar. He wanted to reach out, grab it, and never let go. It looked soft and fluffy, and he was already in love with it. 

“Made a friend?” Sans popped up behind him. Frankie nodded slowly. “What sort of name do you think he has?” Frankie shrugged. 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s not mine.” 

“Why not?” Sans asked. He reached up and pulled the large puppy from the shelf handing it to Frankie. “What do you think his name should be?”

“Are you serious?!” Frankie gasped.

“What? I’m always serious.” Sans grinned. “It’s im _ paw _ sible to say no. What are you going to name it?” Frankie looked down at the fluffy puppy in his arms and smiled. After a moment he looked up. 

“I think I’ll call him Sir Barkley Bones.” 

“Barkley. I like it.” Sans laughed. “Not bad. Not bad at all. What do you say we head home?”

“Sure.” Frankie nodded, still staring in awe at his new friend. 

“Lets pay for this and hit the road. I think there’s some left over Spaghetti in the fridge for lunch.”

“Yes!” Frankie followed after Sans eagerly. 

*** ***

They arrived home just after noon. Sans went inside to put the groceries away, but Frankie stayed outside, playing with Sir Barkley in the snow. Sans came out after a few minutes to find Frankie sitting on the front step, hugging the stuffed animal like it was his lifeline. 

“I love him.” Frankie said. Then, something caught the little skeleton’s eye. Walking towards them through the snow was a beautiful tortoiseshell cat. She was a splash of colors, orange, black and a bit of white on her chest. Frankie stood, dropped Sir Barkley and rushed over towards the cat. She didn’t seem too afraid of his approach, but as he got nearer to her he slowed down, and fell on his knees. She looked so fluffy, she had the longest fur and her amber eyes blinked up at him with curiosity. He held out his hand, and the cat leaned forward slightly to sniff him. 

“Hi!” Frankie whispered. “Can I pet you?” What he wanted to do was grab the fluffy animal and hold onto her and never let her go.The cat sniffed Frankie a little bit longer and then rubbed her head across his hand. He grinned, reached out and gently pet her. He found that despite looking healthy on the outside, she was very skinny and her fur was matted and dirty. In a few minutes she was perfectly comfortable with him. So, he reached around her and pulled her into his arms. He stood up and marched over to Sans, a victorious smile on his face. 

“Can we keep her?” Frankie asked. Sans was holding Sir Barkley, but was watching Frankie intently with a grin. 

“Well, she seems like the  _ purr _ fect pet.” Sans said. “How can I  _ paw _ sibly refuse?” Frankie set the cat down and gave Sans a tight hug. 

“You’re the bestest, Sans!” He said. 

“Just be careful. Sir Barkley might get jealous.” Sans said, patting Frankie on the back. Frankie leaned over and picked up the cat again. 

“I think Sir Barkley and… mm…” 

“Mm?” Sans said. “Is that the cat’s name?”

“No!” Frankie laughed. “I’m thinking…. Well! I think they’ll become best friends.” 

“A cat’s a big responsibility, Frankie.” 

“We can take care of her together.” Frankie said as they entered the house. Frankie set the cat down after Sans closed the door. It was much warmer in the house, and the cat seemed extremely pleased with this discovery. 

“Well.” Sans said. “It looks like we’re going to have to go back to town to get some things for your cat.” 

“My cat. I’ve never had a pet before.” Frankie watched as the cat found her way to the orange sofa and made herself comfortable on one of the armrests. “What should I name her?” Frankie asked. Sans handed him back Sir Barkley. 

“Whatever you want.” He replied with a smile. 

-

The week had gone on, Frankie had named the cat ‘Justice’. An odd name, but Sans wasn't about to object, besides, it was Frankie’s cat anyways. Despite that, the cat alternated between beds at night, sometimes sleeping with Frankie, and other times with Sans. The next day, they’d gone to the pet store and bought all of the necessary supplies for a cat. Sans put Frankie on litter box duty, which was fine with him. Justice was his responsibility after all. 

But now, it was Tuesday. Spaghetti dinner night. movie night. and Sans wasn't ready for this. but he promised Asgore and he  _ had _ to go.  _ It’s alright, it’s only one night.  _ Sans told himself silently. of course, that voice decided to pipe up again.  _ It’s one more night with your loved ones that they won’t remember.  _ Sans visibly cringes.  _ Will you SHUT UP?  _ the voice seems to laugh _. _

_ Where would be the fun in that?  _ Sans grumbles quietly, pushing the voice away.He wasn’t going to deduct the happiness of others due to his own discomfort. Frankie was fumbling through the hallway closet, something fell.

“You okay there, Frankie?” Sans asked, chuckling.

“I’m okay! Hey Sans…?”

“yeah?”

“What’s ‘Monopoly’?”

Sans had forgotten all about the old board game, it was there when he moved into the house, he walks down the hall to where Frankie was. The little skeleton was holding the dusty board game.

“It’s a board game. Might not be super fun for you, kiddo. It’s kinda boring.”

“But I’ve never played it before…” Frankie looked crestfallen.

Sans shrugs.

“You can bring it along for tonight if you want, I’m sure Papyrus would love to play it with you.”

“Are you gonna play too?” As much as Sans wanted to say no, he couldn’t.

“Of course.”

Frankie gave Sans an excited look, and rushed off with the game in his hands, nearly tripping over Justice in the process. The cat was on her way to rub against Sans’ legs, brushing her face against the hard bone. Sans had never had any sort of pet before, and her behavior was weird to him, but he assumed that was a good gesture. She was looking a lot better than she did when they had first taken her in. A lot plumper and happier, that’s for sure.

Sans reached down to give the cat a scratch behind the ear, which he also assumed she liked because of the weird purring noise she made. Once Justice had enough, she moved on, probably to go find Frankie. In the meantime, Sans decided to shoot Riley a quick text, reminding her about Spaghetti Night.

**Heya** There was a brief minute of pause before the reply came.

_ Hi! _

**Ur still coming for Spagh night, rite?**

_ Yup! Uh… how many people are gonna be there?  _ Sans counted on his fingers. Asgore. Me. Frankie. Alphys. Undyne. Tori. Frisk. Papyrus.

**8 not including you.** A pause.

_ Oh. _

**Is that alright?**

_ Yeah, it’s just… I’m a little nervous around groups of people. _

**U don’t have to come, if you don’t want**

_ Oh no, it’s fine! I think it would be good for me to get to know new people. _

**Cools. U can come anytime, I guess.**

_ Alright! See ya there! _

**C ya**

Sans quickly texted her Papyrus’s address before getting ready to leave. And by getting ready to leave, all he had to do was slip on his hoodie and wait for Frankie, who was having difficulty holding Monopoly and slipping on his boots at the same time. As soon as that was accomplished, they were out the door.

The walk was nice, Sans let out a content sigh as the two skeletons made their way to Papyrus’s house. As soon as Sans knocked on the door, it flies open to reveal his brother, who embraces him immediately.

“heh. Alright Paps. That’s enough.” Sans chuckles, pulling away from his embrace. Frisk races to the door next, a smile wide on their face as they spot Frankie. They grab his hand and pull him inside, and Sans follows. The smell of spaghetti already hangs in the air. This time, Asgore and Toriel were chatting quietly on the couch, chuckling occasionally.

_ Glad to see they really hit it off _ Sans smiles, but that smile soon fades into a frown as the voice returns.  _ Oh yes, because their reconciliation really ‘hits off’ later, when everyone resets.  _ Sans tries to continue smiling, ignoring the voice. Toriel calls to him from the couch,

“Hello, Sans!” She seems to be happy, any tension between her and Asgore appears to have disappeared.

“Heya, Tori.” Sans replies, trying to sound cheery. Oh. He hadn’t told anyone about Riley yet.

“uh, if it’s no problem, I invited a friend over for tonight.” Everyone looks delighted. Papyrus is smiling, a bold expression on his face,

“I SHALL BECOME GREATEST FRIENDS WITH THIS NEWCOMER!” Sans chuckles.

“I’m sure you will.”

Alphys and Undyne arrive shortly thereafter. The food is almost ready by now; Sans checks his phone to see if Riley had texted. Nothing. He shoots her a quick text.

**Heya, u on ur way?**

_ I don’t know if… I should. I mean, I don’t want to intrude or anything on your family and stuff. _

**Hey, it’s alrite. U wouldn’t be intruding. I invited u, remember.**

_ Right, right. Sorry. I’ll be over in a bit. _

**If ur not comfortable with coming over, u don’t have to.**

_ No it’s fine, like I said: I need to get out more. _

**Alrite. See ya in a bit.**

_ See ya. _

Sans sets his phone down, walking over to Alphys and Undyne to greet them. Apparently, Alphys brought anime for them to watch after dinner. Sans agreed with her decision.  _ Riley’d probably like that,  _ he thought to himself as he sat down on the couch, awaiting her arrival. Was it too soon to be inviting her to meet all of his friends and family? She seemed a little hesitant to approach  _ him _ let alone 7 completely random, and rather intimidating strangers.

He should probably have warned her about Undyne beforehand. About 5 minutes of small talk about the past week and how Frankie now has a cat, which Alphys seemed very excitied about, turning to Undyne to ramble about how  _ they _ should get a cat, the doorbell rings. Sans managed to beat Papyrus to the door, he wanted Riley to be greeted with a familiar face.

Sans opened the door to reveal Riley, wearing a dark blue scarf and a black beanie.  _ Something’s up with the scarf thing. _ Sans decides not to mention it, and gives her a reassuring smile.

“Heya”

“H-Hi” oh yeah. She seems nervous. If the stammering wasn’t enough, the shaking sure was. Sans held the door open for her, allowing her inside. A chorus of ‘hellos’ greeted her as soon as the door closed behind her.

“H-Hello!” Undyne shot up from the couch. Oh no. The fish woman bared her teeth in a sharp smile, extending a hand to Riley.

“Hey punk!! The name’s Undyne!” Riley shakily took her hand, clearly intimidated by her. Alphys was next, clumsily getting off the couch and hobbling over to the terrified human,

“I-I’m Alphys, U-Undyne’s girlfriend.” Alphys was a lot calmer, and that seemed to, in turn, calm Riley down a bit.

“I-I-I’m Riley. N-Nice to meet you both!” Sans decided to introduce the rest of the crew, starting with Toriel. He pointed over to the goat woman,

“Uh, Riley, this is Toriel, Tori, this is Riley” Toriel nodded and smiled softly in response,

“It is nice to meet you, dear!” Riley probably smiled back,

“N-Nice to meet you too!”

Next, Sans points over to Asgore. If there was anyone more intimidating than Undyne, it would be the 10-foot-tall goat man sitting casually on the couch.

“That’s Asgore. Uh, essentially, the king of all monsters.” Riley’s eyes widened,

“U-Uh nice to m-meet you, your majesty!” Asgore chuckled,

“Just Asgore is fine, Riley” Riley nods swiftly. Sans looks around, it appears as though Papyrus is not in the room. Or Frisk and Frankie, for that matter.

“Uh, th’ kids are around here somewhere… In the meantime, I think Papyrus is in the kitchen. Remember, I told ya about him?” Sans says, turning to Riley.

“Y-yeah your brother, right?”

Sans nods, feeling kinda bad to force her into this position- meeting 7 new people in one night. He turns, walking over to the kitchen, taking a quick glance back to make sure Riley followed. Papyrus was vigorously stirring the pasta, stopping as he heard Sans approach, he turns, 

“SANS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO-” Papyrus catches sight of Riley, “SANS!! I DID NOT KNOW YOUR FRIEND WAS A HUMAN!!” The taller skeleton immediately wraps Riley in an huge hug. 

“GREETINGS, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Riley laughs, hugging the skeleton back, 

“I-I’m the Great Riley, nice to meet you, Papyrus!” Papyrus’ eyes sparkled, 

“WOWIE! I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WERE GREAT AS WELL!” Sans chuckles.  _ Oh yes. she’ll fit in just fine with our band of misfits.  _ Papyrus releases the hug, turning back to Sans. 

“AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, BROTHER, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SET OUT PLATES WHILE I PREPARE MY FINE CULINARY DISH?” Sans shrugs, 

“Sure, Paps,” Sans glances over at Riley, “Uh- If you wanna hang out with them in the-”

“N-No, it’s fine, I-I’ll help you set up!” Sans didn't object, she seemed a little anxious around them still. The two of them set plates around the large dining room table. Sans watched as Riley pulled up her scarf again. He was going to ask about that one day. With the combined efforts of the two, the table was set in no time. 

Frankie and Frisk were already ready to eat when Papyrus brought in the largest bowl of spaghetti Sans had ever seen, and he’d seen  _ giant bowls of spaghetti.  _

“I MADE EXTRA FOR FRANKIE, IN CASE HE WOULD LIKE TO TAKE SOME HOME!” 

Frankie looked over at Sans in excitement, Sans nodded. The little skeleton was bouncing for awhile before calming down to eat a large helping of pasta. 

Everyone had gathered around the table at this point, snatching helpings as the giant bowl of spaghetti was passed around. Alphys nearly shrieked when she saw Riley’s phone case, 

“O-Oh my god. That… from…”

“Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? Y-yeah, it is!” 

“O-Oh my god!!! The second one was so AWFUL!!” Riley laughed. 

“Pffft oh my god, it totally ruined the plot of the first one!!”

_ Well, looks like Alphys has made a new friend.  _ The entire table groans. This could go on for awhile. 

-

And it did. Clear until dinner was over, Riley and Alphys rambled on about how Mew Mew should have done this, or how that one girl should have left this one guy alone. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the two concluded their rant. 

Frankie jumped up suddenly, 

“Sans! Werent we gonna play that game? Uh… monopolop?” Sans chuckles, 

“Monopoly?” Frankie nods vigorously, rushing off to find the board game. Frisk follows him as well, nearly tripping over their own feet in excitement. Papyrus narrows his eyes, 

“MONOPOLY? ISNT THAT THAT ONE GAME WITH THE HOTELS AND STUFF? AND YOU GET TO-”

“I CALL THE CAR!!!” Undyne screams, pounding the table with her fist. Riley jumps at the sudden commotion, subconsciously pulling her scarf up again.Sans frowns slightly. 

Frankie returns, holding the game in his hands. Shortly thereafter, the table was cleared off and the game commenced. Toriel and Asgore decided not to play, instead allowing the others to play, since there are only a certain number of pieces. The two looked much happier, going into the other room and talking. that left Sans, Frankie, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Riley. Alphys decided to be the banker, and everyone chose their pieces. Papyrus and Undyne physically fought to get the car, 

“I CALLED IT, PUNK!!” 

“BUT IT IS ONLY FAIR THAT THE GREATEST PERSON GETS THE GREATEST PIECE!!” 

Needless to say, Sans had to break it up before Papyrus decided to use his special attack. Frankie chose the dog, Frisk chose the battleship. After careful consideration, Alphys chose the thimble. Sans went with the obvious next choice- the boot. and finally, Riley chose the top hat. 

The game began rather slowly, but soon, Sans was smiling as he landed on Boardwalk. He stared everyone in the eyes as he purchased the most unforgiving place in the game. Their eyes filled with fear, as one after the other, they fell victim to his trap. Sans put hotels and houses on it, just to add more entertainment as his friends cowered in fear. 

“SANS. THAT IS NOT FAIR!! YOU CANNOT HAVE THAT MANY HOTELS ON ONE SPOT!!!” The taller skeleton was getting angry, shrieking as he landed on Boardwalk again. 

“C’mon Paps, no need to be so worked up about it. But- you do owe me money so uh- shovel it over.” 

“THAT DOES IT!! I AM DONE PLAYING THIS GAME- SANS IS A CHEATER!!” And so that concluded Monopoly. Sans was the clear winner, although the game didn't conclude, per se. It was movie time, and Alphy happily showed Riley what she had picked out. 

“Spirited Away??? I LOVE THIS MOVIE!!” Riley laughs, Sans was glad Riley was having a good time. She was really freaked out earlier, but, everyone seems to have accepted her in their hearts. 

Next, they all bundled up on the couch as Alphys stuck the movie in. It was a little squishy, so Frankie and Frisk moved down the the floor. Riley sat in between Sans and Alphys, still carrying on a little about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. Sans soon found himself drifting off to sleep, content. 

-


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos everyone! :D feedback would be great as well!

The only think Frankie regretted about the last Spaghetti night was that he didn’t really get to meet Sans’ new friend, Riley. He had a lot of fun. Frisk was an awesome friend, and was helping him learn more and more sign language.

    “Soon I’ll know it all!” Frankie exclaimed to Sans on the way out the door.

    “DON’T FORGET YOUR AMAZING SPAGHETTI LEFTOVERS!” Papyrus cried. He came dashing towards them carrying a huge bowl, which Frankie gratefully accepted.

    “Awesome! Papyrus you’re the best!”

    “A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! NYEEEEEEEHHHH!”

    “He’ll get over it.” Sans said as Frankie looked worriedly at the tall skeleton who looked about ready to explode. Riley came trotting out, side by side with Alphys. They skirted around Papyrus, who was still frozen in awe at the compliment. The two of them were still discussing the movie happily. Undyne followed them out of the house with a groan. Frankie watched as Riley noticed Sans and turned his way.

    “Umm… Th-thanks, Sans, for inviting me. I… I had a lot of fun meeting y-your friends.”

    “You’re welcome to come anytime.” Sans said.

    “M-maybe we should… get together s-sometime?”

    “Sure.” Sans nodded. Frankie watched Alphys lean over and whisper something to Undyne who smirked, but before he could continue watching the scene unfold, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an extremely tight hug.

    “NYEH! I MAY THE BEST, BUT YOU’LL MAKE IT TO SECOND!” Papyrus screamed. Frankie could only laugh, (or more like wheeze in the tight grip of the tall skeleton). Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore came out of the house next.

    When Frisk saw Frankie firmly caught in Papyrus grasp, they covered their laugh with their hand. They shook their head.

_I’ll have to tell you sometime about how I met Papyrus and Sans._ They signed.

    “It was underground, right?” Frankie asked.

    “HMM? AH YES! IT IS A GOOD STORY! SOMETIMES I TELL IT TO MYSELF BEFORE I GO TO BED… SINCE SANS ISN’T AROUND TO READ ALOUD ANYMORE.” Papyrus looked sad only for a moment, “IT’S A STORY FULL OF FANTASTIC PUZZLES AND SUPERB PASTA-TRAPS, MADE BY THE GREAT-”

“You made Pasta Traps?”

    _He thought he did._ Frisk signed, but Papyrus didn’t notice.

    “YES! AND WE FINISHED THE DAY WITH A GREAT FIGHT! AND OF COURSE-”

    “Frankie? You ready to head out, kiddo?” Sans asked. Papyrus reluctantly released Frankie from his grasp.

    “Sure.” Frankie sighed. “Maybe next time I can come over you can tell me the story, Papyrus.”

    “OF COURSE! I’D LOVE TO TELL YOU THE STORY!” Then he looked over at Sans nervously and said in what might be described as a Papyrus-whisper, “SANS, I’VE NEVER TOLD ANYONE A STORY BEFORE. I’VE ONLY HEARD PEOPLE TELL THEM TO ME! WHAT DO I DO?!”

    “You’ll do great, Papyrus. Just say what you remember about meeting Frisk.” Sans replied.

    “OH! WELL, OF COURSE I’LL DO GREAT-”

    “See you next Spaghetti night, punk!” Undyne grinned down at Frankie, “Later, Sans.”

    “Yup.”

    “R-riley, maybe… you could come over some time and we could watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.”

    “That.. that would be really fun, Alphys. I r-really liked getting to know you.”

    “Me too!” Alphys smiled. “See you next time.”

    “Yeah!”

    “See you l-later, Sans.” Riley waved goodbye.

    “Bye.” Sans nodded.

    “Goodbye, Sans and Frankie.” Asgore and Toriel stood above them. Frankie turned to Frisk.

    “Bye!”

    _You still should come over sometime._ Frisk signed.

    “I’d like that a lot.” Frankie nodded. The two hugged goodbye and Frisk followed Asgore and Toriel into Tori’s little car. Papyrus was the only one remaining now.

    “GOODBYE, SANS! YOU MUST COME VISIT SOON OR I’LL BE FORCED TO USE DRASTIC MEASURES!”

    “I’m sure. Why don’t _you_ come over some time, Papy?” Sans frowned.

    “R-REALLY?! WOWIE! OF COURSE I WILL!” Papyrus nearly screamed. He pulled Sans into another ridiculously tight hug.

*** ***

    Sans and Frankie made it home pretty late, so Frankie was sure it would be bedtime the moment they got into the house. Sans lead his way in and sure enough with a yawn he said,

    “Well, it’s about bedtime, Frankie, why don’t you go get ready?”

    “Okay…” Frankie sighed. Then, hoping to change the subject, “Sans, Papyrus is pretty cool! Do you think he’ll come over?”

    “Knowing Papyrus, he’ll probably jump at the opportunity immediately. I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up at the doorstep tomorrow morning.”

    “Really? Awesome! I bet he’ll really like Sir Barkley and Justice. What about Riley are you gonna invite her over sometime.” Sans nodded.

    “Sure!”

    “Cool!”

    “Alright, kid, I know what you’re doing. It’s definitely time for both of us to go to bed.” Sans said. Frankie sighed.

    “Fine…” He hurried into his room to change into his pajamas, but was excited to find Justice fast asleep on his pillow. He fell onto his bed, completely distracted by her. He stroked her long fur and giggled at her purring.

    “Frankie…” Sans groaned from the doorway. “Come on, get up. It’s time for bed.”

    “Sans, isn’t she cute? She’s sleeping next to Sir Barkley.”

    “Yes, she’s cute.” Sans replied, “But right now, it’s time to get to bed.”

    “Alright.” Sans stood in the doorway until Frankie pulled himself off his bed and grabbed his only pair of pajamas- dark blue with red spaceship prints and yellow stars. “When I come back you should be under the blankets with your pajamas on.”

    “Okay.” Frankie said.

    When Sans came back he found Frankie just way he’d requested, gently petting Justice.

    “Sans,” Frankie said, “Can Frisk come over some time?”

    “Sure. We can talk about it tomorrow. I’m going to go to bed now-”

    “Sans? What if I have a nightmare?” Frankie asked. He hadn’t in a little bit, which was a rarity, the idea of having another absolutely terrified him.

    “You’re not going to have a nightmare, kiddo, I promise.” Sans said.

    “But what if I do?” Sans sighed.

    “You can come get me and we’ll talk about it, okay?” Sans said.

    “What if I wake you and-”

    “It’s going to be fine, Franklin.” Sans said. “Goodnight.”

    “Goodnight, Sans.” Frankie whispered.

*** ***

    _Frankie blinked. Something… something was wrong. The room- his room, had an eerie feeling about it. He slowly stood from his bed, shaking._

_“Sans? Sans?” He whispered, not daring to talk louder. “Justice?” He tiptoed to his door, and opened it slowly, revealing blackness. “Sans?” No reply. So, he stepped into the hall, searching for the lightswitch._

_When, at last, he was able to locate the switch he flipped it, but nothing happened. He shivered._

_“Sans?” He whispered. The hall seemed to stretch out for miles before him, and his vision wasn’t adjusting. Everything was still black. “Justice…?”_ I’ll go back and get Sir Barkley! He’ll help me find Sans! _Frankie spun around to go back to his room where he knew Sir Barkley was waiting on his bed, but he found that his door had vanished, on either side there was only wall. He began to panic._

_“SANS!? JUSTICE? ANYONE?!” The walls seemed to be closing in around him, he had only the choice of moving forward. So he ran, ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. “SANS?! WHERE ARE YOU?” Tears slid down his cheek bones. “SANS, COME BACK!”_ **You’re all alone. You’re all alone, again.** _And then Frankie burst free from the corridor, finding himself sliding into the snow of their front yard. Before him, much to his joy stood Papyrus._

_“PAPYRUS!” He flew into the skeleton’s arms._

_“FRANKLIN, WHAT’S WRONG? WHERE IS SANS?”_

_“He’s gone!” Frankie sobbed. “I can’t find him anywhere….”_

_“IT’S ALRIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU FIND-” But before Papyrus could finish, there was a slashing noise. The tall skeleton faded into dust. All that remained was his red scarf. Frankie let out a yelp, throwing the dust off of himself as darkness engulfed him again._ **_You’re all alone. You’ll always be alone._ ** _Shaking off the shock Frankie stared down at the red scarf in his hands, gasping for breath through his tears._

_“P-p-papyrus? PAPYRUS! SANS! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU?!”_ **But Nobody Came.** _And the darkness drew nearer, the walls were closing in on him, choking the life out of him. The emptiness, the anger, the sorrow…  “NO!”_

Frankie shot out of sleep, with a terrible scream. Then, realizing that he was sitting in darkness and Justice was nowhere to be found he screamed again, and then again- the last drifting away into sobs. There was the slam of a door, and the flick of a light, and Sans was standing in Frankie’s doorway.

    “Frankie?! Are you alright…?” Relief filled the little boy, but he couldn’t shake away his tears.

    “S-sans!” He gasped. He didn’t want to move from his bed in case it was another dream. Sans came to him instead, offering him a hug. Frankie flinched, turning away.

    “Frankie…” Sans looked almost hurt. “What happened?”

    “You w-were gone. I was... “ Sans set his hand on Frankie’s shoulder, and the touch made Frankie realize that he was in reality, not a dream. He fell into Sans’ arms, sobbing. “You can’t leave! You can’t ever leave! I was all alone, and… and… it was dark… and…”

    “Hey. I’m not going to leave. I’m right here.”

    “Papyrus… he was there, but… he died. I was all… all alone…” He tightened his grip around Sans’ shoulders, trying to calm his breathing, but to no avail.

    “It’s alright….” Was all Sans could say, “Everything’s gonna be fine. I’m not leaving.”

    “P-promise…?” Frankie whispered.

    “I promise. I’ll never leave.” Sans lifted Frankie up and began walking down the hall. “Come on, kiddo, if it makes you feel better, you can sleep in my room tonight.”

    “I love you, Sans…” Frankie murmured. “You’re the best.”

    “I…” Sans paused, opening the door to his room. “I love you too, kiddo.” Frankie didn’t dare let go of the older skeleton, as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

-

As Riley left Papyrus’s house, she couldn’t help but smile. That had gone a lot better than she expected. No one asked about the scarf. She let out a sigh of relief as she began walking back home. Home being an apartment near the town square. It was a good 20 minute walk, but she didn’t care. During the walk, she found herself thinking about hanging out with Sans and everyone in the future.

           Especially Alphys. It filled her with excitement to know that someone shared the same views as her regarding Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. Riley shudders at the mere thought of the film. She glanced down at her phone. 12:43AM. _Crap, is it really that late?_ She increases speed as she finally hits the city. She knows it’s not smart to move slowly through this part of town.

           _Ah, finally. Town square._ She reaches her small apartment building, just across from the library and coffee shop. The apartment itself wasn’t that great, in fact, many would call her living accommodations awful. But the fact that it’s right across the street from unlimited books and coffee fills her with pleasure and she doesn’t care.

           Riley unlocked the gate to the stairs, which she climbed quickly, in a hurry to get back to her apartment. When she reached the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. A big red ‘X’ was spray painted over the door, dripping down in places like blood. She looked cautiously around. _Am I going to die? What if someone’s inside? Maybe it’s just vandals??? What if- No. alright. I can do this. It’s probably nothing._  

           She shakily unlocked the door, trying to ignore all of the impossible scenarios that tried to manifest themselves in her thoughts. It was dark. Riley felt for the light switch, hurriedly snapping on the lights before retracting her hand quickly. _See, there’s no one here._ She takes a step in her apartment. The sound of crinkling paper sounds beneath her feet.

           As Riley looks down, she sees an envelope, marked with the same red ‘X’ that was on her door. _Oh god…. Is this a death threat? Have I been marked for death or something???_ Her mind swirled as she bent over to pick up the note, closing the door behind her and locking it. She looked at the letter, taking a seat on the couch. She carefully opened the letter, one of the things inside was a note written in red ink, or at least, what she hoped to be red ink.

          

           “RILEY: We saw you with that thing. These things are not to be socialized with. If we ever see you with it again, we will not hesitate to pay you a visit.”

           That ‘thing’ what do they mean? Riley reaches into the envelope once more, pulling out the rest of the contents. She looked down in shock as she pulled out a picture of her sitting with Sans on the bench they had met each other at. _Oh my god… are they going to kill me? I was just with them… what if they hurt Sans and his friends?_ Riley begins losing her composure, her anxiety taking over. _I can’t see them again. It’s too risky. I don’t want them to get hurt._

    Riley puts the picture and note back in the envelope, setting it aside. _No. i’m sure this is just some idiotic anti-monster weirdo trying to mess with me. I… No. I can't take that risk, can I? I can’t see Sans again. I can’t. If it means I’ll be putting his life and everyone else's life at risk… I can’t do it._

    As much as it hurts her to do so, she decides it would be best to not see the kind skeleton again. Or his friends. She couldn’t do it. If this threat held true, would she be killed if she did? Would the monsters be killed? Whatever the answer was, she wasn't going to find out. Riley numbly walks back to her bedroom and gets in her pajamas.

    She gets in bed and glances over at her alarm clock. 1:23AM. _Ugh_. Getting to sleep wasn't going to be easy for her, that’s for sure.


	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!! Feedback is MUCH APPRECIATED! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying reading so far!

Sans awoke with Frankie next to him, the next morning. _ I should probably start filling out the paperwork to get him to school… _ Sans thought to himself as he carefully heaved himself out of bed, trying his best not to disturb the small skeleton beside him. Frankie remained asleep as Sans walked out of his room, shuffling his way down the hallway and to the kitchen. He began to brew himself some coffee, looking down at the forms Toriel gave him in order to apply Frankie for school. 

“ _ SANS?!”  _ A panicked voice rang through the quiet house, the sound of rapid footsteps soon following. 

“Frankie- it’s alright, buddy. I’m in here.” Sans calls from the kitchen, soon after, the skeletal child runs into his arms, shaking a little. 

“I-I woke up and you weren't there…” Frankie murmurs quietly. 

“I said I’d never leave you, kid- I meant that,” Sans replies gently.

Frankie nods in response, calming down entirely. 

“Why don’t you get yourself some cereal, okay? I’m finishin’ up your paperwork for school.”  

“oh.”

“You nervous, kiddo?”

“A little…” 

Sans kneels down so he’s at eye level with the smaller skeleton, placing a hand on his shoulder, 

“You’ll do great, kid. And Frisk’ll be there too, so you can hang out with them.”

Frankie perks up a little,

“So I’ll be in the same class as them?”

Sans’ nonexistent eyebrows furrow.  _ Will he?  _

“I’m sure we can work somethin’ out.” 

Frankie seems content with this answer as he dashes off to the pantry for the cereal. While Sans sips at his coffee and finishes the paperwork.  _ Alright. Last thing.  _ At the bottom of the page was a line for a signature.  _ “Parent Signature”... _ Was that was he was? Was he a parent? He shrugs, signing his name on the line. 

There was a sudden pressure against his leg, he looks down to see Justice. She chirps happily up at him. Sans chuckles, kneeling down to pet her. Just as she seems to be enjoying herself, she dashes off.  _ Cats are weird. _

Sans stands back up, walking over to the fridge. It was weird to have food again. Of course, food wasn't what he was getting, as he reaches into the fridge for a bottle of ketchup.  _ Oh, how I missed you… so glad we can finally… ketchup.  _

 

It had been awhile since he’d had ketchup, mostly due to the fact that he never went to the store, but he was going to savor this moment. Frankie looks over at Sans, who had just sat across from him at the table, 

“Ketchup?” 

“Yup.” 

Sans doesn't break eye contact with Frankie as he takes a swig of the ketchup. Frankie laughs.

“That’s weird.”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to say that until you’ve tried some.  _ Mayo _ -be later, you can, if you can  _ mustard _ up the courage.” Sans challenges, taking another drink. 

Frankie laughs at his puns, 

“Well, at least  _ you _ seem to  _ relish _ it.” 

Sans looks over at Frankie in surprise. A whole new emotion washes over Sans. What was that?  _ Pride. It’s pride.  _ The older skeleton chuckles, 

“Nice one, kiddo.” 

*** ***

“Well, Frankie, I just finished the paperwork.” Sans said as Frankie finished his last bite of cereal. “What do you say we go walk down to the school to turn it in?” 

“Umm…” Frankie stared down at his bowl with a frown. He was frightened, a little, but he knew that at some point he’d have to see the school. Seeing it with Sans seemed a lot better than seeing it alone. “Al...alright.” He whispered. Sans frowned, quickly turning to look over at Frankie. 

“Something wrong?” He asked. 

“Just… I don’t know. It’s been a long time since I’ve been to school, Sans….” 

“It’s gonna be alright, kiddo. I’ll be there this time and maybe you’ll get a little tour so you can see what it’s like.” Sans frowned. “It’s gonna be fine.” 

“I know.” Frankie gave Sans a smile. “As long as you’re with me Sans I know it’ll be fine.” 

“Alright.” Sans chuckled. “Why don’t you go rinse out your bowl and we’ll head out?” Frankie climbed down from his seat at the table and carried his bowl into the kitchen. He stared at the sink for a few minutes, trying to sort through his thoughts before he actually began slowly working on his chore.  _ Last time I had any schooling was when mom and dad were still alive.  _ That was a few months ago.  _ Mom and Dad…  _ He had used to talk to his parents all the time. He felt like they were somewhere, watching over him. It had been quite a while since he had. He still had nightmares, he still worried, and was nervous… but… he hadn’t really been sad or angry- not in the way he had been the months before Sans found him. He had been happy. He had made new friends, and… now Sans was taking care of him. Maybe… maybe the way to heal a broken heart was time and… 

“Frankie?” He looked up to see Sans standing in the entry to the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” Frankie sighed. 

“I know you don’t want to go, but it’s going to be okay-”

“Sans.” Frankie said. “I just…” He looked down again at the bowl he held in his hands, above the sink. And thought about how his parents were slipping from his mind. Just like this bowl covered in soap could so easily fall… He couldn’t remember his father’s laugh, and he could hardly see his mother’s smile. The bowl slipped from his hands and clattered at the bottom of the sink. The faucet turned off. Frankie turned to see Sans looking down at him with worry. 

“What’s bothering you, kid?” He whispered. Frankie felt tears threatening to fall. Sans knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. “Is it about school?” Frankie slowly shook his head. “Let’s go sit down and talk.” Sans carried Frankie to the old orange couch and set him down on one end. The older skeleton sat on the other, scooting Justice out of the way to do so. The cat gave Sans a glare, and the curled up behind Frankie’s shoulder on the arm of the couch. “What’s wrong, Frankie?” Sans said, gently patting Frankie’s kneecap. “You can tell me anything.” Frankie looked away, towards the window that faced the front walkway. It was snowing again, lightly. The sun was hidden behind gray clouds. 

“I can’t remember my parents.” He whispered. Thinking about it made tears fill his eyes again. “I mean… I remember them, but… I can’t. They’re… going away.” 

“Hey…” Sans reached out and turned Frankie’s chin so the little boy was looking straight at him. “You never forget someone. Sure, you might forget the way they tilt their head when they ask a question, or the way the smell or felt, but you’ll never truly forget them. They’ll always be in your heart.” 

_ Sans is right.  _ Frankie thought.  _ I loved my mom and dad, I’ll never forget them. And it is time to let them be at peace.  _ Even though he’d felt this way for a little while, he knew his parents’ death would still plague him in his dreams. 

“Something’s still wrong?” Sans asked gently. 

“I… My nightmares, Sans.” Frankie said. “They… no matter what I do they won’t go away. It’s because… it’s because of mom and dad.” 

“Why?” Sans asked. Frankie took a deep breath.  _ How am I supposed to tell Sans about this?  _ His bones were trembling as he looked up at the skeleton who had taken him in and became his friend. 

“My mom and dad, they worked really hard, but they didn’t want me to go to a human school. Not until things were better.” He said. “They taught me at home. I had to read lots of books and work on problems on my own. One day I decided I wanted to work in the park down the street. I knew other monster kids who played there and I thought this older kid could help me with some of my math homework. I… I wasn’t sure how long I’d be so I left a note for when my parents got b-back from work. I was g-gone for… for a long time. I did my homework at the park and then I played with the other kids for a few hours. When I w-was going… when I started going…” He paused, trying to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall.  __ “It was… it was already getting dark. I went up to our apartment. And…” A shudder ran through him at the thought, tears were falling freely now, “The door… the door was open. W-when I went in… they were gone… they were…” 

“Frankie…” Sans whispered. 

“They…. they…” Now he couldn’t hold back the sobs. His breath came in shuddering gasps as he tried to explain, “They were d-dead. The- the- the… The anti-monster people… they killed them and destroyed ever-everything in the a-apartment. That’s why… that’s why, Sans, I keep- keep having n-nightmares.” He paused to take in another gasping breath, “B-because I’m so afraid!” He wailed, “I’m so afraid that- that if I l-leave, if I go away for a little while, everyone I l-love will be gone when I c-come back!” He burst into tears again, but didn’t look away from Sans. The older skeleton looked shocked, but also there was something else… recognition? Whatever it was, Frankie saw that Sans understood completely. He didn’t even say a word, he just pulled Frankie into his arms, wrapping him in a warm hug. 

“I am never going to leave you, Frankie, I swear.” He whispered. He tightened his grip, as Frankie sobbed into his shoulder. “I love you, kiddo.” They sat there on the couch, with Justice staring at them contentedly, until Frankie’s sobs had calmed to hiccups. 

“I love you too, Sans.” He murmured, his face still buried in Sans’ sweatshirt. 

*** ***

Frankie was thankful when Sans called Toriel instead of deciding to continue with their plans to go to school. The older skeleton, as he spoke on the phone, kept glancing back at Frankie with worry. Frankie sat on his bed fiddling around with his rubics cube and Sir Barkley for a little while. Then he got bored and slowly made his way out to the living room again. Sans had sort of half-cleaned up the living room and kitchen, and then collapsed on the old orange sofa to watch TV. But Frankie found him fast asleep. The little skeleton smiled.  _ Poor Sans. Looks like the coffee didn’t do such a good job.  _ A while ago Sans had mentioned he got nightmares too. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping well. 

“Don’t worry, Sans.” Frankie said. “I’ll protect you from the bad dreams! Just like you protected me!” Frankie returned to his room and pulled the extra quilt off of his bed. He dragged it behind him, Justice chasing the end as he walked. When he reached the old couch again, he pulled it over Sans, who stirred but didn’t wake. When the deed was done, Frankie climbed under the covers and leaned against Sans, wrapping his little arms around Sans’ big one. Sans shifted a little, but still remained asleep. Frankie watched commercials on the TV speed by, and all the while Sans didn’t wake. “I won’t let the bad dreams get you, Sans. They’ll be too scared of me. I’m awake, and see I’m holding on to your arm so the dreams don’t dare come any closer!” There was suddenly a knock on the door. “Oh.” Frankie pulled himself out of the covers, making sure Sans was still safe and soundly underneath. 

Frankie decided to check the window first. He didn’t want to open the door to a stranger, not without Sans awake. What he saw outside made him smile- a little cranberry red car.  _ Toriel!  _ He opened the door to reveal that it was indeed Toriel with Frisk. 

“Frisk! Toriel! You have to be quiet! Sans fell asleep.” 

“Oh!” Toriel chuckled. “We’ll be quiet!” She leaned in and whispered, “He’s quite the  _ lazybones _ , don’t you think?” Frankie giggled.

“I heard that!” Sans shouted from the livingroom. Frankie and Frisk both laughed this time, and together with Toriel they made their way into the living room. Sans was still sitting on the couch with the quilt spread out on top of him, but in only the few moments that Frankie had been gone, Justice had spread herself across Sans’ lap. Frisk immediately hurried over to the cat, pulling the poor feline into a huge hug. Justice was not pleased. “What are you two doing here?” Sans asked. 

“It’s our lunch break.” Toriel replied. “We figured we might as well come and pick up Frankie’s paperwork.” Justice was struggling to get free of Frisk’s grasp. 

“Alright.” Sans pulled himself up from the couch, tossing his blankets aside. 

“Do you wanna see my room?” Frankie asked Frisk. Frisk nodded quickly, dropping Justice, who quickly slid under the sofa out of sight. Frankie happily led Frisk to his little room. He showed Frisk his things, and especially his new stuffed animal Sir Barkley. 

_ He’s cool. I like his name.  _ Frisk signed. Frankie nodded with a grin. 

“Sans liked it too.” 

_ So SANS is signing you up for school?  _ Frisk asked. 

“Yeah! Do you think we’ll be in the same class?” Frankie said excitedly. 

_ I don’t know.  _ Frisk replied. They looked thoughtful for a moment.  _ You’re not ever going to leave SANS, are you?  _

“No.” Frankie replied. “I love Sans.” 

_ Good.  _ Frisk nodded.  _ I would be sad if you left, FRANKIE. You’re my best friend. _

“You’re my best friend too.” Frankie grinned. 

_ You know… when I came up with everyone from the Underground I stayed with Toriel.  _

“Yeah?” Frankie asked. 

_ Toriel adopted me. Do you think Sans will ever adopt you?  _ Sans? His Dad?! Frankie frowned. He’d never thought of it.  _ Dad…  _ He thought, trying to picture Sans’ face with the name.  _ No… That’s just weird.  _ He still saw his dad’s face with that name. Sans was a friend, not his dad. 

“I don’t think so. It’s weird.” 

_ I am just glad you are staying.  _ Frisk said. 

“Should we go see what Sans and Toriel are doing?” Frankie asked. 

_ Sure!  _ Frisk and Frankie made their way back into the living room where Toriel and Sans were sitting on the couch talking about something. Toriel seemed excited. Sans seemed… pretty serious. 

“You can come by with Frankie anytime to learn more about your duties, and meanwhile Frankie could get a tour of the school!” Toriel smiled. 

_ What are you talking about?  _ Frisk asked. 

“I… guess I got a job now.” Sans frowned, as if he wasn’t sure exactly what just happened. 

“You’ll be working at my school?!” Frankie gasped.

“He is.” 

_ Sans… has a job?  _ Frisk frowned. 

“What are you talking about kid, in the time you’ve known me I’ve had plenty of jobs.” Sans chuckled. 

_ My mistake. Sans has a  _ **_real_ ** _ job?  _

“Ouch. Geez, kid.” Sans groaned. Frisk offered Sans an angelic smile. 

_ It’ll make more money than fried snow.  _ They signed. Franke had no idea what they were talking about, but it was funny anyways. 

“I guess you’re right. I’ll have to make you my business partner.” Sans said. 

_ You should make Frankie your business partner.  _ Frisk signed. 

“You think so? What do you say, kiddo?” 

“Well… I might be a good banker, like in Monopoly.” 

“Sure-”

“But… I would probably lose  _ interest. _ ” Sans blinked. Toriel laughed out loud. Frisk groaned. Sans grinned. 

“Frankie, I’ve gotta admit. You’ve left me  _ pun-founded. _ ” 

-

 

As soon as Frisk and Toriel left, Sans let out a sigh. He hadn't had a job for some time, and he hardly felt ready for the responsibility.  _ Janitor, huh? Well, I can give it a shot.  _

While Frisk and Frankie were in the other room, Toriel had told Sans about her school’s need for a new janitor, since the old one had retired the previous week. As soon as she offered it to him he figured  _ why not?  _ He needed a job anyways,in order to support Frankie. So he’d accepted. He knew the basic duties of a janitor.  _ Cleaning.  _ But he wasn’t sure about everything he’d be expected to do.  _ Oh well. I can clean.  _ He almost laughed a little at his own thought, thinking of his room.  _ Frankie  _ was probably better at cleaning than he was. 

_ But this is for the kid.  _ Sans thought. He watched quietly as Frankie played on the floor with Justice and Sir Barkley. The former had come out from hiding once Frisk left, and Frankie had found a string to drag across the floor for the cat to chase. Sans found himself content to just observe the child. Something still stirred within him. He was proud of Frankie, and that feeling remained. It felt so strange, and different. 

_ What is it about this kid?  _ Sans frowned. What was it that made him turn back on his own principle to not get attached? 

“Sans?” Frankie looked up. Sans was snapped back to the present. 

“Yup?” 

“Justice has gotten bigger.” 

“Yeah, that means she’s healthy.” Sans replied. “She was pretty thin when we first got her, huh?” 

“I’m glad she’s not sick anymore! Now she can be happy!” Frankie smiled, he pulled the cat into his tight embrace. The cat’s eyes widened as it struggled in vain to escape. Sans chuckled again. 

_ What does it matter? The cats just gonna be out on the streets again soon. And we’ll all be back underground. Far away from helping it, and far away from helping ourselves. Repeating the same lines, recalibrating the same puzzles… over and over again in an endless circle.  _ **_Shut up!_ **

This was why. That was why he needed Frankie. Frankie was an anchor.  _ I have to do this. I have to shut out my thoughts, kill my mind, in order to stay sane. In order to help him. In order to be here for him and with him when he needs me.  _

“Sans, do you wanna play monopolop with me?” Frankie asked. 

“Monopoly?” Sans grinned. He loved this kid.  _ Dammit.  _ That was one thing that he couldn’t change. Just like he loved Papyrus. He loved his friends. He loved  _ this kid _ . _ Dammit, Sans.  _ “Well, you better prepare yourself for a bad time, kiddo.” Sans said jokingly. Frankie turned around with a shake of his head. 

“ _ You  _ should prepare yourself.” He said. 

“Why’s that?” Sans asked as he stood up from the couch. 

“Because you’re gonna be  _ dice- _ appointed.”  _ Ohmygod.  _ Sans grinned. 


	11. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie has his first day of school, and Sans has his first day of work :3

Sans wakes up abruptly, a loud blaring sound startling him out of bed. _What the hell??_ Oh. that’s right. Sans has work today. He slams a hand on his alarm clock, hitting snooze. _10 more minutes._ not a minute afterwards, his door slams open, revealing Frankie, an eager look on his face.

    “Sans! It’s time for school! And work!” The little skeleton shouts, a giant grin on his face. Sans groans. Frankie walks over to the tired skeleton, shaking him,

    “C’mooooon…. we gotta go!!” Sans sits up, wiping sleep away from his eyes. The clock reads 7:00AM. Sans lets out a long yawn, chuckling,

    “A’ight… i’m up. Go get yourself some breakfast, kiddo…” Frankie dashes off, startling Justice as he runs past. Sans is about to put on his slippers, when he realizes he actually has to wear sensible clothes. _Great._ He fumbles through his drawers, finding a T-shirt without ketchup stains and a pair of pants. He shrugs, _sensible enough, right?_

    Sans makes his way down the hallway, letting out another yawn as he shuffles into the kitchen. Frankie was making himself a bowl of cereal. Sans shrugged off breakfast, like he usually does, going straight for his cup of coffee, which he eagerly brewed.

    “Ready for your first day of school, kiddo?” Frankie nods,

    “Yup! Are you gonna take me to see my teacher?”

    “Sure. And then I gotta get to work, alright? I’m sure I’ll see you sometimes durin’ the day.”

    Frankie grins, finishing off his cereal. Before long, the two skeletons were out the door and headed for the school. They had to walk, since Sans didn't have a car. _One day, I’ll just… teleport us. But not now. Wouldn't want to freak Frankie out…_ They saunter along the sidewalk, occasionally chatting. The school itself was a 20-minute walk, although it would have been instantaneous, had he used his magic. _Another time._

    Sans looked at the sign out front. “Toriel’s School for Monsters”. another sign was posted directly below it, “Humans welcome!”. Frankie races to the door, excited for his first day.

    “Do you think I’ll be in Frisk’s class? I hope I am!” Sans shrugs,

    “Dunno. We’ll see in a second.”

    The two step inside, to be greeted by Toriel.

    “Ah! Hello, Franklin! Hello, Sans!”

    “Heya, Tori” Sans smiles, waving to her. Frankie bounces excitedly beside him,

    “Am I in Frisk’s class?!”

    Toriel chuckles, but looks down at the small skeleton sympathetically,

    “I am afraid I had to put you in Miss Easton’s class! Terribly sorry, Franklin! But Frisk’s class is already full!”

    Frankie frowns, and stops bouncing,

    “Oh.” Sans lightly elbows him,

    “Hey- It’s alright, kiddo. You’ll make friends.”

    Frankie nods, but doesn't say anything as Toriel leads them through the school, showing them various different points of interest like the office, teacher’s lounge, and cafeteria. Finally, they arrive at Frankie’s new classroom. Frankie looks reluctant to go in.

    “You’ll be alright, kid. I’m sure you’ll find a new friend to hang out with, and b’sides, at lunch- you can hang with Frisk, alright?” Sans smiles, placing a hand on Frankie’s shoulder.

    “Yeah! that sounds great! I’ll make loads of new friends!” Frankie’s eyes light up as the enthusiasm he had returns. Sans chuckles, opening the door for Frankie. He walks in, obviously nervous as everyone’s eyes immediately glance over to him. There were mostly monsters, with the exception of a few humans, who were intermingled with them.

    “H-Hi!” Frankie says.

    “Oh! You must be our new student!” The teacher, Miss Easton, calls. She was, oddly enough, human as well. But she seemed kind, and Sans assumed that she was, since Toriel hired her. Frankie glanced back at Sans, who just nodded, standing in the doorframe, with a wide smile on his face.

    “My name’s Frankie!”

    “Very nice to meet you! Everyone say hello to Frankie!”

    A chorus of ‘hello Frankie’ rang through the classroom. With one last glance at Sans, Frankie heads to the back to find an available seat, right next to one of the humans. _He’ll do great._ Sans smiles as he waves goodbye, closing the door behind him.

    “Right then! Now that Frankie is settled in, It is time to introduce you to _your_ job!” Toriel clasps her hands together, smiling. Sans nods and follows her to a closet labeled ‘Utility’.

    “Here’s where you’ll be working, the previous Janitor left instructions.” Toriel hands Sans a stack of papers, “Here you are! There’s not much to be done, but we do need to keep this school clean! You are to mop after school every Tuesday and Thursday… and, of course, everyday after lunch in the cafeteria! It can get rather messy!”  

    Sans nods, _Alright. First job on the surface. I have to do this._ Sans listens to Tori, taking in every word.

    “And lastly, we have your uniform!” Toriel opens the closet, pulling off a blue uniform from a nearby shelf. She thrusts it into Sans’ hands,

    “Here you are, Dear! Just call me if you need anything! I must attend to the office for now.”

    “Alright. See ya, and thanks, Tori. For the job.” Toriel nods, smiling.

    “It is no problem, Sans!” The tall goat woman walks off, and Sans is left to his job. _Wow! Look at that! You’ve finally accomplished something!_ Not again. _Too bad it doesn't matter._ ** _I don’t need this right now._** _Oh, but you do, Sans! What’s gonna happen when you wake up tomorrow and everything’s gone? Will you be sad, will you cry? Will it h u r t?_ Sans doesn't reply to the voice, that seems like the best course of action, anyways. _You can’t ignore me, Sans. I’ll always be that little voice in the back of your head- telling you what you’re doing is wrong. Telling you everything you’re doing is only gonna make it hurt worse. I hope you’re happy now, because when you wake up in Snowdin- I hope the pain b u r n s._ ** _SHUT UP._**

    The voice ceases. Sans sighs, _All i need to do… is stay focused. Get to work._

*** ***

    Frankie was already enjoying school. His teacher, Miss Easton, was very nice. So far it seemed like he was joining his grade at just the right time. Though, Miss Easton did have to help remind him of things he had forgotten. Everyone in his class was nice. He had to work with a classmate, a lizard like little girl who reminded him of Alphys, on a project that afternoon for Literature. They were reading Charlotte’s Web. It was lucky for him that he joined when he did, because they were just starting the Charlotte’s Web unit. Their job was to work with a partner to make a big board that would tell the story of Charlotte’s Web. As they read the story they would add to the board. Today they were working on the decorative borders.

    The girl Frankie was working with was named Ella. She was pretty funny, and rather outgoing. She had lots of great ideas, and when Frankie told her his she never dismissed them. Not one! She was always eager to listen.

    “How old are you, Ella?” Frankie asked.

    “Me?” Ella looked up proudly, “I’m eight and a half! My birthday’s in five months!” She was gluing some decorative stars onto their display board. “What about you?”

    “I’m nine. I just turned nine last month.”

    “Cool! What do you think the board needs? It needs… something else…”

    “Maybe…” Frankie looked over at the art supplies with a frown. “Maybe some… glitter glue!” Frankie pulled out two bottles of glitter glue, one red and one blue.

    “Yes!” Ella gasped. “You’re awesome Frankie. Let’s put this around the stars.”

Before Frankie knew it, it was lunch time.

    “Alright, boys and girls.” Miss Easton smiled happily. “It’s time to put our books away and head over to the cafeteria.” Frankie was excited to see Frisk at last. Frisk would always be his best friend.

    “Just wait, Ella, you can meet my bestest friend Frisk. They’re super cool, and-”

    “Your best friend is _Frisk?!_ ” Ella looked amazed.

    “Yeah. You know them?”

    “Everyone knows Frisk! Frisk is Miss Toriel’s kid. Frisk is nice to everyone! That’s so _cool_ you’re friends with them!” Ella and Frankie trotted out of the classroom, following Miss Easton. Frankie was overjoyed to find Sans out in the hallway waiting for him. He didn’t hesitate to run into the older skeleton’s arms.

    “SANS!”

    “Heya, kiddo. How’s your first day of school going?” Sans was wearing a weird blue uniform and next to him he towed a cart of cleaning supplies.

    “AWESOME! I love my teacher, Miss Easton, she’s so nice, and… I made a friend!” Ella was still waiting behind Frankie and he turned to introduce her to Sans. “This is Ella! She’s my project partner.”

    “Heya.” Sans nodded.

    “Hi, Frankie’s Dad!” Sans’ eyes widened.

    “Oh, uh…” But Frankie was too excited to correct his new friend.

    “We’re reading Charlotte’s Web, and Ella and I are making a story board for it.”

    “Cool, Frankie!”

    “How’s work?” Frankie asked.

    “It’s pretty first _class._ In terms of what I need to be doing, I’d say things have been made pretty _clear._ This new outfit’s kind of _neat_ , too. Don’t you think?” Ella was laughing pretty hard behind Frankie. The little skeleton giggled.

    “You better be careful, Sans.” Frankie said with a grin, “Or you might break your _funnybone.”_  Sans choked.

    “Kiddo, you keep going with these and you’ll end up being some sort of pun master.”

    “Good!” Frankie grinned, giving Sans another big hug. “I want to be just like you when I grow up, Sans    !”

    “Well, you both better head over to the cafeteria for lunch. Here, Frankie,” Sans dug into his pocket and pulled out two crumpled dollar bills. “For your lunch.”

    “Thanks, Sans.”

    Frankie eagerly followed Ella to the cafeteria. She was more than happy to show him how to get there. When they reached the cafeteria Frankie was excited to find Frisk waiting for him at the doors.

    _FRANKIE!_ Frisk signed excitedly. _How is your first day of school so far?_

“Good! My teacher’s pretty nice, and… this is Ella! She’s my project partner.”

    “Hey, Frisk!” Ella grinned. “It’s nice to meet you!”

    _Nice to meet you too, ELLA. Come on in, both of you. Let’s get our food._ Somehow, in the chaos of the cafeteria, Frankie got separated from his friends while they were getting lunch and dessert. Frankie had just set his food down to try and find Frisk and Ella again when he was approached by a much taller human boy.

    “Lookie, look!” The boy snarled. “A new Freak.” Frankie was shocked that someone here could use such a derogatory term. Everyone here was so nice, and this kid….? “So, new freak, what part of your lunch were you planning on _sharing with me_.” Frankie was about to retort when Frisk appeared at his shoulder.

    _Leave him alone, Brendan._ Frisk signed rapidly. _Or you’ll have a lot more to worry about than your eternally sinking grades._

    “Frisk.” Brendan snarled. “Whatever.” He sulked off.

    “Are you alright, Frankie?” Ella asked. Frankie grabbed his food and nodded.

    “Yeah.” He said.

    _That was Brendan._ Frisk signed. _He’s… annoying. But he’s too cowardly to stand up to other humans. Let’s go eat._

The rest of the day sped by. Frankie finished his projects in his class, and received a few pages of homework to do. He said goodbye to Ella, who’s mom had come to pick her up. He was walking down the halls looking for Sans and thinking _‘Gosh, I hope Sans can help me with some of this homework. It looks tough.’_ When he saw Brendan.

    The older boy was leaning over a little monster kid, pushing the poor thing around. The child was defenseless, and crying.

    “What’s this? Your homework? Oops!” Brendan tore the poor kid’s homework in half. Something was building up inside Frankie. Rage. He dropped his bag and put himself in between Brendan and the poor kid.

    “L-leave him alone!” Frankie gasped. Brendan looked surprised, but then grinned. A terrible look in his eyes.

    “This is just perfect.” He snarled. “The new kid is a hero. So just! So kind! So STUPID. You, freak, are gonna regret the day you laid eyes on me.” Brendan raised his hand to strike, and Frankie shied away from it in terror when someone’s voice,

    “Brendan!” Toriel stood above the two of them in horror. “What have we said about this?! Come with me, this instant. I’m going to have to call your mother.” Toriel turned to head down towards her office, but before Brendan followed her he grabbed Frankie by his red scarf.

    “You’re _dead,_ scum! _DEAD!”_

    “Hey, kiddo!” Sans appeared around the corner.

    “How was your first day of school?”

    “Great!”

    “I hope you don’t mind, I do have to stay and finish cleaning up. Frisk and Toriel have to stay too, so you shouldn’t be _bone-some_.”

    “Stop!” Frankie giggled. Sans grinned at his laugh.

    “You’ll find Frisk in the teacher’s lounge.”

    “Thanks, Sans.” Frankie waved as he hurried in the direction of the lounge.


	12. Hello Again

Frankie couldn’t sleep. He hugged Sir Barkley with all his might, counted echo flowers, sang some lullabies, and stroked Justice for sometime, but sleep never came. He even turned out his light and lay in the darkness. He watched snow fall outside his window, and he stared at his hand, counting each bone in his fingers and palms.  Despite the last few days being so fun (school so far was fantastic, he and Frisk and Ella has become good friends, and all of Frankie’s homework was getting done and turned in on time), he was a little afraid that if he fell asleep he’d slip into some terrible nightmare. And as hard as he tried to dismiss the thought, he couldn’t.  _ And tomorrow I have school again.  _ He would be exhausted tomorrow and he didn’t want to fall asleep during class! He groaned, gripping Sir Barkley tighter, and kicking his legs in frustration. Justice jumped up, a little shocked at Frankie’s sudden movement. 

“Sorry, kitty.” Frankie apologized by pulling the poor cat into his lap and hugging her tightly. He sighed, after a few moments, and let her go. The animal dashed out of the room, probably to hide under the sofa. Frankie fell back onto his pillow, watched the snow for a few more minutes and then pulled himself out of bed. He carefully made his way out into the hall, his toes tapping on the wood floor. He looked down towards the living room and kitchen and then turned the other way to where Sans’ room was. Sans’ door was slightly ajar. This was something Frankie knew the older skeleton had only begun doing after Frankie came. It was so he could hear when Frankie was having a nightmare. The little boy was extremely grateful for this. Frankie, clutching Sir Barkley, pushed the door gently with one hand.

The hinges squeaked softly, but Sans didn’t seem to stir. Frankie stepped over a pile of socks, and side-stepped a tipped over trash can before coming to San’s double bed. The Skeleton was sleeping on his side. Frankie could make out the outline of his body underneath a thick quilt. Poor Sans always fell asleep so fast after the hard work he did during the days at school. At least this kept the nightmares away. 

“Sans?” Frankie whispered softly, he leaned forward and gently shook the skeleton. Sans barely moved, but answered as if he were fully awake. 

“Yup?” 

“I can’t sleep.” There was a pause, and then Sans rolled over slowly with a sigh so that he was staring up at the ceiling. 

“Climb in, kiddo.” Frankie crawled over Sans’ legs, and pulled himself under the quilt, setting Sir Barkley just above his head on the second pillow on Sans’ bed. They lay there in silence for a minute and then Sans murmured, “Bad dreams?” 

“No.” Frankie shook his head. “I just can’t sleep.” 

“Me neither.” Sans replied with a shrug. “But… who needs sleep anyways? There’s a  _ nap  _ for that now.” 

“Saaaannnsss.” Frankie giggled. 

“C’mere, kiddo.” Sans pulled Frankie into a hug. “You know what?”

“What?” 

“I’m glad you fell asleep on my sofa.” 

“I’m glad I did too.” Frankie replied. 

“And I’m glad I found you when you ran away.”

“Me too.” Frankie nodded, hugging Sans tightly. They lay there for a moment longer before Frankie whispered with a grin, “Do you wanna hear a joke, Sans?” 

“Me? A Joke? Never.” Sans replied. 

“Saaaaannnsss.” 

“Okay, if you insist.”

“What do you call a sleeping bull?”

“I dunno. What?”

“A bull _ dozer _ .” 

“I am over the  _ moooooo _ -n because of that pun.” Sans said. Frankie giggled. “You’ll have to tell that one to Papyrus.” 

“Papyrus doesn’t like puns.” Frankie said. 

“I know.” Sans nodded. “It’s hilarious.” 

“We should tell him while we’re playing monopolop.” Frankie said. Sans chuckles. 

“I can hear him now.” And then Sans proceeds to imitate his brother, making Frankie fall into a fit of laughter. “‘SaANS! yOU HAVE waY TOo MAaNY HOTELS ON THIS PROPERTY. SaNS! IT’S RIDICULOUS!’ ‘You wanna hear a joke, Paps?’ ‘SaNS, NO.’ ‘What do you call a sleeping bull?’ ‘SANS. NO!’ ‘A bull _ dozer. _ ’ ‘SANS! FOR THE LOVE OF- JUST-’” Frankie could hardly breath he was laughing so hard. 

“Jeez, kiddo, that one really hit your funnybone, huh?” Frankie nodded with a grin. 

“You do the best impression of Papyrus ever.” 

“Papyrus is the best, isn’t he?” Sans said. 

“Besides you, Sans. To me, you’re the best.” Sans didn’t answer for a minute, but Frankie didn’t mind, he was already beginning to feel tired again. 

“You know what, Frankie?”

“Hmm?” 

“I love you, kiddo.” 

\----

School was pretty uneventful the next day. Not boring, but not ridiculously exciting. Frankie and Ella worked on their Charlotte’s web board. With silver glitter glue they drew out a web reading ‘Some Pig’. Lunch and all recesses, much to Frankie’s relief, were also uneventful. After standing up to Brendan the other day, Frankie had been afraid that the older boy would at some point get his revenge. But fortunately, Frankie was with Frisk most of the time, and so the bully kept his distance. He really did seem afraid and intimidated by Frisk. 

At the end of the day, Frisk and Frankie once again found themselves waiting on the empty playground for Toriel and Sans to finish up their extra work. Sans had to finish cleaning the bathrooms, and Toriel had some extra paperwork. 

_ Ella’s pretty cool.  _ Frisk said. 

“Yeah! But, haven’t you made lots of friends here? Everyone likes you. Except Brendan.” 

_ Well… I don’t know. I haven’t really connected with anyone like I did with everyone else. You know, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans…. I guess… Being a celebrity isn’t want it’s cut out to be. Not that I’m saying I’m a celebrity. Just, everyone knows me, but they only know what they see or hear. They don’t try to know me better. You know? Now… Mettaton… He’s a celebrity.  _

__ “Yeah! I’ve seen Mettaton on TV. He’s super cool.” 

_ Maybe sometime he can come and visit and you can meet him. _

“ _ You know METTATON?!”  _ Frankie gasped. 

_ Yeah. I met him Underground.  _ Frisk replied. 

“That’s so cool!” 

_ He’s pretty neat. But he’s very, very dramatic.  _

“Frisk, Frankie. We’re all done!” Toriel called from the door to the school. Frisk and Frankie eagerly hurried into the building to grab their backpacks and get ready to go. 

“Heya, kiddo, how was school today.”

“Good!” Frankie nodded. 

“Alright. I had an idea while I was putting away my supplies.” Sans said. “How would you like to go visit Luis today?”

“Grandpops?! Sure!” Frankie cried. 

“Alright! We can head over there right now, just let me get this uniform off.” 

“Awesome!” 

“See you tomorrow, Frankie.” Frisk said, giving Frankie a big hug. 

“Yeah!” 

“Goodbye, Frankie, dear!” Toriel waved. Frankie was left alone in the hallway for only a few minutes before Sans came back, and so they made their way to downtown. Sans couldn’t remember where Grandpops’ house was, but Frankie recalled where he had been when Luis had found him, so they didn’t have to look long before they found the old man sitting on the steps that led up to his house. Grandpops looked overjoyed to see Frankie and Sans again. 

“Franklin!” He called. “Look at that! I was almost afraid I wouldn’t see you again!” 

“Grandpops!” Frankie grinned. He gave the old man a hug. “You didn’t think I would forget about visiting?!” 

“‘Course not! Hello!” Grandpops addressed Sans. “It’s good to see you again too. Sans, wasn’t it?” 

“Yup.” Sans nodded. “How are you doing? I hope we aren’t interrupting anything.”

“Of course not! Come on inside.” Grandpops stood, using his cane as support. He led them into his little living room. Frankie and Sans were offered the couch to sit at, and Grandpops sat in the old rocking chair by the fireplace. Grandpops’ house was very small, and quaint. He had old photographs of his family here and there. Above the fireplace was what appeared to be a little shrine. A black and white photo of a beautiful woman with dark hair and a mysterious smile was set right at the center. On either side were two vases of red roses.  _ That must be Grandpops’ wife, Eleanor.  _ Frankie remembered the story Grandpops told him about how Eleanor loved red roses. He wondered what happened to Eleanor. 

“How are you two doing?” Grandpops asked. 

“I’m going to school again now, Grandpops!” Frankie exclaimed excitedly. 

“That sounds wonderful!” Grandpops smiled. “How is it?”

“Well, we’re learning lots of stuff, and I’ve made a new friend in my class! She’s really nice. She’s my project partner! And Sans bought me a stuffed puppy. I called him Sir Barkley Bones.”

“Sir Barkley.” Grandpops laughed. “That’s a very good name, kiddo!” 

“And we have a cat now.”

“A cat?!” Grandpops nodded. “I was always more of a dog person myself, but my Elli loved cats. What’d you call it?”

“Justice.” Sans replied. 

“Justice. What an interesting name…” Grandpops murmured. “How would you two like some tea?!” 

“Tea?” Frankie frowned. 

“Yes! I’ve got some good peppermint.” 

“Sure.” Sans nodded. “Do you want me to help you with-”

“Nonsense! You two relax.” Grandpops prepared the tea while Frankie told him all about the different things they’d been doing at school. He told him about how Sans got a job at the school. 

“I get to see Sans even when I’m at school, Grandpops!” Frankie exclaimed as Luis brought out the tea cups and put and set them on the coffee table along with the sugar and milk. “And… I’m really happy about that because…. I would miss Sans a lot if I didn’t see him all day.” 

“I don’t think I’d make it without you, kiddo,” Sans smiled, “Though, I could  _ chai _ .” Grandpops served them their tea, and they sat chatting happily for a long time while drinking it. After a while Grandpops smiled. 

“I’m glad you came, Frankie, because I have something to give you.”

“You do?!” Frankie was surprised, but also excited. What sort of thing would Grandpops be giving him? 

“You stay right there, I’ll be right back.” Grandpops disappeared down the hallway. 

“What do you think he’s got for me?” Frankie asked Sans. 

“I don’t have the slightest  _ brew _ .”

“Sans.” Frankie groaned. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“Here we are.” Grandpops returned to the living room holding a little box tied up with blue ribbons. “I always make a little something for anyone who stays in my house before they move on to be with their new family. You were only with me for one night, Frankie, but I couldn’t imagine breaking tradition and not giving you a little present.” Grandpops set the box in Frankie’s lap. “Go ahead and open it.” Frankie waited until Grandpops was sitting back down in his rocking chair before he began untying the ribbons. Sans had to help with some of the knots, but soon enough the box was free and Frankie was able to open it. Inside was fairly large wooden train! Frankie pulled it out quickly, in awe of it almost instantly. 

“You made this?!” He spun one of the six wheels excitedly. 

“Yup. Just for you.” Grandpops nodded. “That used to be my trade, years ago. I was a carpenter. I worked with wood.” 

“It’s soooo cool! Thank you so much Grandpops! I’m gonna call it… Mr. Rails.” 

“Seems like a fitting name for a train, that’s for sure.” Grandpops replied. 

“This is awesome! Thanks, Grandpops!” Frankie spent most of the remaining time at Grandpops house, rolling the train across the coffee table while Grandpops talked to Sans about his family, and his wife Eleanor, about his son and little granddaughter. And Frankie listened. Grandpops told them how he took in children who were living on the street and helped them establish a new life for themselves. He said he did it because of his son, but he didn’t say much else about his son. Just that he never saw him, or his granddaughter. 

“My son made some mistakes early on in his life. Landed him in a mess of trouble.” Was all he said. “My little granddaughter, Lily, she’s a couple years younger than you Frankie. I never see her. Christine, that’s my daughter-in-law, she had to move in with her mom because of what my boy did. But… I suppose it will all work out in the end. I keep busy by helping kids who need help and by building these little things.” Here he gestured to the train with a smile. 

When it was a while past dark Sans decided it was necessary for them to leave, and Frankie agreed. He remembered now that he had homework to do before school the next day, and he was beginning to feel their lack of sleep from the night before. 

“Thanks for the train, again, Grandpops!” Frankie smiled, hugging the little wooden toy tightly. 

“You two come over anytime you’d like!” Grandpops called. 

“Oh! Let’s exchange phone numbers.” Sans said. 

“I don’t have one of them new cell phones, but I have a home phone. I’ll give you that number.” 

On their way home Sans chuckled, watching Frankie play with the train’s wheels. “You sure like that train, huh, kiddo?”

“Yeah! I’ve never been on a train before, Sans. Do they go very fast?”

“You’ve never been on a train? We’ll have to fix that sometime.” Sans nodded, “Yeah, they go pretty fast.”

“You mean it! We can actually go on a train sometime?” 

“Sure. But tonight we’ve gotta focus on your homework.” 

“Oh… you’re right.” Frankie sighed. Than a grin came to his face again. “If we go on a train, Sans, can Frisk come with?! We could sit by a window and watch all the buildings go by really fast! Like at lightspeed, and we’d see lots of different people, and….” 

\----

It had been a week since Riley had seen her friends, a week since Riley had seen Sans. She had informed the police of the ‘Red X’ letter and they said they'd look into it. Riley was beginning to suspect they didn't care, because a week later, they'd done nothing to help. 

    Today, she was going to a part time job interview that a friend of hers mentioned at work. Riley's current job wasn't very supportive, and she’d been thinking of quitting for quite some time. So, she thought she'd take a look around. 

    It was apparently a library assistant position at a school, which sounded alright. It definitely paid more than her minimum wage job. Riley sighed as she brewed her morning coffee, making the excuse for not going to Spaghetti night had been tough for her. 

   It physically hurt her to say no to Sans and everyone, but she couldn't take risks, could she? She grabbed a red scarf and matching hat, and was out the door. She managed to get most of the red paint off, but the haunting outline of the red X still remains. 

   The school was only a 5 minute drive away, so that was pretty convenient. Her heart sank as she read the name of the school, “Toriel’s School for Monsters”.  _ Toriel? That's one of Sans’ friends. I can't be here.  _ But something compelled her to go anyways. She pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot. 

_ Alright, deep breath, Riley.  _ She stepped out of the car, holding a stack of papers. These papers mostly consisted of her résumé and information about her past experiences as a library assistant. Riley figured she may as well be thorough. 

_ I shouldn't be here.  _ It wasn't too late, she could turn around and-  _ no. I can't live in fear. I was stupid to leave my friends- to leave Sans,  _ her heart pounded as she reached for the door, pulling it open. 

   A nice monster lady, who looked like a rabbit, showed Riley the general direction of the library. Riley nodded, thanking her as she walked down the empty halls. 

_ Alright. It's just an interview and then I can leave.  _ At this point, Riley wanted to make a run for the door, thinking of the red X. But she didn't. She did, however, pick up the pace, speed walking down the hall. 

  She was about to turn the corner, when someone ran directly into her. 

\---

“Crap- I’m so sorry!” Sans gasps, bending over to pick up the papers that had flown from the person he ran into. 

  “I-it’s alright! I shoulda looked where I was going!!” She scrambles for papers as well. As soon as Sans had gathered all of the paper, he glances up to look at the woman, 

  “ _ Riley?”  _ She looks up, surprised. 

  “ _ Sans!?”  _ There was something in her eyes, was it… Fear? Relief? Horror? 

  “It's been awhile.” Sans says, handing her back the papers. 

  “Y-yeah! Uhm… How’ve you been?” 

  “Oh, y’know. Business is  _ brooming _ .” He gestures the the broom he was holding in his left hand. Riley laughs. Oh, how he missed that ridiculous laugh. 

  “S-same old Sans, huh?” He chuckles, 

  “Yup- so what’re you doin’ here?” She shrugs, 

  “M-my friend told me a-about a job interview for the library h-here and I thought i’d check it out!” Sans nods, 

  “Cool. Ya gonna join us for Spaghetti Night next Tuesday?” The red scarf around her face blocks her true emotion, but Sans can read her eyes… Sorrow? Fear? 

  “I…” She trails off, “I really W-want to but…” She's shaking.  _ Something's wrong.  _

  “Riley… Is there somethin’ wrong?” 

  “I… It's… Can we t-talk? L-later? I… I can't do this- not right now…” Sans nods in understanding. 

  “‘Course. Want me t’walk you to the library?” Riley nods, her eyes to the floor, 

  “Y-yeah. That'd be great. Thanks, Sans.” 

  Sans sets his broom against the wall, walking beside Riley. The trip to the library was silent, but thankfully, it was only down the hall. 

  He opens the door for her, and she steps inside, at the front desk of the library is dragon-like monster, his eyes light up as soon as he sees them, 

  “Heya! Are you here for the interview?” He asks Riley, happiness in his yellow eyes. Riley nods, 

  “Y-yes, I am!” The scaled monster gets up and offers her a hand, she takes it, shaking. 

  “The name’s Iro!” 

  “Riley!” 

  “Nice t’meetcha!” Iro looks over at Sans, 

  “I don't think we’ve formally met, you're the janitor, right?” Sans nods, 

  “The name’s Sans.” Iro smiles, exposing his sharp white teeth, 

  “Nice to meet ya!”, he turns back to Riley, “now uh- you wanna continue this interview in my office?” Riley nods, turning to Sans, 

  “U-uh, thanks. For walking me h-here, Sans!” 

  “No problem. I'll talk to ya later, alright?” 

  “Y-yeah…” 

  Sans waves goodbye, leaving the library and heading back to find his broom, lunch time was almost over- and he would be needing it. But what was wrong with Riley?  _ Something is bothering her… _

  Sans shrugs it off, and moves on to finish his job. The lunch room was a disaster, but that's to be expected. It takes about an hour, but once it's clean- he gets to take a break. Riley would be done with her interview by now, so he shoots her a text, sitting at one of the cafeteria tables. 

**Heya.**

_ Hi!  _

__ **Do u wanna talk?**

_   Could we maybe meet somewhere?  _

__ **Sure. Got any place in mind?**

_ There’s a coffee place right by my apartment, does that work?  _

__ **How BOLD of u. Sure, sounds great**

_ You and your puns. Alright, are you free tomorrow?  _

__ **I get off at 4, how's 4:30**

_ Works for me! I guess we could just meet at the bench?  _

__ **Alright. See ya then.**

_ See ya!  _


	13. Pizza and Coffee

The school Library was one of Frankie and Ella’s favorite places to go. Ella introduced Frankie to a whole bunch of cool books, including some really neat comics. Today, Ella was showing Frankie a neat comic about an archaeologist who fought mummies and discovered ancient tombs. Frankie happily grabbed the first two comics. Then he looked towards the door in concern. Since Frisk was in the same grade as Ella and him they usually had library time at the same time. So Frankie always looked forward to seeing Frisk at Library time. Today, however, when Frisk’s class came in…. Frisk did not.

Frankie was worried. 

“Ella, I’m gonna go see if I can find Frisk.” He said. He was just looking down each aisle when he turned a corner around a bookshelf and bumped into someone. 

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry.” 

“Toriel!” Frankie sighed with relief. 

“Hello, Franklin! How are you?” Toriel smiled. 

“I’m alright. I’m looking for Frisk. Do you know where they are?” 

“Frisk? I’m sorry, Frankie. Frisk is sick today. They had to stay home with Asgore.” 

“Oh….” Frankie frowned. 

“I’m sure they’ll be feeling better soon.” Toriel said. “Maybe if they’re feeling better by Sunday you can come over to our house to play.” 

“I’d really like that.” Frankie smiled. He was sad Frisk wasn’t here, but at least he had Ella. Ella was already checking out her books when he found her again. 

“Where’s Frisk?” The little girl frowned. Frankie sighed. 

“They’re sick today.” 

“Oh! That’s too bad! Do you have your books to check out?” 

“Yeah.” Frankie pulled the comics from his backpack, and checked out the books. After Library time it was time for lunch. Sans and Frankie, for the past week, had faithfully packed lunches. But Today was Pizza day in the cafeteria. Frankie had begged Sans to let him buy one lunch a week, and of course he had to choose pizza day. So today, he pulled out his little card on the way to the cafeteria. Ella was humming happily as they made their way through the double doors. Once they had their food they made their way towards a good table. Frankie was walking proudly with his slice of pizza and his side of apples, and a little carton of milk. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he tripped on something that had not been there moments before. He fell to his knees, his pizza flying across the floor, his apples scattering under feet and tables, and his milk sloshing out everywhere. He stared down at where his hands fell directly in the midst of the mess. He felt tears threatening to fall. 

“Awww look. Is the new freak gonna cry like a baby?” Frankie pulled himself to his feet, lifting his tray. He looked defeatedly down at his pizza and then turned to see Brendan staring at him with a grin. 

“C’mon, Frankie!” Ella was at his side in an instant, “You can have some of my lunch. Just ignore him, he’s nothing but a bully.” Frankie began to clean up his mess, prepared to follow Ella’s advice. When something hit him in the back, milk splattered all over his brand new shirt. 

“Don’t ignore me when I’m talking to you, loser!” Brendan shouted. Frankie looked directly into Brendan’s dark eyes with a defiant glare. 

“You’re not exactly one of the people I’d say deserves to be listened to.” He whispered. 

“Say that again to my face!” Brendan stood up, a full head taller than Frankie. Frankie looked down at his feet. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Leave him alone.” Ella hissed. 

“What are you gonna do about it, lizard?” 

“I’m a person just like you and so is Frankie.” Ella said. “Come on, Frankie, lets go-” Brendan punched Frankie’s shoulder blade with all his might and the little skeleton toppled to the floor. 

“You’re not people.” Brendan hissed. “You’re  _ monsters. _ ”  _ It’s not enough that I had to deal with this in the months after my parents died? I have to deal with it now too?  _ Frankie groaned, pulling himself off the floor once again. A teacher on the sidelines finally noticed the commotion and hurried to see what was going on. 

“What’s happening here?” He said with a frown. 

“Frankie fell.” Brendan sighed. “He’s always tripping over himself.” Frankie watched as Brendan mouthed behind the teacher’s back  _ ‘Because he’s an idiot.’  _

__ “That’s not-” Ella began. 

“It’s true.” Frankie said quickly. “Sorry about the mess.” 

“It’s alright, Frankie. Why don’t you go get another plate of food. I’ll get this mess cleaned up.” 

“Are you sure? I could help…”

“Go ahead, you’ve probably got class soon. I’m just an assistant teacher, I won’t be missed if I’m away for a few minutes.”

“Thanks so much.” Ella followed Frankie as he hurried to get more food. 

“Why didn’t you stand up for yourself and tell that teacher that Brendan was being mean?” She asked. 

“He’s not worth it.” Frankie replied. “Besides, that’s what made him do this to me in the first place.” 

“That’s not true. Brendan’s mean to all the monsters. It’s because his dad’s part of the Organization Red X. Or at least, they think he is.”

“Red X? Those are the monster haters, right?” 

“Yeah.” Ella nodded. “Brendan’s parents split up just in the past few months because Brendan’s mom found out his dad was involved in all that somehow. She’s a big monster supporter. That’s why she sent Brendan here. So that he could learn we are just like humans. We have feelings too, and we deserve rights!” 

“Doesn’t really seem to be working so far.” Frankie murmured, wiping milk off of his shirt with his napkin. 

“No. He’s just saying in his own stupid way that he misses his dad. He has problems expressing himself, I think.” 

“Wow, you got that from him beating up on me?” Frankie asked. Ella grinned. 

“Mom says I read people easily.” 

“You’re really smart, Ella. I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Me too.” Ella replied. 

    *** ****

Riley paced around her apartment, her heart pounding. She was meeting Sans for coffee in twenty minutes.  _ It’s alright, Riley. Nothing bad is gonna happen and- oh god. What am I doing? Oh that’s just BRILLIANT. ‘Hmm! I got a death threat telling me not to do this thing! I’d better do the thing!’  _ She sighs, falling onto her soft blue couch. 

_ No. I’m not succumbing to fear because of a stupid threat.  _ She stands, clenching her fists.  _ I’m going.  _ She makes her way over to the door, pulling up her gray scarf, brushing her orange hair out of her face. The second she was out the door, walking down the hall to the stairs, she felt sick. But she kept going, despite every fiber of her being screaming at her to stop. 

Sans wasn't there when she got to the bench, so she sits in wait. It was still a few minutes before he should be- 

“Heya.” Riley jumps, he’s right next to her. 

“O-Oh! H-heya, Sans.” She looks over at the skeleton in confusion, her heart pounding from the scare he’d just given her.  _ Strange… I didn't see him walk up.  _ Riley shrugs it off, shivering a bit. She suddenly remembers the fact that they’re sitting in the middle of town square, she gets up hurriedly. 

“I-I uh.” She clears her throat, pulling up her scarf, “Coffee?” Sans nods, a confused expression on his face, probably something to do with her frantic actions. She begins leading him to the shop, “Clara’s coffee”. It had been a regular thing for her on weekends. She’d check out a book or two and get herself some tea and just… read. It was really nice. She missed feeling so calm, because at this moment, she couldn't breathe.  _ Why am I letting a piece of paper dictate what I do?  _ She lets out a deep breath, leading Sans over to her usual spot. The skeleton sits across from her, staring intently. 

“You uh… wanted to talk?” Sans says.

“Y-Yeah. It’s... “ She chuckles bitterly, “I-I’m scared, Sans.” If he had eyebrows, they would have furrowed in concern. 

“Why?” Riley looks around, conscious of being in public with the monster she’d been told never to be seen with again, 

“It’s... “  _ God what am I doing here?  _ “I got threatened. By anti-monster people. T-they saw m-me with you and…” 

“Oh.” Riley nods, pulling up her scarf again. Sans’ eyes were full of concern, his usual smile in a frown. 

“You know I’d never let anything happen to you, Riley. You’re my friend.” Riley looks over at the skeleton in surprise.  _ Friend. Huh.  _ His smile returns, though it doesn't look as wide as it usually is, 

“Do you uh- want some coffee?” 

Riley shakes her head, 

“N-No.. I’m alright.” She feels a little more reassured by Sans being there, it was weird. She’d barely met him, and she already trusts him so fully. He still looks concerned, but he nods. 

“Didja get the job? At the library?” Sans asked, changing the subject. Riley nods, 

“Yeah. H-Have you t-talked to Iro? He’s hilarious.” Sans raises a nonexistent eyebrow, 

“Uh… nope. I guess i’ll have to talk to him more often.” Sans chuckles, looking a little less concerned. His eyes find her scarf, and she pulls it up again. 

“Err… I’m sorry if this is personal or somethin’... but uh… what’s with the scarf?”  _ Oh god, I should have known he would ask.  _ Riley averts her gaze, 

“I… Sans. I-I’ll tell you when i’m ready… It’s… I’m sorry.” Sans looks at her, she thinks he’s going to object, like everyone else does. ‘ _ It’s probably nothing! Just show me!’ ‘Why are you hiding yourself, it’s alright- show me!’ ‘Show me.’ ‘Show me’.  _

“Alright.” 

_ What? That’s it? He’s not gonna continue asking about it?  _ The skeleton doesn't say anything more. 

“Seems like you have a  _ latte  _ on your mind, I won’t ask if you don’t feel comfortable about it.” Riley snorts at his pun, smiling. 

“You’re p-pretty  _ humerus,  _ Sans.” 

“Yup. I’ve been told i have quite the  _ Sans  _ of humor.” Riley laughs, 

“That one was bad.” 

“They’re all bad.” He grins. As they talked, Riley felt her anxiety melt away. He didn't bring up the scarf or the threat again, much to her relief. An entire hour passed by, and Sans said he’d better get back home to Frankie who was alone with Papyrus. 

“Gotta make sure they didn’t burn the house down.” He chuckles, standing up. 

“Thank you.” Riley says, still smiling about the conversation they just had. 

“For what?” He asks, tilting his skull in confusion. 

“Just… talking, I guess. It was really nice.” Sans nods, 

“Sure. Anytime.” The skeleton frowned slightly, obviously thinking about the threat she’d received, “Do you want me t’walk you home?” Riley shakes her head. 

“I live across the street, I’ll be fine. You’d better get home to Papyrus and Frankie!” Sans nods, 

“Alright- I guess I’ll see ya at work, then.” Riley smiles. 

“That  _ works _ ” Riley replies, Sans shakes his head, 

“ _ That  _ one was bad.” 


	14. The Pun Master

“Alright, this is where we say goodbye.” Sans smiled. Frankie looked nervous. “Kiddo, what’s wrong? I thought you loved school.”

“I do, but Frisk is still sick…” Frankie murmured. 

“Hey, you’re gonna have lots of fun anyways, alright?” 

“Right.” Frankie nodded. “I guess…. at least I still have Ella.” 

“There you go!” Sans nods. “I’ll see around lunchtime.” 

“Okay! I love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo.” 

Class was fun. He and Ella sat together and worked on their different projects. When Lunch time finally came, Frankie was glad because he was starving. He and Ella were the last to come out of the classroom. Frankie was dismayed to find, not Sans waiting for him, but Brendan. The taller boy was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. 

“Hey there, little freak baby. I saw you and your daddy in the hall today. Still too little to quit telling him you love him?” Brendan chuckled. 

“Brendan! Go pick on someone your own size!” Ella cried, her voice rising in pitch as she spoke. 

“You stay out of it, nerd.” Brendan hissed. Frankie stared up at Brendan defiantly. 

“You don’t scare me, Brendan.” He whispered. “And you don’t make me angry either. You never will. You’ll only ever make me feel… pity.” 

“That’s it, little whimp. I’ll make you afraid of me.” Brendan cracked his knuckles, and before Frankie had time to react, the older boy grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. Frankie let out a cry as he felt his shoulder blade crack. “You don’t mess with me, runt. GOT IT?!” Brendan shouted. Frankie groaned, gripping his arm, trying not to move too much. He was sure it was just a little crack, but it was very sore. 

“Got it.” Frankie hissed. 

“Good.” Brendan raised his fist threateningly, and Frankie and Ella watched him sulk off. Just at that moment Sans came rushing around the corner, dragging his mop cart with him. 

“Frankie! Sorry, I’m- Oh god! Kiddo, what happened?!” He let go of the cart and rushed over to Frankie. 

“He was-” Ella began.

“I fell.” Frankie groaned, wiping away tears of anger and embarrassment. Ella let out an exasperated sigh. 

“It’s alright, kiddo. Let’s get you to Toriel’s office. She can get you all fixed up. Ella, do you want to help?” Sans asked. 

“Of course.” Ella nodded. With Ella and Sans’ help Frankie made it to Toriel’s office. 

“Oh! Franklin!” Toriel gasped. “What happened, dear?” 

“I fell and hit my shoulder.” Frankie replied. “I think… I think it’s cracked.” 

“Let me take a look.” Toriel let Franklin sit up on her desk where she examined his little trophy for “talking back”. “It’s just a little crack on the edge here. It should heal pretty quickly.” Toriel said. “I will put some medical tape on it to keep it from getting jostled around too much, but besides that you should be fine.” 

“Thanks, Tori.” Sans said. He turned to Frankie with a nod, “You hurry to the cafeteria, kiddo. I’ve gotta talk to Tori for a minute.”

“Okay.” 

“Here, Frankie!” Ella said, “I’ll carry your lunch for you.” 

“Thanks, Ella, you’re the best.” 

*** ***

“Is there something wrong, Sans?” Toriel had a way of reading people. Sans’ nonexistent eyebrows furrow. 

“It’s Frankie. He’s been actin’ weird lately and… well, you have more experience with kids n’ stuff, so I figured I’d talk to you ‘bout it.” Sans takes a seat across Toriel’s desk. Toriel’s expression softens, 

“He has been acting weirdly? How so?” 

“He’s been eating less, and he’s been kinda… down, I guess.” Toriel nods, 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Sans shakes his head, 

“I asked him what was wrong this morning, and he said he was worried about Frisk not being here.” Tori frowns. 

“Perhaps something is going on that he did not tell you about. I think you should talk to him, Sans, it might help. I am sorry I cannot offer you much advice…” Sans shakes his head, 

“That’s alright, Tori. I’ll talk t’him later.” Sans forces a smile onto his face, standing up, “Thanks.” Toriel nods, smiling softly as he walks out the door. Sans lets out a deep sigh as he makes his way back to the janitor’s closet. There wasn't much to do now, lunch wasn't for a couple hours, and the halls were already clean. 

_ I guess I could pay Riley a visit.  _ He shuffles down the hall to the library, once inside, he hears Riley’s familiar snorting laugh. Then he hears Iro, 

“So my friend called me and asked if I could come over… and I said: ‘I would if I could… but i’m kinda  _ booked _ right now!” He turns the corner to see Riley doubled over in laughter and Iro proudly holding up a book to create emphasis on the pun he just made.  _ Who made you the pun master?  _

Sans clears his throat. 

“Oh! Hi, Sans!” Riley manages to say through her laughter. 

“Hey, Sans!” Iro says, his sharp teeth exposed in a wide grin. 

“Heya.” Sans replies, narrowing his eyes. Iro chuckles, 

“I was just telling Riley some jokes! Have you heard her laugh? It’s great!” Riley snorts, 

“You two should have a pun-off or something. I think Iro here might even be as good as you, Sans!” Sans forces a smile onto his face,  _ We’ll see about that… _

“That’d be a ton of fun. A  _ skele _ -ton.” Iro says, causing Riley to laugh.  _ He did not. That’s my pun.  _ Sans has to keep himself from glaring. 

“I wouldn’t wanna be  _ dragon _ you behind me, I think we all know I’d win.” Sans retorts, crossing his arms. Iro smiles at this. 

“It’s going  _ tibia  _ close one, that’s for sure.” Iro counters. 

“If you say so, but I think I’d beat you easily. I couldn't   _ patella  _ you a  _ fib-ula. _ ” Needless to say, Iro steps back after that one. Riley is almost in tears, snorting and laughing. 

“Wow, when Riley said you were good, she really meant it.” Iro laughs. Sans glares, 

“Yup. Anyways, Riley, are you coming to Spaghetti Night?” Riley’s green eyes light up. 

“Yeah! I’m really excited to see everyone again!”, She pauses, “Can Iro come too?” Sans stiffens, looking over at the dragon monster, who chuckles, shaking his head. 

“That’s not necessary, I wouldnt want to intrude!” 

“You wouldn’t be int-” Sans cuts Riley off, 

“Well, he said he didn't wanna intrude, guess that settles that.” Riley probably frowns under her scarf, “Uh… alright. Well, uh. Maybe next time, Iro. heh.” Sans gives Iro a curt nod, his stare cold. Iro doesn't seem to notice this.

“Anyways, Riley. I was wondering if you’d wanna get coffee again some time?” Sans asks, staring at Iro. Riley nods, 

“Sure! Sounds great!” 

*** ***

“Good morning, kiddo.” Sans smiled. “What do you want for breakfast?” Frankie sighed. He wasn’t hungry, the idea of going to school today made him feel a little sick. He knew Frisk would be better by now, but he was still afraid that Brendan would find some way to find him alone- someway to hurt him again. His cracked bone was healing quickly, but it still ached- reminding him of yesterday. 

“Nothing.” He sighed, throwing his backpack down on the couch. Sans looked up from his coffee suddenly.

“Nothin’? What? Why not?” 

“I’m not hungry.” Frankie replied. 

“Maybe not for breakfast food…” Sans grinned, “But we have some left over spaghetti! I’ll go heat it up for-”

“I don’t want any.” Frankie said. Sans stopped in his tracks. 

“W-what? Kiddo, you’re always hungry. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just not hungry.” 

“Okay… well…” Sans picked up his coffee again. “I’ll pack you extra lunch then.” Frankie didn’t respond. School… he loved school, he didn’t like Brendan. Sans was still looking worriedly over at him as they headed out to the school, Frankie dragging behind and looking forward reluctantly. 

When they reached the school Sans said goodbye to head over to the Janitor’s closet, and Frankie, fearfully, had to make his way through the hallways alone.  _ It’s gonna be fine. Once I make it to the classroom I won’t have to worry about it anymore.  _

Of course, it was just Frankie’s luck to literally run right into Brendan while turning a corner. “Ouch! Oh, sorry!” Frankie gasped. 

“Hey, loser! What did I say about messing with me?!”

“I-it was an acci-accident!” Frankie gasped. “I didn’t… I didn’t see you!” A teacher came around the corner just at the right moment. Frankie let out a sigh of relief as Brendan hissed, 

“Don’t do it again, freak!” A little human girl with light brown curls approached Frankie as soon as Brendan disappeared. 

“Hey… ummm….” She looked really shy, she must have been a grade younger than him. “Frankie, right?” 

“Yeah.” Frankie nodded, still a little shaken. 

“I…” She spoke so softly Frankie could hardly hear her. “I saw you yesterday when you fought with Brendan, you see, and...  umm… I thought you were very brave.” 

“Oh…. I’m not brave.” 

“Anyone can be brave.” She gave him a little smile. “I was scared at first, but I came and talked… talked to you.” 

“Thanks.” Frankie said. The Bell rang. “Looks like we have to get to class.”

“Okay…” She paused, offering another smile. “W-will I see you at lunch?” 

“Sure.” Frankie nodded. 

“Oh! Wow-! I mean… cool!” 

*** ****

Frankie had fun working with Ella on finishing up their Charlotte’s Web poster board. He didn’t know what their next subject in literature would be but he hoped it would be as fun as Charlotte’s Web was. Lunch came pretty fast, and Frankie was extremely happy to see Frisk at the doors to the cafeteria waiting for him. 

_ FRANKIE! I heard what happened!  _ They paused and narrowed their eyes.  _ Did you really fall or does someone need to get their a-  _

__ “I fell.” Frankie replied. Frisk sighed, shaking their head.

“He did. I was there.” Ella lied. Frankie smiled, grateful. 

_ Whatever you say. I’m glad you’re alright. Let’s go find a seat.  _ Frankie remembered he had promised that little girl he’d eat lunch with her. Where he would find her, he wasn’t sure. 

“Frisk, I promised a girl I’d eat lunch with her today.” Frankie said. 

“Ooh!” Ella laughed. 

“Not like that!” Frankie said. “I want to introduce her to you all. She was really nice.” 

_ What’s her name?  _ Frisk asked. Frankie froze. He didn’t actually know. 

“I don’t know…” He sighed. Suddenly, the little girl came skipping up to him. 

“Hi-Hi, Frankie!” She carried a little sack lunch and was smiling. “I was hoping I’d fi-find you! Are- are these your friends?” She smiled, putting her hands behind her back. 

“Yeah, umm.. This is Frisk, and Ella…. Umm… I don’t actually know your name…?”

“Oh…” She smiled sheepishly. “My name’s Wren. Wren Tailor. But it’s just a silly name.” 

“I think it’s a very nice name.” Frankie said. 

_ Let’s go eat.  _ Frisk signed. 

“Alright. Come sit with us, Wren!” Ella said happily. Frisk led the way to a table in the corner. 

“How old are you, Wren?” Ella asked. 

“I’m seven…” Wren said softly. “My birthday’s in Sep-september.” 

_ That’s cool! Do you live around here?  _ Frisk signed. Wren frowned. 

“They want to know if you live around here.” Frankie explained. 

“Oh… yeah… me and my daddy do. My daddy’s in the navy. We moved here this year.” 

“Cool!” Frankie smiled. “I guess we moved here this year too.” Ella laughed. 

“It’s really cool how you guys… came here. My daddy was talking to the… the uhh… school librarian about how you all got here. I think it’s really brave how you’ve all come and found homes here even though some people treat you bad. My daddy thinks so too.” 

“Ummm… thanks…” Frankie smiled.

“Anyways… what do you all got for lunch? My daddy packed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich I think…” 

“Same here.” Frankie nods. “Sans always helps me make it in the morning.”

_ I got peanut butter and cinnamon-honey.  _ Frisk signed. 

“I got a BLT!” Ella said excitedly. 

“You all are really nice.” Wren smiled. “I think we’re going to be friends.” 


	15. Coffee and Multiplying Cat Scenarios

The sound of the alarm. Crap. It was 6:45. Nope. Back to sleep. Back to sleep. But Riley couldn’t go back to sleep. She was both nervous and excited for talking to Sans again today. Mainly nervous. Alright. Daily routine. Minus the coffee. Because she’d be getting coffee shortly with Sans. She grabs a blue scarf this time, and a black beanie. Cool.

As soon as she’s out the door, it’s 7:20. What was she going to do for nearly 3 hours? Well, the most obvious choice was the library. She felt welcome there and at home. That’s a good start. She walks down the flight of stairs, crossing the street to the familiar building. The librarian gave her a quiet nod when she walked in the door. Ah yes, Miss Anderson.  Quiet and kind.

Riley makes her way the other back of the library, no one could see her there and it was where all of the old books were. The smell of old books. Best smell in the world. She had her own corner back there. Miss Anderson had put a couple bean bags back there for her. Bless Miss Anderson.

Riley grabs an old book off the shelf, sitting on a bean bag.  _ Alright. Relax. It’s still 3 hours till your da- no. it’s not a date. It’s a hangout. Don’t you even dare call it a date.  _ Riley lets out a sigh, digging into the random book she picked out. Honestly, it wasn’t very interesting. She found herself thinking more and more about Sans.  _ Alright. _ She couldn’t stay in the library much longer. She needed to go for a walk-  _ yeah. That was it. A walk. _

Riley gathers her things and heads out, making sure the scarf was still securely tightened on her face. Miss Anderson bids her goodbye as soon as she’s out the door, Riley waves back, smiling kindly, although Miss Anderson couldn’t see her smile anyways.  _ Okay. Just walk it off. _

And that she does, She finds herself walking along the sidewalk, no set destination. But she needs something distracting to do. Suddenly, she hears a gruff voice behind her,

“hey-  _ you. _ ”  _ He does NOT sound friendly.  _ Riley slowly turns around, there’s a man, probably in his 30’s, standing behind her. Rather closely. She steps back.

“I saw you- we  _ warned you. _ Why do you insist on being with that… that  _ THING _ .” Riley could faintly smell alcohol on his rancid breath, he was still so close, she makes a move to step further away. He suddenly reaches out, his hand wrapping around her wrist. Tightly.  _ Ow. _

“L-Let go of me!!” She shrieks. He tightens his grip, pulling her closer to him. Riley lets out a small cry of pain, she feels a few tears roll down her cheeks as he whispers into her ear,

“Listen here, you little  _ bitch. _ Stay the hell away from those  _ creatures _ , you understand? This is your  _ last warning. _ ” His lips twist into a wide grin, as he pushes her away, forcing her to the ground. He’s gone. Riley sits there a moment, shocked. Scared. She examines her wrist. Nothing broken, hopefully not sprained. She could already see bruises forming where his fingers had dug into her skin.

She shakily jumps to her feet, warily glancing around before making her way into a more populated area. She decided the next best move would be to go to the coffee shop early. Going home didn’t seem like an option now. What if that man found out where she lived?

Riley glances up at the sign, “Clara’s Coffee”  _ Oh no. Sans. What if that man sees me here with Sans… what if… what if he hunts me down. And hurts me? What if he hurts Sans? What if. What if. What if.  _ Her mind was crowded with every possible scenario that could happen. She was shaking badly, but surprisingly, not freaking out as much as she thought she would be.

_ Well, that’s shock. I’m in shock.  _ She quickly walks into the coffee shop, buying a small breakfast sandwich so she didn’t seem like she was just there for the free Wi-Fi. She pulls out her phone, trying to distract herself for the long hours ahead of her. An hour passes. She glances nervously at her wrist every few minutes, watching as the bruises became darker and darker.

And hell, did it hurt. She couldn’t move her arm without a sharp jolt of pain traveling through her body. Perhaps It  _ was _ sprained. Her phone beeped. A text message.

**Heya.**

__ __ _ Oh thank God. It’s Sans. I have to warn him about what happened! No- wait. I can’t let him worry about me. I’m not worth being worried over. _

__ __ _ ‘hiya’ _

__ __ **on my way over**

__ _ ‘Alright! I’m already at the place.’ _

__ **Guess I’d better hurry then. I’d hate to BEAN late.**

_ ‘mmm. Try harder. _

__ **Wow, jeez. I’m here btw**

__ __ _ ‘already?’ _

__ __ “yep.”

Riley glanced up from her phone, and there he was. Wearing the same thing he was the day she met him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t return his smile. Instead of happiness, fear swept over her. He seemed to notice this.

“Everything okay?” he asks, sitting across from her, a concerned look in his eyes.

“E-E-Everything’s f-fine… I- I…” and that was all she could say before she broke down in tears. Sans looks like he’d just seen a ghost, like he didn’t know what to say for once. Riley was shaking, her heart pounding. God, she didn’t want Sans to see her like this.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Sans’ voice is quiet and low. He looks down at her wrist, noticing the bruises. His eyes widen. Riley sobs harder, pulling her sleeves up so the bruises were covered. A second later, she’s wrapped in a warm embrace.

“I-I-I-I was w-walking a-a-and… a guy… h-he…” Riley managed to choke out, crying into the skeleton’s shoulder. People were beginning to stare.  _ No. NO. We have to get out of here! _ Riley pulls away from Sans, her eyes wide with fear. Sans seemed to have read her mind,

“Do you want to go somewhere else? How about the library?” His voice is soft and calm, his expression sympathetic and kind. Riley nods, trying to wipe away some of her tears as more sobs tore through her body. Sans helps her up, gently easing her out of the chair. Sans glares at the people who are staring and they quickly look away.

When they arrive at the library, Riley had managed to stop her tears. She led Sans to the back of the library, where they sat on the bean bags. Sans didn't start any conversation, he just sat there and stared at her with a worried expression for awhile.

Finally, he speaks up.

“Are you okay?”

Riley stares at him with a hollow expression, her eyes puffy and burning from the tears she had just shed.  _ Why was he being so nice? Anyone else would have up and left by now, not taking a second glance back at me, the freak that can’t hold in her goddamn emotions… _

“Riley.”

Riley's attention snapped back to Sans, who still held a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” Sans repeated.

Riley pulled up her scarf, sniffling.

“N-no,” she said, her voice wavering. She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder.

“Riley, you can tell me, if you want.” Sans offers Riley a patient smile.

_ Yes. that’s right. You can tell him.  _ and that she did. The next hour or so was spent telling Sans about the man who had assaulted her. About how he grabbed her and told her to stay away from Sans. Riley watched Sans carefully as she explained the scenario, his expression was completely unreadable and cold. 

“I-I’m sorry for crying s-so much, heh.” Riley says as she wipes tears away from her eyes. The skeleton looked like he was trying to find the right words to say, but falls silent. The look of concern and sympathy on his face was genuine.

“I-I… jeez…” Sans says, or at least, attempts to say, “... It’s my fault, isn’t it? I’m so sorry…” 

Riley chuckles weakly, “Don’t be… i-it’s  _ not _ y-your fault”

Sans is about to retort when his cellphone rings, cutting him off. He looks down at the caller ID and sighs,

“What’s going on, Papyrus?” Shouting can be heard through the phone. Sans’ eyes widen.

“ _ W h a t _ .” More shouting.

“Paps- slow down. You’re saying the cat  _ multiplied???” _

*** ***

“AND, OF COURSE, YOU CAN’T HAVE SPAGHETTI WITHOUT THE PASTA!” Papyrus screamed. Frankie watched, drinking in every word, as Papyrus pulled out from his grocery bag an enormous package of spaghetti noodles. “YOU MAY THINK, ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS BOUGHT THOSE NOODLES JUST NOW WHEN HE BOUGHT THOSE TOMATOES!’ WRONG! THESE NOODLES HAVE BEEN FINELY AGED, AND NOW THEY ARE READY FOR COOKING!” 

“Wow! Thanks for showing me how to cook, Papyrus. This is awesome!” Frankie gasped. Papyrus set aside the spaghetti and pulled out a ridiculous amount of tomatoes. 

“FIRST STEP: WE MUST POUND THESE TOMATOES INTO THE SAUCE! WE NEED SOME SORT OF DEVICE TO DO THIS WITH… I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU HAVE… A HAMMER OR SOMETHING?” Papyrus frowned. 

“Well... “ Frankie paused. There wasn’t much in Sans’ house, but there were things- like the monopolop game- that had been left by the pervious owner. Frankie thought maybe he could dig in the cupboards in the laundry room, or the large supply closet connected to the little laundry room. “We can check the laundry room.” 

“ALRIGHT! LET’S GO!” Papyrus spun around to exit the little kitchen and Frankie jumped up to follow him. Papyrus froze in the doorway to the living room. “I AM AFRAID THAT I ACTUALLY DON’T KNOW WHERE THE LAUNDRY ROOM IS.” 

“I’ll show you!” Frankie grabbed the tall skeleton’s hand and led him down the hallway. The laundry room was a pretty small room, attached to a little supply closet. Frankie knew the only things in the supply closet were a couple brooms, a mop, and a few old cardboard boxes. But maybe he had missed something. 

“I’ll check the cupboard, Papyrus, if you want to check the supply closet.”

“ALRIGHT!” Papyrus yanked open the door eagerly, and came out almost instantly with one of the brooms, “I THINK THIS WILL WORK!” 

“No, let’s look for something shorter.” 

“ALRIGHT!” Papyrus returned to the closet. Frankie heard him moving things around. He sighed, climbing up on the little step stool to get to the cupboards. A terrible scream of panic rang out, Frankie jumped, and tumbled to the floor. 

“Ow!” He gasped, scrambling to his feet just as Papyrus burst forth from the closet, still screaming. “P-Papyrus! What’s wrong?!” Frankie cried. 

“FRANKIE!!!” Papyrus screamed, grabbing Frankie’s arms, “OHMYGOD! FRANKIE! YOUR- YOUR CAT!”

“What? What’s wrong with Justice?” Frankie whispered, tears filling his eyes. 

“YOUR CAT HAS MULTIPLIED!!!! IT’S TERRIBLE! THERE ARE… FIVE CATS!” 

“What?!” Frankie gasped, pulling away from Papyrus’ grip he yanked open the closet door and rushed towards the little cardboard box in the center of the room. Inside lay Justice, and around her were four tiny kittens. 

Papyrus came up behind him. “SEE!!! I TOLD YOU. IT MULTIPLIED! I… I JUST… I DIDN’T KNOW CATS COULD MULTIPLY! OHMYGOD! I HAVE TO CALL SANS!” 

“Wait, what?!” Frankie was a little awe of the cats, but he followed Papyrus out to the kitchen where the skeleton grabbed his cellphone and dialed familiar numbers. 

“SANS! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD. SOMETHING SHOCKING HAS HAPPENED! THECATHASMULTIPLIED!” Papyrus paused to take in a breath and Sans uttered something before Papyrus continued. “NO, SANS! IT’S TERRIBLE! THECATHASMULTIPLIED!  **THE CAT HAS MULTIPLIED!** ” His screams increased in volume, and then he threw the phone across the room, running down the hall to Frankie’s bedroom. Frankie stared after him in shock.  _ Umm.. wow?  _ Frankie decided to run back to the laundry room to make sure he hadn’t been seeing things. The kittens were still there. He counted them, staring in awe.  _ Justice had kittens! Justice had kittens!  _ Four. There were four kittens.  _ Wow!  _

“Congratulations, Justice!” He smiled. “You’re a mama.” 

*** ***

The shouting becomes frantic, the call ends. Sans looks really confused,

“I uhm… should probably head home. Stuff’s goin’ on…” Riley nods,

“Y-Yeah yeah, of course.” Sans frowns.

“You gonna be okay? On your own? You can come with if you want…”  _ I should probably say no, I’ve already bothered the guy enough today… but… I don’t want to be alone. Not now.  _ Riley finds herself nodding,

“S-sure, I’ll come with.” Sans smiles kindly before offering her his hand.

“Here- hold on. I know a shortcut”, Riley grabs his hand.  _ What? A shortcut? What does tha- _ there’s a flash of light and a falling sensation. She wants to scream, but she ends up grabbing onto Sans for dear life, clutching onto his jacket. Suddenly, the world appears to swirl and bend around her as she’s no longer in the library, but in Sans’ living room.

Riley’s eyes are wide, and they grow even wider once she realizes how close she’s standing to Sans. She nearly falls backwards, scrambling away from him.

“Pretty fast shortcut, huh?” He looks amused.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??” She breathes out, trying to compose herself. Sans shrugs,

“Magic. I’ll tell ya about it-“

“SANS!! THERE YOU ARE!! COME QUICKLY!!” A familiar voice screams from down the hallway, Sans chuckles,

“I’ll explain later. I guess we should probably see what Paps is yelling about.” With a few breaths, Riley manages to calm herself down and nod. She follows the skeleton down the hallway, to the laundry room. As soon as Sans steps in, he freezes.

“What the-“

“I TOLD YOU THE CAT MULTIPLIED!!!” Riley glances over Sans’ shoulder, a wide smile spreads across her face,

“aaaaawwwwww KITTENS!!” she pushes past Sans, kneeling down before the little bundles of fur. Frankie looks over at Sans in excitement,

“Look! Justice had kittens!”

Riley glances up at Sans, who just kinda stands there with a shocked expression on his face. Well, anyways, Justice looks proud.

_ “SANS! I DID NOT KNOW THAT CATS COULD MULTIPLY!”  _ The taller skeleton exclaims, he almost seems a little frightened. Riley laughs,

“S-She had kittens, Paps. Y’know- like babies.” Papyrus’ eyes widen, looking down at Justice. There were 4 kittens. Two of them looked just like their mother, tortoiseshell. one of them was an orange tabby, and the other was mostly white with a few black and orange splotches. 

Riley smiles, standing back up and walking over to Sans who still stood confused in the doorframe. 

“You okay there, bonehead?”  _ What was that? Bonehead? A playful insult?? Oh no.  _

“Heh. Yeah. The better question is: Are  _ you?”  _

__ “I am now”  _ You did not just say that. Oh no.  _ Sans chuckles, 

“I’m here to talk if you ever need to, okay?”  _ Oh no.  _

“O-Okay!”  _ That was way too eager. Oh no.  _ Riley’s face turns slightly red.  _ Oh no.  _ Sans smiles.  _ Oh no.  _

_ I like him.  _


	16. Act of Justice

Frankie felt better about school after meeting Wren. She was really nice, and she had reminded him that he could be brave. He still had nightmares, he still was nervous that he'd meet Brendan in the halls, but he wasn't afraid of the boy anymore. Not in the same way. He wondered if Wren would eat lunch with them again. He was just heading to class when he turned the corner to see Wren standing there, her little arms wrapped around her backpack tightly. Brendan stood above her, arms crossed glare on his face.

“You get it?” He hissed. “They're dangerous to be around. They're freaks.”

“They're not freaks!” Wren whispered. “They're my friends!” Frankie watched in horror as Brendan raised his hand above his head and struck her across the cheek.

“Hey!” He gasped, anger pulling on him, “Leave her alone!”

“Oh!” Brendan snarled. Wren was fighting back tears, wiping them away quickly, her lip was bleeding. Frankie stepped to her side. “What are you going to do about it, puny freak?” Brendan snapped. Frankie looked down at his feet.  _ What can I do?  _ Anger was building up within him.  _ I'm not a freak! Leave Wren alone! _

“That's what I thought.” Brendan chuckled. “Listen, Tailor.” He reached out and grabbed Wren's arm.  _ Leave her alone!  _ Frankie's thoughts were screaming at him.  _ Make him stop! MAKE HIM STOP.  _ But he was frozen where he stood, his anger slowly building up inside him.  _ This isn't fair! It's not right! MAKE HIM STOP.  _ “If I catch you hanging around those freaks again you'll get a lot worse than a bloody lip.”

“DON'T TOUCH HER.” Frankie exploded. He raised his fists, engulfed in yellow magic, and slammed one right into Brendan's jaw. The fourth grader screamed like a little girl, and collapsed to the ground, a tooth flew out somewhere.

Frankie fell to his hands and knees, anger still pulsing through him. His fists still alight with magic. He could hear people come running. Frankie took in a deep breath, the yellow magic around his hands slowly disappearing.  _ Magic… where did that come from? _

“Frankie?” Wren's hand rested on his shoulder blade, “Are… are you alright?” He sat up slowly, looking over at Wren in the eyes.

“I...” She was smiling. Her pretty eyes filled with joy.

“You were so brave.” She whispered. She wiped blood from her lip again, and helped him stand. Brendan was still sobbing on the floor, teachers had surrounded him by now. “Thank you for saving me.” Wren pulled Frankie into a tight hug. Frankie's cheekbones turned a bright yellow.

“Franklin.”  _ Toriel. _

__ “Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh is right.” Toriel frowned. “Wren, please go with Brendan to the nurse’s office. Someone there can help you with that lip.”

“Yes, Miss Toriel.” Wren nodded slowly, she looked over to where Brendan lay surrounded by adults. She smiled, crossing her arms, and gave Frankie a reassuring nod.    
“Franklin. Come with me, please.” Frankie looked back to watch Wren leave, and then he turned to follow Toriel. 

*** ***

Sans was just finishing up the lunchroom, when he received a phone call. He set his mop against a table, pulling the phone out of his pocket.  _ Tori?  _ Sans picks up. 

“Heya.” 

“Sans, I need you to come down to my office immediately. It’s Franklin.” Sans’ eyes widened.

“Is he okay? Is he hurt?” Toriel sighs. 

“It would be better for you to come down here. We need to talk.” Sans hangs up immediately and shortcuts to Toriel’s office,worry and fear clutching at his soul. He bursts in the door, 

“Tori what’s-” His eyes fall to Frankie, who was sitting across from Toriel’s desk, looking down at his feet. 

“Sans, if you could please have a seat.” Sans’ nonexistent eyebrows furrow in concern as he takes the seat next to Frankie, 

“Is everything okay?” He gently sets his hand on Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie doesn’t respond. Toriel takes a deep breath, 

“Sans, Franklin punched one of his classmates.” Sans looks at Frankie in surprise.  _ Frankie PUNCHED someone?  _ The small skeleton still looks at the floor. 

“Jeez.” Toriel nods, 

“Brendan was bullying a friend of his, Wren, and he stepped in and… well. Brendan’s jaw was broken.”  _ Holy crap. That’s awesome.  _ Sans couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Toriel seemed displeased by this. 

“Sans. This is serious.”  _ Seriously awesome.  _

“Kid really packs a  _ punch _ , huh?” Sans chuckles, Franklin looks up in surprise. 

“Sans. Franklin broke a kid’s jaw.” 

“That’s pretty  _ Jaw _ some, right?” Toriel doesn't laugh. 

“Sans. Are you aware that Franklin can use magic?” Sans stopped chuckling. 

“What?”

“He used yellow magic to hit Brendan. That is not common, Sans. Yellow magic is exceptionally rare in monsters, especially young monsters. Typically, someone with age would obtain this ability, since yellow magic can only be activated-”

“When something unjust happens. Right. Got it.”  _ Yellow. The color of justice.  _ Toriel nods slowly. Sans turns to Frankie, 

“Did you know you could do this?” The small skeleton shakes his head, 

“N-No! I didn't mean to! I-” Sans chuckles, 

“S’all right, kiddo. I’m not angry.” Toriel sighs, 

“Sans, this is not good. What do you think Brendan’s mother will say?” Sans winces.  _ She could press charges…  _

“Franklin, could you wait outside a moment, dear?” Toriel asks sweetly. Frankie looks up at Sans, and then gets off the chair, grabs his backpack, and heads out the door. Sans gives him a wide smile. The older skeleton looks back at Toriel, who has her face in her hands in exasperation. 

“Sans. This is not something that you can shrug off. You need to talk to Franklin about using his magic. He needs to be able to control it.” Sans sighs. 

“I know, Tori… But you can’t just- train a kid to use  _ yellow _ magic properly. It only activated because  _ he _ thought he was doing the right thing.” 

“Sans. You still need to talk to him.” The skeleton nods. 

“Alright. I’ll talk t’him.” Toriel smiles sweetly, 

“Thank you. You can have the rest of the day off, and take Franklin home early.” 

*** ***

As soon as Sans arrived back at the house with Franklin, he decided it would be best to talk immediately. The two skeletons sit down on the couch. Before Sans could take a breath, Frankie blurted out, 

“I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him, it’s just he was hurting Wren and I couldn't just sit there and watch and-” 

“Frankie.” Sans said, trying to make it seem like he was serious, but internally, he was overjoyed with the fact that that little brat got what he deserved.  _ No one messes with Frankie. _ The little skeleton was silent. 

“What you did was wrong,” Sans sighs, kinda feeling bad about telling him this, “It’s not good to use magic against others-”

“B-but he was hurting Wren! He hit her!” Frankie had tears in his eye sockets. 

“Frankie. I know you thought it was the just thing to do in that situation, but breaking a kid’s  _ jaw _ is a little much, don’t you think?” Frankie nods solemnly, wiping the tears away from his cheekbones. 

“I-I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Sans gives him a reassuring smile and embraces him, 

“I know, kiddo. Now whadaya say we heat up some spaghetti?” 

*** ***

He hadn’t meant to hurt Brendan, at least not that bad. The whole magic thing had been an accident. The jaw-breaking part- a big surprise. He had just wanted to get Brendan to leave Wren and all his friends alone.

_ “Violence doesn’t solve problems.”  _ Toriel had said. 

_ “Look, kiddo, you really did a number on that… jerk. And I’m proud that you stood up for yourself and your friends, but that doesn’t mean that punching people in the face is socially acceptable.”  _ Sans had said over dinner.  _ I won’t use magic again. And I won’t hurt anyone ever again…  _ Frankie vowed. Now he and Sans both agreed not to talk about the event again that evening, so they had settled down to watch cartoons before bed, Frankie had his arms wrapped around Sans tightly.  

There was a quick knock at the door.

“I'll go get it.” Sans sighed, standing up from the orange couch. Frankie smiled at Sans' exasperated expression. “But if it's Toriel again  _ you  _ get to talk to her.”

“Okaaaaayyyy.” Frankie sighed.

“Hello?” Frankie hurried into the hall at the sound of unfamiliar voice.

“Hello, Sir, I'm sorry for bothering you but,” A young human man wearing blue camouflage stood in the doorway, “I'm looking for a young man named Franklin.”

“That's me!” Frankie gasped, stepping out from around the corner. Sans opened the door wider.

“Come on in.” He said.

“Oh, no. I don't want to intrude. I'm just here to say a little something to Franklin.” The young man knelt down so he was face to face with Frankie, taking off his hat. “My name's Brent Tailor.” He said with a little smile.

“You're Wren's dad!” Frankie said.

“Yes. When Wren came home from school today with a split lip I was afraid that something was very wrong. But she told me everything that happened. I got your address from Miss Toriel. I wanted to thank you in person, young man, for protecting my baby girl.”

“Wren's my friend.” Frankie replied. “I couldn't just sit there and let him hit her.”

“Thank you.” Brent set his hand on Frankie's shoulder. “You're a good kid, Frankie.” Brent stood quickly and held out his hand to Sans. “You have a good son, sir.” Sans took it with a smile.

“Well, actually… uh… thanks.” When Sans shut the door he turned to Frankie with a grin.

“I’m proud you stood up to that kid, Frankie.” He said. “Though, next time, let’s be a little less extreme.” Frankie sighed.

“I just hope Brendan doesn't hurt anyone anymore.”

“After the bad time you gave him? I don't think so.” Sans said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. My cousin (timelord1122) and I have drawn a RIDICULOUS amount of art for this story (mostly my cousin, she's an amazing artist), if anyone is on tumblr and is interested let us know in a comment if you'd like us to make a tumblr blog just for this story, so we can post chapter updates and lots of art!   
> -mariahills_capsicle


	17. The Giving Away of the Small Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the great comments!  
> We have decided we will be starting a blog on tumblr to post chapter updates and some of the art we've drawn for this story. So that's coming soon!

The weeks flew by- and Spring came. The small cats grew and grew, and Frankie loved them. All the while, his grades were steadily climbing, and his nightmares were becoming less and less frequent. Brendan had been pulled out of school for the time being, and so he wasn’t going to be bothering anyone for a long time. Frankie was happy, he and his friends- Frisk, Ella, and Wren- got together often. More importantly, Frankie had grown to love his new family with all his soul. 

It was a Saturday afternoon, when Sans, while watching Frankie playing with all five cats happily, realized that he definitely could not have five cats in the house.

“So, Frankie, I think the kittens are big enough where we can begin looking for new homes for them.” Sans said, with a smile. 

“New homes? Why?” Frankie frowned. “They’re happy here.”

“Well, I can’t really afford five cats, and besides, don’t you want to give other boys and girls cats to make them happy?” 

“I love them.” Frankie said. “I want to keep all of them.” 

“Frankie, I know you love the kittens, but we can’t have five cats in this house.” Sans said with a frown. Frankie groaned,

“Sans! They’re my cats!” He was stroking one of the tortoiseshells that he called ‘Poof.’ Sans knew that to Frankie getting rid of the kittens was a very sad idea. And sending them off to strangers? A terrifying concept.

“I can’t afford five cats, Frankie, it would end up being a cat-tastrophe.” Sans replied, “And besides, I’m starting to think that I’m going insane. Five cats is… a ridiculous amount for one house.”

“But…” Then Frankie grinned, looking over at the four kittens spread across the room. “Sans…?”

“Yup?”

“Do you think Papyrus would like a kitten?”

“Do I…?” Sans stared at Frankie.  _ Kiddo, you’re a genius. _ “I don’t know about Paps, but I know Alphys does! Maybe Frisk would too.”

“Well?” Frankie smiled. “Can we invite them over?”

“Let’s start with Paps.” Sans replied. “I’ll call him right now.”

*** ***

Papyrus was over within minutes, but only because all he heard Sans utter was “Papyrus, why don’t you come over sometime-” And he had dropped the phone and raced to get into his car.

“SANS! FRANKIE!” Papyrus was certainly pleased to see both of them. “IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” Then Papyrus remembered the kittens. “FRANKIE, WHERE ARE YOUR SMALL CATS?!”

“They’re probably in my room.” Frankie lead Sans and Papyrus to his bedroom. In fact, all the cats were on Frankie’s bed, the four kittens and Justice.

“BEHOLD SMALL CATS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ONCE AGAIN BE YOUR FRIEND!” Papyrus cried. Frankie watched, holding back a laugh as three of the cats (two kittens and Justice) decided that shouting was a nope, and ran to hide under the bed. The two other cats looked rather frightened, but stood their ground. Papyrus knelt down by Frankie’s bed, and raised a quivering hand over the orange tabby. “I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND, SMALL CAT!” He almost whispered. Then he ran his fingers across the kitten’s back. He looked up in shock. “SANS!” He cried. “SANS! THEY’RE SO FLUFFY!”

“Yup.” Sans nodded. Frankie looked up to see him grinning.

“SANS! LOOK! THE SMALL CATS LOVE ME!” The little tortoiseshell and orange tabby kittens were playing with the ends of Papyrus’ scarf, and rubbing their heads against his elbow. The adventurous tortoiseshell managed to climb up on to Papyrus’s shoulder. “THEY HAVE CHOSEN ME!” Papyrus cried. “I AM NOW THEIR FRIEND!”

“They’re yours if you’d like.” Frankie said.

“WHAT?!” Papyrus looked up, his eyes wide, “DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!”

“Sure, Paps, the kittens need new homes. If you want those two and you’re up to it you can have-”

“WOWIE! THANK YOU, I LOVE THEM!”

“What are you going to call them, Papyrus?” Frankie asked.

“CALL THEM?”

“They’re gonna need names.” Frankie nodded. Papyrus looked down at the two kittens he was stroking with a frown.

“NYEEEEEEH...…. THIS ONE I SHALL CALL SPAGHETTI!” He raised up the orange tabby so that Sans could see. “AND… THIS ONE…?”

“What goes good with spaghetti?” Frankie frowned.

“MEATBALLS! THIS ONE I SHALL CALL MEATBALLS!” He pointed to the tortoiseshell happily.

“Spaghetti and Meatballs! Those are awesome names. You’ll have to get name tags for them so they don’t get lost!” Frankie said.

“NAMETAGS?”

“Alright, Papyrus. Maybe we should go to the pet store and get everything you need. And while we’re there Frankie can tell you all about how to take care of the cats.”

“DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE MEATBALLS AND SPAGHETTI HERE?!” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah. They can stay here while we’re gone and when we come back you can take them home.” Frankie said.

“OH!” Papyrus looked excitedly at the kittens he was playing with. “I MUST GO NOW, MY SMALL CATS! BUT FEAR NOT! I SHALL RETURN SOON AND THEN YOU CAN COME TO MY HOUSE!” He pulled both of the kittens into a hug, and then stood up to follow Frankie and Sans to the pet store. “THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME SOME OF YOUR SMALL CATS, FRANKIE! I LOVE THEM!” He cried happily. 

*** ***

Frankie was sad to see Spaghetti and Meatballs go, but he was happy he’d be able to see them again. And Papyrus sure loved his small cats, almost more than anything else. 

“Heya, kiddo.” Sans came to stand by the window, and watch as Papyrus slipped the little animal crate into his car, and sped off. “How are you doing?” 

“Fine. I’m glad Papyrus will have them now. I’ll get to see them.” 

“Yup. I just got off the phone with Toriel. She says that she and Asgore and Frisk will bring over a pot pie for dinner and Frisk can pick a cat if they want one.” 

“Cool! What about Alphys and Undyne?” Frankie smiles. 

“Alphys and Undyne... ? Oh right. I’ll call them right now. How’s that?” 

“Okay…” Frankie sighed. He’d miss his little cats. When Sans got off the phone with Undyne he gave Frankie a small hug. 

“They say they’d love a cat. They’ll be here any minute to pick one out. So you’ll get to visit all your little cats whenever you want. Okay, kiddo?”

“Alright!” Frankie was a little more excited about it now. At least Justice’s kittens wouldn’t be going to strangers. He felt happy knowing that the small cats would be taken care of. Alphys and Undyne arrived only ten minutes after Sans had gotten off the phone with them. Undyne nearly kicked the door down when she burst in.

“HEY PUNKS!” 

“H-hi!” Alphys followed more cautiously, but she looked excited. Frankie knew that she was the one who really wanted the cat. 

“Heya.” Sans grinned. “Where are the small cats, Frank?” 

“Probably in my room.” Frankie led Undyne and Alphys to his room. The two remaining small cats were sleeping with their mother on his bed. 

“Aww! Th-they’re really cute!” Alphys grinned, rushing over to pet the kittens. 

“They’re actually… pretty adorable.” Undyne frowned. 

“Which one do you want?” Sans asked. 

“Ohh… I r-really like the w-white one.” Alphys said. 

“She’s yours if you want.” Sans said. Frankie sighed. This one was one he had formerly called Fluff. Now it would get a different name. He hoped Alphys and Undyne would pick a good one. Fluff was a pretty little girl cat, mostly white, with splashes of orange and black here and there. All the kittens were long haired like their mother. 

“Oh she’s adorable!” Alphys smiled. “What sh-should we c-call her, Undyne?” Alphys pulled the little kitten into her arms. 

“Oh… uh… I don’t know. What should we call her?” Undyne reached out to stroke the kitten. She smiled a little. “She’s very soft.”

“Ooh! I know. L-look, she looks like Sushi, d-don’t you th-think?” Alphys held out the little cat. Frankie had no idea what Sushi was, but Sans chuckled, and Undyne seemed to agree, so he figured it was a fitting name for Fluff. 

“Sushi it is…” Alphys grinned. “We should go to the pet store and get her the things she needs. A nice collar! A food bowl!”

“Sushi. I like it! Okay. We can come back and get her?” Undyne asked. 

“Sure. Anytime.” Sans nodded. After Alphys and Undyne left to go to the pet store, Frankie spent the next couple of hours playing and saying goodbye to his little Fluff. 

*** ***

Undyne and Alphys were back later, as promised, to take Sushi  home. Alphys had went all-out and bought all sorts of things for her little princess. A fancy collar, two ceramic bowls for water and food, and a lot of cat toys. Frankie sadly said goodbye to the third kitten, and all that remained was Fuzz- a dark tabby boy. If Frisk wanted a cat, Fuzz would have to be it. Frankie wondered if Justice would be sad without her babies. But maybe sometime she could visit them, or they could all come visit her. Fuzz didn’t really seem to miss his siblings, he was cuddling with his mother on the Sans’ bed. 

“You gonna be okay, kiddo?” Sans stood in the doorway to his messy room. Frankie looked up from where he lay stroking the two cats. 

“Yeah… I guess… when are Frisk and Toriel and Asgore gonna get here?” 

“Any minute now, I think.” Sans replied. “I’m sure Frisk will love to see… Poof?”   
“Fuzz, Sans.” Frankie sighed. “Yeah. I bet they’ll really like him. I wonder what they’ll call him.” 

“I bet they’ll call him something really great.” 

“Yeah!” There’s suddenly a knock on the door. “I bet that’s them! I’ll go get it!” 

Sans followed Frankie out into the living room, where Frankie pulled open their door to reveal Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk. 

“Why, hello!” Toriel smiled. She was holding a large pot pie. 

“Howdy, there, Frankie, Sans.” Asgore nodded. 

_ FRANKIE.  _ Frisk signed happily. They hugged him tightly.  _ How are you doing?  _

__ “I’m alright. I’m sad that I have to give away the small cats.” 

_ You’ll get to visit them whenever you want.  _ Frisk signed. 

“I know. I’ll just miss them, that’s all.” Frankie replied. They all came into the house, Toriel hurrying to take her pie to the kitchen, and Asgore and Sans sitting in the living room. Frankie led Frisk to Sans’ room where Fuzz and Justice slept happily on Sans’ unmade bed. 

_ He’s so fluffy.  _ Frisk picked up the small cat, holding him tightly in their arms. They hurried out to the living room, Frankie assumed to show Asgore and Toriel the little cat that they would soon be calling their own. 

“Oh!” Toriel smiled as Frisk tried to shove the small cat into her arms. “Is this the little one we might be taking home?” 

“Yeah.” Frankie nods. “I call him Fuzz, but you can name him whatever you’d like.” Toriel gently took the little cat from Frisk. The little tabby seemed content to curl up in Toriel’s lap. 

“What are you going to call him, Frisk?” Asgore asked. 

Frisk looked thoughtful, and then signed:  _ Toast.  _

“Toast?” Toriel frowned. “Why?!” Sans was laughing. Frankie snorted. 

_ Because. Just… Toast.  _

“Well.” Asgore frowned. “Toast it is, then. I suppose.” Frisk nodded firmly.

*** *** 

That evening, Frankie crawled into bed sad and happy all at once. He would miss his small cats tonight- they always slept on his bed. But they had new homes, new places to explore. Despite the fact that they wouldn’t be with him that evening, Frankie was happy because he knew that he’d be able to see them all- Spaghetti, Meatballs, Sushi, and Toast- again very soon. 


	18. Bad Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've set up a little blog on tumblr for chapter updates and some of our artwork. We'll be making our first post tomorrow!   
> Check it out at fractured-tale.tumblr.com

It was Saturday- six days after the kittens had gone to new homes. Frankie was playing in the living room with Mr. Rails and Sir Barkley. Sans was watching the News. 

“People have, of course, become concerned about the movement known as Red X. The reason being their actions have come to not only affect the lives of monsters, but those of humans as well. Even former Anti-Monster groups have changed their opinions in order to fight for peace.” Sans groaned inwardly. This was terrible. These Red X people, they really hated monsters that much? Hurting humans just to get to monsters? It was disgusting. Well, what was he to expect when the whole thing was disgusting to begin with?

A policeman appeared on screen. “We’re all quite concerned about Red X, though they weren’t very high on our list of concerns before. This group has become more of a cult than protesters. Our department has dealt with arson, theft, destruction of property, bullying and attempted murder all connected to that symbol- the red x. And I’m not just talking about against monsters. These people are insane. They will not hesitate to hurt ‘one of their own’ if it means that in the long run they’ll be hurting a monster. Their actions have gone from protesting monster rights, to protesting monster existence. It’s immoral, and unlawful. We will no longer tolerate these people’s destructive actions.” Sans flicked off the TV.  _ Good. At least that’s one anti-monster group taken care of… hopefully.  _ He knew Red X had threatened Riley. It hurt him to think about it. If they touched her, or anyone else in his family… No. They wouldn’t. Nothing was going to happen. Red X wasn’t going to touch them, Sans would make sure of it.

“Heya, kiddo.” He smiled at Frankie. “What do you want to do today?”

“Oh… I dunno.” Frankie sighed. Sans frowned.  _ Hmm…  _

“I know! How’d you like to go visit Luis?”

“Oh! Yeah! That’d be fun.” Frankie grinned enthusiastically. 

“Okay, I’ll call and see if it’s alright.” Sans said. He watched the little boy, playing more excitedly with his toys.  _ Papyrus…  _ He remembered his little brother, sitting in the living room of their home. Their father was away, working. Sans had to watch Papyrus.  _ “Look, Sans! I made a block tower! _ ”  _ “Wow!”  _ Now, Papyrus had grown tall… Sans had never imagined he’d be doing that same thing again, watching his-  _ mine? Where did that come from?- _ little skele-child playing with toys in his living room. 

__ _ I wonder how tall Frankie will be when he’s all grown up?  _ He thought with a little chuckle, as he goes to grab his phone. 

*** ***

“And I’m gonna tell him all about Justice and her kittens, and how Undyne and Alphys, and Papyrus, and Frisk all have kittens now! Four kittens, Sans!”

“Yup. That sounds like a plan, kiddo.” Sans chuckled. They were walking through downtown towards Luis’ house. Frankie was skipping happily, sometimes trotting ahead of Sans, sometimes pausing and falling behind. “And I’m gonna tell him about school, and how Frisk is my bestest friend in the whole world- besides you, Sans! You’re my bestest friend and then Frisk. And I’ll tell him about Ella, and Wren, and how they’re my friends too! And! I’m gonna tell him about how Sir Barkley’s has become good friends with, Mr. Rails.”

“Rails is definitely a good name for it.” Sans nodded.

“Sans, Rails is a Mr. not an it.” Frankie corrected, as he skipped backwards, facing the older skeleton.

“I’m sure Grandpops would really like to hear all about that.” Sans said. “Maybe we should stop and get him a little present.”

“Yeah! What should we get him?” Frankie turned to walk with Sans, taking his hand in his own.

“Well…” They were passing by a few shops, and so Frankie tried to find inspiration from the window displays.  _ What does Grandpops like? He makes great toys. Maybe…  _ They were passing by the big antique store now, and looking in the window Frankie saw the most perfect gift.  _ Grandpops loves roses!  _ In the display window sat a vase with a beautiful decorative wooden rose. It was sanded and shone beautifully. He hurried to the window, and pressed his hand against it.

“That one, Sans.”

“The Rose?” Sans frowned.

“Yeah!”

“Alright.” Sans shrugged. “I’ll run in and get it. Why don’t you wait right here? I’ll only be a second.”

“Okay!” Frankie was happy to sit on the bench outside of the antique shop, swinging his legs,  and watching people walk by. Sans had just hurried into the store when Frankie saw a particular group of people who caught his attention. They were heading across the street towards him. All adults, mostly males but some females, probably about five or six of them. They all wore hoodies, hiding their faces. Some wore masks. People avoided them on purpose, as if they knew who they were and were frightened by them. That was when Frankie noticed the baseball bat one held, and how they seemed… to be staring right at him…

He stood slowly, a little frightened. Who were these people? Why were they coming this way?  _ It’s just…  _ But he had no explanation. His mind was screaming,  _ Run! Run!  _ And it was only a matter of seconds before his legs obeyed. He ran, heading down the street, away from the antique shop, away from Sans. The group of humans ran after him, and their longer legs were bringing them closer and closer. Frankie gasped for air, and choked on tears.  _ Why are they after me?!  _ But he didn’t dare stop or turn around. He had to keep running, but it wouldn’t be long before they caught up to him. There was only one other option.  _ I have to lose them. _

Up ahead there was a turn, a backstreet probably. He’d be able to shake them by making a few turns in there, and at least make it back to Sans. Sans would be able to help. So, he sped around the corner with high hopes, and in an instant they were shattered. He came face to face with a wall. It was a dead end, there was no escape.  _ Idiot! Idiot!  _ He screamed at himself. He should have gone into the shop.  _ I should have stayed with Sans! _

He heard his pursuers approaching slowly behind him. So he wiped away his tears, stood tall, and turned to face them.

“We’ve finally found you, you little freak.” Said the one with the baseball bat.

“What do you want with me?” Frankie whispered.

“You’re one of them. You don’t belong up here, and you certainly don’t belong in any position that allows you to stand up to one of us!” Hissed another. “You’re nothing but trash! This is our home! This is our land!”

“You’re all unjust for doing these terrible things!” Frankie replied. “It is our right to have a say! We’re just like humans! We feel just like you. Why do you want to hurt me?”

“You broke my son’s  _ jaw!  _ You’re a freak! You’re dangerous!”

“I- You’re… you’re Brendan’s dad… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt Brendan, but… he was hitting me and my friend and calling us names. I had to stand up for myself, and everyone else he hurt. It was wrong… it wasn’t…”

“Enough talk! Are we going to kill the freak or what?!” Someone shouts. Frankie’s eyes widen.  _ Should have stayed with Sans.  _ His hands ball into fists and a yellow glow surrounds them.

“Stand back! You don’t… you don’t know what you’re dealing with!”

Brendan’s dad took another step forward, raising the bat high in the air. “You deserve what’s coming to you kid.” He hissed and then he swung with all his might. Frankie raised his arms up to protect his skull. There was a sharp CRACK! Excruciating pain shot up Frankie’s arm and he screamed in agony. The rest of the humans converged on him, kicking him, beating him. None of the pain was enough to overcome that from the first blow. Tears streamed down Frankie’s cheekbones, and his pleading fell on deaf ears. He cradled his arm, and fell to his knees, trying best to protect his skull at the same time. His vision was blurred from the tears. He couldn’t see, but he felt…. oh, he felt…

Then, like some sort of brilliant ray of hope, someone- a familiar figure- appeared at the end of the alley. Frankie had just enough strength left to cry out one more time.

“Frankie?!” Sans called out.

“DAD!” 

*** ***

When Sans exited the antique shop with the wooden rose safely wrapped in tissue in a little bag, he looked around expectantly for Frankie. Upon finding that the little boy was nowhere in sight, he panicked. 

“Frankie?! Frankie!” He half expected the skele-child to leap out from behind some corner.  _ “Look what I found Sans!”  _ But there was no response. “Miss!” Sans spoke to a woman passing by. “Please, help me, I’m looking for my…” She passed by without a second glance.  _ Oh god. Where is he?!  _ “Sir! Please! I’m looking for my s-” 

“Get out of my way.” The man said gruffly, pushing him aside.  _ Oh god. _

“Frankie! Frankie!” He ran down the street, looking down alley ways as he called out Franklin’s name. “Frankie?!” 

 

“DAD!” 

 

_ Frankie. _ Down the alley way before Sans, the small skeleton was huddled on the ground, above him stood about five or six dark figures, their black jackets emblazoned with a red x. Everything around Sans stopped. Red X… Sans’ fear and worry quickly turned into rage. 

All of their backs were turned. Sans’ eyes go black as he raises a palm over to them, turning their souls blue. The leader lets out a cry of alarm as they’re all dragged to the ground, gravity increasing on them. After they gather what was happening, they manage to stand against the downward pull, turning to face Sans. 

“Heya, Fellas. What’s the matter? Y’look a little  _ down _ .” Sans sneers, the lack of pupils in his eyes seem to unnerve the group of miserable creatures in front of him. The leader staggers forward, a metal bat in his hand. 

“So- you’re that little scum’s dad?”  _ He called me dad…  _ Sans nods. 

“That’s right. And you’d better step away from him or-” 

“Or what?!” The man crows, raising his bat. 

 

“ _ Or you’re gonna have a bad time. _ ” 

 

With that, the man swings at Sans. The skeleton teleports out of the way, just before the bat strikes. The leader seems confused. And he’s about to be even more confused. Sans raises his hand, the man flies up, and he slams his hand back down. A dull thud. A cry of pain. 

All of the other humans were staring at what just happened, wide-eyed. The man growls, standing again, wiping blood away from the cut that had formed just above his eyebrow. 

“You pieces of scum have no right to be here! There’s a reason we trapped you underground in the first place- you freaks!” The man hissed through clenched teeth, charging at Sans again.  _ This is amusing. _ Sans teleports again, this time, he counters with a bone attack. The bones charge at the man, hitting him dead-on. At this point, everyone else is scrambling to get away. 

“You  _ COWARDS! _ ” The leader screams after them, “ _ GET BACK HERE-”  _ Sans stands above the man, smiling down at him, his left eye flashing. The man doesn't seem angry anymore, in fact, he looks rather afraid. 

“ _ Red X will kill you. We’ll kill your son. We’ll kill your human friend, too.”  _ The man growls. Sans slams his hand down, the man falls. 

“If you so much as  _ touch _ my family or friends, I’ll kill  _ you.”  _ The human hisses as gravity increases further, taking his breath away, “ _ Understand, buddy?”  _ The man doesn't respond. Sans countered by pressing the human down further. There was a sharp crack. The man screamed. 

“ _ Yes! Yes. I u-understand!!”  _ Pleased, Sans lets the man go, he limps away, cursing out loud. Sans’ rage melts away and turns immediately into blinding fear.  _ Frankie!  _ Sans runs over to the kid, who lay on the ground, holding his arm tightly against his chest. 

“Frankie!” Sans crouches down, pulling Frankie into his arms.  _ He’s not moving…  _ “Frankie! Frankie, c’mon buddy. C’mon buddy- wake up!” Sans shakes him gently. No response. 

_ “Frankie. Frankie, C’mon…”  _ The little skeleton lies limp in his arms, Sans clutches the kid tighter, tears welling in his eye sockets. 

 

__ _ Frankie… Please wake up…  _


	19. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take... my sunshine... away...

Sans pulled Frankie closer to him, his vision blurred by tears, he couldn’t think clearly. _He needs a doctor. He needs…_ He focused on the hospital. He knew monsters and humans were training there together in order for monsters to learn how to treat humans and humans to learn how to treat monsters. _Hospital.._ He closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were there, in the middle of the emergency room.

            “Help!” He gasped. In the next moment, a nurse came rushing from the front desk. Sans couldn’t focus, all he could think was  _I shouldn’t have left him. God, I shouldn’t have left him. I’m such an idiot._

            “Sir!” The nurse, who was a monster, brought him back to reality. “We need to take your son into the room down the hall. We need to get these looked at right away.”

            “Okay… Okay…” Another nurse had come in with a rolling bed. Sans didn’t want to let go of the child, but he knew it was for the best. He gently lay Frankie down on the hospital bed. “But… I won’t leave him.” _The last time I did that, this happened._

            “We wouldn’t ask you to.” Sans followed the nurse down the hall. His mind was screaming at him. _You could have prevented this! This is your fault! **Shut up! Shut up!**_

            “Right in here, Sir.” The nurse pushed open a large door to an examination room. “I think Dr. Brookes will be your doctor tonight, he’ll be with you any minute I’m sure. I have to go attend to others in the emergency room. If you need me for anything or if he wakes up, let me know.”

            “Th-thank you.” Sans nodded. The moment the nurse left Sans leaned over Frankie’s bed, gently taking the little skeleton’s left hand. Sans looked over the boy well for the first time. There were cracks all over his bones, little ones. But the worst was his right arm. His lower arm bone- the radius- was broken clean through. _Oh god. This is all my fault. This is all my fault!_ Tears filled his eye sockets again, as he squeezed Frankie’s hand.

            “Please, stay with me kiddo? Stay with me.” He rested his skull on Frankie’s hand and, in a soft, deep voice he began to sing, like he did when Papyrus was a baby. “You are my sunshine… my only… sunshine…” He chokes on tears as he sings. “You… make me happy…” _So happy._ “..when skies are gray. You’ll never know…” He sobs, closing his eyes tightly. _He **will** know! He will. He’s gonna wake up. He’s gonna be fine…_ “You’ll never know, kid, how much I…love… you… please…” He can hardly sing the last words, “Please… please… don’t take my sunshine… away…”  

            _Frankie… Please… wake up…_ Sans wiped away tears quickly as the door swung open.

            “Good afternoon!” A human doctor stepped in, he looked rather friendly. He was an older man with a graying mustache and graying hair. “I’m Doctor Brookes. Nurse Kelley told me this young man’s been in a bit of trouble.”

            “It was Red X-” Sans began.

            “Yes, we’ve gotten quite a few cases over the past few days.” The doctor nodded. “It’s terrible. But let’s see…” The Doctor examined Frankie carefully, “Well, he does have quite a few little cracks in his bones, we’ll bandage them up so they can’t get any worse. As for this…” The doctor sighed, raising his hand above Frankie’s right arm. “It’s quite obvious to me your son has a compound fracture.”

            “A Fracture?” Sans murmured.

            “See how the bone is broken clean through here? We’re going to have to set it and put his arm in a cast so it doesn’t move while it heals.”

            “Anything! Anything to make him better.” Sans nods.

            “We’ll have you sign some paperwork, and then we’ll fix him up. We’re hoping he won’t wake up until the bone is set, he’ll feel much better after that.”

            “Why did he pass out?” Sans asked.

            “Well, I think that it’s probably his body’s way of preventing him from feeling the pain. When pain’s that intense our bodies defend ourselves from that pain by making us black out.” Doctor Brookes smiled. “Your son is going to be just fine, sir.”

            _Oh… oh, thank god._ Sans took Frankie’s hand again.

            “I’ll be right back with the paperwork for you.” Dr. Brookes nodded.

            “Thank you, Doc.” Sans smiled.

            _You’ll never know, kid… how much… I love you..._

*** ***

 _Frankie…? Frankie, please… Frankie?_ Sounds faded in and away slowly. His vision was blurry, and… his arm… oh his arm hurt. Something was wrong with his arm!

            “Frankie…. please?” Someone was sitting close to him… crying…? But Frankie couldn’t see yet, and he was afraid if he moved his head he’d move his arm. He knew that was probably a bad idea. “I’m sorry, kiddo, I shouldn’t have… left you alone.”

            “Dad…” Frankie whispered. His voice was so hoarse and soft, he was afraid that Sans hadn’t heard him, but he felt the older skeleton’s hands squeeze around his.

            “Frankie? Are you awake? Try not to move, kiddo. I’m gonna go get the doc-”

            “No!” Frankie gasped, tightening his grip on Sans’ hand. “You can’t leave me!”

            “Yeah…” Sans whispered. “Yeah, you’re right.” He pressed the call button for the nurse instead. “I’m sorry, kid, I shouldn’t have left you alone-”

            “It’s not your fault.” Frankie responded. “It was mine. I should have gone into the store when I saw them coming. Where are they now? They won’t come back to find me, will they?” The terrible thought filled Frankie with fear.

            “No.” Sans said firmly. “They _won’t_ be coming back.” Frankie smiled, turning his head, ever so slightly, to look at Sans. He wanted to call him dad again, but… what if Sans didn’t like that? Sans wasn’t his dad. Frankie wasn’t going to volunteer him for a position that he didn’t want. The little skeleton drifted slowly off into sleep.

*** ***

            When Frankie woke up again he was feeling much better, his pain had lessened, and he felt more awake. There was another thing. On this right arm, there was a cast. _“You were out when they did it. I picked blue. Thought you’d like it.”_ Sans had said. It was a ridiculously annoying thing that Frankie already hated. It went up past his elbow, so his arm would be in a perpetual ridiculous bend, and it curved around his hand and thumb bones, so it would be difficult to write or do really anything with his right hand. Sans informed him that his radius, a part of his lower arm bone, had been completely broken through- a fracture. The bone had been knocked out of alignment, so the doctors had to set it. A procedure which was generally terribly painful. _“Doc said your body kept you asleep to protect you from the pain.”_ Sans had said. _“And that’s what happened in the alley. You passed out because of the pain from your arm and…”_ There were other places where he was injured, all over. Little cracks in his bones. They would hurt, but the doctors said they would heal quickly. They were not quite so bad as his arm.

            “Well, Franklin.” Doctor Brookes said with a smile. He was a happy, older man, with a graying moustache and graying hair. “We want to keep you here for a couple of nights, just to make sure the little breaks in your bones begin to heal properly. Besides that, you should be fine.”

            “What about my… arm? You said it’s fractured.”

            “It is.” The doctor nodded. “But don’t worry. With the right care, fractures will heal. You’re on your way to that already!”

            “Thanks, Doc.” Sans said.

            “I’ll have the nurse bring in your lunch.”

            “Doctor Brookes?”

            “Yes, young sir?” The doctor turned around with a little grin.

            “Will you sign my cast?” Frankie held out his arm. The human doctor looked surprised, but he nodded.

            “Sure!”

            “Thanks for helping me get better.”

            “Anytime, kid. There may be people out there who want to hurt you folks, but they’re wrong. You’re a strong person, Frankie. When you grow up, you go out there and fight them.” The doctor signed his name with a big smiley face, and then hurried on. Frankie looked over at Sans with wide eyes.

            “Did he really mean it? I should go and fight the bad guys?”

            “Well, I don’t think he meant literally _fight_ them.” Sans replied.

            “How can I fight them, but not fight them…?” Frankie asked.

            “Well, you can fight their bad deeds by doing good ones, by helping monsters.”

            “How?”

            “Well… lots of ways.” The nurse came in with Frankie’s lunch. “You could… be an ambassador for monsters… you could… be a lawyer-”

            “What’s a lawyer?”

            “Someone who fights for the rights of others.” Sans replied, “...in short.”

            “Hmm…” Frankie frowned, but dropped the subject to dig into his lunch. Sans was quiet for a minute, but then coughed a little and said,

            “Umm… Frankie… we need to talk.”

            “What is it?” Frankie looked up from his grilled cheese.

            “In… in the alley way you called me ‘dad’.”

            “Oh!” Frankie looked down at his hands with a sigh. “I… I’m sorry.  I just…”

            “Do you see me as that, Frankie? Do you see me as your dad?” Frankie wasn’t sure what the right answer was in this situation, so he decided to go with the truth.

            “...yes…” Sans stared up at him for a moment longer and then smiled. “I get it.” Frankie sighed. “You don’t want to be my dad. I’m-”

            “What? No. Kiddo, look at me.” Frankie looked over at Sans. “I love you, you’re an amazing kid. I’d… be honored to call you my son.” Frankie couldn’t believe it. “We can make it official now. I’ll go get some adoption papers, today if you want.” Frankie could only stare. Sans. Sans wanted to be his dad. Was this a dream? “Frankie? What do you think?” Frankie wrapped his arms around Sans and pulled him into a tight hug, trying to hold back tears.

            “I think, you’re my hero,  ” He whispered.

 


	20. Storytime

_ The dark alley way closed in around him. At first, he thought he was alone, but paranoia ripped at his soul. Something was wrong. Someone was coming. They stood above him, laughing maniacally, appearing as though they were shadows stepping out from the walls. “Get away!” He screamed, his fists engulfed in yellow. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” And still they came closer, laughing, swearing. _

__ _ Hello, freak… What have you to say for yourself… His dream taunted him. With bats raised high, the masked humans converged on him, throwing rocks, beating him. _

__ _ Kill him. Destroy him… _

__ _ “STOP! STOPPP!” He screamed, he pleaded, yet there was no break from the agony, “please…. You’re….” _

__ _ “Frankie! FRANKIE!” _

He shot out of sleep, still thrashing about wildly, screaming. Someone was holding onto his shoulders. “LET GO OF ME! GET OF ME!”  
“Frankie…!” He yanked himself free, his fists blazing yellow.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He sat there in his bed, trying to remember where he was, trying to stop shaking, stop crying. “I can’t… I…” He was in the hospital… that was right. And… Dad…. He looked over to his left where Sans was standing, worried. “Dad…” His yellow magic slowly disappearing.

“I’m here, kiddo. I’m right here.” But he didn’t move to touch Frankie. The little skeleton burst into sobs, hugging his knees tightly, trying to reassure himself that everything was going to be fine. His dad was here, he was never going to see those bad people again. No one was going to hurt him. Not while he was with Sans… and still he couldn’t stop shaking… he couldn’t stop thinking that…  
“Dad…” He let go of his knees, and through his tears reached out to hold Sans. The older skeleton let out a sigh of relief and pulled Frankie into his arms.

“It’s alright, Frankie… shh… it’s alright…”

“No… No it’s not.” He cries harder, gripping his dad’s shirt tightly. “They’re coming for me. I know they are. They want to kill me!”

“No, Frankie. No. I won’t let them touch you.” Frankie’s breathing slowed to normal as he held on tightly to his father.

“Do you want some water?” Sans said, pulling away gently. “I’ll get you so-”

“NO!” Frankie held on to him tighter, “No! You can’t leave me, you can’t leave me alone… Please, Dad, I’m… I’m scared…” Sans’ eyes widen.

“Okay, kiddo, I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” 

*** ***

The next morning Papyrus came to visit. Frankie wanted to see everyone, so that’s who Sans had called- everyone. Of course, everyone was horrified to hear that Frankie was in the hospital, they all scheduled times to visit. Papyrus chose early morning. It was before his cooking classes, which worked out perfectly. Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk would be coming in the afternoon after school, and Alphys and Undyne would be coming around Lunch time.

After Frankie finished his breakfast he lay on his bed, trying to tap a rhythm on the railing, humming along.  _ Poor kiddo must be bored out of his mind. _

“Do you want me to find something for you to do, Frankie? I could go look for some-”

“No!” Frankie cried. Sans was taken aback.

“What? Why n-?”

“Y-you, can’t l-leave.” The little boy actually looked terrified. “You c-can’t leave me…” Tears had begun to fill Frankie’s eyes.  _ Oh no… _

“It’s okay, Frankie!” Sans stood, pulling his son into his arms. “I’m not going to leave, okay?” So, Sans called a nurse and asked for someone for Frankie to do. When she returned with crayons and paper Frankie began drawing as best he could with the terribly large cast on his arm. Sans didn’t have much else to do, so he watched as his son’s  _ (oh how that word still made him smile),  _ creativity spilled out onto the page. It didn’t take Sans long to figure out what Frankie was drawing. Little yellow lines turned into a square which turned into a house with little black windows, and front steps. Green scribbles became grass. Black was used to draw heads and arms and legs, and soon Frankie was holding up a family portrait proudly for his dad to see.

“Look!” He said. “I drew our family.”

“Wow!” Sans took the drawing and fought a terrible battle to not shed tears.

“See!” Frankie pointed with his left arm. “There’s Me, you, Justice, Papyrus, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Riley.”

“Frankie, this is a great drawing. I think you got the colors just right and…”  Above Papyrus Frankie had written in red: NYEH HEH HEH! Sans grinned. “I love Papyrus’ speech bubble-” Just as he said these words the tall skeleton joined them in the room. He seemed almost in a panic.

“FRANKIE! WHEN SANS CALLED I WAS SO WORRIED! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

“I’m alright now, Papyrus.” Frankie replied. “Actually,” He looked over at Sans with a grin. “I’m glad you came. I was beginning to feel a little  _ bonely. _ ” Sans laughed out loud.  _ This kid is my son.  _ He thought proudly.

“No.” Papyrus whispered. “NO! SANS! YOU’VE…! NO! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! YOU’VE INJURED HIM BEYOND REPAIR!” Sans was laughing too hard to reply.

“No, really. I’m alright, Papyrus.” Frankie smiled. “I’ve never been better.”

“OH! GOOD!” Papyrus reached out and hugged Frankie tightly.  _ Ooh. Ouch.  _ Sans thought.

“Ow.. ow! Okay!” Frankie gasped.

“Careful, Paps.” Sans frowned. “Frankie has a few cracked bones.”

“OH DEAR!” Papyrus gasped. He quickly released Frankie from his grasp, “DON’T WORRY. I BROUGHT YOU A PRESENT TO CHEER YOU UP!” Papyrus pulled from his scarf a few pieces of rolled up paper.

“What’s that?” Frankie asked.

“I WROTE YOU A STORY!”

“What?” Sans was a little skeptical, but he was sure whatever Papyrus wrote would be enough to cheer Frankie up.

“CAN I READ IT TO YOU?!” Papyrus looked extremely excited.

“Sure!” Frankie nodded happily. Papyrus cleared his throat.

“AHEM! ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A TALL SKELETON WHO WAS VERY GREAT AND HE LOVED TO MAKE THE BEST OF ALL PASTAS.”

“That’s you.” Sans said with a nod.

“SANS! DON’T SPOIL THE STORY.”

“Oops… sorry.”

“SEE, I DREW A LITTLE PICTURE OF THE VERY HANDSOME SKELETON RIGHT HERE.” Papyrus held out the picture for Frankie to see. The little skeleton grinned.

“That’s so cool, Papyrus.”

“I KNOW. NOW! BACK TO THE STORY. THE SKELETON HAD A BROTHER WHO WAS SHORT, AND LAZY, BUT STILL ALRIGHT.”

“Gee, thanks.” Sans chuckled.

“SANS! WOULD YOU JUST-”

“Okay, I’m done. Sorry.” Sans sighed.

“THE GREAT SKELETON’S BROTHER FOUND A LITTLE SKELE-CHILD ONE DAY, AND THE SKELE-CHILD BECAME GOOD FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT SKELETON.” Papyrus held out another illustration for Frankie to see. Whatever the picture was of (Sans guess it was probably Papyrus, Frankie, and himself), it made Frankie smile.

“THE SKELE-CHILD ALSO LOVED SPAGHETTI. THIS MADE THE GREAT SKELETON SO HAPPY! (SEE, LOOK, FRANKIE! THE GREAT SKELETON IS VERY HAPPY.)”

“Yes! I love the drawings, Papyrus, they’re very good.”

“THE SKELE-CHILD GAVE THE GREAT SKELETON TWO VERY SMALL, VERY GOOD FRIENDS: SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS.” Papyrus held up another picture.

“Aww! It’s the kittens!” Frankie said.

“THE GREAT SKELETON LOVED THE SKELE-CHILD! HE NEVER WANTED HIM TO GET HURT, SO HE WAS VERY GLAD WHEN HE FOUND OUT HE WAS OKAY. (I ADDED THAT LAST PART JUST NOW).” Papyrus said. He held out another picture.

“AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. THE END!”

“Papyrus, that’s the bestest present ever!” Frankie gasped. “I love it. Is it for me to keep?”

“YES! I WROTE IT JUST FOR YOU!” Papyrus handed Frankie his full manuscript and the little skele-child pulled Papyrus into a much lighter hug.

“Thank you!” Then Frankie remembered his cast. “Hey, Papyrus. Do you wanna sign my cast?”

“OF COURSE, I DO!” Papyrus cried.

“Do you have the pens, Dad?”  _ Dad.  _ Sans smiled.

“‘Course. Here yah go.” He handed the small pack of sharpies to Frankie.

“WAIT?! WHAT?!?!” Papyrus looked completely puzzled. “DID YOU JUST CALL SANS ‘DAD’?”

“Yeah!” Frankie said. “Papyrus, it’s great news! Sans is going to adopt me! He’s gonna be my dad forever now! Isn’t it great?”

“WHAT?! WHAT?!” Papyrus looked over at Sans who shrugged, but couldn’t help smiling.

“It’s true, Paps. Toriel picked up the adoption forms for me this morning. I’m working on them now. Guess you’re gonna be an uncle.”

“AN UNCLE? AN UNCLE! AN UNCLEEEEE!!!!” Papyrus was nearly jumping up and down. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, FRANKIE?”

“No…?” Frankie frowned.

“IT MEANS… IT MEANS YOU’VE JUST GOTTEN THE GREATEST UNCLE OF ALL TIME TO BE YOUR UNCLE!”

“You’ve never been an uncle before, Papyrus.” Sans sighed.

“NO, BUT I ALWAYS KNEW I’D BE GREAT AT IT! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE BESTEST, FUNNEST, COOLEST OF ALL UNCLES!”

“I already have!” Frankie cried. “I knew all along you’d be the best!”

“NYEHHHHHH! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! ERG!” Papyrus stood stalk still for a complete two minutes before moving again. “NYEHHH! AND I KNEW ALL ALONG YOU’D MAKE A GREAT NEPHEW! BUT WAIT! NO! SANS! YOU CAN’T ADOPT FRANKIE!”

“What?” Sans frowned. “Why not?!” He looked over at his son, to see bewilderment, fear?  _ I’m not changing my mind, kiddo.  _

“YOU WON’T EVER BE ALONE AGAIN….BUT… BUT… I WILL … BE ALONE.”

“No, Papyrus, don’t do this.”

“NYOOHOO! SANS, YOU’RE LEAVING ME ALOONNNEE!”

“Papyrus, please stop crying.” Sans groaned.

“FRANKIE, SANS CAN’T BE YOUR DAD! HE’LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!” 

“Papyrus, that’s not true!” Frankie gasped. “It just means I’m going to be part of the family now!”

“The only thing that’s going to change,” Sans said, “Is Frankie will be calling me dad. It just means a lot, that’s all.” 

“You can come visit our house as often as you want!” Frankie nodded, “You could come every day if you want.” 

“Might as well move in.” Sans chuckled. 

“WHAT?! REALLY?! SANS, YOU MEAN IT?!”

“Uh… wait… what?”

“Uncle Paps?! Move in with us?!” Frankie looked overjoyed. “We could have spaghetti for dinner EVERY NIGHT!”

“That’s not exactly what I meant-”

“YOU’RE THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD, SANS- BESIDES ME, OF COURSE! YOU WON’T REGRET IT! I PROMISE I WON’T BURN THE KITCHEN DOWN! I PROMISE!”

“Well… Okay, I guess…” Sans frowned, still not sure what was going on. 

“YES!” Frankie cried. 

“OH, SANS! THIS IS GREAT NEWS!” Papyrus threw his arms around his brother happily. “I SHALL GO HOME AND START PACKING IMMEDIATELY!” 

“Okay, well…” But Papyrus had already dashed out of the room, screeching about how this was a cause for celebration, or some such other nonsense.  _ Isn’t this hilarious, Sans? The more you try and avoid attachment the more you get. Frankie, Papyrus, Riley… they’ll all be ripped away from you. All your friends- old and new….  _ **_Shut up._ ** _ Not a chance. You think you’re safe… you think you and your friends will live happily ever after- maybe this time is finally the last time. Maybe there won’t be another reset?  _ **_Shut up!_ ** _ Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Poor Sans… Any moment now it could happen and all you do is grow closer and closer- _

__ “Dad?” 

“Huh? Yeah, kiddo?” Sans looked up quickly. 

“Are you alright?” Sans’ son offered him a little smile. 

“‘Course I’m alright. I was just thinking…. With Papyrus moving in… it seems to me we’re gonna have to get a bigger house…” 

*** ***

_ Dammit, Riley, what are you doing?!  _ She was standing in front of the hospital, holding tightly to a neatly wrapped gift. Alphys and Undyne had told her about what had happened to Frankie, how the little boy had been attacked by Red X, and how Sans was at the hospital with him now. She had, in her stupidity, decided that it might be nice to visit them, and bring Frankie a present. Now, standing in front of the large double doors, she was completely regretting her decision.  _ I can’t see them! I can’t see… Sans….  _ What was wrong with her?! 

Sans… he was… funny, and kind, and he looked at her like she was an actual person…. But this was ridiculous. There was no way. None. It would never happen.  _ It’s just a stupid grade-school-like crush. Get over yourself.  _ She took a deep breath, and stepped into the hospital. The woman at the front desk smiled at her. 

“Hi, how can I help you today?” 

“Yeah, I… I’m here to s-see my friends- Sans and Franklin. I think they’re on the second floor, but I’m not sure which room…” 

“I’ll look that up for you.” The woman nodded, typing away at her computer. “Alright, Frankie- he’s in room 25 on the second floor. Go on up. Visiting hours end at six.” 

“Th-thank you.” Riley smiled, though she knew the woman couldn’t see it through her scarf. She took the stairs up to the second floor. It only took her a few moments to locate room 25. She hesitated before knocking quickly. 

“Come in.” A deep voice replied. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. Frankie was sitting up in his hospital bed, his little table was out in front of him, and it was covered in puzzle pieces. The poor kid had little bandages here and there, and a big blue cast on his arm. Seemed as though lots of people had signed his cast already. Sans was sitting next to Frankie on a big chair. He was working through a large stack of paperwork. Riley remembered Alphys had said something about Sans adopting Frankie. She wondered if what he was working on were the adoption papers. 

“Hi…” She smiled, waving. 

“Hey! Riley!” Frankie gasped. 

“Oh!” Sans looked up quickly. “Hey… What are you… I mean…” 

“Alphys and Undyne told me about you being here, I thought I’d stop by and say hello.” She shrugged. 

“Cool!” Frankie grinned. “You wanna sign my cast?” 

“Sure!” Riley nodded. “I… uh… brought you a little something too.” She held up the little gift she’d brought. 

“Awesome!” Frankie took the gift from her hands with a big grin. Sans sighed. 

“What do you say, kiddo?” 

“Thanks so much, Riley!” Riley gave Sans a smile, though she knew he couldn’t see it. She hated this stupid scarf. She hated what it hid. He smiled back at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up.  _ No. Look away. Quickly! Stop staring for goodness sake- _

“Wow!” Frankie pulled from the torn up wrapping paper a beautiful picture book- all about trains. “Dad, look! It tells you all about different kinds of trains in here!” 

“That’s pretty neat, kiddo.” Sans grinned. 

“Thank you!” Frankie gasped. “I love it! I’m gonna read it right now!” He pushed the little table covered in puzzle pieces away from his bed and opened up the book in his lap. Then he frowned, “But, do you wanna sign my cast first?” 

“Of course!” Riley nodded. 

“Dad, do you have the pens?” Frankie asked. 

“Oh. Right.” Sans nodded quickly, he pulls out a handful of sharpies from his pocket, holding them out to Riley with a smile.  _ Riley, what the hell is wrong with you. Take a pen, now.  _ She reaches out and takes a green sharpie. “Nice choice.” He nods, “Matches your eyes.”  _ Did he…  does he… ? My eyes?  _

“You can sign right here.” Frankie tapped the top of his cast. 

“O-okay.” Her eyes scanned over all the other signatures on his cast. First there’s his doctor’s signature- that’s nice. Then FRISK- big letters on his hand. Toriel, and Asgore are both very neat and tidy. Undyne’s handwriting is big and messy. Alphys’ small and scribbled. Papyus, in big bold letters. And by Frankie’s elbow: “DAD”.  _ Aw!  _ It was really cute how easily he slipped into calling Sans  ‘dad’, and how easily Sans had accepted it. Riley leaned over and signed her name with a smiley face.  _ “Get well soon!”  _

“Thanks, Riley!” Frankie examined her message with a smile. “And thanks again for the book it’s awesome… umm… Will you read me this first part…? About…” He looked down at the book, “Steam trains?” 

“Oh.. uh…” She looked over at Sans, who was grinning. “Well… Sure!” She sat down next to Frankie, taking the book from his hands and began to read, softly at first but slowly gaining confidence. She couldn’t help but feel Sans watching them as she read. She silently wished he’d stop because it was making her nervous, and her cheeks were burning.

*** ***

Sans sat in the corner of the hospital room, watching with a smile as Riley read Frankie the book about trains she had gotten him. The little skeleton was drifting off to sleep, holding onto Sir Barkley.  _ My son.  _ Sans grinned. Frankie was his son now, and it was his job to protect him.  _ Well, you’re doing a great job so far, Sans!  _ The voice laughed inside his head. Sans didn't respond to it.  _ It’s your fault, you know? Frankie almost died because you weren’t there to protect him.  _ Sans didn't respond.  _ And yet, somehow, he still looks up to you? It’s almost sad. He called you his “hero”. He called you “Dad”. Man- I can’t wait to enjoy your sorrow and agony when it resets.  _ **_Shut up._ ** _ Oh! Finally talking, huh?  _ **_…_ **

_Do you think it won’t reset, Sans? Is that it? Is that why you’re allowing yourself to get attached?_ ** _It won’t reset._** The voice laughs maniacally. _Are you that STUPID? Remember what happened last time you said that?! I believe that was the time when we were up here for almost 6 months, remember? And you said it wouldn't happen? Remember? Then, a week later, what happened? What happened, Sans?_ ** _I woke up in Snowdin…_** _That’s right, Sans! Good! Do you want to feel that way again? Is that it? Do you_ _like_ _the pain?_ ** _… I deserve to be happy._** _You deserve nothing. You gave up. People who give up deserve nothing._ ** _I’m done giving up. I want to live again. I’m not going to-_** _Will you give up again? When it resets?_ ** _No._** _What's so different this time? The last 4 resets, absolutely nothing happened like this. You didn't get attached. What happened?_ ** _Frankie._** The voice sighs. 

_ He’ll be gone, you know? Next reset. He won’t be your son anymore. He will-  _

“S-Sans? Are you okay?” A new voice spoke. Riley. He must’ve been spacing off. 

“Uh… yeah. I’m fine. Just thinkin’.” Frankie was fast asleep. Riley stood up and walked over to the bench that Sans was sitting on, sitting next to him. She seemed a bit more… jittery than usual. 

“You doin’ okay?” He asks her, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

“Y-Yup! I’m fine!” She replies, kind of frantically.  _ Maybe she’s scared about Red X… I mean, I wouldn’t blame her… _ Sans glances over at Frankie sorrowfully, and then looks back at Riley, making direct eye contact. She glances away quickly,

“S-so… uhm… the weather’s nice, huh?!”  _ The weather?  _ Sans glances out the window. The sky was a light gray, little droplets of water fell at a sporadic rate, sometimes falling heavily, other times, it calms down to a light sprinkle onto the streets below. 

“Riley. It’s raining.” Her eyes widen, and then she puts her face in her hands.  _ She must be really worked up about this whole Red X thing…  _ He puts a hand on her shoulder,

“Hey… It’s gonna be alright, okay? I don’t think Red X will wanna mess with us anytime soon…” He chuckles, she glances up at him, and then to the skeletal hand on her shoulder.

“H-Heh… y-yeah…”  _ She seems kinda uncomfortable… _ Sans drops his hand from her shoulder.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or somethin’ again sometime? If you’re okay bein’ in public and all, that is.” He offers her a kind smile. Something was clearly wrong, he might as well offer her something nice.

“Y-yeah! Th-That sounds like a l-lot of fun!” Sans chuckles,

“Cool  _ beans _ ” Eh. It was a bad one, but puns always seemed to cheer Riley up. She laughs, snorting, and then really quickly slaps a hand over her scarf where her mouth was. Sans laughs.  _ She’s such a dork.  _

_ *** **** _

Riley was assured she’d see Sans again. She couldn’t tell if she was looking forward to it or if she was terrified of it. When she was finally able to escape the stifling awkwardness of the hospital room she quickly made her way out of the building.  _ God. What is wrong with you, Riley?!  _ She leaned against the brick wall just outside the doors, taking in a deep breath, trying to lower her fast heartbeat. She groaned inwardly.  _ Aughhh…. I really, really… like him.  _


	21. You saved Me

That night Frankie didn’t have nightmares that made him wake up suddenly, screaming, but the moment the lights were out he wouldn’t let go of Sans’ arm, terrified that if he did he would wake to find Sans gone. His dreams were dark, and they made him tremble but he never woke. Sans, unable to pry away from Frankie without the little boy waking up and protesting, fell asleep leaning against Frankie’s bed. 

The next morning Grandpops came to visit. Frankie had spent the morning hours after breakfast working on the puzzle Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk got him, reading the book Riley had gotten him, and playing on the little handheld game Alphys and Undyne had brought. Now he was bored. So he was glad to see Grandpops come in. 

“Grandpops! What are you doing here?” Frankie gasped. The old man chuckled. 

“Heard you weren’t feeling too well.” Grandpops replied. He gave Sans a smile and then held out a Get Well Balloon to Frankie. “Here ya go, Frankie. Thought you might like this.” 

“Wow! Thanks!” Frankie took it happily.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Grandpops asked. 

“Much better. Look! They put my arm in a cast!” He held out his blue cast so Grandpops could see. 

“That’s pretty neat.”

“Do you wanna sign it?!” Frankie asked. 

“I’d love to.” Sans, as if on queue, held out the pens for Grandpops to choose. Grandpops chose a dark blue, like Sans had, and wrote his name carefully, on the underside of Frankie’s wrist. 

“And… uh… I think Frankie has something for you.” Sans said, as he took back the dark blue pen. 

“I… do?” Frankie frowned. Oh! He had nearly forgotten the little wooden rose that Sans had gone into the antique store to buy right before… well… “Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Do you have it, Dad?” Sans pulled the rose, wrapped in a little bag and tissue paper, out from his pocket and handed it to Frankie, who handed it over to Grandpops. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Frankie!”

“We wanted to.” Frankie replied. “You helped me, and you gave me Mr. Rails.”

“Frankie picked it out.” Sans said. 

“Well, this is very nice of you.” Grandpops said with a big smile. He carefully unwrapped the gift, from it’s tissue paper, and when he pulled out the rose he stared at it for a long time. Frankie was afraid Grandpops didn’t like it when he saw tears in the old man’s eyes. But finally Grandpops spoke, “Why, Franklin, thank you… It’s so beautiful. It reminds me of my Eleanor.” Grandpops pulled Frankie into a warm hug, “I’ll treasure it forever.” 

*** ***

The next day, Frankie was released from the hospital. It also happened to be a Tuesday. So, of course, a celebratory Spaghetti Night was in order. Everyone came to Sans and Frankie’s little house. Papyrus brought a ridiculously large pot of spaghetti, and Toriel made dessert- a beautiful pie. Frankie and Frisk played happily, but Frankie didn’t want to leave the living room. He was afraid of being alone, without adults… without Sans. 

“My dad saved me, you know.” Frankie said to Frisk. “I know he did. I saw him. He saved me. He scared those bad men away.” 

_ SANS is strong.  _ Frisk nodded. 

“Look at that,” Frankie pointed to Riley. She was sitting right in between Sans and Alphys on the sofa, but was leaning towards Alphys, tapping her fingers nervously on her knee. “She looks really uncomfortable.”

_ Weird…  _ Frisk frowned.  _ I wonder… _

“What?” 

_No._ _It’s nothing._ So Frankie shrugged and dropped the subject. They returned to their game of “War”. Grandpops had introduced it to Frankie when they were in the hospital, after Frankie had given him the rose. It was a fun card game where the players had to fight to win all the cards, but it could last for a very, very long time. So far, both the little skeleton and little human were enjoying themselves. 

“So… Papyrus was saying something weird the other day.” Frankie overheard Undyne say. “He said he would be moving in with you and Frankie…?” Sans grinned. 

“He was very distraught when I told him I was adopting the kiddo. For some reason he took it to mean that I’d never see him again. So he’s moving in.” 

“Oh thank god.” Asgore groaned. Toriel shushed him. “I am sorry, Sans, but your brother spends an exorbitant amount of my money.”

“Heh… Let me guess- Pasta.” 

“That is not all.” Asgore sighed. “All these newfangled human things- he wants to try them all. And the ads on TV- he wants to try them all.” 

“Yup. That sounds like Papyrus. Don’t worry about that from now on, I suppose I’ll take care of it.” Sans shrugged. 

“And I suppose it is rather nice that it will be one less house for me to worry about paying for.” Asgore sighed. Toriel shushed him again. “I’m sorry, Tori. Human things are so expensive…”

“Well, about houses… there’s not much room in this one for the three of us….”

“Oh dear. I suppose that’s true.” Toriel frowned. “We will have to get them all a bigger house. Papyrus is going to need a room.” 

“Oh.” Asgore frowned. 

“Do you hear that, Frisk? We might be moving!” Frankie, in the past year, had moved around quite a bit with his biological parents. It had always been from apartment to apartment, from better to worse. He had hated moving then. Now, however, the idea excited him. Moving now seemed like the beginning of a new life- a life he would share with his new Dad, his new Uncle. 

_ That’s awesome! I bet SANS will let you help pick the house. You should find one with a big backyard. Maybe we can get a play set, or… a trampoline! Or… a pool!!!  _ Frisk grinned. 

“Or all three!” Frankie cried. 

While dessert was being served, after dinner was all cleaned up, everyone decided to let Frankie pick the movie. He chose one he’d never seen before, and it looked really exciting- “Planes.” He settled down, leaning against his Dad, wrapped in blankets. They sat on the floor with Papyrus and Frisk. Frankie really liked the movie. 

“Dad, I want to fly on a plane.”

“I’m sure someday that can be arranged, kiddo.” Sans nodded. Try as he might, even though the movie was really exciting, Frankie couldn’t stay awake. He was exhausted. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a few moments, before passing out in his dad’s lap. And they had only been about halfway through the film. What seemed like only minutes later, he blinked away to the feeling of being lifted up into his Dad’s arms. 

“Did I...miss the movie?” He murmured. 

“Nah. Soon as we saw you fall asleep we paused it. We’ll finish it next time, kiddo.” 

“Okay. Is everyone gone?”

“They want to make sure you get your rest so you can get better as soon as possible.” Sans replied. “Now, it’s time to get you into bed.” Fear gnawed at Frankie’s heart. 

“Daddy…”He whispered. “Can I sleep with you? ...I… don’t want to be alone.” Sans seemed to falter at this new name at first, but it brought a wide smile to his face.

“‘Course, Frankie.” Frankie fell gently back into sleep before they were even halfway down the hall.

*** ***

Sans could only lay awake, staring at the ceiling. ‘What ifs’ and multiple scenarios flashed through his head. It had been  _ his job  _ to protect Frankie. How many times had he sworn to it? How many times had he told the skele-child that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him? Sans closed his eyes in shame.  _ I’ve failed…. _

Red X, they had paid for what they did to Sans’ son, but Sans… how would he pay? He had made a mistake, and this one had nearly cost him Frankie’s life. Frankie suddenly jerked next to him.

“No!” The little child gasped.

“Frankie?” Sans murmured, he sat up slowly. The child was shivering in his sleep, moaning, flinching away from invisible enemies.

“No… no… no! Stop!” The little boy jerked again. “Please, you’re… hurting… NO! STOP-”

“Frankie!” Sans gently shook the little boy. With a gasp the child woke, tears began to spill over his cheekbones. 

“NO! No…” He was confused again, but he seemed to return to reality faster than the night at the hospital. His eyes focused on Sans. He blinked, looking up at Sans with fear.

“Dad….” He murmured. “They found me.”

“No, Frankie, I’ll never let that happen.” Sans said.  _ But it already has. You’ve failed once before what makes you think that you’ll be able to protect him?  _ **_They won’t be coming back_ ** _. The only reason they wouldn’t be coming back is if there’s a reset.  _ **_There won’t be a reset. They won’t be coming back._ ** _ Oh Sans, it’s so pathetic that you think that.  _ **_SHUT UP!_ **

__ Frankie pulled Sans into his arms. “I know.” He whispered.

“Try and go back to sleep, buddy.” Sans said.

“Dad?”

“Mmhmmm?”

“Can you… tell me a story?” Sans blinked.  _ A story? uhh… _

__ “Sure.” Frankie slowly lay back on his pillow, careful not to move too abruptly, because of the cracks in his bones. Sans followed, Frankie pulled him closer, leaning against his shoulder. “Well… Once upon a time monsters were trapped underground. There was only one way to escape, with Seven human souls. But one day, a little human named Frisk came and changed everything….” So Sans told Frankie the story of how he met Frisk, and how Frisk had set the monsters free.

“So, Frisk is a hero.” Frankie murmured. “I wish I could be a hero. I wish I could save someone.”

“You already are, kiddo.” Sans smiled. “You saved me.” He knew Frankie wouldn’t know what he was talking about, exactly, but he felt it needed to be said anyways.

“Then we saved each other.” Frankie whispered, drifting off into sleep. Sans hugged him tightly, wishing, somehow that he could protect his son from the nightmares that plagued him. But he knew another one would come in an hour or two. They came over and over. Sans, in some ways, wished that he could have the nightmares too. Because at least then he’d be able to fall asleep. Right now, as he held his son tightly, he was too terrified to close his eyes, too scared that he would wake up and the little boy would be gone. To fail again… he would never forgive himself. So he stayed awake, staring at the ceiling, for Frankie. He stayed awake to assure himself that the shadows in the hallway, fading and moving with the wind, were nothing more than that- shadows.


	22. Realization

“Have fun, alright kiddo?” Sans smiled down at Frankie, who offered him a small smile in return. The kid was getting a lot better, but being away from Sans still made him a bit nervous. The older skeleton sent Frankie off to class and made his way down the hall to the janitor’s closet where he began his long day of work. 

After he had thoroughly swept the halls, he decided to pay Riley a visit. Sans walked down the empty hallway to the library, where he heard laughter. He steps inside, Iro and Riley were chatting in the far corner of the little library. Iro was leaning against a bookshelf, smiling widely. They both seemed unaware of Sans’ presence. 

“So, Riley, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie sometime?” Iro chuckles. Sans glares. 

“Sure! That sounds great!” Riley laughs, probably smiling under her gray scarf, “What movie should we see?” 

“Hmm. I dunno. Howabout a  _ romance _ ?” Iro wiggles his eyebrows, Riley punches his shoulder playfully. 

“Pfffft. You’re such a dork.” She laughs. Sans clears his throat, Iro and Riley both jump, 

“O-Oh! H-H-Hi Sans!” Riley stammers, pushing a lock of orange hair out of her face “D-Didn’t see ya there” Sans forces a smile onto his face, 

“Heya.” He tries his best not to glare at Iro, but that is a battle he does not win. He just… _ really  _ doesn't like him. 

“Nice to see you again, Sans! I’m uh… sorry about what happened to Frankie… Riley told me about it…” Iro’s bright yellow eyes reflect sympathy, but for some reason, Sans can’t accept his sincerity. Sans gives him a curt nod, still fighting to keep the smile on his face. 

“O-Oh! Uh… Would it be alright if Iro came for spaghetti night t-tomorrow? S-since he couldn't come before…?” For some reason, Sans couldn’t bring himself to say no. He had no reason to say no, anyways. 

“Sure, I guess.” Sans shrugs, immediately regretting that decision. 

“Great!” Riley grins, “Y-you’ll get to m-meet everyone, Iro! It’s going to be r-really fun!” 

_ Yeah… really great.  _ Sans glared. 

*** ***

“Hey, Wren!” Frankie waved at the younger girl who was just coming out of her class to head over to the cafeteria. 

“Hi!” She smiled brightly. 

“Check this out!” Frankie held out his arm for her to see his cast. 

“Oh!” What happened?!” She looked worried, “Does it hurt?” 

“Not anymore. It’s… kind of a long story. But, it’s fractured. My radius is broken in half… and… the doctor says it’ll get better soon.” 

“Wow. I’m sorry, Frankie….” She bit her lip, looking down at her hands. 

“You wanna sign it?” Frankie said, holding out an assortment of colored pens. 

“Really?!” 

“‘Course! You’re one of my best friends.” She gingerly took a purple pen from his hand and signed her name carefully. 

“I hope it’s all better soon, Frankie.” She smiled. He stored the pens back into his backpack and they made their way towards the cafeteria. 

“Dad, and Uncle Paps, and I are moving.” He informed her. 

“What?” Her smile fell away. “Where?”

“Not far away. Just to a bigger house.”

“Oh.” She grinned. “That’s neat.”

“We’re going to get one with a big backyard, Dad says. So you can come over, because I bet I can convince Dad to buy me a trampoline.” 

“That would be fun!” Wren nodded. 

“Hey.” Frankie said. “I like… your yellow ribbon.” He pointed to the ribbon she wore in her curly, light brown hair. “It looks nice. My favorite color is yellow, you know.” 

“Wow…” Her cheeks turned pink. “Thanks, Frankie.” They were silent for a moment. Then Wren took Frankie’s hand. “I’m glad you’re not moving away. We’ll always be best friends, right Frankie?” 

“Right.” Frankie nodded firmly. 

*** ***

There was a knock at the door. Everyone else had already arrived for spaghetti night, and Sans was awaiting Riley… and  _ Iro.  _ Why did he say yes? He sighs as he opens the door, to be greeted by Riley, who wore a bright blue scarf, and Iro, who stood behind her. 

“Heya.” Sans plasters a grin on his face, and steps to the side to let them in. 

“Nice place y’got here, Sans! I’m glad I can finally join you guys for spaghetti night!” Iro grins, Sans nods curtly, 

“Yeah. Glad you could make it.” Sans was good enough at acting that he made his enthusiasm sound convincing. 

“HEY PUNK!!” Undyne shouts from the dining room to Riley, who waves shyly in response. She’d gotten a lot more accustomed to the loud noises and shouting that often occurred during spaghetti night. Riley leads Iro over to the table and takes a seat next to him. For some reason, this makes an unknown emotion burn within Sans. What was that? He was…. Frustrated. 

Sans takes a seat across from them. Once everyone was gathered around the table, Undyne stood, a little too aggressively tapping the side of her glass with her fork. 

“QUIET EVERYONE!” Undyne grins, exposing her sharp off-white teeth. The table becomes silent, everyone's attention on Undyne. She clears her throat, 

“Me and Alphys have an announcement to make!” Alphys stands, clearly nervous, but she was smiling. 

“We’re g-getting married!” The little yellow lizard monster says, proudly. The table bursts into cheers, Toriel clasps her hands together and gasps happily, 

“Oh my! That is wonderful!” Asgore nods in agreement. Papyrus stared, wide eyed,

“MARRIED?! WOWIE! THAT IS GREAT NEWS!” Sans was still glaring at Iro, who was grinning widely. Why did he dislike him so much? Once the cheers and congratulations died down, and everyone moved to the living room to discuss the wedding, Sans decides to get started on the dishes. 

“Sans… is there something wrong?” A sweet voice sounds behind him. Toriel. Sans turns around, 

“...Something wrong?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“You seemed a little out of it today at dinner, and I was worried. Does it have to do with Iro?” Toriel asks sympathetically, “It seemed like you were glaring at him.” 

_ Was it really that noticeable…?  _

“...He gets on my nerves.” Sans replies simply, not about to elaborate on that, because, well… he didn't really have a reason.  _ Why don’t I like Iro…? He’s a funny guy. He’s Riley’s friend…  _

“Oh. I couldn't imagine why, but if that is how you feel…” Toriel seems confused, as she walks out of the kitchen, joining the laughter that was happening in the livingroom.  _ Why don’t I like Iro?  _ Now it was bugging Sans. He had no reason. No reason to hate Iro, yet, whenever he looked at the dragon monster, he couldn't help but glare, a burning feeling in his nonexistent gut. Sans contemplates this for a while, and finally comes up with an answer, 

“Holy hell…” 

_ I like her.  _


	23. Truth or Dare and Confrontation

Alphys and Undyne wanted to get married as soon as possible. Toriel had managed to talk them up to a month preparation, but they wouldn’t go any longer. 

“A month?! Are you crazy?!” Riley had gasped. “That’s so little time! What about suits and dresses, and… vows… and….” Alphys and Undyne assured her that it was going to be fine, (Alphys was definitely way less sure than Undyne). 

“Speaking of the w-wedding” Alphys smiled. “I was w-wondering if you would l-like to be my M-maid of Honor.” 

“Me?!” Riley nearly choked on her tea. “Seriously?” 

“Y-yeah…” Alphys nodded enthusiastically. “It’s just… Y-your my best friend, besides Undyne of c-course. I’ve n-never really had a g-good friend like you, Riley.” 

“Wow… I…” Riley couldn’t help but smile. The idea of being invited to be someone’s Maid of Honor was amazing. She had never thought she’d have good friends like that. Then an image of her wearing a beautiful dress struck her. Bridesmaid dresses were always more revealing. She couldn’t have that much skin showing! And… what about her scarf?! But… she couldn’t let Alphys down.  _ I’ll have to find a way to cover up my… shoulders… and neck… and… legs. EVERYTHING.  _ Why did this have to be her? 

“Riley?” 

“Huh? Oh, Sorry, Alphys! I would love to be your Maid of Honor!”  _ Dammit, Riley.  _ No. This was good. This was fine. She could figure something out. It was later that she learned about the rest of the small wedding party. Papyrus was going to be Undyne’s best man, and apparently Mettaton was coming into town to officiate the ceremony. Riley, of course, had heard of Mettaton. He was quite a star in the monster community. But she had never met him. She was a bit worried about it. And of course, to top it all off- like a big red cherry on the whipped cream top of her lovely, nerve-wrecking sundae, her childish crush hadn’t dissipated. If anything, it had grown, and she was furious. 

Being around Sans gave her butterflies. She couldn’t talk, she couldn’t focus. She was always, always nervous. But, god, he made her laugh and smile. He made her so happy. And yet…. She knew it wasn’t meant to be. She didn’t deserve to be this happy.  _ This will pass… and I’ll be alone again.  _ Sans- wonderful Sans. He would find someone, but not her. He didn’t deserve her, with all the baggage she carried. He deserved someone who was free. He deserved someone who was beautiful. She was neither of those things. 

“Riley?! Are you alright?”

“Wha-? Oh… sorry. I’m just tired. That’s all.” She shrugged her shoulders, looking up to see Alphys and Undyne frowning. She had come over to try and help them plan some of the wedding stuff. They had three weeks until the big event. So far that evening they had finally decided on an accent color- cyan, and a location- beach! The menu was lacking, so she supposed that would be the next step. 

“I know what we need!” Undyne shouted. 

“What?” Alphys frowned. 

“We need a game to wake us up.” 

“Oh? What did you have in mi-” Riley began. 

“LISTEN UP, NERDS!” Undyne suddenly leaps up from the table and is screaming. Riley leans away, a little in shock. “WE’RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!”

“Oh n-no…” Alphys groaned.  _ This has happened before?  _ Riley stared.

“I’LL BE GENEROUS TODAY AND LET ONE OF YOU GO FIRST! SO GO AHEAD AND FIGHT FOR THE SEAT OF HONOR!”

“Err…” Riley was still staring at Undyne when Alphys said, “H-how about you g-go first, Riley, since y-you’re the guest?”

“What?!” Riley spun around to look at Alphys. “I mean! Uh… Truth?”

“Ooh! Can I ask the question, Undyne?” Alphys cried.

“Fine…” Undyne falls back into her seat, defeated.

“Ooh.. hmm… w-what should I… hmm…” Alphys looks over at Riley with narrowed eyes. Riley fidgets in her seat.  _ Oh no. What if they ask about my scarf? What if they ask about my past? What if… what if they ask…? _

__ “Ooh!” Alphys gasps. “Mmm. W-who do you have a crush on?”  _ WHAT?! _

__ “Lame!” Undyne cries. “Everyone always asks that question.”  _ Oh god. Oh god… _

__ “I mean… errr…. Dare?” Riley whispers. Undyne’s curiosity was suddenly piqued.

“Ooh…” Alphys grinned.

“IN THAT CASE, I DARE YOU TO TELL US WHO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON!” Undyne screams.

“Oh…”  _ Oh no. Oh…  _ She had to come up with something fast if she was going to avoid any sort of teasing. But apparently a few seconds wasn’t fast enough for Undyne.

“Come on, nerd! Tell us! Who is it? You totally have a crush on someone!”

“Yeah! Tell us so I can ship you two!” Alphys said.

“I-”

“You can’t lie! I know a lie when I see one!” Undyne cried.

“ALRIGHT! IT’S SANS OKAY?!”  _ Silence.. _

“Oh. My GOD! I SHIP IT!” Alphys screams. Then she turns to Undyne and with perfectly clarity says, “You owe me money.”

“What?!” Riley gasps.

“Fiinnneee.” Undye slaps a ten dollar bill on the table and Alphys takes it eagerly.

“W-what?!” Riley frowns.

“BUT I’m going to win that money back! I bet  _ twenty bucks  _ Sans asks her out first.”  _ What? _

“My m-money’s still on R-riley.” Alphys says. “Twenty more dollars for me? Yes please.”

“It’s ON!” Undyne and Alphys shake hands.

“You’ll ask him out first, r-right, Riley?”

“Uhh.. What?! This is r-ridiculous, I don’t even know if… if he likes me!”

“So?! Sometimes you have to just take the-” Undyne trails off and looks over at Alphys. “I mean. No, you definitely don’t want to risk it. Not this time. Nope.”

“The first p-part of what Undyne s-said is right. You just gotta d-do it, go out there and-”

“And sometimes, it’s better to wait and see what happens.” Undyne said.

“I waited, Riley.” Alphys said. “I waited and n-nothing happened.”

“That’s not true, I wrote you a letter.”

“Which n-never would have g-gotten to me if Frisk hadn’t b-been there.”

“That’s not true. I would have had Papyrus deliver it!”

“Stop it! Both of you!” Riley finally gasped. “I have a crush on S-sans. It’s just a silly crush. It’s not… I don’t… He probably doesn’t like me back.”

“He totally does-”

“She’s right, Alphys, she needs to observe a little bit longer… you know? See what happens. I… umm… I’ve gotta go… make a phone call…” Undyne stood up.

“No! Undyne!” Riley and Alphys stood up at the same time.

“It’s… work related.” Undyne said, with a grin.

“No! You can’t- you can’t t-tell him!” Riley’s whole face was red.

“Undyne!” Alphys called and then she directed her attention to Riley, “Y-you have to call him before she does.”

“N-no! I’m not… I’m not calling anyone. This is stupid and em-embarrassing!”

“Oh. Riley… we-we’re sorry. You’re right.” Alphys nodded after a long pause. Undyne sighed.

“Alright fiinee… But after this whole wedding thing is over, you better be ready, because I’m not going to stop until you’re a happy couple.”

“That’s not going to-” Riley began. Alphys cleared her throat. 

“What was that about… food for this party?” Undyne frowned. 

*** ***

As the wedding quickly approached spaghetti night became more of a thing for each evening rather than just Tuesdays. There was a lot of planning to do, and throughout all the chaos Asgore had finally found a nice house for Frankie and his new family to move into.  _ Three bedrooms.  _ Sans had said there was one for Papyrus, one for Frankie, and one for him. But Frankie hadn’t slept alone since the Red X incident. He had nightmares far too often. He knew that inevitably, despite having a space to call his own, he’d end up sleeping in Sans’ room more often than not. So, besides all the wedding chaos, Frankie, Sans, and Papyrus were packing all their things and getting ready to move into the larger house. 

It was a Wednesday evening when they all gathered at Frisk’s house. It was a nice day out, so they were spending it outside in their backyard. Asgore was grilling kabobs, (Papyrus was not pleased), and Toriel had made dessert. The adults were sitting on the deck discussing clothes and decorations for the wedding. Frankie was excited for what sounded like an enormous party, but the whole planning thing was just boring. He and Frisk sat in Frisk’s tree house. They played a couple games, and Frisk shared some candy they’d convinced Asgore to buy for them. But after a while they were bored, so they watched the adults from afar. 

Sans was sitting across from Riley, Alphys, and Toriel. Alphys and Riley were discussing the color Undyne and Alphys had picked out, (something about cyan?). Toriel was knitting a scarf or something, and pretending not to be a part of the conversation, but was listening quietly to what everyone said around her. Sans, however, was completely silent. There was a strange smile on his face, and he seemed… odd. Frisk pointed at the skeleton with a frown, and shrugged their shoulders. Frankie frowned as well, watching closely.

“Sans.” Riley said quite suddenly, and Sans nearly jumped out of his chair.

“heh… yeah?” He was blushing now, blue. This was definitely a new development. It was something Frankie had never seen before. His dad was… flustered?

“Do you see that?” Frankie whispered. Frisk nodded, they were trying to suppress a laugh. “Have you ever seen that before?” The young human shook their head slowly. “Why do you suppose he’s acting that way around her?”

_ I think…  _ Frisk signed, then they paused for dramatics.

“What?” Frankie sighed.

_ I think he likes her. _

__ “We all like her.”

__ _ No, not like that. I think he like, likes her. _

Frankie looked back over at the two adults with an open jaw.  _ What?  _ Seeing both Riley and Sans acting so nervous, and blushing, and smiling made him grin. And then, when he looked over at Frisk, he couldn’t help but laugh. Soon both of them were laughing hysterically. Yet, despite the amusement, Frankie couldn’t help but think it was perfect.

“I have an idea.” He said, after both he and Frisk were able to finally quit laughing.

_ What?  _ Frisk signed.

“Follow me.” He scrambled down the ladder to the grass below (a tedious task, especially with his giant blue cast), and Frisk followed. They made their way up to the porch. There Frankie grabbed Sans’ sleeve. 

“Dad?” 

“Yup?” Sans looked up at his son with a grin. 

“Come with us, we want to show you something in Frisk’s treehouse.” 

“In the treehouse?” Sans looked up at the tree. “I don’t know about that, kiddo…”

“Pleasee! Dad, pleaaase!” Frankie begged. 

“Oh… well… I guess so.” Sans stood up, following the two kids back to the treehouse. Frisk led the way up the ladder, and then went Frankie, Sans came up behind Frankie- nervously. About half-way up Frankie almost lost his grip on one of the rails and he slipped. 

“Woah! Frank. You alright?” 

“Yeah…” He was shaken, but he grinned down at his dad, who had reached up instinctively to hold on to his leg. 

“You gotta be careful, Frankie. I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“I’m alright, dad. I promise. Now come on!” Once they all made it to the top Sans heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Alright. What’s this you want to show me?” 

“Look!” Frankie pointed out of the open side of the treehouse. “You can see everyone really well. Look, there’s Riley.” Just as Frankie suspected, the moment he mentioned the young woman’s name Sans’ cheekbones turned a light blue. Frankie looked over at Frisk with a grin and the young human covered their laugh with their hand.

“Yeah… heh… That’s really neat.” 

“Dad? Is… Riley coming to the next… dinner too?” Frankie asked.

“...Riley?” The blue on Sans’ cheekbones darkened a shade. “uh, sure. Yeah. She’s… um… one of the wedding party… so she’s a part of the planning....”

“We should have her over some time.” Frankie said. “She’s really nice.” Frisk nodded in agreement.

“Uh… yeah, sounds like a great plan, kiddo.”

“Dad?”

“Yup?” Sans looked up from where he’s looking down at the other adults.

_ Are you having fun talking to R-I-L-E-Y today?  _ Frisk signed.

“uhh… what’s this all about?” Sans asked.

Frankie looked over at Frisk, who nodded again, and Frankie burst out, “Do you like Riley, Dad?! Do you have a crush on her?!” Sans’ cheekbones turned a dark blue, and he quickly looked down at his hands.

“uh… what? heh… no. I mean, she’s… I’m… No.”

_ Sans has a crush!  _ Frisk signed excitedly.

“I knew it!”

“I…”

“Are you gonna tell her? Are you gonna ask her out? Will you guys get married or something some day? Would she be my mom? She’s nice. I like her. You should ask her out. What are you gonna say to her? Are you just gonna tell her or are you gonna kiss her or, are you gonna-”

“I-”

“...call her? Or maybe-”

_ You should buy her a present, or get her flowers or something.  _ Frisk signed.

“Hey-”

“Yeah! I bet Riley would like flowers. You should. Or you could write her a letter. You could tell her in a letter.”

_ Sans doesn’t write. _

__ “Hey!”

_ He should just talk to her. _

“Yeah. Frisk is right. You should tell her. Dad, are you gonna tell her?” Frankie and Frisk looked up at Sans expectantly. Sans’ whole face was blue now. He stared at them with an open jaw and then shook his head.

“I… I don’t like… I don’t have a crush on Riley.”

“Yes you do! I saw you talking to her!” Frankie cried.

_ Yeah! you like her a lot.  _ Frisk signed.  _ I saw it too! _ Both kids began laughing, watching Sans unable to find a way to answer. Frisk grabbed Frankie’s arm and pointed down at where the adults were sitting and signed quickly.  _ CALL.  _ Frankie grinned, and stuck his head over the railing. 

“HEY! RILEY!” Everyone looked up quickly. Sans’ eyes widened, grabbing his son’s arm, he hissed, 

“No!” 

_ Look at S-A-N-S! He’s all the way up here!  _ Riley frowned, but gave them all a thumbs up. As soon as her attention was turned back to the adult conversation Sans grabbed Frankie. 

“Look, kiddo. No matter what you think… you can’t tell Riley anything. Okay? Promise?” 

“Okay…” Frankie sighed. “But… only if you tell her. Because, I can’t keep secrets for very long. They just kind of slip out. Right, Frisk?” Frisk nodded firmly. 

_ My hands just won’t stop moving, S-A-N-S.  _

__ Sans sighed. “I have to get back down there. Alright? You promise not to tell, kiddo?”

“Mmm… Only if I get to have…”

_ Cake for breakfast, whole next month.  _ Frisk signed. 

“Yeah.” Frankie nodded. 

Sans narrowed his eyes. “Alright, fine. You win. Cake. Only one month.”

“Yes!” Frankie gave Frisk a high five. Then he turned back to his dad who was climbing down the ladder already. “I love you, dad.” Sans looked up, and despite the whole exchange only moments ago he can’t help but look at Frankie with fondness. 

“I love you too, kiddo.” Once Sans was gone Frankie looked over at Frisk. 

“Are you going over to Ella’s tomorrow to work on our science project?”

_ Of course. It’s gonna be fun. Is your Dad helping? _

__ “Dad’s gotta work on packing.” 

*** ***

That week Undyne and Alphys asked Frankie and Frisk if one of them would be the ring-bearer and the other the “flower-person”. Both of them took one glance at the other and immediately shouted out (or signed) “DIBS ON RINGS”. 

“Looks like it’s a tie.” Sans grinned. “Well, you have two rings anyways. Each of them could carry one.” 

“But who w-will do the f-flowers?” Alphys asked. That was when Frankie had a brilliant idea- after all, what was a party without his other two friends?

“You remember my friends Ella and Wren, Alphys? They could be the flower girls.” He knew Alphys and Undyne didn’t know Ella and Wren very personally, but that they had met the girls and liked them. 

“That m-might work.” Alphys smiled. 

So, much to Frankie’s excitement, Ella and Wren were invited to all the planning nights as well. The four of them; Frankie, Wren, Ella, and Frisk; always had fun playing board games and sometimes make believe. They were all sitting up in Frisk’s treehouse, eating snacks, on a Thursday afternoon (One and a half weeks before the wedding), when they heard the adults talking about dresses and suits. 

“W-we ordered them t-today. They should b-be here first thing n-next week.” Alphys said. 

“Ooh. The Cyan looks nice!” Riley gasped. Frankie looked over the railing of the treehouse to see she looked rather nervous. Something about the dress probably. 

“Yes.” Even Undyne looked excited. 

“Undyne is refusing to wear a dress.” Alphys said. “So… we d-decided to put her in a suit.” 

“And you ordered Frankie’s coat one size too big?” Sans asked. 

“That will look a little silly.” 

“It’s not going to fit over his arm any other way.” Sans replied. “That cast is huge.” 

“Right. Don’t worry.” Alphys nodded. “I d-did.” 

“Everyone’s going to wear cyan?” Riley asked. “Wow. It’s such a pretty color.” 

“The boys… and ME will all get cyan Ties!” Undyne grinned. “And You all get to wear cyan dresses.” 

“WHO CARES ABOUT THE CLOTHES! I CAN’T WAIT FOR THE PARTY! LOTS OF SPAGHETTI!”

“What’s cyan?” Wren murmured. “I’ll be wearing cyan? I don’t know what that is.” 

“It’s like…” Ella frowned. “It’s like a bluish-green. I think. But a really light, bright color. Right?”

“Yeah.” Frankie nodded. He looked over at Frisk. “Like my dad’s blush.” Frisk laughed. 

_ But Your dad’s blush gets darker too.  _

“Yeah.” Frankie grinned. 

“What’s up with your dad, anyways?” Ella asked. 

“Oh… he has a crush on a girl.” 


	24. Blush

Sans, Frankie, and Papyrus were finally all moved into their new house. It was a really neat house. It had two stories- the downstairs had a huge kitchen for Papyrus to cook in, a really nice living room, and a cool entryway. Upstairs were the three bedrooms and two baths. 

The best part, for Frankie, was the enormous yard. Riley knew Sans had already promised his son that he’d get him a play set.

It was Sunday, only one week before the wedding when Riley came over to their new house with a little ‘welcome home’ gift. She knew in the chaos of the wedding and the whole moving thing, Sans hadn’t had hardly any time to unpack. So when she knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal boxes stacked up in the entryway, she wasn’t at all surprised. 

“Oh. Heya.” Sans grinned. “W-what… uh… how are you?” 

“Good.” Riley smiled. “I brought you a little something as a ‘Welcome to your new home’ gift.” She held out a rolled up rug. The secret, of course, was on the inside. 

“Oh. Wow. Th-thanks. Why don’t you come in?” He held the door open for her and she stepped inside. The house was pretty bare, since all of their things were still in boxes, but it was a nice, large house. 

“You uhh…. You want something to drink?” Sans asked. 

“Oh. I’m alright. I can’t stay long anyways.” She really wished she could. “I promised Alphys and Undyne I’d help pick out some wedding decorations and flowers and stuff.” 

“Oh.”

“But… you should… you should unroll that. My favorite part is on the inside.” She smiled. It was an entry-sized rug so he could easily unroll it and just hold it up in his hands. He unrolled it slowly, and she watched as his expression changed, while looking down at the rug. He grinned. 

“You know me almost too well.” She had seen the rug at a garage sale, and had instantly thought of him. The rug was blue, with the silhouettes of two birds. Underneath in darker blue were the words: Home tweet Home. 

“I thought you might like that.” She grinned. “You are, after all, the pun master.” His cheeks turned a bright blue. 

“Heh… yeah…” 

“Anyways… I umm… I have to go to Undyne and Alphys’ house. But… I’m sure I’ll see you a lot this week.” 

“Y-yeah.” He nodded.  

“If you… um… if you ever need help unpacking or anything…” She said. 

“Sure!” 

“Well…”  _ Oh god. Why is this always so awkward?!  _

“See you later. Thanks for this.” 

“Yeah… bye.” When she leaves the house she breathes out a sigh of relief.  _ Oh thank god. _

*** ***

It was Monday- six days before the wedding. Mettaton had arrived the night before, and was already excited about most everything. Their suits and dresses had arrived that morning, so after school they all headed over to Alphys and Undyne’s house to try on their wedding clothes. Sans got into his suit first, black dress pants, shiny dress shoes. A white dress shirt, a cyan tie, and a black over coat. Then he knelt down to help Frankie. 

“Alright, kiddo. Lets see. First we gotta get this white dress shirt on you, huh?” Sans held out the shirt and Frankie easily slipped his first arm into it. Then he looked over at his cast. 

“This one’s going to be hard.” 

“It’s alright.” Sans smiled. “I got you covered. Here.” It took Sans a long while to work the sleeve up over the cast. It would be more comfortable for the kiddo if the sleeve just was rolled up above his cast. “See? Look at that. All done. Let me get you buttoned up.” After a few more moments, Sans tucked the dress shirt into Frankie’s pants and grinned. “There you are, kiddo. Just two more things.” 

“Weddings are hard already.” Frankie sighed. 

“It’s going to be fun. I promise.” Sans said as he picked up Frankie’s little cyan tie. He flipped up Frankie’s collar and quickly adjusted the tie. 

“Is it harder to do a tie on yourself?” Frankie asked. It had taken Sans much longer to tie his own tie.

“I’m not very good at it.” Sans said. “So yeah. If you get good at it, it’s not that hard. Now for your jacket.” Sans didn’t have much trouble putting the jacket on over Frankie’s cast. But it was one size too big, Maybe they should have done that with the shirt. Sans quickly buttoned up the jacket and spun Frankie around so he could look at himself in the mirror. 

“WOW! I look just like you, Dad!” 

“You look very nice.” Sans grinned. 

“But I look just like you!” Frankie gasped. “That’s so… wow! Did you know dad, I want to be just like you when I grow up.” 

“Aw, kiddo. You could do a lot better than me.”

“There’s no one better than you, Dad.” Frankie hugged his father quickly.

Next it was Papyrus’ turn to get all dressed up. He wanted it all to be a surprise, so he closed his eyes while Sans put on his dress shirt, tie, and jacket.

“Alright, Papyrus. Open your eyes.” There was a long moment before Papyrus obeyed Sans’ order. Frankie held his breath in anticipation.

“OHMYGOD.” Papyrus stared at his reflection. His eyes moving from his shiny black dress shoes, to his cyan tie. “OHMYGOD, SANS. I LOOK-”

“You look awesome, Uncle Paps!” Frankie cried. “You look like me and Dad! I love weddings!” Papyrus straightened his tie, and grinned at himself in the mirror. “ATTENTION, HUMAN!”

“uhh… what are you doing, bro?” Sans frowned.

“SANS, I’VE PRACTICED THOSE LINES IN THE MIRROR FOR YEARS. I CAN’T JUST QUIT A HABIT.”

“May I remind you,” Mettaton suddenly popped up next to Papyrus. “This is a FABULOUS wedding, not an arrest.”

“I KNOW THAT!” Papyrus snapped. “I KNOW ALL MY LINES.”

“You don’t have any lines.” Frankie frowned.

“I DO TOO. SANS, TELL YOUR SON-”

“Your brother is right, DEARIE!” Mettaton nodded.

“THANK YOU.” Papyrus nodded at himself in the mirror.

“What lines does Papy have?” Sans asked Mettaton.

“Depending on what’s IN there are lots of fanTASTic different traditions for a bestman to fulfill.” Mettaton replied. “The most important is they’ve got to give an amaaaazing speech .”

“A SPEECH!” Papyrus said, “FOR UNDYNE.”

“Right.” Sans nodded.

“But also, Papyrus is going to have to learn to dance.”

“Why?” Frankie asked.

“WELL, everyone loves this new tradition! It’s totally IN for the bestman to have the first dance with the maid of honor!!!”

“WHAT?! I mean…” Sans coughed. “That’s…”

“I’ll teach you how to dance, Papyrus. Everyone’s eyes will be on YOU. You’ll be the STAR of the show! Besides the newlyweds, of COURSE! This wedding is going to be  _ fabulous _ .” Mettaton said. “You should learn from the  _ best _ .”

“THAT’S RIDICULOUS! I KNOW HOW TO DANCE! OF COURSE, I KNOW HOW TO DANCE! I AM THE GREATEST DANCER THERE IS.”

Mettaton sighed, “If you say so, Darling.”

“Can you teach me how to dance, Mettaton?” Frankie asked.

“OF COURSE! You’ll be a SHINING STAR in no time!” Mettaton replied.

“WHAT?!” Papyrus turned away from the mirror and looked at Frankie in shock. “YOU’D RATHER AN ENTERTAINER TEACH YOU TO DANCE THAN YOU’RE GREATEST UNCLE?!” Frankie grinned.

“Mettaton’s never been around before, Uncle Paps. I learn the greatest from you everyday. Maybe Mettaton can teach me something too.”

“CERTAINLY NOT THE GREATE-”

“Excuse me, but you said that the  _ Maid of Honor _ dances with the  _ Bestman _ ?” Sans interrupted.

“SAN-”

“I… did… why?” Mettaton frowned.

“No… reason in particular…” Sans frowned.

“Sans!” Riley came twirling around the corner just at that moment.  _ Perfect timing.  _ Frankie nearly burst out laughing. Sans’ jaw dropped. “What do you think?”

“Darling!” Mettaton gasped. “Cyan is an aMAZing color on you! You should wear it more often!”

Riley  _ was  _ beautiful. She wore a gorgeous cyan silk dress that came down to her knees. It had three-quarter sleeves that came down a little past her elbows. With it, she wore little black flats. Her long red hair came down around her shoulders. Despite the fact that she was wearing a silky black scarf around her lower face, you could still see she was smiling in her green eyes.

“W-wow...uhhh…I… wow...” Sans stuttered, his whole face had turned blue. Frankie was giggling as he watched his dad stumble over his words.

“WOWIE!” Papyrus grinned, “YOUR DRESS IS THE SAME COLOR AS MY TIE!”

“I think what my dad and Uncle Paps are trying to say is you look really nice, Riley.” Frankie said.

“Thank you, Frankie!” Riley gasped. She leaned over and kissed the top of Frankie’s skull through her scarf. “I better go see what the other ladies are up to!” She hurried back down the hall. Frankie turned over to Sans and pointed at his skull, making a funny face. Sans glared, crossing his arms, his cheekbones still bright blue.

“Cyan is such a perfect color for this wedding.” Mettaton groaned. “It’s so  _ in!  _ I just can’t even. I better go make sure Undyne is not destroying her suit. My  _ god _ , that woman has rage issues.” Mettaton drifted away from their group and Papyrus turned back to the mirror.

“IT’S SO WEIRD I HAVE TO DANCE WITH RILEY.” He said. Sans glared again. “I MEAN, I’VE NEVER DANCED WITH ANYONE BEFORE! I WONDER IF RILEY’S AS GREAT OF A DANCER AS I AM!” While Papyrus was still in awe of how great the cyan tie looked on him, Frankie looked up to see Sans almost pouting. He tugged gently on his dad’s sleeve.

“Dad.” He whispered.

“Yup, kiddo?” Sans sighed.

“Don’t worry,” He said. “I’m sure Riley will dance with you too, if you ask.” Sans only glared in response. Frankie couldn’t hold in his laugh.

*** ***

The Wedding was quickly approaching. That week was one of chaos, but much to everyone’s relief things seemed to be running smoothly. Friday, the day before the wedding, was a ridiculously sunny day. Riley, along with Frankie, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk, went to the beach to decorate the small sheltered gazebo the ceremony would be held in. The idea of being near Sans made her nervous. Going to his house the other day to deliver the gift had nearly killed her. God, she felt stupid.  _ “He totally likes you, Riley. _ ” Alphys had said. No. It was impossible. She focused quickly on the flowers she was using to decorate the edges of the gazebo with, just then someone touches her shoulder. 

“Uh… Ri… where did you want these ribbons?”  _ Ri?  _ She feels her cheeks burn as she stares at Sans.  _ Ri?!  _ She still feels his touch on her shoulder. “Riley?”

“Oh… Oh… umm… just set it here and I’ll string it up after I’m done with these.” 

“You sure you… um… don’t want me to do anything?” Sans frowned. 

“Oh… You could help if you want.” She tried to smile, but she was too nervous. 

“Hey. You guys want some snacks?” Frankie held up a large bag of pretzels. 

“Oh… Sure. Oh! That reminds me.” She turns around and digs in her purse. “Toriel sent me with this.” She hands Sans some papers, their hands brush together and she feels her face heat up. 

“What’s this…?” 

“Frankie has a field trip this next week, and… well, this has the permission slip and Toriel’s looking… for some help. Some parent volunteers to go on the field trip to help keep track of all the children.” 

“Oh.” Sans frowned. “Where are you going, kiddo?” 

“The science center!” Frankie grinned. “We’re gonna see all sorts of cool stuff. My teacher says there are lots of different sections. We can learn about scientists and different kinds of sciences. It’s gonna be really cool!” 

“Wow.” Sans nodded. “That sounds exciting. I’ll have to sign these… soon as I have a pen…”

“Oh!” Riley spun around and dug in her purse again to find a pen. 

“Dad, can you please be a parent volunteer.” Frankie begged. “It would be soooo cool if you could come. It would make everything wayyy better.” 

“Er… I don’t know about that, kiddo.” 

“Please, Dad. It would be so fun! And I know you like science!” Sans’ cheekbones turned a light blue.  _ Oh gosh. So cute.  _ **_Shut up, Riley_ ** _. _

“Well… Alright, kid. I’ll go.” 

“YES!” 

“Those are these papers?” Sans frowned, pulling more papers from behind the permission slip. 

“Y-yeah.” 

“You know who else is going, Dad?” Frankie grinned. “I mean as volunteers.” 

“Hm?” Sans asked, as he signed the papers and filled out the forms. 

“Ella’s mom is volunteering, and a couple other kids’ moms and dads… and… Riley.” Sans looked up quickly, her cheeks turning a darker blue. 

“Oh.” He stared at her for a long moment of embarrassing silence before quickly looking back down at his papers. Her face was burning hot, she could hardly breathe. 

“So. How are we setting up these flowers?” Frankie asked. 

“Oh… Here. I’ll… I’ll show y-you.” 

*** ***

“Wedding’s tomorrow.” Frankie grinned as he crawled under the blankets of his dad’s bed. Sans hadn’t really unpacked any of his stuff. Frankie didn’t know why- too busy this past week, maybe. 

“Yup.” Sans was already drifting off to sleep, his eyes closed. 

“You gonna ask Riley to dance, Dad?” Sans groaned, looking over at Frankie with a frown. 

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

“Daaaaddd! Dad has a crush.” Frankie sang. 

“Att some point you’re gonna have to sleep in your own bed.” Frankie’s eyes widened. 

“N-no… Dad… I can’t…” Fear gripped his soul. 

“Hey. I didn’t mean now, alright?” Sans looked over worriedly at his son. “It’s gonna be okay, Frankie. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Frankie sighed, relief filling him. He hugged Sans tightly. “Try and go to sleep, kiddo. We got a big day tomorrow.” 

“Alright. I love you, dad.” Frankie murmured, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you too, kid.” Sans grinned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way- Sans and Riley totally have a ship name. 
> 
> Sansley. 
> 
> Ship it, my children.


	25. Tie Scene and Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's this for Sansley?

Sans stared at himself in the mirror. His suit jacket lay across the chair next to the mirror. He was struggling with his cyan tie. He knew he had to be out on the beach any minute now.The bright sun shone through the window behind him, partly blinding him.  _ Stupid tie.  _ His fingers were quickly becoming tangled in a messy knot of blue.  _ Dammit.  _ How had it been so easy to fix Frankie’s tie, but so hard to fix his own? Sans smiled thinking of his son. The kid was unbelievably excited about this wedding and how he and his uncle and father all matched.  _ And Undyne too, of course. _

Sans groaned aloud, yanking the tie off, and staring at it in frustration there was a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in.” He sighed. Lo and behold…  _ Riley. _

__ “Hey…” Her green eyes sparkled.  _ Oh god. she’s so beautiful.  _ “Umm… do you need some help?”

“The tie is not… It’s not working for me right now.” Sans groaned. Riley laughed a little.

“I’ll help. Here.” She held out her hand and Sans set the long strip of cyan on her palm. “It is kind of complicated when… you’re doing it in a mirror.” She gently pulled the tie around San’s collar.

“Where’d… uh… where’d you learn so much about… ties?”  _ This is…. too distracting.  _ Sans could hardly breath. Riley was so close to him he could feel warmth coming off her skin. Her arms were around his shoulders as she straightened his collar. Then she began tying the tie.

A sad look came in her eyes as she spoke in a murmur, “My dad… ummm…. he made me and my sister… l-learn how to do his tie for him. I mean, we did it h-happily. That was kind of before… well, it doesn’t matter, now.” She was closer now, gazing down at the tie in concentration. Sans studied her, from her long, red hair, to her gorgeous green eyes.  _ She is perfection.  _ Was the only way he could describe her.  _ Oh Riley… if only i could tell her.   _ Riley looked up suddenly, and they were face to face, inches apart. She froze, her fingers still wrapped around his tie, her cheeks began to glow a bright red, and he was sure his cheekbones were blue.

“Err…” He chuckled, looking away quickly.  _ Before I do something stupid.  _ He groaned inwardly.  _ Dammit, Sans. This is too attached.  _ His feelings for Riley were so… different. He’d never felt this way before. Like he was… flying? Soaring, really. And he wanted nothing more right now than to pull her into his arms, and…  _ Dammit. If only she knew. If only… _

Riley’s arms came around his shoulders again as she folded his collar over the tie. Her hands were shaking. He could feel them against his bones. He wanted to grab them, steady them, and just ki-  _ No. She’s happy with Iro. _

“Your… jacket?” Riley said, but she looked nervous, her cheeks were still a bright red.

“R-right.” Sans blinked, and turned towards the chair he had set his jacket on. He pulled it over his arms, and Riley gently took either side of it in her hands and began to button it.

“Do you have your boutonniere?”

“Y-yeah.” Sans leaned over and lifted the white rose wrapped in white ribbon from the seat of the chair. Riley gingerly took it from his fingertips. Their fingers brushed and Sans choked on his own breath.  _ She’s with someone else. _

Riley gently pinned the rose onto San’s jacket. Her fingers moved away from his ribs and Sans heaved a sigh, half of relief and half of disappointment.

“Thanks, Riley.” She nodded, and they stood there for a moment silently.

“You know… ummm… S-sans, I wanted… I have to tell you…”

“SANS?!” Papyrus burst into the room. “I CAN’T DO THIS, SANS! I HAVE TO STAND UP IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!” 

“Hey.” Sans was shot back into reality.  _ What are you doing?! Are you crazy? You can’t fall in love with a girl…  _ “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Paps. I’ll be up there with you, and you’re there for Undyne, right? You don’t have to say anything now. Later, when we’re all eating.”

“RIGHT. UNDYNE HAS LINES FIRST.” 

“Exactly and it’s going to go just fine.” Sans smiled. He knew his cheekbones were still a dark blue. He didn’t dare glance at Riley, he knew it would only make it worse. “Now. Let’s go. Alphys and Undyne are waiting, and then afterwards everyone gets to eat your great spaghetti.”

“YOU’RE RIGHT SANS, FOR ONCE! THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT WEDDING! LET’S GO!” 

*** ***

The wedding was awesome! Frankie and Frisk got to carry the two rings, and they did perfect! Afterwards Toriel told Frankie, Frisk, Wren, and Ella that they could all ride in her car to the reception area. Asgore would ride with Papyrus and Sans. Frisk called shotgun, so Ella, Frankie, and Wren had to sit in the back. The two girls were chatting happily about their dresses, cyan dresses. Both of them looked very nice. Frankie was still excited about his tie. He looked just like his dad. He was so proud of it. 

“There’s going to be lots of dancing there.” Toriel said. She was also wearing a long cyan dress. 

“Dancing?!” Ella gasped. “I love dancing! It’s gonna be so fun!” 

“And spaghetti. My Uncle Paps made lots of spaghetti.” Frankie said. 

“Oh. I like spaghetti.” Wren smiled. She was still quiet as ever. 

“That’s great, ‘cause there’s always a lot.” Ella said. 

When they arrived it was beginning to rain, so they hurried inside. The music had already started. Alphys and Undyne would be arriving shortly, but Ella and Frisk couldn’t wait. They rushed out onto the dance floor to have some fun, dancing crazily to the music. Wren, on the other hand, stood off to the side nervously. Frankie frowned. She looked upset. 

“What’s wrong, Wren?” He asked her. She looked up with a frown. 

“I’ve never danced before.” Wren said. “Not at a party.” 

“That’s alright. I haven’t either. I’ll dance with you.” He held out his hand, and she smiled. 

“You’re my bestest friend, Frankie.” She took his hand and they both hurried out to where Frisk and Ella were spinning in circles on the dance floor.  _ I have no idea what I’m doing….  _ He looked over to where a few other couples were dancing. The music wasn’t too fast paced. He copied one who looked like they knew how to dance. He took Wren’s hand in his right hand, placing his left hand on her waist, then led her around in circles on the dance floor. Both of them were sloppy, and off beat, but he didn’t notice and neither did she. 

“I love dancing!” She gasped. “I feel like Cinderella!” 

“You look like Cinderella.” Frankie replied. Her cheeks turned a bright red. 

“Oh gosh.” She murmured. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Sans gestured to him. Frankie sighed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Alphys and Undyne just got here. It’s time for the first dance. Alphys and Undyne get to dance first.” 

“Alright…” 

“Thank you, Frankie.” 

“For what?” Frankie grinned. 

“For making me feel like a princess.” Wren leaned over and quickly kissed Frankie on the cheekbone, her cheeks a bright pink. Frankie knew his whole face was probably yellow. 

“When Alphys and Undyne and Papyrus and Riley are done, you should dance with us.” Ella said as she and Frisk joined them on the sidelines. 

“Sure! That sounds fun.” Frankie grinned. But never, in a million years, would he forget dancing with Wren. 

*** ***

“Guess we’re up.” Riley grinned up at Papyrus, even though she knew he couldn’t see her smile. The First dance was just finishing and now it would be her and Paps’ turn to take the floor. 

“I DON’T KNOW…” He looked nervous. 

“Hey, it’s alright. You’re a great dancer. We’re gonna do great!” Riley said, taking his hand. “Dancing is fun. Lets just go out there and have some fun!” 

“YES! FUN!” The skeleton looked reassured. “JUST WAIT! I’M THE BEST DANCER THERE IS, RILEY!” Riley couldn’t reply, she was staring across the room at where Sans stood, his son by his side. The former look frustrated, he had taken off his suit jacket, and loosened his tie- rolling up his sleeves.  _ God, why? Why is he so….?  _ She wanted to smack herself.  _ Stop it! Sans and you?! Ha! You’ll be lucky to get  _ **_anyone!_ ** _ Let alone Sans!  _

“RILEY! THE SONG IS STARTING!” Papyrus gasped. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” 

“Huh? Oh, Sorry, Papyrus. Let’s dance.” She took his hand in her’s waiting for him to put his other hand on her waist. 

“....NYEHHHH….” Papyrus frowned. 

“Here.” Riley took his hand and placed it on her waist. “Like that. Now… I’ll lead.” She led him around the dance floor to the beat of the song. He was terrified, so nervous, but she smiled. 

“You’re doing great. You’re a very good dancer.” 

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW I WAS THE BEST!!!!” Papyrus screamed, looking directly at Mettaton. “ALL ALONG!” Riley laughed, but her eyes found Sans again, and in that moment she wished with all her soul that she were dancing with him. 

*** ***

Sans watched as his brother danced with Riley, envy burning in his soul, his face blue.  _ That should be me.  _ But at the same time, Sans knew it could never be. She was with Iro, wasn’t she? She was so close to him. Just last week, when Sans had gone to ask her to the wedding, he found her asking Iro instead. 

_ “... do you wanna come with me to the wedding?” She asked, her green eyes glittering with excitement. Iro perked up immediately, and embraced her.  _

__ _ “Sure! I love weddings!”  _

That was all Sans saw, before he left the library, his soul crushed.  _ Maybe it was for the best… getting into a relationship…. That’s  _ **_too_ ** _ attached.  _ He frowns deeply. Papyrus wasn’t that bad a dancer, but he was very nervous. Riley’s eyes showed that she was smiling as  _ she _ took control, leading the tall skeleton around the dance floor.  _ I shouldn't ask her to dance… it would only make things worse.  _

As the dance finished up, Riley walked over to Iro, who was sitting at the bar, engaging in small talk with some friendly monsters. Sans couldn’t help but stare.  _ At least they’re happy together.... _

“Hey- PUNK!” Undyne shouts, slamming her fist on the table Sans was sitting at, “No frowning at my wedding!” Sans jumps, his gaze snapping to the fish woman in front of him. 

“Sorry… just spacing out.” Sans replies quickly, Undyne grins, looking over to where Sans had been staring. 

“You’re staring at Riley?!” She crows, showing her off-white sharp teeth in a wild grin. 

“N-No, I was-” 

“You should ask her to dance! She-” Undyne stops herself, clearly holding something back, “I’m sure she’d say yes!” 

“Uh… m-maybe.” Sans’ cheekbones burned.  _ I shouldn't…. I really shouldn't.  _

“Anyways! Me an’ Alphy are gonna dance- i heard the…” Undyne grins “ _ slow dance _ is coming up soon!! FUHUHUH!” Undyne dashes away, still grinning wildly. 

_ The slow dance….? I shouldn't… I really. Really shouldn't….  _

*** ***

“So, i was thinking about getting more reference books for the older kids, since we don’t have very many… what do you think?”, Iro asked. Riley and him had been talking about the library for the past 20 minutes. 

“I think that sounds great!” Riley smiles, fully aware that Iro couldn't see it. 

Iro nods. Another song begins. 

“Wanna dance?” Iro exaggerates his hand out to her, it kind of reminds her of Mettaton. She laughs, 

“Sure, nerd.” She puts her hand in his. Riley didn't really know how to dance, and apparently, neither did Iro, because they just kinda moved to the dance floor and started going to the beat. Then again, everyone appeared to be doing that. 

“So anyways, as I was saying about reference books!” Iro has to yell over the music, Riley just laughs, 

“Can we continue this conversation another time?!” Iro laughs as well.  _ I wonder how Sans is doing?  _ Riley can’t help but think about the short skeleton. She glances over at him. He’s still sitting at the table.  _ hmm… _

Suddenly, the song stops. Mettaton, who was the DJ, took over the microphone, 

“OH yes, beauties! I’m sure you  _ all _ know what time it is~ Grab your lover:  it’s time for the  _ slow dance _ ~” The crowd cheers, a few wolf-whistles can be heard. 

Iro wiggles his eyebrows at Riley, who scoffs in response. 

“You are such a  _ nerd _ .” 

“I’m proud of it.” 

Riley shakes her head, 

“Of course you are.” 

Iro holds out a hand, exaggerating like he did before, 

“May I have this dance?” 

Riley laughs, 

“Maybe if you stop being a loser.”

“Deal.”

Riley puts her hand in his, just as a low voice sounds from behind her, 

“May  _ I _ have this dance?” 

Riley spins around to reveal…  _ Sans.  _ Despite his semi-formal appearance, with his loosened tie, and halfway rolled up sleeves… _ holy hell. he’s handsome. help.  _

“U-UH… I…” Riley turns desperately back to Iro, who has the absolutely widest grin on his face as he draws his hand away from her, 

“Go ahead. I’m gonna get a drink. Have fun you two!” Iro laughs as he makes his way to the punchbowl. It’s just Riley and Sans as the music begins. 

She could feel the blush rising on her face, hoping Sans doesn't notice. He holds out his hand, she takes it. It feels like she’s on autopilot as he leads her out to the edge of the dancefloor. 

His face is tinted slightly blue, but he doesn't speak a word. Riley’s just about to speak when he puts a hand on her waist.  _ ERROR ERROR OH MY GOD. HE’S SERIOUS. HE’S GONNA DANCE. WITH ME.  _ Riley is breathless, her heart pounding. The other hand finds hers as they begin to dance.  _ HOW DO YOU DANCE???  _ She fumbles a bit, nearly falling into him. She can feel her face burning with blush. 

Sans chuckles, the blue on his face burning brighter as well. He pulls her just a little closer, and that makes Riley absolutely lose it.  _ Oh my god. WE’RE DANCING. TOGETHER. AAAAAAAAH!!! _ The skeleton guides her along, moving in slow circles to the beat of the song,

“y-y’know, for someone who ‘doesn't dance’... I-I’d say you’re doin’ p-pretty good,” Riley whispers, not even sure if he heard it. He did. 

“I uh… heh.”  _ oh my god. I LIKE HIM. OH MY GOD. WHAT IF HE KISSES ME. AAAAH!!!  _ Sans just chuckles, shrugging. A wild cheer can be heard from a nearby table, Riley turns to see Undyne and Alphys giving her a thumbs up, giant grins on their faces. She sends them a glare, but they just smile even wider. 

She turns back to Sans, making direct eye contact with him. His entire face is blue now, and she’s sure her entire face is red.  _ Oh god. is he leaning in???? IS HE LEANING IN???  _ Sans moves even closer, Riley’s heart skips a beat.  _ He’s gonna- _

“AAAALRIGHT BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES, THAT CONCLUDES THE  _ SLOW DANCE _ !! NOW WHO’S READY FOR THE  _ MACARENA???~”  _ The crowd cheers, Riley looks up at Mettaton, and when she looks back,

Sans is gone.


	26. You're so Beautiful

_ Idiot.  _ Sans wanted to scream at himself as he splashes cool water on his face.  _ You’re such a coward. _ He looked at himself in the mirror.  _ Pathetic.  _ Sans wanted to be anywhere but here at this point, but he couldn't just  _ leave _ . He finds himself teleporting over to the bar. it was far enough away from where Riley was.

Sans was pleased to find Grillby working as the bartender. Grillby greeted him, asking if he wanted some ketchup, Sans shook his head, chuckling weakly,

“I think i’m gonna need somethin’ a little stronger than that, pal…” Grillby asks what’s wrong.

“I… heh. it’s stupid.” Grillby says tell him anyways.

“Alright. Fine. I really… like this girl… but  can't tell her…” Grillby nods sympathetically. “And she’s out with this guy now and… I think they like each other? I dunno, Grillbz. this is all a huge mess.” Sans puts his head in his hands, chuckling. “I don’t know what to do…” Grillby says he should go for it.

“As much as I’d like to… I can’t. She’s…. god, Grillby, she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. I can’t even imagine for one second why she would want to go out with…” he gestures to himself, “ _ This. _ ”

Grillby is about to retort, but Sans cuts him off,

“Just… gimme the strongest stuff y’got so I can forget about what happened, alright?”

Grillby doesn't budge. Sans looks desperately up at him,

“heh. C’mon Grillbz…”

The fire elemental just stares at him.

“I’m not gonna ask her out, alright? She’s probably off with Iro right now…”

Grillby sighs.

Sans sighs.

“Sans?” a horrifyingly familiar voice sounds behind him.

_ Riley. _

Grillby walks off quickly.  _ Thanks for the help, Grillbz.  _

Sans turns slightly, getting a glimpse of her. Getting a glimpse of the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

“Oh uh… heya.” He doesn't meet her gaze. She sits on the bar stool next to him,

“Is everything a-alright?” She seems just as nervous as he is. Sans wants to scream,

“Yeah. everything’s fine.”

She taps a rhythm on the bar,

“Can I uh… t-tell you something?”

“Shoot.” Sans hates how casual he sounds.

“My… M-My scarf.” Sans glances at her, she looks afraid. Sans stays silent. “When I… when I was a kid…” there were tears welling in her eyes, Sans want to reach out and grab her hand or something in reassurance, but he’s frozen. “M-My dad he…. he…” She’s crying now. Sans can’t let that happen. He grabs her hand, gently squeezing. A split second later, she wraps him in an embrace. “I-I’m sorry f-f-for crying… I just…” Sans shushes her, returning the hug.

“Do you wanna go somewhere else to talk? It’s kinda loud in here…”

She nods, wiping tears away as she releases Sans. He doesn't let go of her hand as he leads her out of the building. It’s pouring outside, but they stay under the covered walkway. There were a few monsters there, but it was a lot quieter than inside. The two find a seat on a nearby bench, sitting close to each other.

“You don’t have to tell me, if it’s too much…” She shakes her head, sniffling.

“N-no. you deserve to know.” He nods. Riley takes in a shaky breath,

“My d-dad was abusive. N-Not at first… but he lost his j-job and started drinking. He n-never hurt me to me, but he hurt my m-mom. And s-sometimes my sister, Ally, s-stepped in… It g-got bad. He th-threatened to b-burn the house d-down and… my mom… didn't believe h-him… and…” Sans gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. “A-and he did. M-me and my mom got out… but my… sister…” She buries her face in Sans’ shoulder, crying gently. “O-Of course, w-we didn't get out c-completely unscathed... “ He exhales, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

“Your scarf…”

She nods. Riley pulls away from him, chuckling softly,

“I-I don’t know why I still cry a-about it… it was o-over 10 years ago, now… heh” His soul aches for her,

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. I-It’s my dad’s fault a-and he’s in prison now. now and for the rest of his life. It’s… okay.”

Sans finds himself looking at her silken black scarf, he inhales,

“C-can I?”

She looks at him, something like fear flashing in her eyes.

“I-It’s not pretty, Sans… I… I don't want you to see me l-like that.”

“Please.”

Riley doesn't meet his gaze, but nods. Sans raises his hands to either side of her face, as soon as his fingers find the edge of her scarf, she stiffens. He pauses before proceeding, his hands shaking as he pulls down the silken fabric.

“Oh.” he lets out a quiet breath.

“I-I’m sorry I-I w-warned yo-”

“You are so beautiful, Riley.”

She looks over at him in surprise. He places a hand on the side of her face, there were burn marks scarring the sides. But he didn't care. She was so, so beautiful.

A few tears of disbelief fall from her eyes and onto her cheeks, sans wipes them away.

“Y-You’re just saying that.” She turns away, his hand falls from her face.

“No. I mean it, Riley. You are so beautiful.” He gazes directly into her green eyes, meaning every single word. She lets out a quiet sob, burying her face in his shoulder once more.

“Thank you…”

*** ***

So.  _ He knows who I really am now.  _ They sat together on the bench outside, the sound of the rain comforting her, the feeling of his arms making her smile through her tears.

“Are you alright?” He murmured. He held her in his arms tightly. She nodded slowly, looking up at him with a smile.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever told about this.” She whispered. She was so grateful to him. Never had she expected anyone to still look at her the way he did after she showed them her scars. He still saw her as a friend, as an actual person. He looked past the scars to see who she really was.

“Why me?” He asked. “Why not… Alphys? Why not… Iro?” She had thought about this a lot. She trusted Sans more than anyone.

“I… I trust you, Sans. I feel safe with you.” She smiled. “You’re the first friend I’ve had since… Ally.” She was going to cry again.  _ Stop. Augh. _

“Hey…” He smiled, “I’ll always be your friend, Ri.” She quickly wiped away her tears again. He gently pressed his hand to her cheek again. “You have these… all over?” She nodded slowly.

“Look.” She pulled her scarf off of her neck to reveal the dark marks there. “My upper body was badly burned… so the scars are worse. Here, around my shoulders and down my chest and back. My lower arms are…. Not as bad, that’s why I got three quarter sleeves.” She shows him her lower arm and wrist, she winces looking at the splotchy colors. Less noticeable, but still there. “And…” She pulls up her dress just enough to show him her lower thigh, “Here, up to my hip. My lower legs:” She held them out for him to see, “Pretty bad… I guess. I did this for Alphys and Undyne. I hoped no one would pay much attention to my legs. You can see how dark it is..” She traced her finger across her knee. 

“Oh. Riley… How… how old were you?” She did the math in her head quickly. She always tried not to think about it.

“Twelve. I was twelve.” He was thinking, as his expression changed to horror she knew he was thinking about Frankie. She had only been three years older than Frankie when this had happened.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“I… I try not to think about it.” She sighed.

“Look at me.” She turned so she was facing him. “These don’t make a difference to me at all. You’re beautiful, Riley, both inside and out.” She shook her head with a smile.

“This… this is why you’re my  _ best  _ friend.” Then she pulled him into another tight hug.  _ God, I wish we could be more. _ But she believed so firmly in her soul that no one could love her. Not her, who was covered in scars. Not her, who carried so much baggage.

“Hey.” Sans grinned, standing. “I’ll always be your friend, Ri. No matter what.” He took her hand and pulled her up.  _ He always knows what to say. _

“You know… You’re a good dancer, Sans. You should… get b-back in there.” His cheekbones turn bright blue and he looks down at his hands. 

“Actually. I’d much rather…” He frowned, and there was a long pause before he continued. “I’d much rather do this.” He gently took her hand and pulled her into his arms, humming softly he led her around the little walkway, safe from the rain. Her cheeks turned bright red.  _ He’d rather stay out here with me…?  _

“You’re so beautiful, Riley.” He said again, as if to reassure her. She wasn’t sure she could quite believe it, though he spoke with such confidence. God, she wanted to kiss him.  _ You need to just get this off your chest. It’s better to be rejected than to never know, to always be tormented by it.  _

“Sans… I have to tell you something-”

“There you are!”  _ Iro…  _ She was half-relieved, half-frustrated, but she scrambled to pull up her scarf again. “I was worried when you disappeared. Oh! Hey, Sans.” Sans stepped away from Riley as if she were fire, his cheekbones a burning blue. Iro grinned. “Oh...heh…. Am I interrupting something?”

“No…” Sans mumbled. “S’alright.” 

__ “So, uhh… anyways. They’re cutting the cake. You wanna come in and get a piece?” 

“Sure.” Riley smiled, but she looked back at Sans sadly. On the skeleton’s face was a look of defeat, dismay.  _ Doesn’t matter. He could never love you, Riley. No one could ever love you.  _

*** ***

Frankie found his dad sitting outside alone. Sans had a look of utter defeat on his face. Whatever he was upset about he had given up- given in. But Frankie was too exhausted to notice.

“Hi, Dad…” Frankie murmured, pulling Sans into a tight hug. 

“Hey, kiddo. What time is it?” 

“Almost midnight.” Frankie still didn’t let go, so Sans wrapped his arms around him hugging him back.

“Oh boy.” Sans yawned. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes! I love weddings! I…” The kiddo yawned, and then giggled. “I saved you a piece of cake. It’s in the car with Uncle Paps.”

“Thanks!” Sans said, but he couldn’t bring himself to smile. “We should go home. It’s hours past your bedtime.” Frankie nodded sleepily. 

“Mmkay.” Frankie pulled away, and took Sans’ hand happily.

“Say, Frank?”

“Mmhm?” Frankie said. Sans led his son through the reception hall, which was mostly empty by now, back out towards the front parking lot where Paps’ car was. 

“What do you say you try and sleep in your own bed tonight?” 

“My own…?” Frankie frowned, he was a little afraid of the idea. He hadn’t slept without Sans in weeks. The idea of being alone… it was terrifying. But, he was nine. That was pretty old. And Justice would probably sleep with him, and he’d have Sir Barkley. So he wouldn’t be  _ all  _ alone. And he had a new superman nightlight. That would keep him safe. And his room was right next to Sans’ room, so if he got scared, he could just walk a couple feet down the hall and crawl into Sans’ bed. “A...alright…” 

“Really?” Sans frowned. “Are you sure?” 

“I can try…” He wasn’t 100% positive, but since today had been a good day maybe he wouldn’t have a bad dream. 

“If you even get scared a little bit, Frankie, you can come to my room.” Sans said. “Alright?”

“I know. It’s ‘cause you’re the best, Dad. I’ll try to be brave, I promise.” 

“Aw, kiddo. You are brave, but sometimes even the bravest people get scared. And that’s alright.” 

By the time they got home Frankie was half asleep, despite the excitement of the day. Sans carried him inside, the house, Papyrus following after them excitedly. Sans pulled back Frankie’s blankets and laid him down on his bed. 

“Look, Justice is right here.” Sans smiled. “And here’s Sir Barkley.”

“Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

“Love you too, kid.” Sans grinned. 

That was the last Frankie remembered before he fell asleep. 

_ He was standing in the reception hall of Alphys and Undyne’s wedding, but it was completely empty, and the lights were off. The only light shining in on the room was from a window. It cast gray shadows on the walls. Frankie shivered. He was utterly alone.  _

__ _ “E...everyone else m-must be outside.” He frowned. He had to find his Dad. “D-dad?!” His voice echoed through the room. He hurried to one of the three double doors in the hall, and pushed against it. Locked? It wouldn’t budge. He hurried to another. The same- it was locked. “Dad?!” The third was also locked. “DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”  _

__ _ “You’re looking for someone?” A familiar voice hissed.  _

__ _ “B-Brendan?” Frankie turned slowly to see Brendan standing in the center of the room, but his jaw hung- broken. A chill ran down Frankie’s spine. Was that what he did? It was terrifying. “I...I… B-Brendan, I’m sorry… You...you were hurtin W-wren. I couldn’t let you-” _

__ _ “You did this to me!” Brendan whispered, his eyes wide.  _

__ _ “I didn’t mean-” _

__ _ “And… now….” Brendan slowly raised a hand, pointing a finger at him, “You’ll...pay…”  _

_ “No! Please, don't touch m-me!” Frankie gasped. _

__ _ “Touch you?” Another voice hissed. Brendan's father stepped out from the shadows, his baseball bat held tightly, and raised high. “Who said… we were going to touch  _ **_you_ ** _?” _

__ _ “Wh-what…?” Frankie whispered. Then, much to Frankie's utter horror, Brendan and his father stepped aside to reveal Sans. The older skeleton was on on his hands and knees. There were cracks in his bones, his cheekbones were streaked with tears, his eyes held agony. _

__ _ “D-dad?!” Frankie gasped. _

__ _ “You're going to pay.” Someone hissed. Another Red X member stepped out from the shadows. And then another. _

__ _ “Don't touch him!” Frankie screamed, his fists engulfed in yellow magic. _

__ _ “YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!” Brendan shrieked. Brendan's father raised his bat, and swung. Sans reached out for help, but it was too late. The bat hit Sans' skull with a resounding crack, and Sans turned to dust before his son's eyes. All that remained was his blue coat. _

__ _ Frankie screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees. Tears streamed down his cheekbones. All that remained… was Sans' blue coat. _

__ Frankie woke up screaming again. He took in a gasping breath and then sobbed, his bones shaking. They had killed his father, again, and it burned- ached in his soul. He was delirious, gripping his blankets as if he were still holding on to Sans' coat.

“DAD! COME BACK!!!”

“Frankie?!” The door to Frankie's bedroom burst open, Sans stood in the doorway. “Frankie, are you alright?!”

“Dad…? Is it really you…? You're…?”

“Aww, kiddo, I...I'm sorry...” Sans held out his arms and Frankie grabbed him, quickly pulling him into a hug.

“D-dad… D-dad… don't…. please don't… don't leave….”

“Shh… I won’t leave, kid, I promise.”

“Th...they… they killed you...” Frankie whispered. “I watched them k-kill… you.” Sans was silent for a long moment before murmuring,

“It was just a dream. Just a dream...” Frankie sobbed harder, pulling Sans closer. He knew that. He knew it was just a dream, but a terrible fear gripped his soul. If Red X found him, would they hesitate? Probably not. And because Sans had protected Frankie last time would they kill him first? “Hey… Frankie… It’s alright. You can come sleep in my room. I won’t let anything happen.” 

“O-okay.” 

“It’s going to be alright, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Y-you promise?” Frankie whispered. 

Sans nodded firmly. “I promise.” 


	27. Confronting Iro

Alphys and Undyne didn’t have much of a honeymoon planned, but Mettaton gave them the couple’s suite at one of his big MTT resorts, so they were off having fun for a week in the next town over- at the beach. That week was exciting for Frankie as well in that it was the week of his field trip to the science center, and his dad was one of the parent volunteers. He couldn’t quit talking about it. 

“We’re going to see all sorts of cool stuff, Dad! My teacher says there’s a room where you can build your own electricity circuits and make a light bulb light up, or a little fan spin, or both! Will you help me build a cool one?!”

“Sounds like a lot of fun.” Sans nodded. “Sure, I’ll help.” 

“Awesome! We’ll build the coolest one ever! And we’ll see lots of other cool experiments and stuff. It’s going to be awesome!” 

The day of the field trip finally arrived and Frankie was overjoyed. Sans packed them both a lunch and Franke got ready by packing a backpack with his little notebook and pencil. He wanted to write down ideas for the little report they’d have to make after their trip. They had to write about what their favorite part of the center was and why. Thankfully, Sans had also promised to help him work through that. Sans was, after all, the best dad in the whole world. What was amusing was Riley was on this trip with them, and far more amusing- so was Iro. Sans, Frankie knew, did not like Iro. It was probably justifiable. Frankie didn’t know Iro very well, but he figured the dragon-man was somehow getting in the way of Sans and Riley maybe getting together- which was something Frankie approved of. 

When they arrived at the Science Center, Frankie was happily buddied up with Frisk. “Don’t worry, Dad! Frisk and I will look out for each other, and you can make sure we’re all good! And you can help us with the fun stuff, right?”

“Sure!” Sans nodded. “Where are we going first?” The morning was speeding by. Sans, Frankie, Frisk, and couple other classmates had a lot of fun, looking through the different rooms. Frankie got a lot of ideas about his report, but his favorite room was the one where they could build their own circuits. Frankie and his classmates spent near an hour in there. Sans helped him build a really long one that lit up three light bulbs and made four fans run! 

“Dad! This is the room I want to write about in my report.” Frankie grinned. “It’s awesome!” 

“It was pretty fun.” Sans chuckled. “Guess when we get home I’ll help ya with that.” 

“Awesome.” Frankie nodded. 

_ I have to use the restroom.  _ Frisk signed with a sheepish smile.  _ Guess, since you’re my buddy, FRANKIE, you’ll have to come in too.  _

“Alright.” Frankie shrugged, following Frisk into the bathroom. “You wait out here, Dad.” 

“Alright. You two don’t take too long.” 

“Okay!” 

*** ***

Frankie and Frisk disappeared into the bathroom. Sans took a deep breath. He hadn’t really quite been himself. He was enjoying the science center, of course, he loved science. But ever since the wedding he couldn’t get Riley and Iro out of his head. It was agonizing to him, that he couldn’t tell Riley, that he couldn’t… just… No. What had to happen was he had to apologize to Iro, and then get out of the dragon-man’s way. Fate would have it that Riley and the dragon-man came walking that way, with a large group of kids. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom quick!” Riley said, with what must of been a smile. Sans could see it in her gorgeous eyes. He loved her eyes- they were so pretty, green with gold flecks. 

“Alright! Be quick. It’s almost lunch time!” Iro grinned. “Why don’t all you kids stop and get some water?” Iro gestured to the water fountain.  _ It’s time. Just, gotta get it out before it drives me crazy.  _ While the kids lined up at the water fountain, Sans approached Iro. 

“Oh! Hey, Sans, what’s up?”

“Nothing… nothing much.” Sans frowned. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Cool. I’m glad everyone’s having a fun time here! The science center isn’t as fun as the library, but it’s certainly close.”  

__ “Umm...so… Iro…?”

“Yup?” Iro grinned happily. He was such a happy guy. In the end, Riley would be so much better off with him. She deserved someone with less baggage, someone who was as carefree as the librarian. Someone who wasn’t terrified, and waiting for a reset that could come any moment. She deserved someone who could focus more on their relationship, and less on their nightmares.

“I… I wanted to put this out there, because… uh… I wanted to explain why I’ve been acting so… coldly towards you.”

“Oh.” Iro looked down with a sigh.

“Look, It’s nothing against you or anything. It’s me, and I want to apologize for it because it’s wrong. Look,” Sans groaned inwardly.  _ How am I supposed to say this?!  _ “I… I have… “  _ What do I have?  _ “Feelings… I have… I really like Riley. A lot.” He was sure his whole face was blue now. Iro was about to say something, but Sans continued, wanting to get it all out. “But! I’ve come to terms with the fact that she’s happier with you. I wanted to just get this off my chest, and I wanted you to know that… I won’t be getting in your… way…?” Iro was laughing, snorting really.

“Oh my god, Sans.” He choked. “You should have said something sooner.”

“Wh-what?” Sans frowned.  _ I am being completely honest with this… this loser and… He’s laughing at me?!  _ Iro snorted again, laughing harder.

“Sans… I’m sorry… oh my god. Look, bro...  Look… I don’t like Riley like that. We’re not a ‘thing’.” Sans blinked.

“Y-you aren’t?”

“No! Sans, Riley and I are really good friends, but… umm… I don’t like her, man. I’m… I have a boyfriend.”  _ Oh. My. God. Sans, you are such an idiot.  _ Sans put his skull in his hands.  _ Oh god, this is embarrassing.  _ Iro was still laughing his head off.

“So… you mean… She’s not…?”

“We’re not together, Sans.” Iro said between laughs, “She’s all yours.”

_ She’s all… she’s mine…? SHE’S MINE?! _

__ “Go for it, pal.”

_ Go… for…  _ Words were not… making sense anymore.  _ Mine?!  _ Iro had somehow managed to subside his laughter.

“In fact, I’m gonna tell you something.” Iro said in a whisper. “This is what I think, I think… She’s totally into you.”  _ What? _

__ “What…?”

“Totally serious, bro. You’re all she talks about.”  _ Me?  _ “Man!” Iro laughed again, “I can’t believe you thought me and her… That’s hilarious.”

“What are we laughing about in here?” Riley returned from the bathroom. Sans was terrified for one instant that Iro would tell her.

“Not laughing, just discussing which is better- science or literature.” He said. He turned and winked at Sans, mouthing. “ _ Just go for it.”  _ And then he quickly busied himself with making sure all the kids were in line for water and getting ready to head to the cafeteria for lunch. 

“Hey, Iro!” Riley turned towards the librarian quickly, “Where are you-”

“Riley!” Sans reached out and instinctively grabbed her hand, “Riley…” She stared at him, her mouth slightly open in an ‘o’. “There’s… there’s something I have to-”

“Dad! We’re back!” Frankie. Sans wanted to die. He had been so close- so close…

*** ***

When he had touched her, Riley had nearly fainted.  _ There’s something I…  _ Something?! What something?! What did he have to tell her?! The moment Frankie had arrived Sans dropped her hand like it was fire, and Riley wanted to die. So, Sans… he had to tell her something, but what? Iro had been acting all weird too, like he knew something she didn’t. Well, it had been just the other day when he was talking about his boyfriend that he asked Riley if she liked anyone. He hadn’t been able to force it out of her, but he looked at her ever since like he knew.  _ It’s Sans, alright? I really…. Really like Sans.  _

_ “You know what your problem is, Riley? _ ” Iro had asked. 

_ “What?”  _

_ “You’re too scared of rejection. You need to get out there and tell this guy you like him. _ ”

Iro didn’t understand. He didn’t know about her scars, all the baggage she carried with her. He didn’t know that underneath the scarf, underneath her long sleeves, were terrible scars- things that made her so ugly. 

__ _ “You’re so, so beautiful. _ ” Sans had said. Had he meant it? Had he really seen past the scars to the woman she could have been had it not been for that fire? Did he really see beauty in her marred, discolored skin? She didn’t think it was possible. No one could love something like her. But, god, how desperately she wanted to tell him. She could just blurt out,  _ I really like you, Sans!  _ But, what would she get in return but ridicule?

“I… well….” Sans frowned, his cheeks tinted blue. “I just wanted to say you look nice today.” 

“Thanks.” She whispered, staring down at her feet.  _ I look nice? What a joke.  _ She could never look nice, and she knew Sans was the only one in the whole world who knew that- who truly knew why she could never be beautiful. 


	28. Yellow Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapters a bit late! We hope you enjoy it! :)

“What do you mean, ‘dinner’?” Riley frowned. “We have spaghetti night every week.” 

“I thought it w-would be fun to go out t-tomorrow n-night to a n-nice restaurant, just us adults.” Alphys sighed.  

“So… Me, you, Undyne, Toriel, Sans, Asgore, and Papyrus?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I guess.” Riley shrugged, though she knew Alphys couldn’t see her over the phone. “Sounds good to me. Where are we going?” 

“That really f-fancy French r-restaurant on sixth.” 

“Woah. Why there?!” Riley gasped. 

“Umm… ‘cause we’re c-celebrating Undyne and m-my wedding. It’s… an after party. S-sort of. To thank all of y-you for helping s-so much… I g-guess.” Undyne shouted something in the background. “Sorry. I mean, it really is for y-you guys. It’s part of our th-thank you gift.”

“Alright. Well, it sounds fun.” Riley smiled. 

“M-make sure to d-dress nice. The r-restaurant has a d-dress code.” Alphys said. 

“Alright. I guess so.” 

“I’ll s-see you there at s-seven! Just ask f-for the table r-reserved under ‘SR’.” 

“What does SR stand for?” Riley frowned. 

“Uhhh… special reception.” Alphys muttered quickly. “Anyways! Gotta go!”

“Wait, but! Alphys-” The call went dead.  _ Damn.  _ Riley set her phone down with a sigh and returned to her coffee. Well, it would be interesting to see what Alphys and Undyne had in plan for them all. 

*** ***

“Aaaannddd…. Voila! Your arm is free!” Dr. Brookes grinned. 

“Yes!” Frankie smiled, looking up Sans excitedly. 

“Now, Frank. You haven’t bent your arm in… a long time. So, it’s gonna be sore at first. Alright?” Dr. Brookes said.

“O-okay…” Frankie was nervous. 

“It’s alright, kiddo. Why don’t ya go ahead and try it?” Sans said. Frankie looked up at his dad’s encouraging smile and nodded slowly. He takes a deep breath and slowly bent his arm a bit. 

“Ow!” He gasped. 

“It’s alright, Frankie. It’s gonna hurt a little bit.” Dr. Brookes nodded. 

“It hurts a lot!” Frankie cried. 

“It’ll feel much better soon, kid.” Sans said. “I promise. Right, doc?”

“Yes. You just need to move it around for a while and it’ll feel as good as new!” Dr. Brookes said with a smile. 

“O-okay! I’ll try.” 

“Alright! You’re doing great, Frankie.” Sans nodded. Frankie moved his arm again, slowly. It was very sore, but he was getting used to it a little bit. 

“I think it’s getting better.” 

“Great! Looking at the bone it seems that it’s healed perfectly.” Dr. Brookes said. “So, you’re free to go!” 

“Thanks so much, Doc.” Sans said. 

“Just doing my job.” The doctor said. 

After they were done at the clinic, Sans took Frankie to go buy some new clothes. He had only bought a few outfits with Toriel, and that was a while ago. He needed more than what he had. 

“Alright. We’re gonna get some t-shirts right, and some shorts for summer?” Sans frowned.

“Yup!” 

“And…? Pajamas?” 

“Yup!” Frankie nodded.

“And…? What else?” 

“Jeans.”

“Jeans.” Sans sighed. “Alright. Anything else?”

“Mmm…. ooh! Look at that!” Frankie pointed to the window of one of the shops they were passing. It had bright lights, and vibrant colors. A toy store. “Can I get that car, Sans? Please?! It’s so cool!” 

“Well….” 

“Pleasseee?!” 

“Well… maybe. Let’s see how much we spend at the clothes store, okay?” Sans chuckled. 

“Alright…” Frankie sighed. The clothes store was just a few minutes from the toys. They were there pretty fast and Frankie happily began looking through the clothes. He found a pretty good pair of shorts, and a couple awesome t-shirts. It was just as he was heading to the jean aisle that something caught his eye in the aisle with all the jackets. 

He had to rush over to it and pull it out, just to be sure that he wasn’t seeing things. It was Sans’ coat. Sans’ coat! But yellow- his favorite color! 

“Oh my god.” 

“What’d you find there, Frank?” Sans said from behind him. 

“SANS! LOOK! It’s your coat, but it’s my favorite color!!!” 

“Oh my god… wow.” Sans actually laughed. “Kid, that’s amazing.”

“Can I get it?! It’s a little big, but…” Frankie pulled the coat on and grinned up at Sans. 

“Looks good to me!” Sans grinned. 

“I look just like you, Dad! It’s so awesome!!” Frankie cried. “I love this coat! Can I please get it dad?! Pleassseeee!?!?” 

“I don’t see any reason why not.” Sans chuckled. 

“Yes! Now I can be just like you! When I grow up, I want to be just like you, Dad! You’re so awesome!” Frankie hugged Sans tightly, giggling. “This is the bestest coat in the whole wide world! I can’t wait to show Frisk!!!” 

*** ***

There was a knock at the door. Sans was sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

“Hold on.” He says, pausing the TV. The knock came again, this time louder. 

“Hold on!” He repeats a little louder as he walks over to the door, which bursts open with immense force just as he reaches for the handle. It’s quite literally knocked off the hinges, and Sans has to teleport a few feet away in order to dodge it, 

“What the hell-” Undyne rushes in, a wild look in her yellow eye, 

“LISTEN UP, PUNK! I KNOW YOU LIKE RILEY AND YOU’RE GONNA TELL HER YOU LIKE HER!” The aggressive fish woman shouts, her yellow teeth bared in a huge grin. Sans’ face immediately turns blue. 

“I don’t like-” 

“YES YOU DO, SHUT UP!” Undyne crows, punching Sans in the shoulder. 

“Ow- No. I don’t…”  _ Yes I do… _

“Yes you do! I see the way you look at her!” Undyne screeches, Sans sighs.  _ It wouldn’t hurt to tell her… it’s not like we’re going to get together anyways... _

“Promise you won’t tell her anything…?” Undyne grins widely, and nods vigorously. 

“Promise!” 

“Alright… I… I like her. I like Riley. A lot. And-” 

“I KNEW IT! FUHUHUH!!!” The fish monster’s laugh echoes through the house, Sans winces. 

“Don’t tell anyone, alright?” He’s suddenly worried that Undyne won’t be able to keep her mouth shut. 

“You HAVE to tell her!” She grins, Sans’ eyes widen. 

“What?! No- I… No way.” Undyne narrows her eye. 

“Why not?! You have to JUST DO IT!”  _ Great, is Alphys showing her memes?  _ Sans sighs, 

“Look, I’m not the right guy for her. She can do a lot better than me…. I’d just be setting her back.” Undyne frowns, 

“I think you two would be ADORABLE together!!” The fish woman beams, “And I’M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER, PUNK!” She grabs the back of Sans’ hood, pulling him towards the table with force. She sits him down and takes a seat across from him. 

“PRETEND I’M RILEY AND ASK ME OUT, NERD!!!” She slams her fist on the table. 

“No way that’s-” 

“DO IT!” she screams. 

“Alright, alright. Fine. Fine.”  _ If it’ll make her stop yelling…  _ Undyne clears her throat, and mimics Riley’s quiet voice as best as she can, 

“Hi, Sans!”  _ Okay. Nope.  _

“I can’t do this- this is stupid.” Sans rests his skull in his hands, shaking his head.  _ You’re right. You can’t do this, Sans. You can’t get attached to some human. She’s not worth the pain after the reset.  _ The voice speaks, coaxing him to take a different path. 

“Yes you can, PUNK! Stop being a loser! YOU HAVE TO GO OUT THERE AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL! YOU CAN'T FEAR ANYTHING! FUHUHUH!” Undyne coaxes him back. He was torn. He really needs to tell Riley… he’s almost done it a couple times now, but as soon as he’s about to say something, he’s interrupted. It’s gotten quite annoying now.  _ Screw it. I should say something, shouldn’t I…? If I feel this way, I shouldn't be quiet about it. I should tell her. I’m going to tell her. I’m… no…. No…. I can’t tell her. I’ll set her back. I’m not the right guy for her….  _ Sans frowns, 

“I can’t… I can’t tell her…” Undyne picks up on the serious tone of his voice, her grin drops. He gets up, 

“I appreciate you trying to help, Undyne…. But I really  _ can’t. _ ” Undyne, surprisingly nods quietly.

“Alright… Fine. But… You’ll come to the dinner me an’ Alphys set up for everyone, right? Everyone’s gonna be there! It’s at that fancy French place downtown!” 

“When?”

“Tomorrow! Fuhuhuh! It’s gonna be fun!” Sans shrugs, 

“Sure, don’t see why not.” 

“AWESOME! Dress nicely! And reservation’s under ‘SR’!”

“Uh…. alright.” 


	29. SR

With Sans out of the house (Papyrus had insisted that he had to get ready a bit longer and that no one should wait up for him), Frankie decided to invite his friends over to play. Frisk, Ella, and Wren were all more than happy to come over. Frankie showed all his friends to his room where they got out his monopoly board and played a game. 

“I can’t believe you have your own room, Frankie. I have to share with my little sister.” Ella sighed. 

“I don’t have a little sister or brother.” Frankie shrugged. The thought of Sans having another kid made Frankie laugh, though the idea of having a little brother or sister was exciting. He had always wanted to be a big brother. 

“I don’t have any siblings either.” Wren said. 

_ I had a brother.  _ Frisk signed. 

“You did?!” Frankie gasped. 

_ Yeah. He… well… it’s a long story.  _ Frisk shrugged.

“We should go play outside! You have a nice yard, Frankie!” Ella said. 

“Sure!” Frankie nodded. 

_ Let’s go!  _ Frisk grinned, leaping to their feet. They rushed out the door and Ella followed. Frankie frowned, seeing Wren didn’t move to get up. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I promised my Daddy I’d get my homework done.” She sighed. 

“Well, I can help you.” Frankie offered. “That way, if we work on it together, we can get it done faster.” 

“Really?” Wren smiled. “You don’t have to.” 

“I’d like to.” Frankie replied. “What do you have?”

“Just math.” 

“Oh, math isn’t so hard. Here. Let’s work on it together.” Frankie said. 

“Oh you’re so nice, Frankie.” Wren sighed. “I’m so glad you’re my friend.” 

*** ***

Sans arrives at the restaurant before everyone else, it had seemed. He takes a seat at the table and awaits the others. It was 7:05…  _ shouldn’t everyone else be here by now…?  _ He stands to check the door, confused. He was at the right restaurant, he was sure of it, and the reservation under ‘SR’ was correct… 

He huffs.  _ Maybe it was just Undyne playing a prank or something… but why would she go through the trouble of setting up a reservation…?  _ Sans was confused, and then he sees her. Riley walks in the door, and says something to the hostess, who leads her over to him. His cheekbones burn blue.  _ Undyne set this up… She’s going to have a bad time… _

Riley looks confused for a second, then she realizes what’s going on as well and freezes. 

“Uh… Heya.” Sans says with a frown as Riley awkwardly takes the seat across from him. 

“Hi…” She frowns. There’s a moment of silence between them before he speaks up, 

“So uh… heh. Uh. Did Undyne set this up…?” He chuckles weakly, 

“I think A-Alphys had a part in it too…” She smiles under her scarf. He nods, 

“So I uh… I… Guess this is… a date, then?” He says, awkwardly tapping a rhythm on the table, his face blue. 

“I… g-guess so…?” She laughs.  _ God, I love her laugh… I should just tell her. I should tell her… _

“So uh… Riley….?”

“Y-yeah?” 

“Hello and welcome to Le Ch âteau!” Sans looks up in horror to see a waitress interrupting.  _ Dammit! Dammit!  _  He lets out a sigh, so does Riley.  _ This is getting ridiculous....  _

“Would you like some wine to get the evening started?” The waitress grins. 

“God, yes.” Riley replies before Sans can even take a breath. 

“For our special today we have a Pinot Noir-”

“That’s great. We’ll have a bottle of that.” She says, almost hastily. 

The waitress hurries away with a nod, setting down some menus for them. There’s an awkward silence.  _ Come on, Sans… Say something.  _

“What does a skeleton order at a restaurant?”  _ Wow. Amazing, Sans. A joke. Really clever.  _ Riley shrugs, 

“I-I dunno, what?”

“Spare ribs…” He chuckles weakly.  _ That’s not even a good one! nnnnnngh…. _

She laughs a little, 

“You’re pretty  _ humerus _ , you know that, bonehead?” Sans’ cheekbones turn a darker blue.  _ She just made a pun… holy hell.  _

“H-heh. I try,  _ tibia  _ honest.”  She laughed, 

Sans grinned, “Er… wanna hear a joke?”

“Yes!” 

__ “Heh… okay… umm. Why couldn’t the skeleton ask out the girl he liked.” Sans’ cheekbones turned a bright blue.

Riley blinked, staring at him for a long moment. “Umm… I dunno. Why couldn’t he?”

“Because he didn’t have the  _ guts _ !” Sans laughed, but it sounded forced. She laughed a little.

“Umm… did you… I mean…” 

“Did I… umm… did I what?” He frowned.

“NOTHING. I mean…” Her cheeks were burning. “It was a good joke…”

“Y-yeah…” He laughed nervously. “A good joke.”

“It… It was a joke… right?” 

There was a long pause. “Yeah…! Of- of course it was! It… it was a joke. Pfft.” He laughed.

“O-oh…” She mumbled. Sans groaned inwardly and looked down at his hands.

*** ***

When Riley had seen the table and Sans standing over it in confusion she had just about died.  _ They set us up. They. Set. Us. Up.  _ And god, it couldn’t have gotten much more awkward.  _ ‘SR’-  _ Sans and Riley.  _ I’m gonna kill them. _

Never had anything been as awkward as their dinner was. He tried to tell some jokes, she tried to laugh (they were pretty good- most of them). But they couldn’t figure out what to talk about. They finished their food quickly- all while she tried desperately to avoid eye contact.  __

“So… uh… heh…” Sans frowned. “Anyways.” 

“Yeah…” God she wanted to tell him so badly. So badly. But… there was still something holding her back.  _ You’re worthless, useless! It’s your fault Ally’s dead!  _ Her father’s biting words ached within her. _ No wonder no one ever loved you.  _ **_Ally loved me!_ ** _ You killed Ally! You killed the only person who will  _ **_ever_ ** _ love you.  _

Sans could never love her. That was a fact- sure he hadn’t run away when she had shown him her scars. But that meant nothing. It was certainly an odd occurrence how he looked at her like she was actually a person. When others found out about her scars all they could do was stare at her like she was a... a freak. Sans… for some reason he wasn’t like everyone else. It almost scared her. It had been so long… so long since she’d met anyone like him and his friends.

_ So, why do you hesitate, Riley? Why do you hesitate to tell him that you have feelings for him?  _

“Sir, would you like your bill?”

“Yes!” Sans gasped. “Thank you.” He quickly handed the waiter his card and breathed a sigh of relief. “Heh…So… this was….”

“Awkward.” Riley gasped. Sans chuckled. 

“Well… I guess I’ll see you at spaghetti Dinner night?” 

“Y-yeah!” She nodded quickly. 

“H-hey… you just live a couple blocks down, right? Did you walk here?” Sans frowned. 

“Y-yeah… it’s not too far…”

“I could take you home.” 

“Are you sure? It’s not-”

“‘Course. It’s no problem.”


	30. Something to tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or "SR Part Two"

Sans holds the door open for Riley as they exit the restaurant, it was dark out already, despite the city lights, you could see a few stars. Sans glances up at them. He’d been meaning to use his telescope for a while now. 

“They’re pretty, huh?” Riley smiles, as she looks up her scarf falls down drawing Sans’ attention away from the sky.

“Uh… yeah. Heh. they are.”  _ not as pretty as you… _ He smiles. 

“I like the stars” She says as they walk down the dimly lit sidewalk. 

“Me too”  _ I like you too. _

“I uh… used to look at the stars. A lot, as a kid” She sighs, Sans wishes he could relate. All he had were the shining stones in Waterfall to look up at.

“Back underground, there was uh… this place. Called Waterfall. There were glowing rocks on the roof of the cave that looked a little like stars.” He smiles, so does she. 

“Wow… that sounds beautiful.” 

“I could… take you sometime… if you want…?” His cheekbones burn,  _ Did I really just say that. _

“That sounds great! I’d love to!” She grins. Sans feels a lot more relaxed now, this conversation putting his mind at ease. She’s about to step out into the street, Sans grabs her hand as a car passes. 

“Watch out-” He cuts off as he realizes he was holding her hand. She stares down at their interlocked hands, her eyes wide. 

“There was a uh…. Car…” 

“Th-Thanks!” She exclaims, “u-uh… you can… k-keep holding… my hand. There m-might be another car…” Sans’ cheekbones turn a dark blue. 

“G-Good idea.” He smiles. They cross the street together, hand in hand. They reach Riley’s apartment building, and Sans walks her up the stairs, right outside her room. He reluctantly lets go of her hand, 

“Well, I uh… I guess I’ll see you at work.” Sans grins.

“Uh- yeah. I guess so.” She smiles, and almost seems… a little disappointed? She digs into her purse for her keys. 

*** ***

_ Oh...Oh no… Where… where are my keys?!  _ She dug deeper into her purse, no this was bad. And Embarrassing! Had she…  _ I locked my keys… in my apartment. Great job, Riley.  _

“Is… something wrong?” Sans frowned. 

“I… It appears as though,” She laughed nervously, “I’ve locked my keys… in...  my apartment.”  _ Stupid.  _

“Oh.” He chuckled. “Well… I can teleport, remember?” 

“You could… teleport into my apartment?” She frowned. 

“‘Course. Ready?” He held out his hand and she took it, her cheeks burning again.

“Yes.” The world began to spin, and he pulled her closer to him as she closed her eyes tightly. They were there in seconds, standing on solid ground. The apartment was dark- the only light coming from a lamp on an end table next to her couch.  _ I should turn on some lights.  _ But… she couldn’t move. She was wrapped in his embrace, and… _ RILEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MOVE!  _ But all she could manage to do was look up and see that they were face to face, she froze, partly in horror and partly in awe of him. Sans’ cheeks were turning a bright blue.

“I...uh… heh…”

_ Say something! Anything! MOVE!  _ “H-hi…” She whispered.  _ THAT’S IT?! HI!? _

He chuckled, “Hi.”

_ It can’t go on like this.  _ “I… um… Look, I need… to tell you something…” She sighed.

He nodded quickly. “S-so do I. Need to t-tell you something.”

She leaned against him slightly, without even realizing it. “G-go ahead…”

He looked away from her, flustered. “I... I really... Heh. I really like you, Riley... A lot…”  _ W-what…? All this time and he…  _ He liked her. Was this a game? Was this a  _ dream?!  _ She laughed, gripping his jacket tightly and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

“Oh… oh…” Sans inhaled sharply, worried. “Oh Sans… I really like you too. A lot.” She looked up at him with a grin. A big grin spread across his face as he looked down at her.

“Heh… oh… wow…”

“So… the joke…?” She frowned.

“Wasn’t a joke.” He nodded. “Wow… it… feels so good to tell you that.”

“Guess you won’t have to tell it anymore.” She grinned.

“Heh… true.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Is it strange… this feels so surreal…” She sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder again.

“Strange? No, Riley, this is amazing. This is… I like this…”

“I mean… I never thought you liked me…” She said. “But it’s so… it feels right. It feels so…”  _ Stop talking, Riley! Kiss him?! No! You don’t kiss him! You only found out he likes you-  _ She leaned over and kissed him quickly on his cheekbone.  _ Okay! Fine. _

He froze- letting out a hissing breath.

“Sorry… I just…” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“No!” He shook his head quickly. “Don’t be.” 

She grinned, looking up at him. “You gonna be okay?” 

“Y-yeah. M’fine.” He chuckled. She felt her cheeks heat up,

“So, uh… about your little joke…? Are you… gonna have enough guts to ask the girl out or…?”  _ Don’t push it! You can hardly breathe as it is!  _

He blinked. “Oh… uh… Riley… will you go out with me?” He grinned. 

“Yes!” She laughed, pulling him into another hug. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

“Looks like the skeleton’s got the guts after all…” 

“Do you… do you have to get back to the boys or can you…talk a bit, maybe have some tea?” She smiled.  _ I can’t believe this is happening. Sans...and… me? It’s like a dream.  _

“Oh the boys…” Sans frowned. “They’re… they’re probably waiting for me.”

“Oh.” She sighed. “Well, maybe we can schedule another time?” 

“How about… after work tomorrow?” Sans asked. 

“After work would be perfection.”  _ Perfection?! Riley what is wrong with you? _ “I mean! Perfect. After work would be…” She sighs, dropping her hands to show finality. She wants to hug him again…

“Right after work.” He took a step closer. “See you tomorrow then.” 

“Tomorrow.” She crossed her arms. “Okay.” He’s about to leave, she knew, but she could hardly stand it. She grabbed his hand quickly. “Sans.” 

“Yeah?” She hugged him quickly.

“See you tomorrow.” 

“Uh… Riley… do you mind if I…?” He gently pulled off her scarf.  _ Is he…?!  _ Was he leaning in?! He tilted his skull slightly and gently rested his hand against her cheek. She can’t breathe now. And then he pressed his teeth to her lips and the world around her disappeared- it was just the feeling of his hand on her waist, his teeth on her lips. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, leaning against him. He pulled away moments later, and stared at her- they were inches away. 

“W-wow…” 

“So… I guess, tomorrow?” He grinned. 

“Yeah.” She nodded- still dizzy. She can’t believe this is actually happening. “T-tomorrow.” 

“I’ll… uh…” His cheeks were a bright blue.  _ He’s so adorable. God, why is he so adorable?! And He’s  _ **_my_ ** _ boyfriend?!  _ This was actually happening. It seemed so… surreal. She never imagined she’d ever be with Sans- with anyone for that matter. “I’ll… text you in a bit?” He grinned. 

“Yeah… that sounds great… maybe tomorrow we could have lunch together? Iro and I have a lot to do earlier in the day so I won’t see you much then.” She watched as Sans’ expression changed to a frown at the mention of Iro’s name.  _ Why doesn’t he like Iro?  _

“Or… I could stay a bit… to make up for not seeing you much tomorrow?” 

“Are you sure the boys would be okay?”

“Yeah. They should be fine. Frankie’s a good kid and Papyrus loves looking out for him... or he loves to think he’s looking out for him.” Sans chuckled. 

“I could make some tea!” Riley smiled. 

“Tea sounds amaz- _ tea _ -ing.” He looked almost horrified at how bad that was. She laughed. 

“That one was pretty bad.”

“Uh...yeah…” He grinned. 

“Why don’t you… sit…” She gestured to her light blue couch and turns to flick on a light switch, brightening up the room.  _ Augh! There are books everywhere. What’s wrong with you, Riley? Your apartment’s a mess!  _ “Sorry, about the mess… I… uh… read a lot of books.” She said as he took a seat.  _ Stop talking! Who cares about books right now!  _ She hurried into the kitchen to make the tea. 

“Cool.” Sans said. “What kind of books? I like science fiction.”

“R-really?” She grinned, though she knew he couldn’t see it from the living room. “I like science fiction too. I mean, I read pretty much all books. What kind of tea would you like? I’ve got lots.” 

“Uhh… I’ll have whatever.” Sans replied. 

“I’ll make peppermint then.” She decided. She pulled the tea out of the cupboard and waited for the pot to boil. Soon the tea was done. She carried the two mugs back into the living room and set them on the coffee table. She sat across from him, trying not to smile too much- but that was hard.  _ Me and Sans. We’re… a thing now? I guess. I never thought…  _

“Sorry… you have to…” She gestured to her face.  _ Stupid burns.  _ She knew, by the way people reacted when they saw her, they weren’t pleasant to look at. 

“No!” Sans gasped, “Riley, you’re so beautiful. I don’t know why you hide it…” 

She wasn’t sure what to say.  _ How can he think that of me?  _ She shook her head. “How…? Not… not everyone thinks that…” 

He took her hand, squeezing it gently, “Riley, if you think for one second that I think differently of you because of your scars, you’re wrong. You’re so, so beautiful.” He smiled. 

“Did I… ever tell you I like you? A lot?” She grinned. 

“Yeah. That’s good ‘cause… I like you. A lot.” He chuckled. 

“So… Iro…” She frowned. “Why don’t you like him?” 

“Oh…” Sans sighed. “It’s stupid now. But before it was because… augh… I thought you… and him…”

“You thought me and Iro were a thing?!” She choked on her tea. “You know Iro has a boyfriend, right?” 

“Now I do.” Sans groaned. 

“Iro’s like… my brother… Oh my god.” She couldn’t stop laughing. 

“It’s not that funny.” Sans said. 

“Yeah… yeah it is.” She gasped. “Wait…” She paused, taking in a deep breath. “Are you still jealous of him?!” 

“Hey! I am  _ not  _ jealous.” Sans frowned. 

“Yes… you are!” Riley sang. 

“Am not.” His cheeks turned a bright blue again. 

“Aw. You’re so cute.” She grinned. 

“M’not.” He frowned. 

“Well…” She looks at her phone.  _ Nine thirty?! God, you have to get up so early!  _ She didn’t want him to leave, but… they’d see each other tomorrow. “It’s late.” 

“What time is it?” Sans asked. 

“Nine thirty.” 

“What? Wow… uh… I should probably get back home.”

“I know.” She sighed, standing up.

“Thanks for the tea. It was really good.” 

“You’re welcome to come over anytime and have some.” She smiled. He stood to face her. 

“I’ll have to take you up on that… See ya tomorrow for lunch?”

“Yup.” He looked so awkward, but he disappeared and then he was standing next to her, on the other side of the coffee table. He took her hand. 

“Goodbye.” He said. She didn’t respond. She leaned forward and quickly kissed him, holding on to his hand tightly. He stepped away, dropping his hand from her’s, his cheeks a bright blue. He smiled, and then vanished. 

*** ***

After Frankie’s friends left Papyrus and Frankie cleaned up the kitchen and then watched half of a movie before Papyrus passed out. Frankie turned off the movie and pulled out one of his library books to read- a book about cats. He liked cats. Meanwhile, Justice, Spaghetti, and Meatballs all piled on top of Papyrus, who was fast asleep on the couch. 

When Sans teleported in around nine thirty Frankie looked up excitedly to see what the results of their set up date had been. Sans’ whole face was blue, the biggest grin Frankie had ever seen was plastered on his face. 

“Hey, dad! How’d your date go?” 

“Oh!” Sans’ eyes widened. “Pretty good.” 

“Did you tell her?” Frankie grinned. 

“Tell her what?” 

“I’m nine, dad, not two. I know things.” Frankie frowned. “Did you tell her you like her?!” 

“Riley?”

“No, Alphys.” Frankie sighed. “Yes, Riley! Did you tell her?” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll appease you.” Sans chuckled. He sat down next to Frankie on the couch, putting his arm around him. “Well, kiddo. I did. I told her.” 

“Yes! Dad! This is awesome! You asked her out?”

“Yup.” Sans grinned. 

“What’d she say?” Frankie asked. 

“What do you think she said?” 

“Did she say yes?! Yes!!! Did you kiss her?!” Frankie gasped. 

“Maybe…” Sans chuckled. 

“Oh my gosh! Dad! This is awesome! Arent you happy?!”

“‘Course.” Sans nodded. Frankie had never seen Sans look so happy, and Sans’ cheeks were still a bright blue. 

“When are you gonna take her out on a date? Don’t worry, Uncle Papyrus and me can take care of everything here.” 

“Well tomorrow we’re having lunch together-” Sans began. 

“No. A real date! Like to somewhere nice. Where you’re alone.”

“Yeah! Like… a restaurant! Or… oh! Riley likes the beach. She told me once when I was looking for books at the library. Or… I don’t know. Some place special.” Frankie shrugged. 

“Soon.” Sans nodded. “I’ll take her somewhere soon. For now… It’s time for you to have a  _ bed  _ time.”

“Aww! Dad! Noooo!” 

“It’s nine thirty, kid. Tomorrow’s a school day.” 

“Finneee!” Frankie sighed. 

“Come on.” Sans pulled Frankie up off the couch. “Tomorrow I’ll buy you ice cream after school.” 

“Really?!” 

“Sure. If you get in bed, kiddo.” 

“Alright. I’m going!” Frankie laughed. Sans pulled Frankie into bed, and pulled the covers up to his ribs. 

“I love you, kid.” 

“I love you too, Dad! Think about taking Riley out, okay?”

“Alright. I will.” Sans chuckled.


	31. Post Traumatic Stress

Frankie woke up way too early. The sun was just rising, he could see it through the curtains in Sans’ room. The older skeleton was still fast asleep. Frankie yawned and stroked Justice, who was sleeping in between him and his dad. 

“Purr, purr…” He grinned. The cat was very pleased, so naturally Frankie had to scoop her up and hug her tightly. “So fluffy!” He whispered. The cat meowed, struggling to escape. Sans stirred. Frankie let go of Justice, who rushed out of the room, and grabbed Sans’ arm. 

“Dad?” He whispered. 

“Hmm?” Sans moaned. 

“Can we have ice cream for breakfast?” 

“No.” Sans mumbled. 

“Why not?!” 

“Ice cream’s dessert.” Sans frowned, his eyes still closed. “What time is it?” 

“I dunno.” Frankie shrugged and looked over to the clock. “Five.” Sans choked. 

“What?!” 

“Five o’clock in the morning.” Frankie nodded. 

“O god. Why are we awake at five?” Sans rolled over. Frankie sighed, deciding his dad was right. They should try and get a little more sleep. He rolled over as well, hugging Sir Barkley tightly. After a few moments of silence he rolled over again and shook Sans. 

“Dad? I can’t sleep.” 

“You didn’t even try, Frank…” Sans sighed. 

“I did!” 

“Try harder.” Sans moaned. Frankie huffed and closed his eyes tightly, trying to let his mind quiet.

“Dad?”

“What?”

“Can we go get ice cream after school today?”  

“We did that the other day.” 

“Yeah, but it was fun right? Can we do it again?” Silence was his only answer. “Dad?”  _ Nothing. No… no…  _ “DAD!?” He grabbed Sans’ shoulders and shook the older skeleton quickly. 

“Huh...what?!” Sans blinked, “Sorry… what were we talking about?” 

“N-nothing...nothing…” Frankie breathed.  _ I can’t lose my dad… not again…. _ And even the most illogical things reminded him that he  _ could.  _

*** ***

“Heya” Sans grins as he approaches Riley, who was putting away books on the shelves of the library.

“Hey, bonehead!” She grins, turning towards him. 

“You ready t’ head out? I know a place downtown.”

“Sure!” She seems a lot more composed than usual, more comfortable. Normally, both of them would be blushing and stammering like total idiots, but they were together now. No more awkward stammering and the inability to breathe. 

Sans holds out his hand to Riley, and she takes it. Seconds later, they were outside Grillby’s. The familiar restaurant had moved from the underground to the surface a few months ago, but it sparked a lot of controversies, since it was the first monster-run establishment on the surface. Grillby had to constantly scrub off the graffiti that anti-monster jerks painted on. Sans hadn't been to the new Grillby’s yet. It reminded him a bit too much of home. 

_Hey, not that it matters, right Sans? You’re gonna be back underground pretty soon._ ** _Shut up._** He ignores the voice and leads Riley into the warm building. He’s immediately greeted by the familiar greetings that he was so used to Underground, 

“Hi, Sans!” 

“Heya, Sans!” 

“Hey! Long time, no see, Sans!” 

“Hiya Sansy!” 

As soon as the patrons of Grillby’s catch sight of Riley, the restaurant is silent. Until one monster bursts out, 

“Who’s the dame, Sans?!” Everyone cheers, Sans chuckles, 

“Relax, fellas. This is Riley.” He introduces her with a grin. 

“H-Hi…” She says quietly, “N-Nice to meet you all!” Sans leads her over to the bar stools, which were in the same orientation as they were underground. Sans sits in his usual spot, offering Riley the seat next to him. She sits. 

“Heh… sorry about the guys. They’re a little… Rowdy.” He chuckles, she laughs. 

“You’re pretty popular, huh?” 

“Eh, i guess so.” He shrugs. Grillby leans against the bar, where Sans and Riley sit. Grillby introduces himself to Riley, which sounds like crackling fire. Riley looks over at Sans with a confused look, Sans translates, 

“He says: Hello, My name’s Grillby.” Riley turns back to Grillby with a covered smile, 

“My name’s Riley! Nice to meet you!” Grillby offers Riley a flaming hand, who looks down on it with wide eyes. Sans chuckles, 

“Won’t burn. It’s magic fire.” Riley takes it, shaking gently. The flames around Grillby’s mouth curl into a smile, and he withdraws his hand. Grillby asks if they want anything, Sans translates, 

“Do ya want anything? There’s burgers or fries.” 

“Some fries sound good” Riley grins. Sans grins, 

“Alright, so two orders of fries, and my usual, Grillbz.” The fire elemental nods and walks off to the back room. Everyone in Grillby’s is staring at them, Sans turns around, flashing a glare at them, 

“Hey, give me an’ my girl some space, alright?” Everyone’s gaze turns away.

“ _ Your _ girl?” Riley pretends to look offended, but there’s laughter in her voice. Sans’ cheekbones turn blue,

“That’s right,” He grins, “My girl.” _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sans, will you ever learn? She won’t be “your girl” for long._ ** _Shut up._** _You can’t continue to ignore me, Sans. You know this is wrong. You know you shouldn't be with her. The more you get attached, the more this is going to hurt. You’re so selfish._ ** _Go away!_**

Sans’ smile fades slightly, he clenches his fists. Riley frowns, 

“Sans are you alright?” 

_ Do you like pain or something, Sans? Do you like it when you fall in love with someone just so she can get ripped away from you? So you can never see her again? What will it take… what will it take to make you realize I'm just trying to help you, Sans? I’m here to tell you- d o n ‘ t g e t a t t a c h e d.  _

__ “Shut up!” He says aloud, Riley looks taken aback, 

“Sans, w-what’s wrong?” Her voice brings him back to reality, he looks over at her, 

“I uh… s-sorry.” He looks down at his hands.  **_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ **

“Sans…? Are you okay?” He looks up at Riley, she looks concerned. He slaps on a fake smile, like he’s so used to doing. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” 

__ *** ***

“Guess what!” Frankie gasped, when he saw Sans waiting for him outside his classroom.

“What's that?” Sans grinned. Frankie was practically dancing, he was so excited.

“I've got my first report card!” Frankie held up the yellow envelope for Sans to see. “It says you have to open it. I can't. Open it, Dad! Open it!”

“Alright, alright.” Sans chuckled. “Lets get home first. Hey… I guess…. I guess it's about time I showed you this little trick. Take my hand. I know a little short cut.”

“Okay…?” Frankie frowned, but took Sans' hand. There was a dizzy sensation, and the school vanished and they were standing in their living room. “WHAT?!” He gasped, looking up at Sans in awe. “YOU CAN TELEPORT?!” Sans grinned.

“Sure can.”

“THAT'S. SO. COOL!!!” Frankie screamed. “Why didn't you show me that before?! That's so awesome!!!”

“SANS! FRANKIE?! ARE YOU HOME ALREADY?!” Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. “I'M NOT DONE WITH MY WELCOME HOME SPAGHETTI!”

“That's okay, Paps. I guess Frankie has his first report card and I have to open it.” Sans sat down on the sofa and Frankie watched him, eagerly awaiting to see his expression. He wanted to watch his dad's face. Did he do good? Sans pulled out the sheet of paper and began to read, a bright smile on his face.  _ I'm doing good! I'm doing good in school. Sans is proud. He's smiling.  _ As he read lower on the page he paused on a section, and frowned, his smile vanished.

“W-what?! What is it?!” Frankie gasped.

“You're not doing good in history.” Sans looked up at him with a frown.

“Oh. I don't like history.”

“Why not?”

“Because it's boring.”

“That's not a very good excuse for this.” Sans frowned. He looked down at the paper again and read aloud, “'Frankie doesn't put any effort into learning much about history. He doesn't care about paying attention during history lessons, and has even been disruptive during these lessons.' Disruptive? Frankie, is this true?”

“Uh…” Frankie bowed his head with a sigh, looking down at his hands. “Yeah...”

“Frankie...” Sans sighed. “You can't do that, kid.”

“I know.” Tears threatened to fall, he avoided eye contact.

“Hey…. Frankie. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of you. You're doing so good in your other subjects. But… I know you can do better on history. Do you want some help with your homework and stuff?”

“You could help me with history? I just want to make it more interesting.” Frankie frowned. “It's so boring. It's all about what people did and how things happened and who cares?”

“Hey, it's important to know where things came from and how certain things came to be.” Sans grinned. “I don't know how much help I'll be, since you're studying monster and  _ human  _ history. I don't know hardly anything about human history… but… maybe someone else could help you.”

“Like who?” Frankie frowned.

“Well… I know. Maybe Riley could help you. She likes books and history. How would you like it if Riley helped you?”

“You think she would?” Frankie gasped.

“I'm sure! I bet she'd be glad to help out.” Sans nodded. “I'll call her tonight. How about you do your other homework for now. The rest of this is really great, Frankie. I'm really proud of how hard you work on this stuff.”

“Really?” Frankie smiled.

“Yup.” Sans grinned, hugging Frankie gently. “Really.”


	32. I Can't lose You

Over the past two days Riley came over after school to help Frankie with his history homework and Frankie was already improving. Riley made history fun. She described scenarios like stories, she made them exciting and Frankie loved her.

“I’m all done. I answered all the questions!” Frankie gasped. Riley looked away from Sans and took the paper from him.

“Aw! Frankie, these answers are awesome! Good job!!” Frankie grinned.

“Thanks.”

“You’re gonna be great at this in no time.”

“It’s your stories, Riley. They’re really fun.” Frankie shrugged.

“Thanks, Frankie, I’m glad you like them.”

“You’re all done with your homework, kiddo?” Sans grinned.

“Yeah.” Frankie nodded.

“Alright. Well, what if we did something fun now?” Sans frowned.

“We could play monopolop!” Frankie gasped.

“Hehe… haven’t you gotten tired of that game yet, kiddo?”

“Never!” Frankie grinned. He dashed off quickly to find the game, leaving Sans and Riley alone, which he was sure they were perfectly fine with. He found the game in the closet in his ‘room’- not that he ever slept in his room. He always slept in Sans’ bed, because if he didn’t he had horrible nightmares. He didn’t want to think about it. He happily grabbed the game and hurried back into the dining room. Riley and Sans were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and basically staring at one another- which was one of their new things. Staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Frankie thought it sounded rather boring. He set the game down happily on the table and began to set it up.

“Which pieces do you two wanna be?” Frankie grinned.

“I’ll be… the thimble?” Riley smiled. “If no one else wants to be it.”

“I’ll be the boot. The boot’s my good luck charm. I always win.” Sans grinned.

“Whatever, dad.” Frankie groaned.

“Is that a challenge?” Riley raised an eyebrow. Frankie handed them both their pieces.

“Damn straight.” Sans chuckled.

“You only win because you always cheat.” Riley scoffed. Frankie laughed.

“Pfft. Excuses. Watch, as I destroy you.” Sans grinned.

“Okay! We roll to see who goes first!” Frankie said, holding out the die.

“You go ahead, kiddo.” Sans grinned. Frankie rolled the die and frowned.

“Three…” He sighed. “Your turn, Riley.” Riley rolled the die and gave Sans a smug grin.

“Five. Beat that, bonehead.” She handed him the die.

“No problem.” Sans rolled. “W h a t.” He looked down at his roll in horror and Frankie laughed at his expression. Sans had rolled a one.

“Lucky boot, huh?” Riley grinned, leaning over to kiss him on the cheekbone quickly. “Don’t worry, Sans. The game’s just started. Maybe the lucky boot hasn’t… started yet.”

“Whatever.” Sans glared. “Lets get this game started.” He handed Riley the die. She rolled and Frankie laughed when he saw the six.

“Would you look at that.” Riley leaned towards Sans tauntingly as she moved her piece.

“Go ahead, Frankie.” Sans frowned. The game continued. Frankie bought a few properties, but Sans and Riley didn’t. Frankie knew Sans’ strategy was to buy Boardwalk- the most expensive property on the game and cover it in hotels and get a ton of money just from that little monopoly. But why Riley wasn’t buying properties, Frankie didn’t know. Riley was way ahead of both Sans and Frankie, but Frankie noticed it was like Sans and Riley were racing.

“Six! Eat it, Riley!” Sans grinned. Riley pretended to look offended.

“Okay… It’s still early on,  _ sweetheart _ .” She teased.

“Sweetheart?” Sans grinned. “We doing nicknames now? Alright, babe. Two can play this game.” Frankie watched as Riley’s cheeks turned a bright red. This was actually rather entertaining. Frankie took his turn and then passes the dice to Sans.

“Four. Beat that,  _ honey.” _ He winked at Riley. Frankie grinned.

“If you say so,  _ darling _ .” She rolled the dice- six. “I think the lucky boot… is turning into the lucky thimble.”  _ Ahhh… they’re both trying to get to boardwalk first. Oh well… this is pretty funny.  _ Frankie grinned.

Sans scoffed. “You wish,  _ pumpkin _ . That was lucky, sure, but I’m going e n d y o u.” He rolled the die, and voila! Frankie laughed out loud, seeing the two.

“Wait! Shh! What’s that?” Riley gasped, leaning towards Sans. “Do you hear that? I think...shhh… I think that’s uh… your shoe crying.” She sits up straight quickly, and grabs the die. “Oh would you look at that! A four! A chance card? For me?! Awww!  _ Babe _ , look! 150 dollars! All for me!” She held the card up for Sans to see and then grabbed her money.

The game continued, and for a few minutes it was pretty close, and then Riley rolled the three.

“DO YOU SEE THAT?!” She grinned at Sans, grabbing her thimble, “WATCH THIS!” She moved her piece onto Boardwalk. Sans stared in shock.

“N-no.”

Riley slowly pulled out her money. “Are you okay? Is this… a problem?” She grabbed the deed in slow motion, all while Frankie laughed hysterically. “I got Boardwalk! I got Boardwalk!” she sang.

“I… how dare you.” Sans choked.

“What was that?” She placed the deed next to her money and then patted his hand. “It’s gonna be okay, Sans.” He let out a hissing breath, staring at the game board.

“The lucky boot has failed me.”

“It’s just a game.” Frankie sighed.

“Well… I think Riley has us beat.” Sans chuckled.

“I guess so.”

“I challenge you to a rematch,  _ darling _ . Someday.” Sans grinned, and then he pressed a kiss to Riley’s cheek.

“You’re on. And me an’ my lucky thimble are totally gonna destroy you.” Riley laughed. Frankie grinned. He loved seeing his dad so happy, and wow. Riley made him so happy.

“Nah. I’m gonna destroy you both. I’ll have the most money, the most monopolies. It’s gonna be amazing.”

“Is that so?” Sans chuckled.

“Yup.” Frankie nodded.

Riley took Sans’ hand in her own, grinning. “I bet he will…. I bet he will.”

*** ***

As Papyrus dished out the spaghetti, Sans took a seat next to Riley at the table. Alphys and Undyne were staring directly at them, whispering things to each other.  _ We’re together already… I guess they don’t know yet.  _ That makes Sans laugh internally. That is just perfect. Riley looked a little nervous so Sans gently took her hand under the table. She smiled up at him and Alphys and Undyne noticed the look. They both whispered even more furiously. They knew something was up, though maybe they weren’t a hundred percent sure what it was. 

“This looks to be an amazing batch of spaghetti, Papyrus.” Toriel smiled. 

“WHY THANK YOU, LADY ASGORE!” The tall skeleton beams. Sans chuckles, 

“It’s Toriel, Paps. Remember?” 

“OH! RIGHT! THANK YOU, TORIEL!” 

“S-so… umm…” Alphys looked pretty nervous- more than usual. “Undyne and I… h-have an announcement to m-make.” She smiled. 

“Can you pass the parmesan?” Riley whispered to Sans. As he did their hands brushed and they froze for a moment longer than they should have. Undyne definitely noticed. The aggressive fish woman slams a fist on the table, 

“THAT DOES IT! WILL YOU TWO JUST-  _ KISS  _ ALREADY?!” Sans looks over at Undyne, and then over to Riley. He shrugs,  _ Sure, why not?  _ And then he leans in, pressing a kiss to Riley’s scarf, where her lips should be. Undyne’s yellow eye widens, surprised. Everyone’s jaws drop. Riley was tense at first, but then loosened up, pressing a hand to his cheek bone, and wrapping her other arm around his shoulder. Frankie cheered. 

“SANS!! NO KISSING AT THE TABLE! THAT IS COMPLETELY UNSANITARY!!!” Papyrus looks greatly offended. 

“FINALLY!” Undyne manages to choke out, her lips curled into a smile, exposing her off-white fangs. Riley pulled away, looking up at Sans with bright green eyes full of happiness. 

“W-what?!” Alphys choked. “Are you t-two…?! D-did you two…?! Undyne!!! Sansley is real!!!” 

“They’re boyfriend and girlfriend now!” Frankie said proudly.  Sans chuckles, 

“Yup.” Asgore laughs deeply, 

“Congratulations, you two.”

“Th-thank you!” Riley grinned. 

“B-but wait… who… who f-finally confessed?” Alphys gasped. 

“That would be Sans.” Riley nodded. 

“Wh-what?! Riley!” Alphys cried. 

“HAH! YES! IN YOUR ADORABLE FACE, ALPHYS!!” Undyne screams, banging her fist against the table, causing nearly every drink to slosh out of its container. Sans chuckles, 

“Err, anyways, Alphys. You said Undyne and you have somethin’ to say?” 

“Oh… uhh…. Yeah… umm… y-yeah… heheh….” Alphys straightened her shirt nervously. “Umm… w-well… Undyne and I h-have been thinking… about… well… t-talking about…” 

“WE WANNA ADOPT A KID!” Undyne shouts, grinning wildly. Sans chokes on his drink. 

“Wow! Really?” Riley gasped. Frankie looked over at Sans, confused. 

“Y-yeah… th-that! We w-want to… adopt…! W-we’ve been talking about it f-for a l-little while… wh-what do you all th-think?” 

“That’s amazing!” Riley cried. 

“I think it sounds like a lovely idea.” Toriel smiled. 

“Yeah. wow. Congratulations, you two.” Sans grins, he wasn't expecting that at all. 

“Ah! How wonderful!” Asgore exclaims with a smile. Frisk was signing frantically next to Frankie, and the poor kid was trying to translate what they were seeing- but Frisk was moving way too fast. 

“Uhh… I don’t know… I don’t know what you’re saying… slow down.” The young human was obviously very excited about the prospect of Alphys and Undyne adopting. 

“Uhh… they say they can’t wait to meet Alphys and Undyne’s kid, when they finally do adopt.” Sans frowned. 

“I’m confused.” Frankie said. “You’ll be adopting a kid like me?”

“Y-yeah!” Alphys nodded. “Well, w-we’re hoping to find someone a little y-younger than you. The toddler y-years are so adorable.” 

“Wow! I can’t wait to meet them either!” Frankie gasped. “This is exciting.” 

Sans chuckled. “Well, congrats again.” 

“Yeah!” Riley grinned. “Good luck on the whole process, I’m sure you’ll find the perfect match soon!” 

*** ***

“G’nite, kiddo.” Sans whispers over to Frankie, who was already fast asleep, totally worn out from playing with Frisk after dinner. The older skeleton settles in under the covers next to his son, closing his eyes. It takes him just a few minutes to drift off to sleep… 

_ Sans sits up, the room was cold, an eerie silence hung in the air. He looks over to where Frankie should be, but the little skeleton was nowhere to be seen. Sans gets out of bed in a hurry, _

__ _ “Frankie?!” A noise sounds from the living room, Sans runs downstairs, his skull pounding with fear. In the middle of the living room stood Papyrus, Frankie and… Riley? What was she doing here?  _

__ _ Sans glances out the window to where everyone was looking. Dark figures stood there, banging on the window with force, yelling and screaming, trying to get in. As Sans focuses on them, he sees the Red X emblazoned on their dark bodies.  _ **_No! No! Stay away from them!_ **

__ _ Sans tries to run in between Red X and his friends, but his feet are seemingly glued to the spot in which he stood.  _

__ _ “Frankie! Papyrus! Riley! Get outta there!” They don't seem to hear him, instead, huddle together as Red X breaks through the glass barrier that divides them.  _

__ _ “No! Leave them alone!”  _ **_I have to protect them! I have to!_ ** _ Sans struggles to move once more, and freezes when he sees what appears to be the leader draw a pistol, pointing it directly at Riley. She’s terrified, her green eyes wide. She tries to make a run for it, but two figures grab her arms, holding her there. Riley struggles as the muzzle of the gun is pressed roughly, forcefully against her forehead.  _

__ _ “RILEY!” Sans’ vision is blurred, unable to comprehend what was going on, fear taking hold of him.  _

__ _ “PAPYRUS! FRANKIE!” The two skeletons were being held too, though no gun was pointed at them.  _ **_They’re next… That’s why… As soon as Riley’s gone… They’re next…_ ** _ Sans feels numb, and then the first shot fires, and all he can do is scream as Riley falls to the floor, lifeless, limp. The next shot fires. Papyrus falls into dust. And finally, one last shot echoes through the house. And there’s nothing Sans can do about it.  _

Sans wakes up with a gasp, beads of sweat had formed on top of his skull.  _ Frankie! Papyrus! Riley!  _ His left eye flashes brightly, illuminating the dark room in yellow and blue light. He looks frantically around a moment, before his eyes find Frankie, and he lets out a breath of relief.  _ Papyrus…  _ He carefully gets out of bed so as not to awaken his son, heading down the hall to where Papyrus slept peacefully. Relief floods his soul and then he freezes.  _ Riley… _ He fumbles for his phone.  _ I just need to hear her voice. Just to be sure. _

*** ***

Something loud woke Riley, and it wasn’t her alarm.  _ Wha…? Phone…? Mmm….  _ She leaned over and flicked on her light, her clock read… “3AM?! WHAT?! Who the  _ hell  _ is calling at…? Sans…?” She tapped the answer button quickly. 

“Sans?” There was a long silence before a response. 

“Thank god.” He sounded funny- scared, maybe? 

“Thank god…? Sans, it’s three in the morning… what’s going on?” Another long silence. “Sans? Are you there?” 

“Y-yeah… yeah…I’m....” 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” She frowned, worried. 

“N-no. No!”  _ Is he…?  _ He was crying, she could hear it in his voice, there was a tremble in it. 

“Sans…. Shhh…. It’s alright...what happened?”

“I… it’s s-stupid.” He muttered. “Everything’s f-fine.” 

“It doesn’t sound that way to me.” She said, sitting up and leaning against her pillow. He didn’t sound like he was okay. He sounded terrified, shaken. Something bad had happened. 

“I… I… I had a nightmare.” He murmured. “I just w-wanted… I just wanted to make sure you w-were alright…” 

“I’m fine… your… your nightmare had to do with me?” 

“I c-can’t lose you, Ri… I can’t…. And they… th-they, Oh god, Riley… they took you away from me.” 

“Sans… shhh… it was just a dream.” 

“But what if it… what if it comes true?!” Sans cried. 

“Shhh…. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“What if they  _ kill you?! _ ” He sobbed. “I can’t…. I can’t lose you, Riley…!” 

“Sans. It’s alright… it’s just a dream….” He was sobbing uncontrollably now, “Would it help… would it help if you came to see me or I came there?” 

“I c-can…. I c-can come?” Sans whispered. 

“Yeah, Sans, of course-” Before she could even finish Sans burst through her bedroom door. He looked terrified, tears streaming down his cheekbones. 

“Ri- Riley!” He fell to his knees at the edge of her bed, pulling her into his arms, sobbing. “Ri-Riley!” 

“Shh…” She hugged him gently, rubbing her hand in circles on his shoulder blade. “I’m alright. It was just a dream.” 

“It was…. It w-was so real…” He whispered, holding onto to her tightly. She pulled herself out of bed so she was kneeling in front of him, and she gently pressed her hand to his cheekbone. 

“It’s not. See? I’m fine.” 

“What if… What if I can’t protect you? What if they find you? What if they…”

“Who?” She frowned. 

“Re-red X.” He choked. “In my dream… they….” 

“No… no, Sans. Nothing’s going to happen. I’m safe. I’m safe!” She hugged him gently. “Red X can’t do anything to me. Okay?” 

“They-”

“No, Sans. Nothing’s going to happen. I know you will keep Frankie and Papyrus safe. And I’m a human. Red X wouldn’t dare touch me.” She smiled. 

“N-no, Riley… No… they’ve already….”

“Sans… It’s not going to happen.” She shook her head, and then kissed the top of his skull. 

“Riley!” He choked. “Riley, I… I can’t lose you, ever.” 

“You’re not going to, I promise. Shhh… Come here.” She pulled him to his feet and led him to her bed, they laid down together, and she wrapped him tightly in her arms. “It was just a dream… just a dream…” 


	33. Hope You Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION- If you haven't heard the song "Your Song" by Elton John, it would be best if you gave that a listen before reading this chapter. Because. Elton John, and also it would probably be a greater experience for you! -thanks, Darlings!

It’s was very early when Frankie woke up. The clock read 5:44am.  _ Is it too early? Like last time?  _

“Dad?” There was no response. Maybe Sans was sleeping soundly. Frankie turned over to try and go back to sleep only to be faced with emptiness. Sans was not in the bed. “Dad?!” Frankie sat up quickly, looking around the dark room. No, his dad wasn’t there.  _ There’s no need to panic. Dad’s gotten up before you before! He’s probably in the kitchen drinking coffee.  _ Frankie jumped out of bed, grabbing Sir Barkley, and skirted around Sans’ dirty laundry pile, down the stairs and into the living room. Well, Sans wasn’t there. 

“Dad?!” There was no response. Frankie hurried into the kitchen and dining room. There was no one there either. Sans was no where in the house. Sans… was gone. Frankie couldn’t breathe, he felt like the walls were closing in around him. “DAD?!”  _ Dad’s just… he’s gone out to… get something… But it doesn’t make sense! Where could he have- _

__ “FRANKIE?!” 

“Uncle Paps!” Frankie spun around and pulled the tall skeleton into a hug. “I don’t know where dad is. I woke up and he was gone!” 

“SANS IS GONE? DON’T WORRY, FRANKIE! I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!” Papyrus cried. 

“But where could he have gone?!” Frankie gasped, tears rolling down his cheekbones. 

“I...I DON’T KNOW! PERHAPS WE SHOULD CALL HIM!” 

“Can I?!” Papyrus handed Frankie his phone and Frankie quickly dialed his dad’s number. 

“Mmm…. Hello…?” 

“DAD?!” Frankie sobbed. “Dad! I woke up and you weren’t there…. And….!” 

“Frankie! Oh god… I’m...I’m so sorry… I didn’t even… I’m at Riley’s house. I’m sorry, I’m coming home right now, okay?” 

*** ***

“What’s going on?” Riley had woken when Sans’ phone went off. It was too early.  _ Five….fifty... ? No thanks.  _

__ “It’s the kiddo. I… I should have thought about it, I just left him. And he… well…” Sans sighed. “I think he has some form of PTSD. No, I  _ know  _ he has some form of PTSD. He can’t sleep without me and… he panics when I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” 

“Oh… Poor kid…” Riley frowned, “I guess you should probably get back to him, huh?”

“Yeah… umm….” Sans sat up with a frown. “Thanks… for being here…” 

“Hey. I’m here for you, Sans, always.” Riley grinned. 

“I’ll call ya later.” Sans smiled. 

“Hey, lover boy.” Riley said. “You aren’t gonna give me a goodbye kiss?” Sans grinned and leaned over to kiss Riley quickly before teleporting away. 

*** ***

Later that week Frankie was just starting his final project for school- since it was June and Summer was fast approaching. For his project Frankie was making a long timeline of his family. He started with a drawing of when Sans first found him and went on from there, making sure to write a narration of each event- getting lost, meeting Riley, finding Justice, Justice having kittens, etc. It was actually really fun to draw pictures of important parts of his life and he couldn’t wait to show his dad. 

It was early June and Frankie was going about his usual day. At lunch time Frankie went to sit with his friends. It was pizza day, so it was a pretty good day. Ella and Frisk were already there, so Frankie sat next to them. 

It was already fifteen minutes into lunch when Wren finally arrived. She looked tired, and pretty upset. 

“What’s wrong?” Frankie gasped. “Wren?” She sat down silently at a different table. Frankie looked over at Frisk and Ella with wide eyes. Frisk frowned and shrugged their shoulders. Ella shook her head, 

“What do you think happened?” She asked. Frankie looked down at his food and pushed it aside, standing and making his way over to where Wren was sitting by herself. 

“Wren…?” 

“I don’t want to talk to anyone.” Wren murmured. 

“Why not?” Frankie frowned. 

“I don’t… I don’t want to… it’s too…” She bites her lip, Frankie saw the tears in her eyes and sat next to her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “What happened?” 

“It’s terrible!” She gasped. “I won’t ever get to see you again!” 

“Why not?!” Frankie choked. “What makes you say that?!”

“I know it! My daddy’s retiring from the navy, and we’re moving back home, all the way to another state!” 

“W...what…?” Frankie blinked.  _ No…  _ It wasn’t true. Wren? Moving away? 

“I don’t want to move away!” Wren sobbed. “I’ll miss you and Ella and Frisk! I made friends here, I don’t have any friends back home! I don’t want to move away!!!” 

“W-Wren! It’s okay… we… we can call each other and… email each other… and we can still be friends!” Frankie frowned. “Right?”

“I...I guess…. But I’ll never get to see any of you again!”

“I… I bet dad and I c-could come visit you and your dad!” Frankie gasped. 

“M-m-maybe…” Wren sobbed. “It’s really, r-really far away. I just don’t want to leave, Frankie, it’s not fair!” 

“I… I don’t want you to leave either…” Frankie whispered. Wren quickly wiped away her tears and looked up at him with a little smile. 

“You’re my best friend, Frankie.” Wren sighed, then she pulled Frankie into a tight hug. “You promise you’ll email me?” 

“Of course….” Frankie nodded.  _ I can’t believe this is….this is happening?! Wren’s moving away… She’s moving far away… It’s not...it’s just not fair!  _ He hugged her tighter.  _ IT’S. JUST. NOT. FAIR.  _

*** ***

The rest of the school day was terrible. With that information weighing on Frankie he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. When Sans picked him up at the classroom door Frankie could hardly say hello. Sans instantly noticed something was wrong. Frankie didn’t feel like talking about it. 

“Let's go home, kiddo.” Sans smiled, taking Frankie’s hand. Frankie didn’t respond. The next moment they were in the living room. He dropped his backpack on the coffee table, and turned to go to his room. “Hold on a sec.” Sans frowned. Frankie sighed and turned to look up at his dad. “What’s going on? Is another kid bullying you or your friends? I’ll give him-”

“No.” Frankie shook his head. 

“What is it? Frankie, you can tell me anything.” Sans said. 

“It’s…” Frankie looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes. He was afraid of this. He didn’t want to cry about it… “It’s Wren! Her dad’s retiring and they’re moving far away! I don’t want her to move, Dad! She’s my friend…!” Sans’ eyes widened. 

“Wren’s moving away? Aw, kiddo, I’m so sorry…” He knelt down to pull Frankie into a hug. 

“It’s just not fair!” Frankie sobbed. “IT’S JUST NOT FAIR! She.. she...she doesn’t w-want to go! She t-told me she d-doesn’t want to. Why...why does she h-have to go, Dad?!” 

“Hey… shh… It’s… it’s okay, Frankie.” 

“No it’s not! It’s not… It’s not…” He choked, trying to breathe through his tears. “IT’S NOT OKAY.”

“Hey. Sometimes things like this happen.” Sans sighed. “We have to learn to… overcome them. You can talk to Wren on the phone… and send her emails.” 

“I want to  _ see _ Wren!” Frankie gasped. 

“Alright. I’m sure we can visit, and she can visit too.” Sans smiled. “And it will be fun to make new friends. Won’t it?”

“I don’t WANT to make new friends. It’s Wren, Frisk, and Ella! Those are my friends!” 

“Frankie, you can still stay friends with Wren. I promise.” Sans said. 

“I just don’t want her to go, Dad!” Frankie hugged Sans tightly. 

“I know…” Sans sighed. “I know…” 

*** ***

Sans had given a lot of thought about where he wanted to take RIley for their first official date. He remembered Frankie talking about how much she loved the beach and, well. He wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to impress her. After all, she had helped him through that terrible nightmare… He shivered just thinking about it. 

She would be over in five minutes, and he was actually a little nervous. What if the date went wrong or something? He wanted this to be special. 

“SANS! COME HELP ME PREPARE THE SPAGHETTI!!” Papyrus shouts from the kitchen, Sans chuckles, 

“Can’t. Got a date.” 

“A DATE?! WITH RILEY!? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW, BROTHER, I AM THE BEST DATER WHO EVER DATED!!” 

“That so?” 

“OF COURSE! I COULD GIVE YOU SOME ADVICE IF YOU WANT!!” 

“Uh… that’s fine, Paps. I think I got it handled.” Papyrus sticks his head out of the kitchen, glancing over at Sans, 

“WHERE ARE YOUR SPECIAL DATE CLOTHES?!” Sans was in his regular everyday clothes, his blue jacket, a t-shirt and shorts. 

“What’s wrong with these?” Sans chuckles, Papyrus shakes his head. 

“YOU NEED TO IMPRESS YOUR DATE, SANS! YOU LOOK LAZY!!”  _...Does it actually matter…? Should I change…? We’re just going to the beach… _

“Err… I guess I could change…” Papyrus nods, 

“DO THAT, BROTHER! RILEY WILL BE IMPRESSED IF YOU DRESS NICELY!”  _ Well… I  _ **_do_ ** _ want to impress her…  _ He heads upstairs, finding his nice clothes. Button up shirt, pants, nice shoes.  _ I’m over-doing it now…  _ He rolls up his sleeves, trying to seem a little more casual, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.  _ There. _

The doorbell rings, Sans starts down the stairs, 

“I GOT IT!!” Papyrus screams, running to the door, opening it. Sans chuckles, coming down the stairs the rest of the way. Riley steps in a moment later, 

“Hey is Sans-” Her eyes widen as she catches sight of Sans, standing at the bottom of the stairs, 

“Heya.” 

“H-Hi…” She was wearing a light gray sweater and black leggings with boots. A pale blue scarf covers her lower face, but despite that, Sans grins, 

“You look amazing” Her cheeks turn bright pink.

“Y-You too…” He heads over to her, taking her hand. 

“You ready to go?” She nods, 

“Wh-Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” He smiles and shortcuts over to beach, right onto the pale white sand. She gasps, 

“Sans! The beach?! I love the beach!” She smiles underneath her scarf, he smiles back, 

“Thought you might.” He silently thanks Frankie for mentioning it. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, causing the waves to turn a golden orange as they crashed ashore. There were only a few other people on the beach at the time, a man playing a ukelele, a couple wading through the waves… It was quiet. 

“Thank you…” She smiles, leaning against him. He chuckles, 

“‘Course.” He leads her to a large piece of driftwood, worn smooth from the waves, and he takes a seat, 

“Look I… I really want to thank you… For helping me the other night…” He sighs, almost ashamed that he couldn't handle it himself. 

“Of course. I’m here for you, Sans… Just like when you were there for me… When I told you about my scars, you didn't even blink. You just… You listened to me a-and…” She sighs happily, resting her head on his shoulder, “I’m just really glad we’re together…” 

He grins, wrapping an arm around her, 

“I am too.” There’s a moment of silence in between them, as they just sit there, together, watching the waves and the bright orange sun slowly sink below the horizon. 

“It’s beautiful…” Riley finally speaks up, her voice soft.  _ Sans. Don’t. That is so cheesy. _

“Not as beautiful as you…” He groans internally.  _ Awful. That was awful. _ She doesn't say anything about that, she just shifts a little, pressing closer to him. 

“But… you hide yourself, Riley… You’re so beautiful, you shouldn't have to…” He slowly removes her scarf, she stares up at him with wide green eyes. 

“Sans…” He shakes his head, 

“I like seeing your face, Riley… So beautiful…” He smiles, her cheeks turn pink as he slowly leans in, pressing a kiss to her lips. She wraps her arms around him, leaning into the kiss, and pulls away after a moment, looking up at him in awe. 

“You know… no one’s ever called me beautiful before…” His eyes widen,

“Riley…” She smiles, looking down at her hands.

“You’re so wonderful… and…. When I’m with you… I don’t feel like how other people make me feel. When I’m with you I  _ do  _ feel beautiful. Thank you…” 

“Ri… Never doubt it. You’re so, so beautiful.” He grins. She leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She’s silent for a while as they sit watching the sunset. Then she sighs, her smile gone. 

“Ri…?” He frowns, glancing over at her, “You alright..?” 

“Y-yeah… it’s just… I used to come down to the beach after… After Ally....” He nods slowly. 

“I’m… sorry. I didn't know… We could leave if you want…?” 

“N-no, It’s fine… I just… It’s fine.” She’s clearly not fine.  _ Come on, Sans… Do something… You can fix this… _

“Hold on a second.” He stands, walking off. She looks over at him in confusion, 

“Sans, what are you… doing?” He walks up to the man who was playing the ukulele, 

“Heya. Mind if I borrow that?” Sans points to the small instrument. The man looks really confused, but then shrugs, 

“Uh… sure, I guess.” He hands Sans the ukulele. The skeleton walks back over to Riley, whose eyes are wide, 

“Sans…” Sans begins strumming the instrument,  _ God, it’s been awhile… I hope I can remember how to play this…  _ “You can play?” Riley grins. 

“A little.” He chuckles, starting with those familiar chords.Her eyes widen like she recognizes them a little. And then, he starts to sing, taking a seat next to her, 

“It’s a little bit funny… this feeling inside…” His voice is deep, perfectly resonating with the corresponding chords on the ukulele. 

“I’m not one of those who can easily hide, I- don’t have much money but… Boy if I did… I’d buy a big house where… we both could live.” He grins. Riley’s whole face is red, and she’s grinning. 

“If I was a sculptor, but then again, no… or a man who makes potions in a traveling show. Oh, I know it’s not much, but. It’s the best I can do… My gift is my song… and this one’s for  _ you _ .” He sets the ukulele aside, getting to his feet, offering her a hand. She takes it, and he pulls her up, placing a hand on her waist. 

“And you can tell everybody- this is your song, it may be quite simple, but, now that it’s done…” 

He guides her along, dancing like he did at the wedding,

“I hope you dont mind… I hope you dont mind… That i put down in words…” He pauses, their eyes locking, 

“How wonderful life is… while you’re in the world.” She grins up at him and sings softly, 

“I sat on a roof...and kicked off the moss… well a few of these verses… well they’ve got me quite cross. But the sun’s been quite kind while I wrote this song… it’s for people like you that keep it turned on.” He grins, her voice is soft and alluring, and Sans wishes she would sing more. He sings the next verse, 

“So excuse me forgettin’- but these things I do. You see, I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue.” He’ll never get used to seeing her smile, that scarf hid so much… He continues, 

“Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean… yours are the sweetest eyes, i’ve ever seen.” Her green eyes shine in the slowly dying light of the sunset, and finally, as the song ends, the light fades from the beach. Sans guides Riley back over to their driftwood bench, and they sit. 

“That was beautiful, Sans… thank you…” She leans against him with a smile, “You should sing for me more often…” Sans smiles, 

“Maybe.” 

“Aww c’mon, Sans!” 

“Alright, alright!” He chuckles, “ _ Possibly. _ ” 

“How is that any better than ‘maybe’?!” 

“It’s possibly a bit better than maybe, kinda.” She laughs, kissing his cheekbone. 

“You’re such a bonehead.” 

*** ***

It was late when Sans and Riley arrived back at Sans’ house. Almost all the lights were out so the boys were probably asleep. Sans hesitated at the doorway. 

“I… uh… guess you should get home.” He frowned. 

“Probably…” She smiled. “Tonight was… amazing. Thank you.” 

“Maybe we can… do it again sometime.” He nodded. 

“I’d love you- I MEAN TO. I’D LOVE TO.” She was mortified, she felt her cheeks burn.  _ Did I REALLY just say that?! Oh. My. God.  _ Sans chuckled.  _ Oh god. I just made it really awkward!  _ She winced. 

“So...uhh…”  _ Fix. I gotta fix it.  _ She grinned. 

“I…. guess….I’ll see you tomorrow?”  _ That’s not fixing it, Riley!!!  _

“Hey…” He paused with a frown and then grinned, “Beautiful. You aren’t gonna give me a goodbye kiss?” She laughed, and leaned forward, kissing him gently. 

“Thanks for everything, Sans.”

“I’m here for you.” He smiled. 

“See you tomorrow.”

“No doubt about it.” He winked, and she waved a last goodbye before getting into her little car and heading home. It was only a few minutes of silence and then she arrived at her apartment building. She climbed up to the second story, and walked down the hall to where her door was. But just a few feet away she froze. Her door…. Was...ajar?  _ Oh god...Oh… oh god…. _ The handle of her front door had been busted, and the door had been broken through easily.  _ Sh….shit…  _ She stepped towards the door nervously and gently pushed it open with her foot. It made a squeal, like now it was on the hinges wrong. On the floor just inside her door was a huge spray painted red x.  _ Red… X…. What do they know…? Have they….  _ Straight across from her door Red X had ripped her map of the world off the wall and had written in red spray paint across the wall: STRIKE TWO. In the middle of the two words was pinned an envelope. 

Riley couldn’t breath, her whole body was trembling.  _ They… they know about me and Sans… Or at least they know I ignored their first warning.  _ She stepped over the x in her doorway and with a shaking hand she unpinned the envelope from the wall. The pin fell to the floor with what sounded like a clatter. She was dizzy. The room was silent, like everything was holding it’s breath. She used her fingernail to rip open the envelope. 

_ R- _

_ They don’t belong here. When they meddle in the affairs of humans they deserve punishment. Abandon them or they will all DIE.  _

__ _ X _

It looked like it was written in blood, she wanted to throw up. They were going to kill her friends for them being  _ kind  _ to her.  _ They’ve been the kindest people I’ve ever encountered. The only people who look at me as a person. What have humans offered me but judgement for the way I look?!  _ Sure there were those humans who also treated her well, but she had no friends- no family. And no one tried to get to know her. Besides… did she even deserve friends?  _ Oh god! I will not go down this path again! I have wonderful friends- I have… They’ll kill them all.  _

That wasn’t all. Underneath the note was a picture of her and Sans! It was when they were walking home from the restaurant, holding hands. They had taken a huge marker and drawn a big red x across Sans’ face. Tears stung the corners of Riley’s eyes, the papers fell from her hand to the floor. She had to get out… she had to go far away from this place. She stumbled from her apartment, running down the hall tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran down the stairs, and down the road. Where she was going, she didn’t know. She just had to get away. She was running down the sidewalk when she tripped and fell, ripping her leggings and scraping her knee. She couldn’t see through her tears. She sat on the concrete and cried.  _ They broke into my HOUSE! They’re going to kill him! They’re going to kill Sans!  _

She sat there for a long moment, letting her knee bleed, her tears fall, and then she took a deep breath and took out her phone, quickly sending Sans a text.  _ He’s probably asleep… _

_ If ur awake, can we talk? _

Hardly a minute had gone by before her phone rang. 

“Riley?” 

“Sans!” She sobbed. 

“Riley?! What’s wrong?” 

“Red X, they-”

“Where are you?” Sans’ voice was filled with anger when he asked the question. “Are you at home?”

“No, I left...I couldn’t… I’m on the c-corner of….” She looked up at the street signs. “Pine and Opal P-Pond. Just a c-couple blocks down from…” He appeared just a few paces away from her, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

“Riley!” He rushed over to where she sat, and pulled her into his arms. “What happened? What did they do- Your knee!” 

“It’s just a s-scrape. I f-fell.” She murmured. “They… they broke into my house, Sans! They b-broke down my door… and… they said they’re going to k-kill you. I can’t… I c-can’t let that…”

“Red X? Kill me? Shh… it’s not going to happen. They couldn’t even if they tried.” There was a darkness in his expression as he spoke, but it vanished when she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I c-can’t lose you, Sans… I don’t have anyone else!” 

“It’s not going to happen, Ri.” He said. “I swear. For now, why don’t you stay with us. I bet Asgore would be willing to fix and reinforce the security at the apartment.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course…” 

“Thank you.” She rested her head on his shoulder.  _ I’m endangering him. I’m endangering him and everyone he loves. I’m such… a fool.  _


	34. Drawings or Triggers

It was a slow Sunday morning, and Sans was getting his cup of coffee. Riley had been living with them for the past couple of days, she was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of anime show. Frankie was sitting at the dining room table, drawing something on a piece of paper, and Papyrus was cooking breakfast spaghetti. Sans walks over to the table, taking a seat across from Frankie,

"Heya, kiddo, whatcha drawin'?"

"It's for my school project!" Frankie grins. "I decided I'm drawing pictures for a timeline of our family! You wanna see this one? I won't spoil it all, but you can see one if you want!"

"Sure!" He smiles, taking a sip of coffee. Frankie quickly finishes the last part of his drawing and hands it over to Sans.

"It's the last one! Me, you, Uncle Paps, Spaghetti, Meatballs, and Justice! All living happily ever after!"

_Happily ever after, huh, Sans? Aww… Look how happy you are in that drawing- smiling and everything… tsk. Tsk. tsk… You know you can never be truly happy, right? Not while you're attached like this…_

"I-It's a-amazing, kiddo…" Sans smiles, quickly handing the picture back. _**Shut up!**_

"Are you al-?"  
"Hey!" Riley walks in, "Aw! You're showing Sans your project! It's great, isn't it?"

"I-I… I h-have to go… It's a-amazing." Sans gets up in a hurry, nearly tripping over his chair as he scrambles out of the room, back to his bedroom.

"...Sans…?" Riley follows him, stepping into his room hesitantly.

He sits down at the edge of his bed, his breathing irregular. _You know you can never truly be happy, right?_ Those words echo through his skull. She sits on the bed, but she doesn't touch him.

"Are you alright…?"

"Y-yeah." He lied.

"It's Frankie's drawings? They're triggers?" She frowns.

"...I… yeah… I think so…" He frowns, putting his face in his hands, "I'm fine… It wasn't that bad…"

"It's not real, _this_ is real? You know…?"

"Yeah. I know... " He smiles weakly, "Thanks."

"I'm here for you, Sans. Do you… wanna talk about it?" She smiles. He shakes his head,

"No… I... " _I can't tell her about the resets, i can't tell her about what's really going on…_ He smiles, "No. I'm fine."

"I understand… If you're ready… _when_ you're ready… I'm here for you." She nods. "Okay?"

"Thanks, Ri…" He grins, "You're amazing"

"Hardly." She laughs.

"No way, you _are_. I don't know why you put up with me," He takes her hand, "Really, Ri… Thank you…" She smiles, squeezing his hand gently.

"You alright, now?"

"Yeah." He grins, "I'm alright."

*** ***

"And this one is of you and me making spaghetti!" Frankie held up the picture he drew for his uncle to see.

"WOW FRANKIE! YOUR DRAWINGS OF SPAGHETTI ARE ALMOST AS GREAT AS MINE!" Papyrus cried.

"Thanks, Uncle Paps. And this one is the last one. That's me, you, Dad, and all the cats. And we live happily ever after! The end!"

"THAT'S VERY GOOD. I'M SURE YOUR TEACHER WILL LIKE IT A LOT, FRANKIE!"

"Yeah, but Dad doesn't…"

"DON'T BE SILLY! OF COURSE SANS LOVES IT!"

"He wasn't happy yesterday when I showed him. He was scared…."

"SOMETIMES THINGS REMIND SANS OF… HIS NIGHTMARES." Papyrus frowned.

"Why would my pictures remind Dad of his nightmares? They're good pictures…."

"I DON'T KNOW. SOMETIMES THAT JUST HAPPENS." Papyrus said. "IT'S OKAY, FRANKIE, I'M SURE HE'LL BE ALRIGHT SEEING THEM TOMORROW."

"I hope so. I chose this project for him. I love him, Uncle Paps. I want him to know… I love you all. We're gonna be a family forever and ever."

"OF COURSE WE ARE! AND WE'LL MAKE THE BEST OF SPAGHETTI FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! NYEHEHEH!"

"But… I'm still worried Dad will be upset when he sees my project." Frankie frowned.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT FRANKIE. SANS IS GOING TO BE OKAY! HE'S GOING TO LOVE YOUR PROJECT! I PROMISE!" Papyrus grinned.

"You think so?"

"I KNOW SO!" Frankie laughed, and pulled his uncle into a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Paps. You're the best."

"I KNOW! NYEHEHEH!"

*** ***

Sans walks down the hallway, finishing up his mopping. As he passes Frankie's classroom, the family timelines line the hallway. Sans smiles, observing them. _I shouldn't worry about the resets. I should be worrying about now. I should be worrying about Frankie and Riley and Papyrus._

He looks around a bit before finding Frankie's, starting at the beginning. The first picture was of Frankie standing on the side of the street with a frown. _Poor kid. He's been through so much._ Sans moves down the line, the next was a picture of Frankie asleep on the disgusting orange couch. Sans smiles. _I would have never met the kid if my window wasn't broken… So I guess, in a way, I'm lucky it got smashed._

The next picture was of Frankie meeting Sans, and how he didn't leave him at the orphanage. The little skeleton has a huge grin on his face. It felt like so long ago now… _Look how happy he is, Sans. Look how happy you make him. It's funny, 'cause when it resets, your own selfishness is going to get in the way of your happiness. What's gonna happen when it resets and you wake up and he's not there, huh Sans?_ The voice chuckles menacingly in his skull. Sans does his best to ignore it, continuing. The next picture was when Frankie ran away. He looked scared, but he found Luis. The next after that was Sans and Riley finding him again, and the grin returns.

 _You'll miss him, you know. It's all your fault. When you wake up in Snowdin. What are you gonna do? Are you gonna cry, Sans? Because you no longer have a son? Oh- And Riley! Your_ _ **girlfriend**_ _._ The voice sneered, _What about her, Sans? She makes you so happy. What will you do without her to comfort you from your nightmares? Huh? Idiot… But… you do know… There's a way you can stop the resets… right?_ _ **How do I know if that will even work…?**_ _You don't. But if you're so keen on keeping these memories, it might be worth a shot._

No. There's no way Sans is going to waste his life on something that might not even work. _**Just shut up. Let me live.**_ _This isn't living you idiot. This is a lie. Everything you "live" for right now, might not even be there when you wake up tomorrow!_ Sans backs away from the timeline, fear striking his soul. _**Shut up!**_ _What's that, Sans? Am I scaring you?_ The voice giggles, _Good. That's what I'm here for. Tomorrow could be the day, Sans._ _ **Go away! Get out of my head!**_ _Not a chance._

Sans clutches his skull, shaking, "Get out!"

_I'll get out, soon as you realize what a big mistake you're making._

The skeleton retreats to his supply closet, leaving the hall of family timelines behind him. He couldn't look at them. He couldn't breathe.

*** ***

It was lunch break, and Riley was looking for Sans. _I've got a date._ She smiled at the revelation. Sans had promised to meet her by the library doors, but he was nowhere to be found. She wasn't concerned at first, perhaps he had been caught up with something. But after a while of searching, she couldn't find him in any of the halls. _Alright… maybe he's just putting his supplies away… I mean… Where else….?_ She rushed towards the supply closet- surprisingly the only place she hadn't looked. It seemed silly to look there, since the only reason he would go there would be to put things away or to grab something and then he'd leave. But she might just catch him. When she finally got there, the door is shut… Sans wasn't inside was he…? She quickly opened the door, and there he was, sitting on an overturned bucket. She could tell right away something was wrong.

His face was void of emotion, he was shaking.

"S-sans?" She frowned. _It's just like his nightmare, just like the other day… except… Oh god, so much worse…._ "Sans!" She rushed over to his side. "Sans!" He didn't seem to hear her. He rocks back and forth muttering.

"Never happy…. Can never be happy… never happy… They won't remember… Why do I even try…. Why can't I give up?"

"Sans! Please, tell me what's wrong?..." There are tears in her eyes. "Please… can you hear me?"

He looked up at her slowly. "Ri...ley…? Why do I love you so much when I know I can't have you? How can I be in love with you? Why...?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, Sans, no! I'm right here. I'm yours, see. I'm. Yours. Forever!" She quickly wipes away her tears. _I can't touch him, not when he's having a flashback. It could end badly…_

He looked back down at his hands. "giveupgiveupgiveup... Why can't I? Oh god it's going to end. I can't let it end. I don't want it to end."

"Sans, it's n-not going to! And, look, even if it were, even if we were only to have a few more minutes left of this life... I would want to spend every second with you. Whatever happens, I don't want to waste a second on...this. Please... If we focus on the good…" She can't stop her tears now.

Recognition slowly comes back to his face. "Riley...? I... Why are you crying? Did I…" He lifted his hand to his cheekbone where he felt a tear. "I did... I'm s-sorry!" He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I did it again... I'm sorry…"

"No…" She sobbed, "No... Sans, stop. It's not your fault!"

"I... I've always been like this but… this… this… w-was bad…. I-if you weren't here just now... It could've been H-hours before I recovered. T-thank you so much…"

"I didn't do anything…" She was so relieved that he was alright, she held on to him tightly.

"Riley... I could have... N-nevermind. I h-hope I didn't say anything horrible when I was... Gone…?"

"No, no…" She shook her head quickly."Nothing bad…. Nothing horrible…" She kissed the top of his skull gently and then held him tightly. "It's alright now… shh… It's alright!"

"I know… I know…" He presses his skull into her shoulder, holding her close. "Thank you…. Thank you…"

*** ***

Frankie began gathering his work books from his desk. His teacher had put all the assignments from throughout the year in a large bag and now he could take them home. But not to show his dad apparently, since his dad couldn't look at something he made without having an attack. _Why do I have to think like that? It's not dad's fault that he has attacks. I shouldn't resent dad for them he should resent the attacks themselves._ But he didn't feel better about it. In fact, recently he hadn't felt very good about anything. As he finished packing up, reason number two to be upset came right up to him.

"Hey, Frankie." _Wren…_

"Hey…" He sighed.

"I… uh… I finished packing all my stuff up in my class. I thought maybe I could come see how you're doing?" She smiled. He frowned, looking down at his hands with a sigh.

"Not good."

"What's wrong?" Wren frowned.

"I… Lots of things!" He gasped. "My dad's freaking about everything and you're leaving!"

"I don't want to leave, Frankie… It's not my fault." She whispered.

"I know… I'm sorry." He glared at the floor.

"Frankie… you'll make new friends."

"I don't want to make new friends! I just want you!" He choked.

"I know…" She murmured. "I don't want to make new friends either. But Frankie, we have to. And… It's alright. We can still write letters and emails, and… I'll call you lots. We can talk on the phone. R-remember….?" He looked up at her to see tears in her eyes. "R-Remember, Fr….Frankie? We'll always… always be b-best friends forever, r-right?" She was crying. Frankie quickly stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah! Of course! Best friends- always!" He hugged her tightly, tears rolling down his cheekbones.

"Promise me you won't be lonely. You'll make more friends?"

"...I promise." He frowned.

"And promise you'll write me? Lots of letters, and I'll write you."

"I promise. I promise, I promise!" He gasped, hugging her tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Frankie."

"I'm going to miss you too."


	35. Sticks and Stones

At last Asgore has helped pay for reinforced locks and doors for Riley’s apartment. After being in Sans’ house for a week and a half she’s no longer afraid to go back home- all her books and movies awaited her. And food besides spaghetti, of course. It was the morning after she returned home that she was on her way to town. It was, of course, a short walk to the grocery store. She needed to restock on some essential food items- coffee creamer (she knew Sans liked his coffee black now. She, on the other hand, couldn’t stand it), eggs, bread, etc. 

She made her way towards the grocery store with a spring in her step. Things were going well with Sans and her. Of course there was Sans’ PTSD- which was pretty bad. But she had gone through the same thing for so many years after Ally had died. She knew Sans could get through it. She could help him. Of course she would, she would always be there for him. She… well…  _ I really like him. A lot.  _ She’d said that before… maybe… maybe there was a stronger word for the feelings she had for him- feelings that seemed to only grow stronger and stronger. 

“Hey!” She spun around with a frown.  _ Someone’s shouting… at me?  _ “Yeah! You with the scarf. I’ve seen you hanging around with that… that freak!” It’s a taller woman with dark hair and dark blue eyes. She looked down at riley like she was disgusting.

“Excuse me?”  _ Who does she mean?! Sans?!  _

“You and that freak-” 

“Who?” 

“That-”

“WHO?!” Riley spat. The woman reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist-

“That  _ monster _ .” She said the word like it was poison. “The skeleton- you and him! What? Are you falling in love with it?” She sneered. 

“In love with a monster!” Someone else laughed. 

“S-stop!” Riley gasped.

“Humans and them- we shouldn’t mingle…” A man stepped forward. “You’re mingling, Riley, a lot.” 

“How… who… Leave me alone!” She hissed, turning the other way. 

“Trying to leave, little Riley?” Another woman laughed. “Trying to go back home to your  _ thing? _ ” Someone’s foot stepped out, and she tripped, falling to her hands and knees. She got up slowly while the troupe who was tormenting her all laughed. 

“Poor little Riley…”

“Poor little slut... little  _ bitch! _ ” One of the men grabbed her wrist. She yanked away quickly, continuing to walk down the sidewalk back home, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Then something hard hit her shoulder and she stumbled, nearly falling.  _ They’re throwing… rocks at me?!  _ She was terrified, her heart was beating fast, she turned quickly and began to run. 

“Come back here, Riley!” 

“Come back here, you slut!” 

“Monster fucker! She’s a monster fucker!”  _ Monster what?!  _ The words burned.  _ Sticks and stones may break… my bones… but words…. Words….  _

“Come back here, monster fucker! We’ll heal you!”

“Tomorrow morning you won’t even remember that  _ thing!”  _ Another rock hits her in the leg, she grits her teeth, pausing for only a moment. 

“We’ll beat the attraction out of you! Tomorrow you’ll be all better.” 

“Monster fucker!” 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Up ahead, on the porch of the little house on the corner stood a woman. She was gesturing for Riley to come.  _ I don’t have many other options.  _ Riley quickly followed the woman into the house. The woman slammed and locked the door behind her. 

“MONSTER FUCKER!” The walls of the house wouldn’t stop Red X. The small troop had grown into a hoard. “You’re harboring a monster-supporter, a monster  _ fucker!!!”  _

The woman, who had short light brown hair, light freckles, and bright blue eyes, held up a phone to the window for them to see. 

“I’m c-calling the police. Get off my property before you all get arrested!” She gasped. 

“You’re on the list- woman! You’re committing a crime, harboring a woman who’s  _ in love  _ with a FREAK!” 

“GET OUT!” The woman screamed. In front of the window she dialed the familiar numbers- 911. 

“We’ll be baaaaackkk!” Someone sang, and the group of Monster haters dispersed. The woman slowly set the phone down and hung up, turning over to Riley who was still sobbing. 

“Are you alright?”

“N...no…” Riley whispered. 

“Come sit down, I’ll make you some tea.” She gestured to the couch and then hurried away into the kitchen. 

“Th-thank you…” Riley could feel that bruises were forming where the numerous rocks hit her. Her hands and knees were scraped up. Sans would notice. Sans… Sans was going to be angry. She knew Red X irked Sans more than anything. They had hurt his son, they had threatened his girlfriend. Every time you turned on the TV Red X had made the news in some way or another. They were destroying property, threatening people, and worst of all- killing. What would that group have done, had they caught up with her. She didn’t know. She was terrified to guess. 

“What kind of tea do you like?” The woman said from the kitchen. 

“Any k-kind.” Riley whispered. 

“I’ll make chamomile. It’ll help calm you down.” Riley quickly wiped away her tears as the woman came out to sit with her while the water heated for tea. “They’re getting worse…” She frowned, “It’s dangerous to be out on the streets when they’re about. And they seem to know who you are.”

“My… boyfriend gave them a bad time.” Riley smiled, but she wasn’t really feeling it. 

“My name’s Cait. What’s your’s?” 

“R-Riley.” She whispered. 

“So, Riley. Your boyfriend’s a monster?”

“Y-yeah. His name’s… Sans…” She smiled genuinely this time. Sans was her’s. She couldn’t help smiling when she talked about it. 

“My boyfriend… he’s also a monster.” Cait said. 

“Really?” Riley frowned. 

“Yeah. His name’s Jay.” Cait smiled. “He and I met not too long ago. See, I’ve been working hard to help monsters find good living conditions and good jobs…. That’s where I met Jay. Got him his Pizza delivery job. It’s not much, but it’s good, and he has a small apartment of his own now. What about your Sans?” 

“He… he’s a janitor at a school.” 

“A school? I’m surprised. With Red X attacking places that support monsters many schools aren’t accepting monsters as employees, or even students.”

“Oh, it’s a school for monsters.” Riley smiled. “It’s so nice. It’s almost like… a haven I suppose.” 

“That’s amazing! I hadn’t heard of a school for monsters… It must be on the other side of town.” 

“It is! It’s a very nice school.” Riley smiled. 

“Oh, you’re bleeding!” She pointed to Riley’s jeans and Riley looked down to see the area around her knees were all torn up in her jeans and blood was soaking through. 

“I tripped…” She sighed. 

“Here! Come into the bathroom. We’ll get you cleaned up.” Cait led her into her little downstairs bathroom and helped her clean her knees and put on some bandaids. There were a few sore spots on her body where the rocks had hit. They were going to be pretty dark bruises the next morning. Sans was going to be concerned. 

“I think that’s the teapot. I’ll go pour the tea. Why don’t you go sit down?” Cait smiled. Riley did as she said, and soon Cait came back into the living room with two mugs of tea. 

“So! Tell me about your boyfriend. What’s he like?!” 

“He…” She smiled, already feeling better. “He… he’s funny and… thoughtful… and he has a son- he loves his son and his brother more than anything. He’s an amazing father.”

“Wow… it’s just Jay really, he doesn’t have any family. He’s great! So kind and gentle. It’s strange to think that people would want to hurt him, or Sans… or any monsters! It’s horrible. I can’t wait until it’s all settled down. Of course there will always be someone who wants to change things, who wants to continue to fight against this… but there will always be someone to oppose them. I want to be that person. I’m sure you do too.”

“Of course.”

“So… you and Sans… you go out in public a lot.”

“Y-yeah… I guess. Enough. Sans… he… well… I guess when it comes to people hurting people he loves he has a temper. Red X figured that one out the hard way. They beat up his son, and he...  well… he left them with a couple nasty scars.” 

“So that’s how they know you. They must be keeping an eye on him.” Cait frowned. 

“I wish they’d just stop. The things they called me…” 

“Don’t listen to them. They don’t know what they’re talking about.” 

“You’re a good person, Cait.” Riley smiled. 

“I try to be…. Hey! Maybe sometime we can get together- the four of us. You, me, Sans, and Jay! How’s that sound? You two could come over for dinner sometime?”

“Sure! That sounds great! I can’t wait to tell, Sans!” The two women talked for a while longer, finishing their tea. 

“How are you going to get home?” Cait asked. “I’m sure you don’t want to go out again. I would take you but… I don’t have a car…”

“I’ll… Oh! I’ll call Sans… he’ll come get me.” She pulled out her phone quickly, dialing the familiar numbers. 

“Heya.” She smiled at the sound of his voice- it was the little things…

“Hey! Umm… This is an odd request-”

“Anything.” Sans said quickly. 

“Can you come pick me up. I’ll explain when you get here.”

“Where are you?” He sounded concerned. 

“Umm…” Cait supplied the street names and Riley quickly gave them to Sans. 

“I’ll be there in a flash.” He said before hanging up. It actually took Sans longer to get there than Riley thought, but soon there was a knock on the door. Cait got up quickly to open it. 

“Hello.” She smiled. 

“Heya. Is… Riley here?” 

“Right here!” Riley waved. 

“Hey…” Sans frowned. “What’s going on?”

“...I’ll tell you later.” She sighed. “This is Cait! Cait, this is my boyfriend, Sans.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Cait said, shaking Sans’ hand. Sans nodded with a grin. 

“Did you want to go home, Ri?” 

“Yeah… we can talk there.” She nodded. 

“Alright…” He frowned, he knew something was wrong.

“See you later, Cait! Thanks so much!” Riley gasped. 

“Of course! Oh! Let's exchange phone numbers so we can talk about having dinner sometime!”

After that was accomplished, Riley hugged Sans tightly and he teleported them away, back into Riley’s apartment.

“What’s going on, Riley?” Sans frowned. She sighed, gesturing for him to sit on the couch, and she sat next to him, taking his hand. 

“Red X.” 

“What about them?” Sans growled. 

“They… attacked me-”

“W h a t.” Sans’ eyes narrowed, and he gritted his teeth. 

“They… they found me while I was walking to the store…. They called me… horrible names…” Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she spoke. “And they… They threw rocks at me!” She pulled down her sleeve on her shoulder to show him where a dark bruise was forming. Sans’ pupils were dimming as he stared in fury at what they had done to her. “But Cait found me! She scared them away, Sans! She saved me, and helped me!” She pointed to the band-aids on her knees. “And she made me tea, and we talked for so long, and- her boyfriend’s a monster too, Sans! She wants to have dinner with us sometime!” She grinned. Sans’ expression softened. 

“That’s… great…” 

“What’s wrong…?” She frowned. 

“What’s wrong?!” Sans choked. “They would have  _ killed  _ you!” 

“But they  _ didn’t _ . That’s what matters.” Riley whispered. 

“The would have! And I wouldn’t have been there… I….” He grabbed her shoulders suddenly. “I can’t lose you, Riley! I can’t! I… I’m….” 

“Sans…” She frowned, “You’re not going to lose me, remember? Not ever. Never. Ever.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him gently. 

“I… I can’t be sure of that.” He whispered. 

“Shh…” She held him tighter. “I’m not going anywhere, bonehead. I promise.” 

*** ***

Sans had been on-edge ever since Riley told him about the incident. Everytime he thought about it, rage bubbled up inside of him, and he gritted his teeth. He wants nothing more than to completely dunk Red X, straight down to Hell where they belong. The short skeleton sat on the couch, waiting for Riley to arrive for their double date with that woman that had helped her, Cait, and her boyfriend, Jay. 

Sans hesitantly flips on the TV, only to be met with new reports of Red X. Apparently now, the anti-monster organization was spreading cross-country. Sans frowns, flipping the TV back off. Riley would be there in fifteen minutes anyways, and he really doesn't need to be in a bad mood during the date. He lets out a long sigh, trying to relax.  

Sans needs to preoccupy himself with something, or he was going to punch something. 

“Dad? Is everything alright?” Frankie walks into the living room, taking a seat next to Sans. Apparently, Sans’ rage was more easily noticed than he had previously anticipated. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, kiddo.” Sans sighs, giving his son a reassuring smile. 

“You don’t seem fine…” Frankie frowns. 

“It’s nothin’, kid.” The skeleton child seemed to understand it was something Sans didn't want to talk about. 

“Alright… Well. Do you wanna play monopolop again sometime?” 

“Heh. Sure, kid. That sounds great.” Sans grins, his mood elevating instantly, “I’m sure Papyrus’d play it with you right now, if you asked him.”

“Uncle Paps says I also cheat, but I think it’s just ‘cause I keep beating him.” Frankie grins, Sans laughs, 

“Probably. Maybe we could go to the store, and get another board game. One that Paps can play without accusing us of cheating.” Frankie grins, 

“Sure!! Thanks, Dad! I-” The doorbell rings, “I’ll get it!” The little skeleton dashes off and Sans chuckles, Riley walking in a moment later. She smiles under her bright blue scarf. 

“Hey, bonehead! Ready to go?” 

“Yup.” Sans was thankful they were just going to a little restaurant across town. Nothing fancy, so he didn't have to dress up. He takes her hand and they arrive there almost instantaneously. They had arrived before Cait and Jay, so they sat down at a booth next to each other, hand in hand. The other couple arrives a few minutes later. Sans had briefly met Cait before, but he’d never met Jay. Jay was a lizard-like monster with blue scales and piercing blue eyes, he stood nearly a foot taller than Sans, a few inches shorter than Papyrus. Sans stood up to shake his hand, 

“Heya. Name’s Sans.” Jay smiles, 

“Jay. Cait’s boyfriend.” After introductions, everyone sits down, and a waiter comes by to take their orders. Cait speaks up, 

“So, Sans. Riley was telling me that you have a son?” Sans smiles, 

“Yeah. His name’s Frankie. Heh. He’s a great kid.” Cait smiles brightly, 

“How old is he?” 

“Nine” 

The night continues much like this, talking about each other’s personal lives and other various topics that were brought up. One of the televisions at the bar was switched to the news, and Sans’ attention was immediately drawn to it. Though he couldn't hear it, he could read the caption on the news story. 

_ Red X attack: Three dead- Two monsters and a human.  _

Red X had killed monsters in the past, but they had never touched a human. Sans bristles, clenching his fists. Riley had told him they couldn't hurt her, because she was human. That clearly wasn't the case any more, and Sans was terrified. He can’t lose her. Riley seems to notice Sans’ change in behavior almost immediately, 

“Sans… Is everything alright?” He doesn't speak, for fear he might snap at her, he just points to the TV screen. Her eyes widen immediately, 

“Oh… oh no… that's horrible…” Cait and Jay turn to see the TV too, their smiles fading quickly. Everyone was silent for a while, watching the broadcast. Apparently, Red X’s anti-monster movement was really moving, spreading like wildfire across the country. Today marks the day that the first human died from Red X, and Sans was furious.  _ They’re not touching Riley. They’re not touching Frankie. And they’re not touching Papyrus. Or anyone I know.  _ He hadn't realized that his pupils had disappeared from his eye sockets, leaving his eyes dark and hollow. Upon realizing this, Riley takes his hand, squeezing gently. 

“It’s gonna be alright, Sans…” Sans nods slowly, wishing he could believe her. He was so suddenly aware that he was sitting in the middle of a busy restaurant, putting a forbidden love on display for all to see. 

“We… We need to go, Riley.” 

“Sans…” 

“Now.” 

*** ***

Frankie stood on the edge of Wren’s porch. Despite his feelings the sun had decided to shine on that awful June day- he hated it, and the more he thought about it the more upset he became. Sans was talking to Brent, helping him haul the last few boxes to the moving truck. They had a long journey ahead of them.  _ “Days!”  _ Wren had said.  _ “It's going to be so hard for us to visit, you'll have to write me tons of letters! Promise?”  _ Frankie put his head in his hands and sat down on the step of the porch. 

“Hey, Frankie…” Wren… She sat down next to him on the porch, frowning. “I know You're upset… I'm… Sorry…” 

“It's not your fault…” he mumbled. 

“I'm going to miss you a lot you know…” she smiled. 

“I'm going to miss you too.” 

“Here! I have a present for you…” she pulled a folded piece of lined paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. He unfolded it with a frown. “That's… That's our address and… our home phone number and you can write to me and call me as much as you like. And I'll write you back… And…” She trailed off, tears in her eyes, “And… I… I don't want… I don't want to go…!” He hugged her quickly,

“I'll write to you every day!” He smiled, “And I'll have Frisk and Ella write you too. We’ll all write to you.” 

“Thank you, Frankie.” She smiled. 

“Alright, Wren, are you ready to go?” Brent came out of the house with the last box to load into the truck.

“I think so…” Wren sighed, looking at Frankie sadly. 

“It's time to say goodbye, kiddo.” Sans frowned. Frankie nodded, standing up and helping Wren to her feet. 

“Goodbye, Wren.” He hated those words so much. 

“G-goodbye.” she whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I'll see you again! Soon.” Frankie gasped. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Brent set his hand on Wren's shoulder, “Come on, sweetheart.” Frankie pulled away with a smile. He didn't know what else to say. Wren and her father climbed into their car and Frankie waved until they were out of sight. As soon as they were gone he fell into Sans’ arms, trying to hold back his tears. 

“Let's get you home, kiddo…” Sans smiled, hugging Frankie tight. In a flash they were back at the house. Frankie pulled away from Sans and turned to go to his room. Papyrus suddenly comes dashing down the stairs. 

“FRANKIE!!!” He shouted happily. “I-”

“I'm in the mood Uncle Paps…” Frankie mumbled. 

“BUT I GOT YOU SOMETHING I KNOW WILL CHEER YOU UP!!! I  _ WAS _ GOING TO DRAW YOU A PICTURE OF SPAGHETTI, WHICH WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH GREATER THAN THIS, BUT SANS INSISTED I BUY YOU SOMETHING. I CHOSE THIS,” He glared at Sans, “ _ ALL _ BY MYSELF OF COURSE…” He let out a nervous “nyeheheh” and handed Frankie a little present. 

Frankie wasn't exactly in the mood for this, but he decided to get it over with. He quickly ripped open the red wrapping paper to reveal a huge pack of yellow stationary. It wasn't flowery or anything. It was mostly just cool patterns. It was perfect. 

“Wow!!” He grinned. “This is perfect!!!!”

“OF COURSE IT’S PERFECT! LOOK!” Papyrus pulled out a slip of the yellow paper and showed it to Frankie. “YOU CAN WRITE ON THIS SIDE!” He points to the side with the lines, and then turns it over to the blank white side, “AND ON THIS SIDE YOU CAN DRAW A GREAT PICTURE OF SPAGHETTI!!! NYEHEHEH!” 

“That’s great.” Frankie smiled. 

“OF COURSE IT’S GREAT!” Papyrus paused, frowning. “DON’T WORRY, MY NEPHEW!!!! YOU WILL SEE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN!!!”

“You think so?!” Frankie grinned. 

“I KNOW SO!!!!!” Papyrus shouted.

“You’re the best, Uncle Paps!” Frankie hugged his Uncle tightly. “I’m going to go write Wren a letter write now!” 

“CAN I HELP!?” Papyrus gasped. 

“Sure!!!” Frankie grinned, and together the two of them rushed upstairs to get to work. 

*** ***

With a sigh, Sans settled into bed, making sure his phone was on and the volume all the way up should Riley call him. Everything was going well, actually. Red X had not shown their face after the human incident, probably for good reason, now that people were actually getting concerned. Frankie was getting better after his friend left, thankfully with Papyrus helping him. And Sans was… happy. He smiles, staring up at the ceiling. 

For the first time, in a long time, Sans felt like he could…  _ live _ . With that in mind, Sans settles in for a long, peaceful sleep, closing his eyes. 

And then Sans wakes up in Snowdin. 


	36. I'm in love with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very painful to write because.... auuuuughhh Sansley is the OTP!  
> But it shall be fixed, fear not.

Sans glances around blankly, in complete disbelief. _No. no, this isn't real- this can’t be real._ He was in his room- his old room- it was dark, the only light coming from the crack beneath the door. _It’s not… it’s not real…_ _this is a dream. This is a dream…_ Sans slowly opens the door, stepping out into the horrifyingly familiar upstairs hallway. He felt numb, terrified. He couldn't breathe. He cautiously raises a fist to knock lightly on Papyrus’s door, 

“Paps…? P-Paps…?” There was no response. He opens the door slowly, to be met by an empty room. “Papyrus…? Bro?” His brother wasn't there. Sans steps back into the hallway, down the stairs, the creaking of the steps echoing through the house.  _ Papyrus… Frankie… Riley… where are they? This… This isn't real. It can’t be.  _ Papyrus wasn't in the kitchen either. Fear grips Sans’ soul as he steps outside. Snowdin was as busy as ever, everyone was talking as they normally would, talking about the new-fallen snow and what Santa brought them for Christmas. Sans walks through the bustling little town when a familiar voice sounds behind him, 

“SANS! WHY AREN’T YOU AT YOUR SENTRY STATION!?” Sans spins around, 

“P-Papyrus!?”  _ No… No! This can’t be real! This can’t… it… it can’t be!  _ The tall skeleton stood before him, looking irritated. 

“I SWEAR, SANS! SOMETIMES, YOU ARE FAR TOO LAZY FOR YOUR OWN GOOD- WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT ME?”  _ It… It reset. It reset. I… I’ll never see Frankie or Riley again…  _ Sans looks down at the ground, his soul heavy with grief. 

“SANS…?” Papyrus frowns, “IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT, BROTHER…?” Sans falls to his knees, 

“T-They’re… they’re gone… T-They’re gone…”  _ What did I tell you, Sans? You shouldn't have gotten attached. Look how much pain you’re in now.  _

“WHO’S GONE, SANS? BROTHER, WHAT IS GOING ON?” Papyrus looks concerned. 

“R-Riley… and… and Frankie… oh g-god…” Tears spill from Sans’ eye sockets. He was happy. He was so, so happy with Riley and Frankie. And now they were gone. 

“SANS…? Sans, brother… you are not well…! Let us go inside, alright?”  _ Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. All gone, Sans. They’re all gone and you got attached. I bet your soul is aching, isn't it? Look what getting attached does to you. Look what it does, Sans!  _ The voice was menacing, raging. Sans should have listened. He should have listened to the voice. 

“SANS!” Papyrus falls to his knees in front of his brother, “Sans- what’s wrong!?” He shakes him gently. Sans doesn't respond, his expression devoid of emotion. 

“Sans, please brother… you’re scaring me… get inside!” Papyrus was frantic. Sans gets to his feet, walking past Papyrus. **_There’s only one thing I can do now. I can end all of this. I can stop something like this from ever happening again._** He shortcuts outside of the MTT resort, his skull pounding, tears falling freely. **_This is the only way i’ll ever be happy._** He walks through the lobby, to the Core. **_If I erase myself from time and space… I won’t have to deal with the pain._** He looks over the railing, his soul feels like it's going to split in two. The shining white light below the walkway pulsates with pure energy. **_This is the only way out._** Sans steps over the railing, shaking, barely able to grasp onto the metal bars. _Do it, Sans. End it. Now you know why you can't get attached, don't you?_

“I-I-It’s… it’s not FAIR!!” Sans sobs, having to shout over the sound of the Core.  _ But you can avoid this. This pain. It’s all your fault. Riley and Frankie. They’re gone now. You’ll never see your girlfriend again, and you’ll never see your son again.  _

“I- I deserve- I  _ deserve _ to be HAPPY!!”  _ No, Sans. You don’t. People who give up… they don’t. They don't deserve to be happy. You’re the kind of person who will sit around and do nothing while everyone dies around you. Only when it gets serious, when you feel like you need to step in, you will. So, so selfish. You let your brother die, Sans. You let everyone die.  _

“SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!” Sans nearly loses his grip on the rails.  _ Are you not going to do it, Sans? Are you too afraid? D o i t, s a n s. It’ll make the pain YOU caused go away.  _ The skeleton looks down into the void,  **_This is the only way out. No more pain, no more suffering…_ ** and then… Sans lets go. 

-

Sans wakes up with a jolt, his skull pounding, his left eye flashing rapidly between blue and yellow.  _ Frankie! Riley! Papyrus!  _ He bolts out of bed, nearly falling in the process. Everything was spinning as he bursts into the hallway, towards Frankie and Papyrus’s room. He throws the door open.  _ Thank god- oh thank.. Thank god. Oh… oh god… Riley…  _ Sans races to grab his phone, dialing ‘Riley the Human’ as fast as he could.  _ Please… oh god, please be there…  _

Riley picks up a moment later, 

“Sans…? What’s going on…?” Relief floods his soul, 

“R-Riley- Riley, oh god, oh- oh  _ god _ …” 

“Sans…? Sans? Calm down- what happened?” 

__ _ “ _ I can’t… I can’t… Riley! I can’t go back there, I can’t… and I can’t lose them… you…”

“Sans, what are you talking about? Can’t go back where?” 

“P-Please… I just w-want them back… I need… I need Riley… I need F-Frankie…” 

“Sans- Sans calm down, I’m on my way, alright?” 

“P-Please… please h-hurry…” 

*** ***

When Sans had called her, she hadn’t hesitated. He had sounded frantic, terrified. She had guessed, by symptoms she had seen previously, that he suffered from some form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but now it seemed more real. She pulled up to his house, she hadn’t even bothered to change- she was still wearing her pajamas, leggings and a t-shirt one size too big. She had managed to pull her hair out of her face into a messy bun on top of her head, before reaching her car. Now, flipflops smacking on the pavement, she rushed up the walkway to his front door. She didn’t even knock. The door wasn’t locked. She pulled it open and rushed into the house.

The living room was dark and quiet. Somewhere upstairs a fan was whirring gently. She hesitated, listening. She heard mumbling, and she reached for the familiar location of the light switch. The large living room was filled with bright yellow light, sitting in the corner between the computer desk and the stairs was Sans. He was holding on tightly to his legs, rocking back and forth. His forehead was resting on his knees.

“Sans?!” She rushed over to him, throwing her keys down on the computer desk as she knelt in front of him. “Sans…? What… Tell me what’s wrong…” He looked up, and his face was completely devoid of emotion.

“I’ve lost them.” He whispered. On the phone he had screamed, cried.  _ “I can’t… I can’t… Riley! I can’t go back there, I can’t… and I can’t lose them… you…” _

“Who? Who have you lost?” She frowned. She remembered how she had been taught to deal with PTSD, one of the no-nos for her relatives to learn was that while she was having a flashback they shouldn’t touch her until she’d given them permission to, but she wanted so desperately to hold him. He looked broken- emotionless… lost…

“Frankie and Riley… I… They’re gone. I’ll never…” Tears rolled down his cheekbones as he spoke, but it was like he wasn’t looking at her, he wasn’t seeing her. “I’ll never see them again! It’s started all o-over! How w-will I ever f-find them?!”

“Sans. It’s not real. You’re having a flashback. Okay?”  _ Step one: Remind your loved one that what they are seeing or feeling is not real- it’s a flashback, a shadow of what’s in the past.  _ God, so many times she’d been assured this by her relatives. She knew it was hard, but after a while those words began to help. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. Neither is Frankie. We can go see him if you want. He’s fast asleep in his bed.”

“Frankie? I don’t know where he is. Probably with his parents…” The look on his face was one of utter heartbreak. “I can’t… I c-can’t see him now. I’m not… I’m not his dad anymore. He won’t know me. But I… I just want to hug h-him one more time… I just w-want to hear him call me d-dad… I can’t… I can’t be here!”

“Sans, darling, please. Focus on my voice. Focus on where you are. Where are you?”

“SNOWDIN!” He screamed. “I’m in Snowdin. I don’t want to be here. I want to go HOME!!” He burst into sobs, hugging his knees tightly.

“You are home- in your house with Frankie and Papyrus. You’re not in Snowdin, Sans. You’re with me, Riley.” She tried to offer him a smile, but his agony was rubbing off on her, it hurt her to see him so pained.

“Riley… Oh god, Riley. I… I n-need her. I c-can’t live without her. She’s on the surface and… she won’t r-remember me. Riley… R-Riley, I just… I want her to be w-with me, and I just…” He trails off, his face suddenly contorting from sorrow to anger. “IT’S NOT FAIR! IT’S NOT FAIR! I LOVE HER, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING I LOVE AWAY FROM ME! … It’s n-not… It’s n-not fair…”  _ He…. He loves me….  _ He had never said those words before.  _ Sans  _ **_loves_ ** _ me?!  _ Oh god, she loved him- more than anything.  _ Now isn’t the time.  _

“Sans. Please…. I’m right here. None of what you’re seeing is real. You’re not in Snowdin, and I remember you. Look at me! It’s me! Riley.” There are tears in her eyes now.  _ I have to remain calm! Step number two is remain calm. Show your loved one you have nothing to fear and neither should they.  _ But it was so hard to remain calm when she was seeing him in such agony.

“Your name is Riley too?” He frowned, still seeming to look completely past her.

“N-no, Sans, it’s me… Riley Elizabeth Malloy. Please, Sans, can’t you… see me?” Recognition flashed in his gaze as he stared up at her.

“Riley?!” Joy appeared in his expression. “How- how did you get down here?! Did you fall?”

“Sans… We’re not in Snowdin.” Riley whispered. “We’re at home, above ground. Frankie and Papyrus they’re upstairs fast asleep, safe and sound. Do you see where we are, Sans?”  _ Step three: Ask your loved one to describe their surroundings, or describe them to him or her so that they can have a sense of security, or safety.  _ “We’re in your living room, in that little nook that Frankie likes to hide in when we’re playing hide and seek- between the stairs and the computer desk. See?”

He stared up at her for a long moment as his white pupils began to reappear.

“R...Riley…?” The edge of fear that had been in his voice before was slowly disappearing. “R-Riley?! What happened? Why are you… crying?” He reached out and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She took this as an invitation and pulled him into her arms.

“Sans… God, you scared me.”

“I…” He stiffened. “Oh no…. Oh…” She pulled away to see his expression, and she saw terror in his eyes. “I… Oh god, I thought I’d lost you and Frankie.” A tear rolled down his cheekbone and she gently wiped it away with her thumb.

“It was just a dream. Just a flashback.”

“I thought… Oh god it was so…” He choked on a sob. “It was so real! It was so…” He was sobbing, his whole body trembling. She gently lifted his skull so he was looking at her.

“Sans… It wasn’t real at all. You see me? I’ll always be here with you, okay? This is real: Me, Frankie, this house, everyone around you right now. That is real. The dream, the flashback, you just had. None of it was real.” He wiped away his tears quickly and gave her a shaky smile.

“Riley…. You… you saved me.”

“You called me. I came. That’s how it works.” She kissed the top of his skull gently, and then, still holding on to him, murmured, “Sans, would it help if I stayed here with you?”

“You mean tonight?” His voice still sounded choked up a little, but she knew he was doing better. “I probably won’t have another episode tonight. The most often I’ve ever had them is once a night.”

“Well… I actually meant…” She pulled away, so she could look him in the eyes. “What if I… y’know? Moved in?”

“You want…” He frowned. “You want to move in with  _ me _ ?!”

“Oh! Well, only if you want to, I mean…”

“Riley, I would love for you to move in.”

“Really?” She grinned.

“Yes, but… Is that what you want? I… I have these episodes and they aren’t ever pretty. And Frankie has nightmares- we both have nightmares. And…”

“Sans. Look at me. I know what it’s like to go through this.” She tapped the scar on her chin gently to emphasize that fact. “I want to help, and when I can’t… I know what to do. We’re all flawed in our own ways. It’s our jobs, being in a relationship and all, to not focus on those flaws but to focus on the good things.”

“Riley…  _ my  _ wonderful Riley…” He smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. “You always know what to say.” He leaned forward and kissed her gently, pressing his teeth to her lips. She leaned into it, tilting her head slightly before pulling away.

“So, uh… Is that a yes? Am I moving in?”

“Yes.” He nodded firmly. She laughed, hugging him tightly.

“You feel better?”

“A… a little.” He was still trembling, she hugged him tightly. 

“Want me to stay the night?”

“Yes… please?”

“Sans!  Always.” After a few more moments, of holding on to him she pulled away gently. “Let’s go upstairs and back to your room. It’ll certainly be more comfortable than down here.”

“Sure.” After flicking off the light they walked together up to Sans’ room. It was a mess, but Riley elected to ignore it for now. She let go of Sans’ hand to go around to the other side of the bed. There, she pulled back the blankets and slid in next to him, holding on to him tightly. “We should get some sleep.” He frowned, and she saw fear in his expression.

“I… If you’re tired, go ahead.” He responded.  _ He may not be scared of another episode but he’s terrified he’ll have another nightmare. I’ve got to do something to help calm him down.  _ She nervously cleared her throat and began to sing softly.

“Wise men say… only fools rush in...  but I can’t help falling in love with you…” She gently began to rub his sternum. Her mother used to do that when she was sick or had a nightmare. She would come in and sing softly, rubbing her upper chest gently. He seemed surprised at first by her singing to him, but he smiled as he listened. “Shall I stay… would it be a sin… if I can’t help falling in love with you?” To her surprise he joined in, softly, and she was amazed to find that he had a beautiful singing voice- deep, and strong. He harmonized with her, their voices blending together.

“Like a river flows… Surely to the sea… Darling, so it goes, some things were meant to be.”  _ Darling. He was her darling, always.  _ “Take my hand, take my whole life too, ‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.” She trailed off, and he followed, even though it wasn’t the end of the song. She sat up to look down at him, he was falling asleep again.

“Darling…” she smiled. He looked up at her, his expression was of pure joy. “I’m going to call you that now, okay?” He laughed a little.

“Sounds good to me, sweetheart.” He closed his eyes, and she lay back down, leaning against him. “Goodnight, Ri.” He murmured.

“Goodnight, Darling…” She said before he drifted off to sleep.

*** ***

When Riley woke up it was far too early for how late she was awake the night before. She moaned, rolling over slightly to feel that Sans’ side of the bed was empty. She blinked, sitting up slightly, running her hand across the cool mattress. 

“Sans…?” The room was still dark, the curtains were still down, so no sunlight shone through. She stood shakily.  _ He’s probably just making coffee… _ But Sans’ state last night had not been a good one, so she was worried. She pulled her tangled hair out of the hair tie she’d been wearing last night and quietly made her way downstairs. “Sans?”  _ I hope he’s… alright.  _

__ The living room was still dark, and there wasn’t a sound. “Sans? Where are you…?” The worry was growing within her.  _ He was in such a bad place last night…  _ “Sans?” He wasn’t downstairs.  _ Oh god… where… where could he be?  _ Her hands were beginning to shake. 

“RILEY?!” Papyrus was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking confused. “YOU’RE NEVER HERE THIS EARLY.”

“I spent the night.” Riley frowned, still worried about Sans. 

“YOU SLEPT ON THE COUCH?”

“No… I slept in Sans’ bed.”

“SPENT THE NIGHT? IN SANS’  _ BED?! _ ”

“Well… yeah…?”

“WHERE DID SANS SLEEP?!”

“In…. his bed.” She sighed. 

“YOU BOTH SLEPT IN SANS’ BED?! WHY?!” 

“That’s… that’s just what boyfriends and girlfriends do.” 

“TOGETHER?! THAT SOUNDS HORRIBLE, HAVING TO SHARE A BED.” 

“Actually…” Despite her worry, her cheeks turn bright red. “It’s nice.” 

“IS SANS STILL IN BED?” Papyrus asked, hurrying towards the kitchen. 

“Actually… I’m worried. He’s not.” 

Papyrus stops. “HE’S… NOT IN BED? WHERE IS HE?!”

“I don’t… I don’t know.” 

“HE’S NOT DOWN HERE… AND HE’S NOT IN MY ROOM….” 

“He’s not in the house… He was… upset last night.”

“UPSET?!” Papyrus frowned. “SANS….? HOW BAD WAS HE UPSET…?”

“It was… It was pretty bad.” She looked down at her hands. “I… I tried to help and I thought I did but what if…” She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. “What if I didn’t. What if he’s… still upset and…”

“DON’T WORRY RILEY! WE WILL FIND SANS TOGETHER!”

“Do you think you know where he is?” She looks up with excitement. 

“WHEN SANS IS UPSET HE GOES TO GRILLBY’S!! WE CAN LOOK THERE!”

“What about…. Frankie…” 

“Oh…” Papyrus frowned. The easy solution was calling Toriel, who soon came to pick up the little skelechild. Neither Riley nor Papyrus spoke to Sans’ son about his father being missing, and it hurt Riley to lie to him- but she didn’t want Frankie to worry. And she knew that if Frankie knew Sans was missing he would panic- it was part of his own PTSD. 

“We have to find Sans.” She said to Papyrus, “Frankie needs his father.” 

“I KNOW.” Papyrus nodded quickly. “LET’S GO!” 

And so off they went, first to Grillby’s. Sans was not there. And no one there had seen him. Papyrus took Riley a few other places he thought Sans might be, and Riley had a few ideas. The place they’d met, when Sans had been distressed about not being able to find Frankie. The coffee shop they’d met in a few times. But Sans was in none of the places they looked. It was getting late in the afternoon, and Riley’s worry had grown so bad- she was shaking. 

“We’ve looked everywhere! Where could he be?!” They had tried calling him, but he had left his phone at home, so that was useless. 

“I DON’T KNOW… MAYBE HE’S LOST!” 

“Lost?”  _ Why would he be lost? He could be confused- like he was last night.  _ “Maybe he is… but where would he go if he were lost?” 

“HMMM….” Papyrus frowned, staring down at his hands which were holding tightly to his steering wheel. “I REMEMBER SOMETHING… SANS SAID A LONG TIME AGO. HE SAID… THAT IF I WERE EVER LOST I SHOULD GO HOME TO SNOWDIN…. WHAT IF SANS WENT THERE?!” 

_ All of Sans’ episodes and nightmares revolve around Snowdin. He would never go there voluntarily…. But there’s… there’s nowhere else to look. This is the last place that he has any connection to.  _

“You’re sure he might be there?”

“LET’S GO LOOK!” Papyrus slammed his foot on the gas and sped off towards Mt. Ebott. 

Riley had never been Underground before, but she didn’t have time to look around- she was too worried about Sans to pay attention to her surroundings. She followed Papyrus blindly, thinking through a million if-onlys.  _ If only I’d woken up earlier. If I had stayed awake with him longer, comforted him longer. If only I had… If only…. If only…. _

 

“HERE WE ARE!!” Papyrus’ voice made her shoot out of her thoughts.  _ Sans’ old house…  _ It looked nice. It was just then she realized how cold it was. There was snow on the ground, her feet were freezing since the only shoes she had were flipflops. And she was only wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. She shivered. “ARE YOU COLD, RILEY?”

“It’s… It’s a l-little cold.” She smiles. 

“HERE!” Papyrus gently pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders. “DON’T WORRY, RILEY, THIS WILL KEEP YOU WARM! AND DON’T WORRY. WE’LL FIND SANS!” Papyrus quickly entered Sans’ old house, and Riley followed. 

“Sans?!” She gasped. There was no response. Papyrus frowned, and together they searched the dusty, abandoned house. Sans was nowhere in the building. Riley collapsed on the old couch in defeat. 

“Oh god! We’ve looked everywhere!” Tears filled her eyes, and she put her head in her hands.. 

“BUT… THERE’S NOWHERE ELSE HE COULD BE! HE MUST BE DOWN HERE SOMEWHERE!” Riley quickly wiped away her tears and looked up at Papyrus with a frown. 

“Isn’t there an old Grillby’s down here?” 

“YES.” 

“Didn’t you say Sans used to go to Grillby’s when he was upset?”

“OF COURSE! WE HAVE TO CHECK GRILLBY’S!” Papyrus grabbed her hand and led her down the road to the old building where Grillby’s used to be. Papyrus pushed open the old door. The building was dark and empty, except for one figure sitting at the bar.

“Sans!” She gasped, relief filling her soul. The figure stiffens. 

“Riley….”

“SANS! WE’RE HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME! DON’T WORRY. WE KNOW YOU WERE LOST, BUT YOU ARE NOW FOUND.” 

“I’m not going home.”

“Sans… Please… Frankie and Papyrus and I… we…. We miss you…” Riley frowned. 

“No…. I’m not going home.” Sans turned slowly to face them, his face was expressionless. 

“SANS…” Papyrus said. “WE’VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!!”

“Don’t you get it?!” Sans choked. “I can’t. Be. With. You!” He looked directly at Riley. “I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t…. I can’t… It’s all over.” Sans turned back around, looking down at his hands, “It’s… over.”  _ I can’t be with her. Not anymore. I can’t… I can’t get attached.  _

__ “No! That’s… that’s not true, it’s not!” Riley gasped. “What… what about everything you said last night- everything I said?!” 

“....o-over….?” Papyrus frowned. 

“I can’t be with you. I can’t be with anyone. Leave me….  _ Alone. _ ” He didn't dare look at her or his brother. He felt broken, hurt. Like his soul was going to shatter. 

“NO SANS! IT CAN’T BE OVER!!! I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!!! JUST LIKE YOU TOOK CARE OF ME!” 

“Leave. Just…. Leave me alone. Stay away from me.” His voice is cold, his hands clenched into fists. 

“Sans…. P-please…” She was clearly crying. “I c-can’t…. I c-can’t… not like this…” 

Sans suddenly spun around, glaring, 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!” He slams his fist on the table, seething.  _ Why can't they just leave me alone!?  _   
“I won’t! I w-won’t!” She gasps. “Last night you said s-something to me! L-last night… do you r-remember?!” 

“No. No I don’t.” he hisses, hating the harshness in his voice, but he has no other option. He’s frustrated, he just wants to forget- forget everything. 

“You said…. You said you  _ love  _ me!” She sobs. “Pl...please! Look at me! Look at me and tell me that was a lie. IT WASN’T A LIE!” He looks her directly in the eyes, 

“It was a  _ lie _ , Riley. I don’t. I don’t love you.”  _ I can’t love you, but oh god, I do.   _

__ She’s quiet for a long moment. “ _ Fine. _ It was a lie. But I’m not lying… you may not love me Sans but I’m… I’m so… s-so  _ in love  _ with you, Sans! I  _ love  _ you! More than  _ anything _ !!” 

_ She… loves me…?  _

“Then you’ve made a huge goddamn mistake. I can’t love you. I can’t be Frankie’s dad. I can’t live on the surface. I never want to see the sun again- because you know what? None of it  _ fucking matters!!!”  _ He chokes on a sob, “I want- I just- It’s not  _ fair!! _ So do me a favor- a-and g-get… get the  _ hell  _ out of my life!” 

“S-SANS… YOU… YOU DON’T MEAN THAT….” Papyrus gasps. Riley was sobbing harder. 

“I w-wont… I w-won’t leave you. I WON’T! If it’s true- if you don’t love me…. YOU’VE LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME….I thought…. I believed….” She pauses, trying to catch her breath. “I thought I was worth something…” Sans’ expression softens a little,  _ you’re worth something, Riley. I love you.  _

“I- You… Just…” He can't find the words, “Just… t-take care of Frankie… for me, would y-you? I… I don't want him to lose you too, Riley. He needs you and Papyrus. I can’t be there for him anymore.” 

“You…. you made me feel like…. You made me feel like I was worth something! YOU LIED TO ME! How could you do that?! BECAUSE IT WAS EASY?! B-BECAUSE...  Because I… was...a-already so…. In need of… some sort of confirmation? Because I was a-already s-so close to KILLING MYSELF?! Yeah, I was an easy target! AND YOU LIED! ….I fell in l-love with y-you and…. It… it was all a lie…”  _ She was going to… kill herself?!  _ Sans can’t go on like this- it wasn't a lie- none of it was. He  _ loves _ her. 

“I’M NOT LYING- I _DO_ LOVE YOU! And… a-and it’s… it’s be… because I love you- that I can’t, alright?! SO DO ME A FAVOR A-AND.. Please… get… get out. I don’t ever… ever want to see you again. It- it hurts…. It hurts so much, Riley… But I do. I _do_ love you. But I can’t. I just… I fuckin’ can’t.” 

She wasn’t listening, she was crying, screaming really. “I w-was in love WITH YOU!!!” She stumbles towards the door but falls onto her hands and knees. Papyrus looks over at Sans with horror in his expression, and then he goes to Riley, gently pulling her into his arms. 

“HE… HE DOESN’T… HE…. RILEY, IT’S OKAY… IT’S…” 

“IT’S NOT OKAYYYYY… I… I thought… I thought…. I was worth something… to  _ him.  _ I was… nothing…” 

Sans stays silent, his soul aching. He wants to hold her, to reassure her. But this was good, wasn’t it? If she leaves him alone, he wouldn't have to worry about her after it resets. He could break all ties with this reset and be happy in the next one.  _ But… I love her. I really do. How can I let her think that she doesn't matter? That she’s not worth something…?  _

__ “I c-can’t go back… I c-can’t go back to the way it w-was before… I c-can’t feel that w-way again… I c-can’t…. L-live like that…. I can’t l-live! I can’t… I have… I have to…. I c-can’t go back… It h-has to end… I w-won’t go back…” 

“DON’T… DON’T SAY THAT, RILEY!” Papyrus gasps.

“I WON’T GO BACK! After Ally died…. I DON’T MATTER! I NEVER MATTERED! He lied to me! He said he loved me and it was a lie! And I th-thought it meant something but it d-didn’t! I c-can’t go back to the way it w-was before. It w-would be better if I d-died. It would be better… if…. I finished wh-what…. I started.”

“N-NO! R-RILEY….”

“It’s okay…” She smiled through her tears. “No one will miss me… just like before. When I met him… I thought they would… but no one… will….” 

Sans gets to his feet, his soul pounding with every possible emotion. Fear. Rage. Sorrow.  _ Agony. _ He takes a deep breath, walking over to Riley and Papyrus. “I love you, Riley… I… I just want you to know- you made me the happiest guy on earth. I got up every morning with a smile on my face, just… just knowing that i could see you… a-and Frankie. You brought so much, so- so much joy to my life. I love you. And god- you made such a difference in my life. You’re the most beautiful, most amazing person i’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting and I do- I  _ do _ love you. I love you so much, that it hurts.”  _ And god, how it hurts.  _

She’s shaking, looking up at him with wide eyes full of tears. 

“How… c-could I ever… t-trust you…?” She breathes. “You… l-lied… You still lie…And you… you just don’t want me. Y-you want me to… l-leave….” She holds onto Papyrus tightly. 

“I want you to leave, because it hurts… my love for you hurts. I can’t breathe when i’m around you, and you make me smile. God, you brighten my world… You helped me through so much… and I’m not lying when I say that. Look me in the eyes, Riley. I’m not lying when I say I love you.” 

“You’re w-wrong.” Her eyes are red, her hands shaking badly. “None of that hurts. What you’re doing now- this hurts. All the lies- all the terrible lies… and… all the horrible, h-horrible things y-you’ve said...” 

“I… I... “ He takes a shaky breath, “I… Please, Riley… I… You don’t understand… you don’t understand why I’m doing this- I know you don’t… but my love for you is ripping me to shreds…” 

“You’re still…” She stares up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks again, “You…. the dream… this is about the dream! How could you do this to me over a  _ dream?!”  _

__ “It’s not a dream, Riley… please, you don’t understand… It’s… it’s going to happen again and… everyone’ll be… they’ll be gone- you… Frankie… You guys… you’ll be gone. And I can’t do anything to stop it…”  

“How c-could he do this?!” She looks at Papyrus who seems equally bewildered. “He’s letting the p-past define how he lives n-now.” She looks back up at Sans, “I love you… and you…. Why can’t you focus on what you have  _ now!?”  _ Her eyes are filling with tears again, she’s biting her lip hard. 

_ “Why can’t you focus on what you have now!?”  _ Those words echo in his head and he realizes… She’s right. He needs to focus on  _ now _ . “I… I’m… so sorry… oh god, Riley, I’m so sorry…” 

“You’re  _ sorry.”  _ She stares up at him blankly, and her eyes widen. “You’re sorry?! I…. oh god…. I…. The things you said… I think… I mean… I was having a panic attack… oh god...and you…  _ You’re sorry _ ?! I… I can’t think… I… I’m sorry…  _ I’m sorry.”   _

“I was wrong… oh god, I was wrong…” He whispers, afraid that she won't forgive him. At this point, he really wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive him. “I’m… I n-need to focus on  _ now _ . A-and oh god, I’m sorry…” 

She takes a deep breath, sitting up, and staring up at him, wiping away her tears. “ _ I’m  _ sorry, Sans… I… it was just a flashback- an episode and I… I wasn’t there for you… I should have been there, but… I… I couldn’t… I couldn’t…. I’m sorry….” 

He shakes his head, 

“I shouldn't… i shouldn't have said… the things i did. I love you. I… i really do. And I don’t want to leave you- I dont want you to leave me.”  _ Screw what the voice has to say. I can’t live without her and i understand now- she can’t live without me.  _

“Let’s… start over….” She smiles a little, still shaking badly. “Y-you… last night… y-you said you love me… when you… were…. Having the episode…” 

“A-And I mean it. I love you. I don’t want to live without you. I want you to be here, with me. Because I  _ need _ you.” 

She chokes, tears filling her eyes again. “I n-need you too…. So much… I l-love you.” 

He pulls her into a tight hug, relief flooding him. “I love you too.” She breathes in deeply, sobbing into his shoulder, gripping his coat tightly. 

“Please…. P-please d-don’t do that again… P-please….” 

“FINALLY! SANS! I’M GLAD YOU’RE ALRIGHT, BUT YOU BOTH… WORRIED ME.”

“N-never. Never again. I…. I won’t do it again…” He holds her close. 

“C-can…. C-can we go home…?” She mumbles. He nods, 

“Y-yeah… we can go home.” 


	37. Resets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!   
> Short Chapter today. We both will be on vacation for a week, so the next update will probably be in a little over a week!   
> Thanks!   
> -mariahills_capsicle

They spent most of the ride home in silence, Riley clinging tightly to Sans in the backseat. Papyrus didn’t really say much of anything. He was obviously extremely relieved. Riley felt horrible he had witnessed all that. She couldn’t start thinking about everything that happened. Oh if she’d only done this, if she hadn’t let it get to her… it was awful. 

They arrived home and Riley didn’t want to move, or speak, but Sans gently pulled her into his arms- and even though he was shaking terribly, he carried her all the way upstairs to his bedroom. She could see in his expression that he felt so guilty- so awful. She hated it. She hated that he felt that way when she was the one who ruined everything. She should have been able to calm down. 

“Hey… uh….” He gently set her on their bed, sitting next to her. “I am so… so… sorry…” there were tears at the corners of his eye sockets. “You deserve…. You deserve so much better than that… god, the things I said, Riley. I love you! I love you, you know that? I  _ do  _ love you.” 

“I know. I know. I love you too. No, Sans, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry. It’s mine. I should have… I should have stayed calm.” 

“Riley, this is not your fault.” Sans said firmly. “Look…. I have to… I have problems. You know that. Nightmares, flashbacks… it’s hard to explain.” 

“Sans, I’m here for you.” She gently took his hand. 

“I... Riley. If I tell you about this it's going to be your problem too. A-a-and it's the ugly truth, Riley. I won't be sugarcoating anything because, well, there's nothing to sugarcoat. It's horrible... It's been torturing me for so long I- I….” He was shaking badly again, Riley gently squeezed his hand and took her free hand to wipe a tear away from his cheekbone. 

“For you? I'm ready for anything. I want this to be my problem too, because I love you.... and I don't care how horrible it is. Together, we can... we can get past this.” She smiled, trying to encourage him. 

“I love you... So so much... You'll stop me if it's too much to take in, right?” He frowned, his shaking slowing a little. She nodded slowly. 

“Okay… yes.” 

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. “Heh… I don’t know where to start…” He chuckled bitterly. “I guess the beginning works…?”

“I think that works.” She smiled. 

“O-ok. When I was a kid, my dad taught me about his work- but then something strange happened... This 'anomaly' started happening, altering time. Uhm. How do I explain it. Alright u-uh... Imagine a timeline. Take an important date and imagine everything you know reverting back to that exact date. But you have no knowledge of this and it seems like you're just living days you've never lived, when in reality, this could be the 3rd or 8th or 17th time you've been through Those exact days, but you wouldn't know. No one would. Well, my father was doing work and uh. Something went wrong and... Well, that's where I got the teleportation and all that, but it also came with... Remembering the timeline resetting. I remember everything, Riley. I remember the first time monsters came to the surface. I remember feeling the sun on my bones for the first time. I remember the stars. And then I woke up back underground. And I broke. Everything broke for me. I was no longer who I was and, I'm still not. "Punny, always smiling skeleton" is not me. I use humor to cope with the fact that it'll all reset eventually and I'll lose you. I'll lose you and Frankie and there's nothing I can do about it. It ALWAYS resets. And I... I... it hurts…” He gasped for breath, staring at her worriedly. 

“I… I....” She stares up at him for a long moment. “I wouldn’t remember this…. Oh Sans. Oh god, I’m sorry, that’s so selfish. I...I don’t know what to say…. But we've got to... we've got to hope, and, find the joy in these moments....”

He looked surprised, “Hope...? Joy...? I've tried so hard Riley... There's always a little voice in my head telling me that I can't get attached.”

“Okay... Sans, new rule... I know this might not fix everything, but when you hear that voice I want you to look into my eyes. Okay? And I'll know, and this is what I'll do, alright?” She gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, “And I’ll say ‘Everything’s going to be okay. It’s okay, and I love you… so so much.’” She kissed him quickly. He smiled, pulling her closer. 

“I love you too.” He kissed her again quickly. “So… so much.”

“I know it won’t fix everything… but…” 

“Riley…. Thank you.” He said, “You’re… You’re right. I have to focus on you, and Frankie… and… Papyrus… You’re right.” He smiled. 

“If you ever hear the voice look at me, Sans. I’ll know. I’m here to help you.” 

“I know…” He smiled brightly. “You’re wonderful, you know that?” 

She shook her head with a laugh. “I love you.” 

*** ***

That week Sans helped Riley pack her things and move in with him. Despite the voice still nagging him, Sans found happiness in being with Riley. She made him smile. He couldn’t imagine a day without her. Now she would always be with him. And she helped him. Whenever the voice pulled him too deeply into his thoughts, she was there. Now was her first spaghetti night as being officially part of the household. Sans watched fondly as she helped Frankie set the table. 

“And Frisk and I are probably gonna play go fish, or something cool. Which is harder with someone who doesn’t talk. But it’s fun because Frisk is teaching me more sign language. I’m gonna be really good at it when I grow up. Really good at it.” 

“I bet you are.” Riley laughed. Sans grinned, watching from the couch.  _ She’d make a good mom. Maybe someday… she will be Frankie’s mom.  _ It seemed ludicrous to be thinking about ‘someday’, but Riley helped him focus. She helped him believe that maybe he did have a future. A future with  _ her _ . It made him smile. 

“Alphys said she and Undyne had an announcement.” Riley smiled, sitting down on the sofa next to Sans. “I wonder what it its.”

“I bet it has something to do with adopting.” Frankie said, plopping down on the chair across from them. “They’re gonna adopt right?” 

“Oh yeah. Maybe it does!” Riley smiled. 

Soon everyone arrived. Toriel and Asgore brought dessert- pie, and Alphys and Undyne brought a movie for later. Everyone gathered around the table for Papyrus’ spaghetti. Sans sat next to Riley, gently taking her hand in his. She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand gently. As soon as everyone was served some spaghetti Undyne stood, clearing her throat. 

“LISTEN UP! Alphys and I have an announcement!” She grinned. 

“W-we said earlier th-that we’re adopting.” Alphys said.

“WELL! We’re adopting a baby boy! He’s the cutest little fish you’ll ever see!!!” Undyne said.  

Everyone began talking at once, offering up congratulations, and happy wishes for the new family. 

“When do we get to meet him?” Riley gasped. 

“As s-soon as all the p-paperwork is done.” Alphys said. 

“He’s a brand new baby!” Undyne grinned. 

“He’s only a f-few months old.” Alphys nodded. “And he n-never had a n-name. So Alphys and I are… l-looking into names now!” 

“You get to name him? Aw! That’s sweet, isn’t that sweet, Sans?!” She nudged her boyfriend. Sans looked up quickly. 

“Names? Uh… Yeah…” He had been staring at her again, like a lovesick puppy. He hated it when he was caught, but God… he loved looking at her. She was so wonderful, so beautiful, and he was so in love with her. With Undyne and Alphys talking about their new baby boy, Sans was wondering if maybe someday in their future he and Riley might have another child- a baby. The fear of a reset itched at the back of his mind.  _ Why in the world… would you want to add another loved one to your family only for them to be ripped away, Sans? You’re so stupid, sometimes…  _ The voice chuckled.  **_Shut up. Shut up! I deserve to be happy! I deserve to have a wife, and kids, and… I deserve all that! Leave me alone!_ ** _ Oh Sans… I’ll never leave you alone. You know I could never do that. Not until your mind is at rest. Not until you know for sure… that there will never be another reset. And you and I both know… that will never… ever happen.  _

*** ***

It was Summer at last, so most days were lazy days. Frankie was glad to have free time with Sans, Papyrus, and Riley. Frisk came over to play as often as they could, and Frankie went over there when someone could walk him… but he still missed Wren. He tried to write a letter to her every week. Sometimes he could call her or talk to her on Skype. Today was Wednesday- his regular letter writing day. He quickly pulled out a sheet of yellow stationary and set it on his desk, pulling out his favorite black pen. 

_ Dear Wren,  _ Yes- his usual beginning.

_ How are you? I’m pretty great. Things are getting crazy here. I bet you’ve seen some of the news stories with Red X. It’s really scary. Sometimes I do have bad nightmares, but it’s okay. Dad still lets me come and sleep with him and Riley if it’s really bad. And Riley sings. And when Riley sings Dad sings too, and I love it when Dad sings for me. It makes me feel much better. I know my dad will always be there to protect me now.  _

__ _ I also know he’s scared.  _ Poor Sans hadn’t let Frankie out of his sight since things had begun to get bad with Red X. He wouldn’t even let Frankie walk down the road to Frisk’s house without someone with him. 

__ _ He’s scared he’ll lose me, scared he’ll lose Riley. He’s scared Red X is going to come and do to us what they’ve done to all the people we’ve seen on TV. Wren, he and I both know I have done nothing to offend them besides existing. I think more than anything he’s scared for Riley. Because Riley…  _ He pauses here, looking out his window at where Sans and Riley were sitting on the front porch. She was laughing, her scarf hanging on the railing- she hadn’t worn a scarf in front of them in so long Frankie had forgotten what she looked like wearing it. Sans was grinning, as he took her hand, holding it gently. The way they looked at each other… it made Frankie smile. He returned to his letter

_ Because Riley is in love with Dad. So in love with him. He’s scared that Red X will hurt her because of it. I think I am too. How could anyone hurt someone because they love? It’s wrong. Wren, Red X might want to hurt you because we are friends. But don’t worry. I won’t let them. Just like my dad won’t let them hurt Riley. If they try and hurt you Wren I’ll… well… I won’t let them.  _ He paused again, looking over at his backpack. School reminded him of Wren. It would be strange to go into fourth grade and not get to see her at lunch. 

_ I miss you.  _

__ _ Someday when I get enough money I’m going to have my own jet plane. And I’ll fly it to your house. I’ll build us our own airport, back and forth from our houses. For now I guess we’ll just have to pretend. But I’ll see you soon, I know I will. We have to because we’re best friends, right?  _

__ _ Here’s some neat news! The other day Alphys and Undyne announced that they’re adopting a baby boy. So that’s another boy in our family I guess. I can’t wait to meet him. They say he’s really cute. I wonder if my dad and Riley will ever have another kid. What do you think? It might be cool to be a big brother.  _

__ _ I drew a picture of Justice for you. I know you miss her. It’s not as good as the real thing, but I hope you can hang it on your wall and remember her.  _

__ _ I can’t wait to get your letter in the mail. It’s always the bestest part of my day. _

_ Your best friend,  _

__ _ Frankie  _

*** *** 

“Guess who got a B in history?!” Frankie grinned. Riley gasped. 

“No! Really?!” 

“Yeah! Dad!!!” Frankie sang, “I got a B in history!!!” 

“Kiddo, that’s great.” Sans grinned at Riley. 

“Thanks, Riley!” Frankie hugged her tightly and Riley grinned. 

“Anytime, Frankie! I’m so proud of you!” She smiled. 

“Me too. Wow! That’s a big improvement from the last note I got.” Sans chuckled. “This is great, kid. You did a good job.” 

“Thanks! I’m gonna go tell Uncle Paps.” Frankie dashed off, up the stairs to find his Uncle.

“I don’t think Papyrus is going to have any idea what that means.” Sans grinned. “Not really. I hardly know what it means.” 

“Well… It’s better than an F.” Riley laughed. 

“That’s true.” Sans grinned. “I’m proud of the kid. He did a good job…. He deserves better than what I can give him…” 

“Sans! That’s not true. You’re a wonderful dad.” 

“I have issues, Ri. How can I help him with… things… when I can’t help myself?”

“Baby, look at me.” She smiled, gently taking his hand. “You may not think it, but you  _ do  _ help him. He  _ loves  _ you. And you… you  _ do  _ help him.” He stared at her for a moment, and sighed. 

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I am right. Frankie wouldn’t be better off anywhere else. You’re it. You’re his happy ending.” She said, squeezing his hand gently. 

“Am I  _ your  _ happy ending?” He smiled. 

“Oh yes…” She breathed.  _ I never imagined I’d get this happy ending…  _ He grinned, and leaned forward to kiss her softly. It lasted only a moment, before he pulled away and frowned. 

“Maybe I should get him something, sort of as a prize for his good work?” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Riley said. “What sort of prize?”

“Something to remember?” Sans frowned, “Not like a candy bar.”

“We could go out for ice cream and you could let him pick something out at the toy store?” She smiled. “My mom let me and my sister do that once, when Dad was away…. We could only get little things, but it was fun. I remember it still. Even though I don’t have my little stuffed animal anymore.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Sans grinned. Frankie came rushing down the stairs again. 

“I told the cats too! I know they don’t know what it means, but they seemed happy.” 

“Aww! Good.” Riley laughed. 

“Heya, kiddo…” Sans said.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m really proud of you, kid. You did a good job with your grades and I want to… get you something as a reward.”

“Really?!” Frankie gasped. 

“Really.” Sans chuckled. 

“What?” The skelechild grinned happily. 

“We’re gonna… go out for ice cream and then you can pick out a toy at the toy store.”

“Really?!” 

“Yes. Really, really!” Sans laughed. 

“Ah, Dad, you’re the best!” Frankie hugged Sans tightly and Riley grinned, mouthing:  _ I told you.  _


	38. Strike Out

“You sure you wanna tag along…?” Sans asks Riley, wary of the news broadcast they’d seen the other day. 

“Sans… It’s just the park, and I know you’ll protect me, right?” Riley smiles, holding his hand tightly. Sans smiles warily back, she had been helping him so much lately, with the episodes and flashbacks. Ever since he had that nightmare, they’d been much worse. He felt them everyday, sometimes even twice a day. But she was always there. Always there, and ready to help him. He’s so grateful to her, and at this point, doesn't know what he’d do without her. 

“Yeah. I’ll protect you.”  _ Always. _ He turns to Frankie, “You ready to go, kiddo?”

“Yup!” Frankie grins up at Sans, holding onto his jacket. Sans focuses on the park, and suddenly they’re there. Frankie runs for the swingset, grinning happily. Riley leads Sans over to a nearby bench, sitting close to him. Sans lets out a happy sigh, watching his son play on the playground.  _ Look how happy he is… Look how happy everyone is… wouldn't it be a shame if it reset, Sans?  _   
Sans stiffens, ignoring the voice. He begins to feel fear overwhelm his soul. What if it did? What if that dream he had became a reality? 

“Sans…?” Riley squeezes his hand. She must have felt him stiffen, “Is everything alright…?” 

“Y-yeah. Fine.” He slaps on a fake smile, “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

“You heard it again, didn’t you…? The voice?”  _ Oh he hears me, alright. I just don’t think he’s listening…  _

“Y-yeah… I did.” 

“Remember what I said I’d do when you heard it…?” She smiles, wrapping her arms around him, “Everything’s gonna be okay. It’s okay, and I love you… so, so much.” She kisses him softly, pulling away moments later to rest her head on his shoulder. Sans smiles,    
“You’re the best, you know that, Ri?”    
“You helped me, now it’s my turn to help you. I love you.” She grins. 

“I love you too.” He grins back. 

*** ***

Frankie still missed Wren, but he was grateful to Sans and Riley for trying to make him feel better about it all. Sans always offered to play monopoly with him in the afternoons, and Riley always read to him or took him to the park. Going to the park was always a nice distraction because he got to meet other kids and play with them for a little while. Today he met a little human boy who was a little shy, but really nice. 

“Hey.” Frankie grinned, sitting in the swing next to the one the little blond boy was sitting in. 

“Hi!” The little boy smiled. “My name’s Henry. What’s your’s?” 

“Frankie.” Frankie smiled. 

“Your Mom’s a human, huh?” Henry asked, pointing to Sans and Riley. Riley was leaning against Sans. They were holding hands, and whispering about something. They were smiling. It made Frankie grin. 

“Riley’s not my mom. Not yet…”  _ I wish I could call her mom. She’d be the best mom in the whole world.  _

“So your dad’s girlfriend. That’s really cool. My… my mom and dad don’t like monsters I don’t understand why. You know, Frankie, you and your family and all the other monsters I’ve met… they’re so nice. You’re all so nice.”

“I… Thanks… You’re really nice too.” 

“Do you wanna be friends?” Henry smiled. 

“Yeah! You wanna play knights? I love knights. My mo- Riley’s been reading me stories about King Arthur!” 

“Sure! King Arthur’s AWESOME!” Henry jumped off the swing and Frankie followed just as a tall older woman came rushing across the playground. 

“Henry!” 

“M-mom…!” Henry gasped. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“I’m playing with Frankie.” 

“Playing with… HENRY! What did I say about hanging around these… these freaks?”

“F-freaks…?” Henry choked, his green eyes filled with tears. “F-Frankie’s my new friend!” 

“Friend?! You can’t be friends with these…. These monsters!” She said the word with such spite and it filled Frankie’s soul with anger. A burning sensation filled Frankie. 

“I’m not a freak!” He choked. 

“Don’t talk back to your superior, scum!” The woman slapped him, straight across his cheekbone. 

“Mom! No!” Henry gasped, grabbing his mother’s arm. Frankie felt tears threatening to fall. 

“You leave my son alone, FREAK!” 

“Woah! What the hell did you just say to my son?” Sans. Oh thank god for Sans. Frankie quickly wiped away a tear and looked up to see his father standing behind him. Riley set her hand on his shoulder. She was glaring at the woman. 

“Did you hit him?!” Riley glared. 

“What the hell does it matter to you?” The woman snapped. 

“He’s my son.” Riley snapped. 

“ _ Your  _ son? Ha!” The woman laughed. “You know you don’t belong with these freaks. It’s disgusting.”

“Lady, you better back off.” Sans snarled. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me!” 

“Frankie, come on. Lets go home.” Riley frowned. Frankie rubbed his cheekbone, wiping away another tear.  _ It’s not fair. Henry’s so nice, and his mom hates me. Why?  _

“You’re gonna get in trouble for being with them, you silly girl. Red X doesn’t take kindly to supporters. Especially not ones who….  _ Involve  _ themselves with freaks.” 

“Red X touches my girl…” Sans hissed, “Or my son…. You all are gonna have a bad time. And if I see you  _ touch  _ him ever again- if I see you anywhere near him…”

“Henry. We’re leaving.”

“Good.” Riley snapped. “So are we. Come on.” The woman led Henry away and Frankie stared after his new friend sadly.

“She hit me.” 

“Shh… sweetheart.” Riley knelt in front of him pulling him into her arms. Sans gently rested his hand his Frankie’s shoulder. 

“You can’’t listen to anything they say Frankie.” 

“Riley… you… you called me… you said I was…” Frankie pulled away to look at her with a frown. “Do you love me, Riley, like…. Like I’m your kid?” 

“Do I… Awww, Frankie of course I love you!” 

“So… I… I can call you… I mean…. Do you…?”

“Frankie, I… I would love nothing more in the world than to call you my… son.” She looked up at Sans with a big grin. 

“R-really?! D-dad...is that alright? C-can I call Riley M-mom?” 6

“Of course!” Sans grinned. Frankie was so happy he could hardly keep his tears from rolling down his cheekbones. 

“Riley, you’ll… you’ll be my mom?”

“I- of course!” 

“M-my mom! I have a mom and a dad!” He hugged both Riley and Sans tightly. “I love you! I love you both!” He gasped. 

“Oh Frankie!” Riley grinned. “We love you too, baby. So much.” 

*** ***

In a matter of a few months Riley Elizabeth Malloy had been granted everything she had ever wished for. Someone loved her more than anything, she had a family, a son! Nothing could be more perfect. She had never imagined anything like this would happen. She had decided it would be a good idea to celebrate. She had finished signing the last of the adoption papers and today she was officially Frankie’s mom. So, she was on her way to get ingredients to make a cake. Frankie’s favorite was chocolate.  _ I’m a mom, it’s so weird!  _

She had just reached the corner where the park was when she decided to take the shortcut through the park. She’d get through the grocery store faster and it would be a nicer walk than along the street. It was when she was walking through a small forested area that ahead of her she saw a group of of people, waiting for her. When they saw her freeze in the middle of the path they approached her slowly. 

“Riley Malloy.” The tallest man, the leader, smiled.

“H-hello… can I h-help you?” She whispered.

“Oh, I think so.” The man nodded. Behind him the five or six others sneered. They were all wearing the black jackets- a red X embroidered at the shoulder.  _ Oh god… Oh no.  _ Her hands balled into fists as she took a step back. From behind his back the man revealed a baseball bat. “Riley… Riley… Riley…” He took a step closer to her, and she backed away into the down the path, but they were surrounding her. “You know, Riley, I’m a patient, generous man. What’s interesting though is that you’ve chosen to completely ignore my warnings. See, a few weeks ago we happened to spy you in the park. We thought, ‘Maybe by now she’s gotten it. Maybe by now… she understands that we’re not fucking around.”

She was trembling, but she was also furious. “I’m n-not afraid of you!”

He laughed, leaning in closer to her. “Fear is a wonderful thing, see fear enables power. You know what’s so fascinating? There are so many, so many people afraid of us- humans even. So, dear, sweet Riley, you really should be afraid.” She wanted to scream. She knew she was in danger, but, she was a human. She shouldn’t have been afraid of them. Still, the headlines, the news reports they flashed before her eyes.  _ “Grocery Clerk murdered- Red X left at Scene of the Crime.” “The Center for Monster-Supporters burned down yesterday, Red X left at the Scene of the Crime. Two humans, four monsters dead.” “Red X will not hesitate to kill a human if it hurts a monster in the long run.” _

“Oh, Riley. We were so generous. We gave you two warnings, and when we saw you in the park with that  _ thing _ . We could hardly believe it. And you know what was more shocking?” She chose not to respond. A woman speaks up from behind the leader,

“She was holding  _ it’s hand!”  _ She laughs, and they all join in with her, taunting Riley.

“Are you in love with  _ it?!” _

“Does it  _ love you _ , Riley?”

“Following you around like a puppy follows its master-”

“HOW DARE YOU!” She screamed, swinging her hand and slapping the man straight across his cheek. He instantly retaliated, grabbing her chin.

“If you knew who you’re defying, you wouldn’t be so bold, bitch!” He hissed. He threw her backwards, she stumbled, but didn’t fall. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “Your  _ ignorant  _ behavior pissed me off. I was ready to confront you about it, but there were those who swayed me. And you know what? I  _ am  _ generous, Riley. So, I gave you a third warning. I think, it was pretty clear. ‘Strike Three’ it said.” Her breathing was uneven, she was terrified. She wanted to run, but they were blocking the way. Her whole body was trembling, and still she stared at them defiantly.

“And where did we find you?” One of the other men snorted.

“You… were adopting that kid.”

“ _ ‘I love you!’  _ You said.”

“You kissed that freak!” Another woman snarled.

“You ignored Strike three, Riley. Now, some of us were thinking, maybe she doesn’t know much about baseball. After all, she does spend a lot of time in the library. Do you know what baseball is, Riley?” She once again chooses not to respond. “Okay, well I’ll explain it to you. In baseball you work as a team, but you really rely on one guy to get the job done right. That would be the batter. The batter has to swing his bat,” He held up the baseball bat, “And hit the ball that the pitcher throws.”

“Are you catching all this, _sweetheart_?” Someone sneered. Riley looked up with a glare.  
“I think I’ve got it, thanks.” She hissed.

“Anyways, you know what’s great about baseball, Riley?” The leader grinned. “You see, the batter gets three chances to hit the ball.  _ Three.  _ So, if you can use your imagination for a little bit: The pitcher throws the first ball. And the batter, he misses.  _ Strike One.  _ So the pitcher gets the ball again, and throws again, and… imagine, the batter, he screws up  _ again. Strike Two.  _ And you know what? The batter’s still okay, he’s got one more chance, right? One more chance to fix his mistakes, to make it right. So the pitcher throws, and the ball flies, and the batter swings. And you know what? The batter  _ fucking misses.  _ You know what comes after two, Riley?  _ Strike Three.  _ Do you see where this is going?” She doesn’t respond. “Okay, I’ll explain it really simply for you, sweetheart. See, Riley,  _ you  _ are the batter. And I, I am the pitcher. The balls, see, they’re the warnings. I threw one ball- that was a little note, just for you. I thought it was pretty clear, and yet… somehow you seemed confused about it because the next week we saw you two going out for coffee. Mmm… Tsk! Tsk! The batter misses the ball, and  _ Strike One.  _ The pitcher, he shrugs it off. Oh well, we’ll give the batter another ball. So the pitcher throws. See, the second warning, I thought it was very clear. The whole rock through the window thing- the spray paint. Unfortunately, once again, the batter misses the goddamn ball. You’re still going to spaghetti dinner night? You’re still going out to coffee? Was this when feelings developed? Was this when you realized you loved the freak? Poor Riley.  _ Strike Two.  _ The pitcher decides, maybe he’ll give the batter a few moments to breathe. So, he lets the batter have a little time. You know, take it all in, figure out where she really belongs. But, the batter’s determined to defy the pitcher. It’s interesting… seeing you in that park… it really was the last straw. So… Final warning. The pitcher throws the ball. The batter swings, and the batter fucking misses.  _ Strike… Three.” _

“Strike three…” Someone echoed. Riley shivered. She wanted to escape, but she didn’t know how. She slipped her hand in her pocket, feeling her phone, tapping the on button. How could she do this by touch?

“This is where things get interesting. See, once a batter reaches strike three, they’re out. They can’t bat again, well, at least not till later. But for you, dear, sweet Riley. There is no ‘later’. You’re out, Riley. Out of this game. Out of time. Done.” She was terrified now, frantically trying to type in those familiar numbers 911. But she couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear. How would they know where she was anyways.

The leader raised his bat, and swung with all his might. The metal slammed against her shoulder. She screamed as loud as she could- partly from pain, partly from panic. “Goodbye, Riley.” He swung again, she tried to run, but someone grabbed her hair, and yanked her down to the ground.The bat swung again, feet kick.  _ I’m going to die.  _ She screamed again. She’s in agony already. There’s a crack in her chest, pain shoots through her.

“STOP! Please! Stop!” If they could hear her through their laughter, their shouting, they pretended not to. She managed to finally free her phone from her pocket.  _ Sans…  _ Sans’ quick dial number was a two. She jabbed at her screen with her thumb- hitting the one.  _ Calling: Voicemail.  _ “NO!”

“Trying to call for help, sweetie? I don’t think so.” Someone kicked her hand. The phone flew out of reach, and was trampled underfoot. Then, someone’s foot, raised high, slammed down on top of her fingers. There was a terrible crunching sound in her hand, her fingers were mangled- twisted at odd angles. She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The kicking resumed. Another foot slammed down on her leg, and agony like never before shot up her body. There was another crack in her ribs. Someone kicked her in the eye. Through her tears, she couldn’t see much… her ears were ringing. There was blood… blood everywhere… Someone was kneeling by her, watching in amusement, drawing something in her blood… Then, something startled them. They ran, and god, she could hardly breath. It hurt… it hurt everywhere. When she could finally hear the sirens, so close, she shuddered, agony shooting through her. Her heart beat was slowing…  _ They’re too late...  _ She was slipping away, darkness engulfing her. She let it, if only to escape the pain. As she fell away from consciousness, all she was able to think about was Sans, singing softly, rocking Frankie to sleep. Sans easing her fears, Sans singing them both to sleep:  _ Please… don’t take… my sunshine away… _


	39. Rage

Sans’ phone rings. ‘Riley the human is calling’. He chuckles, picking up,

“Heya, Ri!” 

“...Hello?” A woman’s voice replied, it certainly wasn't Riley’s. 

“Uh… hello? Where’s Riley?”

“Are you… Sans?”

“Yup. uh, where’s Riley?”

“This is nurse Adams at Mt. Ebott Hospital and I am sorry to inform you that Riley is in intensive care. You are listed as her emergency contact.” 

Sans’ world stopped. Everything around him froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe.

“Sir?”   
Sans drops the phone. He drops everything. All that mattered now was getting to the hospital. All that mattered now was getting to Riley. He quickly teleports over to the hospital, making haste as he rushes to the front desk. A woman sits there and smiles up at him,

“Hello and welcome to-”

“Riley.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Where is Riley? Riley Malloy?”

“Sir, if you could fill out some-”

“Where is Riley?”   
“Sir. I’d like you to calm down.”

“ _ Where is Riley?” _ He clenches his teeth. The woman doesn't hesitate to type something into her computer, seeing the look in his eyes.

“S-she was just admitted to intensive care, she’ll be rushed in 20 minutes for surgery.”

“ _ Where’s intensive care?” _

__ _ “ _ I’m afraid we cannot allow visitors in there, Sir. You will have to wait out here unt-”

“ _ Where’s intensive care?!”  _ Sans slams his fist on the counter, getting frustrated.

The woman picks up her phone, mumbling something quietly into the receiver. Sans could make out the word ‘security’.

“ _ I’ll find it myself.” _ Sans growls, walking down a corridor, suddenly, a voice yells behind him,

“Hey- you. stop right there!” Sans doesn't even take a second glance back as he teleports away, further down the corridor. A sign that reads ‘intensive care’ hangs above him. He tries to pull open the double doors, but they’re locked. The security guard is closing in. He teleports inside, watching with a smile as the security guard lets out a shocked gasp. The corridor was full of yelling and doctors rushing between patients.  _ Where’s Riley. I have to find Riley. Where is she?  _ He races down the hall, glancing in every window.  _ There.  _ He spots her, racing over to the window.  _ Oh god. Oh god is that… blood?  _ Sans feels sick. She looks so broken…

“Can I help you, Sir?” A voice sounds behind him, he turns to see a doctor. Her nametag read ‘Doctor Andrews’.

“I- I need to see her.” Sans points at Riley, who was currently crowded by at least 6 nurses.  _ I love her so much… It’s all my fault she’s like this... _

“Sir, this is intensive care, we cannot allow-”

“ _ I NEED TO SEE HER! _ ” He yells, startling Doctor Andrews. He races for the door, only to be restrained by the security guard he’d forgotten all about. He struggles, reaching for the door handle.

“Sir, you need to stop. I will not hesitate to use force.” The security guard says, gasping once more as Sans eludes his grasp with a teleport. Sans grabs the door handle, the guard restrains him again.

“ _ I N E E D T O S E E H E R.”  _ He elbows the security guard in the stomach. Hard. He doubles over, just as Sans feels a sharp pain shoot through his skull, and the world goes black.

*** ***

_ “Ri...ley…”  _ Sans mumbles, everything feels fuzzy. He can’t see. He’s vaguely aware of… he’s in a hospital bed. He tries to move. He’s numb.

_ Where’s Riley? Is she okay? _

Sans sits up, ignoring the pain in his skull. “Where’s Riley??? I need. I Need to see her- where’s Riley?” He tries to get out of bed, his right hand is handcuffed to the edge. He struggles. 

“Riley… I… oh god… Riley…” A wave of dizziness swept over him, he nearly passes out. Perhaps he should not have sat up that fast. 

“You will see her. In time.” A new voice says. A dark haired woman walked in. He vaguely remembers her.  _ Doctor Andrews. _

“Where… is she?” sans says, his skull pounding.

“She’s recovering. We had to rush her to surgery. She just got out an hour ago.”

“Is she… alright?”

“She suffered serious blows to the head, and broke her left leg and 4 ribs. Internal bleeding also occurred in the lower abdomen where we assumed she was kicked several times by her assailants. Her hand was broken in six different places.”

“...Kicked?” Sans could barely process what she was saying, but he felt rage building up inside him.

“We are assuming it has something to do with that organization- Red X. There was a… I am sorry if this is a little… disturbing… There was an X... Written in her blood...”  _ Of course it was them.They’re going to pay for what they’ve done.  _ He feels rage build up in his soul,  _ Every last one of them is gonna have a bad time.  _

“Now then. I’ve informed the police of this, and they’re sending a few officers down here for questioning as soon as Riley wakes up.” Sans can’t find words, he remembers Frankie, memories still vivid about how he was beaten by the Red X. He was healed now, but it still sent shivers through Sans’ spine.

“Thank you.” Sans says weakly, his soul aching to see Riley, but going mad seemed to have only gotten him into more trouble.  _ No. I have to remain calm. Riley will be okay. _

*** *** 

After Sans had called them Frankie was in a rush to go to the hospital. Papyrus had grown suddenly, and a worryingly, quiet as he led Frankie to his car to start towards the hospital. “She… she’s alright, right?” He had just gotten a mom again, and was he about to lose her? It terrified him. 

“I AM SURE SHE’S ALRIGHT!” Papyrus nodded, starting his car. They sped towards the hospital, Frankie worrying all the way. When they made it there, he practically forgot about Papyrus, leaping out of the car and running towards the main entrance. Papyrus hurried behind him. Frankie ran straight up to the front desk. 

“I’m here to see my Mom! She’s really sick. Her name’s Riley Malloy.” 

“Riley Malloy…” The nurse at the counter smiled. “Let's see what room she’s in.” Papyrus came up behind Frankie. 

“IS RILEY ALRIGHT?!” 

“I don’t much about Ms. Malloy’s condition. But she’s open for family member visitors. So you two check out. She’s in room 245.” 

“Thank you!” Frankie gasped, grabbing Papyrus’ hand and pulling him towards an elevator. He was so scared for his mom, he couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t. 

“IT’S ALRIGHT, FRANKIE, RILEY’S GOING TO BE JUST FINE!” 

“I...I…” He doesn’t know what to say. He’s so scared. Papyrus helps him find room 245 and Frankie knocks quickly. There’s a long, terrible pause before  a very weak voice whispers, 

“C-co...me in…” Frankie quickly opens the door. 

“M-mom?” He comes around the curtain to find her laying in bed. She’s so bandaged he could hardly recognize her except for her green eyes (though one was swollen almost shut), and her long red curls. 

“Fr...Fra…”

“Shh! It’s okay!” He gasps, rushing to her side. One of her hands was bandaged all the way. The other was fine, though bruised, and when he took it in his own hand her familiar warmth was lacking. “M-Mom…?” Riley smiled, squeezing his hand very gently.  _ Oh… she’s so hurt. So weak…  _ The thought of still being able to lose her was so terrifying. 

“RILEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Papyrus gasped, rushing into the room. 

“Shhh…” Frankie breathed. Papyrus’ eyes widened, seeing Riley’s bandages and casts. 

“I…. I….I...m… F-fi...ne….” She sighed. 

“N-no.” Frankie shook his head, trying to hide his tears. “N-no…. You’re not… I...Mom!”

“Sh…” She smiled again. 

“Riley.” Sans frowned. He had been quiet the whole time, sitting in a chair next to her bed. When Frankie looked up at him he was a little startled to see the lack of emotion in his father’s face. Sans was…. Hurting…? Of course he was. But… it was a different sort of hurt. Frankie couldn’t be sure what he saw…. “Try not to talk, p-please…?” Riley looked over at Sans and barely nodded once. 

“D-dad… Dad!” Frankie quickly pulled Sans into a hug, trying to hid his tears by burying his face in Sans’ coat. 

“H-hey, kid… it’s… It’ll… It’ll be fine. Mom’s gonna… she’s gonna… she’ll be…”

“SHE WILL GET BETTER!” Papyrus supplied. 

“Y-yeah.” Sans nodded. Riley smiled again. Frankie pulled away from his Dad and gently took his Mom’s hand again. 

“Don’t worry Mom! D-don’t worry. You’re gonna get better, and I’ll help you! Whatever you need! I’ll help you.” Frankie smiled, wiping away his tears quickly.

“I….Lo…v…”

“I love you too.” Frankie grinned. “D-do you need anything? Anything at all?” 

“C… N-not… N-no… f-food…”

“Not hungry. Thirsty?” Frankie frowned. Riley barely shook her head. 

“What… Wh-what about… something nice? I c-could go get you something nice?” She smiled, gently squeezing his hand and nodding once. “Okay! I’ll go get you something nice!” Frankie smiled. “Uncle Paps! L-lets go get something nice for mom!” 

“OKAY! MAYBE SOME FLOWERS! OOH! I KNOW! SPAGHETTIIII!” 

“Not food. She’s not hungry.”

“NONSENSE. SPAGHETTI WILL MAKE HER FEEL MUCH BETTER!” Frankie sighed, taking his Uncle’s hand. 

“We’ll get you something so nice, Mom. We’ll be right back!” And then he rushes out of the room. 

_ - _

Sans looks over at Riley. She was so broken. And it was all his fault. He takes her hand, squeezing gently. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn’t it have been him? 

“I’m… So.. So sorry, Riley… I should have been there to protect you…” He feels her squeeze his hand, she shakes her head slowly. 

“N….no…. S-Sa...ns…” It hurts him to see her like this. He can hardly stand it.  _ His  _ Riley… like  _ this _ ?

“I should have been there. I could have protected you and.. Now…” He looks down,  _ Red X will pay for this. They’ll pay for hurting Riley, for hurting my son.  _ He’s so filled with rage, he’s shaking now. He wants revenge. He wants justice. 

“Sa….ns… No...n-no. Not… y-y...your ….” She coughs, grimacing at a spasm of pain, “f-f-fault…” 

“It’s  _ all _ my fault Ri… I’m the reason you got into this… damn mess in the first place…” 

“N-no! No! N-” She coughs again, this time longer, and it takes her a while to breath through the pain.

“Hey… Hey, don’t try to talk... “ He frowns.  _ I will avenge you. _ “I… need to go do something, alright? I… It shouldn't take long…” 

“W-wait…” Her voice is hoarse, she tries reaching for his hand- but it hurts too much to move. He takes her hand, squeezing gently, 

“I’ll be back… alright?” He wants nothing more than to destroy the scum that hurt her like this. 

“W...wait…” She holds his hand as tightly as she can- which is not tightly at all. “P...please… h-hold…. Me…?” He frowns, gently pressing his forehead against hers,    
“I’m going to make things right… Don’t worry.” 

“P….ple...pl...plea...se…?” She breathes, tears in her eyes. 

“A-alright… I’ll… I’ll hold you…” he carefully wraps his arms around her, gently, he’s so scared he’ll hurt her even more than he already did. 

“Sa...Sa...ns….?” She cries into his shoulder, holding his hand still. 

“Y-yeah, Ri?” He breathes, holding her close. 

“I… lo...lo...I lo...ve… y-you…” She sighs. 

“I love you too… so much…” 

“Pl...ple...ase… pr...o..mise me….” She coughs, trying to catch her breath.  

“Yeah… anything, Ri… I’ll promise you anything…” He squeezes her hand gently. 

“D...don’t… D-don’t… d...do…” She gasps, grimacing. “D...don’t do… any...th...ing… y-you’ll re...gret…”    
“I… I won’t…” He won’t regret destroying every last member of Red X. 

“Sa...ns… y-you… you… ca-can’t… ple...ase… they’re not… they… Sa...ns… they’re n-not… worth it…” He pulls away from her gently, kissing her cheek.    
“I’ll make things right. I’ll be… right back…” He smiles, getting to his feet. 

“I…. lo...ve… you…” She sighs. 

“I love you too.” He looks back at her one more time, before turning out the door, rage fueling his steps. 


	40. Get Dunked On

Sans storms out of the hospital, letting his anger take over. News reports showed that Red X might have a base somewhere in the outskirts of town. There were several abandoned warehouses out there.  _ Perfect for scum like them.  _

__ The enraged skeleton shortcuts to one of the possible locations, fists clenched. The warehouse was covered in dust and rust, the roof had caved in on itself in some parts. No way anyone was here. He moves on to the next place. It was similar to the first, almost completely uninhabitable, the air smelled of gasoline and metal.    
Finally, the last location held true. Sans was about to leave this one, but something caught his eye: A large red X spraypainted on a rusty door. He grits his teeth, peering in through the dirt coated glass of a nearby window. It appears that Red X was holding a meeting today.  _ Perfect. _

Around a dimly lit table sat around fifteen people, both men and women, wearing jackets emblazoned with a bright red X. At the end of the table stood someone who Sans was all too familiar with. He recognized the man he had previously encountered- the man who hurt Frankie. His rage intensifies.  _ They’re dead. All of them.  _   
Sans doesn't hesitate. He knocks twice on the door, the room falls silent. A woman looks at the leader, and the leader nods. The woman gets up, walking over to the door slowly,    
“Who is it?”    
“Knock, knock.”    
“Excuse me?”    
“ _ Knock, Knock _ .”    
“Who’s… there?”

    “You.”    
“You… who?”    
“You… are d e a d.” Sans kicks the door open, his left eye flashing rapidly between blue and yellow. Everyone at the table stands, the woman backs away. The leader grins,    
“Nice to see you again, Skeleton… I uh… ran into your girlfriend recently. How’s she doing?” Sans tilts his skull, cracking his neck vertebrae.    
“You made a mistake… a big, big mistake…” The leader laughs,    
“What are you going to do? Kill me? Do you think that’s the solution to this?” The skeleton glares, fists clenched.    
“You’re damn right you’re gonna die. If you think for one second i’m gonna let a fuckin’ piece of scum like you roam the street… heh. Well. You got another thing comin’.” Sans grins maniacally. This was justice. This was right. 

“So be it. I’d die if it makes you an example.” The leader grins widely, holding his arms out, “Come and do it then. Kill me.”  _ This is what he wants, isn't it? He wants to die. He wants me to kill him so the rest of the world can see how horrible monsters actually are? I can't kill him… can I? But… It’s for Riley. It’s all my fault that she’s hurt and… I need to avenge her…  _ __   
Sans summons bones, both blue and white, they swirl around him. The leader nods, and the members of Red X rush forward. He launches the attack, few of them manage to dodge the onslaught of bones. He raises a palm, everyone’s souls turn blue as he slams them on the floor. Sans holds them down so he can approach leader, who, much to Sans’ pleasure, looks a little less keen on being killed. Sans grins,    
“Shouldn't have touched my family.” He glares, “I won't kill you… But i’m going to make you feel the pain you made my girlfriend feel.” With that, Sans clenches a fist, charging forward, he punches the leader in the nose, hard. blood spurts out of it, coating his fist in crimson blood. The leader recoils, holding a hand to his nose, trying to stop the blood. The human didn't seem to be doing anything to fight back, letting Sans hit him, blow after blow. 

The leader falls to his knees, spitting blood at Sans. He laughs. 

“You’re an… idiot… you’re p-proving us right! Hah! You-” Sans hits him again, 

“Shut up. You’re wrong. Monsters aren't bad, we did nothing wrong-”    
“And is that what th-this is? ‘Nothing wrong’?” the leader laughs, “If you kill me… e-everyone will think monsters are bad…” Sans strikes again, he falls to his hands and knees.  _ I can’t kill him. He’s right.  _

“You f-fuckin’  _ monster!  _ That’s what you are! You’re a fucking  _ monster! _ ” The bloodied human laughs, looking up at Sans with wild eyes, blood oozing from cuts in his forehead and cheeks.  _ I can’t kill him… but I can do this.  _ Sans unclenches his fists, digging into his phone, he dials three familiar numbers. The man looks up, 

“W-what are you..” He coughs, “D-doing…?” 

Sans grins. _ He wasn't expecting me to do  _ **_this_ ** _.  _ Sans calls the police.    
“I can’t kill you, you’re right.” Sans shrugs, “But I can sure as hell get you in a shit ton of trouble.” 

The police arrive on the scene fifteen minutes later. As Red X was taken away, and the police interview Sans, he sits on the curb of the sidewalk, taking a breather.  _ Miserable. You’re a worthless, pitiful idiot, Sans. Riley could have died. You didn't protect her when she needed it, and now you couldn't end Red X for good. Worthless coward.  _ **_I couldn't have. It wouldn't have helped to kill anyone._ ** _ But now you’re going to have to live with the fact that Red X controlled your actions.  _

The voice is right. Guilt consumes his soul- Red X, although defeated, was victorious. They controlled him.  _ Coward. I’m a coward.  _ He gets to his feet, trying to push away his negative feelings, but it doesn't work. He knows Riley’s worried, so he decides to head back to the hospital. 

*** ***

It was a long while before Sans returned. She knew where he had gone and she was so scared- scared he had done something awful, or that he had been hurt. The thoughts plagued her so she couldn’t fall asleep, and she was up late into the night. She didn’t know what time it was when he stepped into the room. His face, his coat- they were splattered with blood. His expression was dark, he was trembling. 

“S...Sans…” She breathed. He didn’t move from the doorway for a long moment, trying to steady his breathing. She could see guilt and hate in his eyes, not towards her but towards himself. And after a few, terrifying moments of silence, tears formed and he began to sob, shaking, moving towards her slowly. 

“I… I… I… I c-couldn’t kill th-them! I c-couldn’t!” 

“Shhh….” She whispered, gently pulling him, with her good arm, against her. “Sans, shhh….” 

“I…. I wanted to. God I wanted to….” 

“Sans.”

“I-I… I should have! I SHOULD HAVE.”

“If you… If you had… they would h-have gotten w-what they wanted. An excuse….” He had stopped, she knew, because he realized this… and perhaps he had realized something else. He thought this was… He thought this was his fault? He pulled away from her and stared up at him. He was in anguish. 

“This isn’t your… this isn’t…. Y-you’re fault…” She breathed. 

“Yes it is!” He gasped. “I should have been there! None of this would have happened if I had… If I had stopped them, if I had been with you.” 

“You can’t… You c-can’t be with me every second of the day.” She frowned. 

“I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!” He shouted, his eyes wide. “I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT YOU.” 

“S-sans… p-please…” She whispered. Her pain was returning now, she needed new pain meds, but this was more important. “Shh….” She gently used her good hand to wipe away a tear rolling down his cheekbone. “Look at me.” His gaze slowly returned to her. She smiled weakly, trying to breathe through the pain. “Who...Wh...Who broke my fingers.” She barely raises her broken hand. 

“R-Red X…” He frowned. 

“W-who…. Who… Who fractured my r-ribs?” 

“R….Red X…” He mumured. 

“W-who f-fractured… my l-leg…?” 

“Red X.” 

“W-who….” She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth, “W-who gave me… all these bruises?”

“Red X.” 

“Are you… are you a part of Red X, Sans?” She coughed. 

“N-no!” He glared. 

“You….” She gripped his bloody jacket tightly, “You  _ did not  _ do this to me. This will  _ never  _ be your fault.” He choked on a sob, and gently rested his skull on her shoulder, taking her good hand in his. 

“I love you! I love you so much!” He sobbed, holding onto her. She smiled, softly kissing his cheekbone. 

“I… I l-love you… hhhh….” She groaned, pain shooting up her leg.    
“R-Riley?” He frowned, quickly pulling away. 

“My… My pain meds wore off…. That’s all….” She gasped, coughing. 

“I’ll…. I’ll call a nurse!” He frowned.    
“W-wait!” She grabbed his arm, gently pulling him into a gently embrace again. “You understand…? You understand wh-what I’m saying?” 

“It’s not my fault.” He smiled. She sighed, relief filling her. 

“It’s not your fault. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*** ***

It was quite sometime before Riley was allowed to come home. But when that day finally came Frankie was very excited. He and his Uncle had even made a very special batch of Spaghetti for a Welcome Home dinner. Sans had gone to pick Frankie’s mom up from the hospital, and Frankie was nearly jumping up and down waiting for them to return. 

“FRANKIE! COME HELP ME WITH THE SPAGHETTI! WE HAVE TO SET THE TABLE!!!!” 

“Coming!” Frankie took one last look at the front porch and dashed back into the kitchen. 

“WE HAVE TO SET THE TABLE.”

“Dad says Mom’s coming home in a wheelchair. I’ll move one of the chairs!” Frankie quickly got to work at dragging the large chair away from the end of the table so Riley could sit and eat with them. Then he carefully set the table. As soon as he was done he heard those familiar voices. 

“Home sweet home!” 

“Mom!” He raced out into the living room to see Sans standing behind Riley’s wheelchair. 

“Hey.” She smiled. She sounded hoarse, and she didn’t look 100% at all, but Frankie was so glad to see her. He quickly pulled her into a gently hug. 

“Mom! I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I’m glad too.” She grinned, hugging him with her good hand. 

“RILEY!!!! YOU’RE HOOOOMEEE!” Papyrus shrieked. “I’VE MADE YOU SPAGHETTI AS A WELCOME HOME GIFT! AND A GET WELL GIFT! SPAGHETTI IS GOOD FOR ALL SORTS OF GIFTS!” 

“Aww! Thanks, P-Papyrus.” She smiled. “That’s very nice. Is that for dinner, then?”

“OF COURSE.” 

“Right now, boys, Riley really needs to rest.” Sans frowned. “Ri, do you need anything? Anything at all?”

“I’m… I’m alright.” She smiled, looking up at him. “Maybe I can sit somewhere more comfy than this, if it’s not t-” Sans was already gently pulling her into his arms and carrying her over to the sofa. Frankie smiled. His dad was so worried. Frankie came to sit next to his mom as Sans set her down. The older skeleton knelt in front of his girlfriend. “Are you sure you don’t need anything? Nothing?! Are you sure.”

“I’m sure.” She sighed, leaning forward to kiss him gently. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Riley.” He frowned. “I’m gonna worry about you.” Riley had been attacked like Frankie had. He remembered that after Red X attacked him Sans had not let him out of his sight for a very long time. Riley would probably get that same treatment, not that she could move very far now. She laughed weakly, gently kissing him again, and leaning back against the sofa. 

“How have you been doing, kiddo?” She smiled, kissing the top of her son’s forehead.

“Bored. There’s no school and you and dad have been gone for so long. Well Dad, back and forth, but….. I guess I’ve really missed you both.” He sighed. 

“Aw, kid.” Sans grinned, “We’ve missed you too.” Frankie hugged his dad tightly. 

“Now we can play games and watch movies, and read stories!” 

“Of course!” Riley smiled. “I’m excited to be back.”

“Remember, though, your mom has been through a lot and she needs lots of rest.” Sans said. 

“Of course. I’ll help you with anything you want, Mom.” Frankie grinned. 

“Aww, Frankie. You don’t have to do that!” Riley smiled. 

“I want to help you, Mom!” Frankie said. 

“You’re the sweetest.” Riley kissed his skull quickly. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything now?” Sans frowned. 

“Baby, I’m fine!” She laughed a little. “Sit next to me. We can talk until Dinner.” 

“Alright….” He nodded, sitting next to her and very gently wrapping an arm around her. 

“Alright, Frankie.” Riley smiled, leaning against Sans. “What do you want to do tonight?”


	41. Worry

Sans watched Riley intently, watching over her like she was a precious gem- which to him, she was. He loved her with all his soul, and he needed to make sure she was safe and comfortable at all the times. Ever since the incident, he never once let her out of his sight, for fear that she gets hurt. 

It had been several weeks since then, and her bruises were nearly gone. The doctor told him to keep her off her feet because of her ribs, and he took that to heart immediately. He did everything for her- and was happy doing it. If it wasn't for her, who knows where he’d be now. His episodes have become less frequent and the voice hadn’t spoken up in quite some time. But maybe that was because he was so focused on other things.    
Where his fear of resets had faded momentarily- the fear for his family grew. He knows everyone he loves is in danger constantly, and he feels as if it’s his job to protect them. Red X is still out there, he just took down one of the main branches. Crime against monster-kind had gone down almost overnight with the arrest of their leaders. Though that didn't quell Sans’ worry, he was still afraid- and angry. With every new news report pertaining to Red X, he felt a tinge of rage in his soul. But he controls it. For Riley. For Frankie. For Papyrus.    
Right now, he was sitting next to Riley on the couch. She had fallen asleep moments ago, watching some sort of anime that Sans took no interest in. He holds her close, gently brushing a lock of red hair out of her face. She had been so broken, and seeing her heal so fast was a relief to him. He never wants anything like that to happen to her ever again. Sans doesn't dare move, allowing her to rest as much as she can.    
Frankie and Papyrus were already in bed, and it was getting pretty late. He glances at the clock, it read 1:12AM. He sighs, knowing he should probably get some rest too. As soon as he closes his eyes however, memories of seeing Riley broken and mangled flood through his mind and he forces himself to stay awake. He must have shifted at some point, because his girlfriend blinks awake,    
“...Sans…? What time’s it…?” She mumbles, yawning.    
“S’late, babe… go back to sleep…”    
“Aren’t you gonna go to sleep too…?” 

“I’m fine. You should sleep.”    
“Sans… You need sleep…” She raises a hand, rubbing her thumb along the dark circles beneath his eye sockets, “I can tell you’re tired…”    
“I’m fine.”    
“You keep saying that… and I know you’re not…” She frowns, taking his hand in hers. “I’m not going back to sleep until you do.”    
“Riley-”    
“Sans.” She shakes her head, “I mean it. You can’t force yourself to stay awake like this… it’s not healthy.”    
“You’re really stubborn, you know that…?” He chuckles a little. She smiles,    
“Yes I do. Now sleep…? Please?” He hesitates, then nods.    
“Alright… I’ll sleep.” She grins, nuzzling him gently,    
“Thank you…” As she drifts off to sleep once more, he does too- although his sleep was fitful and full of nightmares, it was much needed. 

*** ***

“And you're _ sure _ you don't need anything?” Sans asked Riley, who lay next to him in bed. Riley sighs,

“Sans. Go to sleep.”

“You'll wake me if you need anything?” Riley rolls her eyes, a few more weeks had passed and he was still being overprotective. As much as she appreciated it, he was really persistent. 

“Yes, Sans.” The skeleton mumbles something in reply, letting out a yawn as he wraps an arm around Riley’s waist.  _ That's right, Sans. Go to sleep. _

Soon, her boyfriend had drifted off, snoring lightly.  _ Alright. Now I just have to-  _ she slowly eases his arm out of its place, he stirs, but doesn't wake up. Riley lets out a sigh of relief.

_ Just 5 minutes alone- that's all I need.  _ She carefully sits up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and stepping lightly on the carpet below. She stands fully, turning back to see Sans still asleep.  _ Thank the stars. _

“...where’re you goin’?” A sleepy voice asks as she takes a step away from the bed.  _ Crap.  _ She turns slowly,

“Bathroom.” She says simply. Sans makes a move to get up, “I. Am. Going. To. The. Bathroom.” Riley says through clenched teeth, shooting a glare in Sans’ direction. He gestures to her leg, which was wrapped in a thick cast, with a face that says ‘in case you didn't notice, your leg is broken’.

The skeleton shrugs, pushing the covers off himself, “I can help jus-”

“No.”

“Riley, I-”

“-Sans. The bathroom is 2 feet down the hall.” He lets out a sigh,

“I know… Be careful?” Riley has just about had it, it's not like she's meaning to refuse his help- but he's making her feel helpless.

“What am I gonna do!?? Fall in?!” She grumbles, crossing her arms. Sans frowns, “No- I just… I'm worried-”

“About what, sans?!”

“Losing you!” He raised his voice, looking up at Riley desperately. Riley gasps, any anger that she’d felt towards him a second ago had now vanished.

“I thought I lost you, Riley. I just… I just need to make sure you’re okay…” Riley sits back down on the edge of the bed,

“Sans… I know you're worried, but…” She pauses, trying to find the words, “you're making me feel helpless… Like I can't do anything for myself. I’m sorry I snapped- it's just… Frustrating.” Sans nods solemnly, putting a hand on her shoulder,

“I didn't realize… You can uh- go to the bathroom, heh.” He chuckles lightly, “just uh- don't fall in, alright? I don't know if I'll be able to save you in time.” Riley playfully punches his shoulder,

“Quiet, bonehead. I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” Sans nods, smiling now. Riley plants a kiss on the top of his skull before getting up to finally have some alone time.

*** ***

_ Dear Frankie,  _

_ I’m sorry I’ve been writing less. Things have been so busy here. Dad’s trying to put me in this really fancy school and I’ve had to take all these silly tests. I don’t want to go to a private school. I want to go back home. Dad’s working on his business. He’s very excited. We’re both excited by the news on the TV, though. They say all of Red X’s leaders have been taken to prison. That’s amazing! I’m sure we’ll never have a big problem from them again! I’m so so sad to hear about your mom. I hope she gets better real quickly. Do you think your mom and dad will get married someday?! That would be really cool. _

_ I’m sorry this letter is so short, I’ve been so busy this week.  _

_ I miss you. And I hope we can see each other soon. _

_ Love,  _

_ Wren  _

_ * _ ** ***

Frankie had been at home the past few weeks helping his dad take care of his mom. He didn’t mind it at all. He knew his mom needed help and he was happy to help her. Now, at last, his mom was well enough to move small distances on her own (though dad rarely let her) and she didn’t need as much care as she had before. So Frankie decided it would be a good time to go to a friend’s house. He called Toriel and asked if he could come over to play with Frisk for an afternoon. He was sure it would be alright with his dad and mom since it was Summer and there wasn’t much else to do. So, he grabbed his new chess set (a gift from mom for his grades) and pulled on his shoes, heading towards the door. 

“I’M GOING TO FRISK’S HOUSE!” 

“WHAT?!” Sans’ voice shouted. Frankie knew he had made a mistake when he heard the panic in his father’s tone. The older skeleton dashed out from the kitchen, his eyes wide. “Where are you going?!” 

“To Frisk’s!” Frankie grinned, “Toriel said it was okay… I figured you’d be okay with it too.” 

“You’re not walking there alone.” Sans glared. 

“Dad! It’s like… a ten minute walk!” Frankie gasped, but he could see the terrible worry in his father’s expression. Ever since the incident with Riley Sans had been so terrified that something else was going to happen- even though since all the leaders had been arrested there hadn’t been a single Red X-claimed event. 

“You’re not going alone. It’s too dangerous, Frankie.” Sans frowned. “I can’t have… this happen again. Okay?” 

“Okay…” Frankie sighed. 

“Uh… Paps!” 

“YES, SANS?!” The tall skeleton shouted from the kitchen. 

“What are you doing right now? Can you walk Frankie to Toriel and Asgore’s house?”

“WHAT?! I’M SORRY, I CAN’T! I’M MAKING SPAGHETTI!!!” Sans’ expression was pure panic now. Frankie knew that he felt helplessly torn. He didn’t want to leave Riley, but… he didn’t want Frankie to walk outside alone. 

“I’ll go with you.” He said. Apparently he decided Riley was safe as long as she was inside. And with her injuries there was no way she would be going outside alone anytime soon. 

“Okay! Cool!” Secretly, he was a little relieved his dad was coming with him. The quiet walk to Frisk’s was never one he looked forward too. There could be so many things lurking beyond the corners. 

*** ***

Sans wakes up in the morning, feeling well rested. Riley was still asleep, leaning against him, and he smiles. Even though this life is broken and fractured- he feels happy. He feels happy being with her and living on the surface. He feels like he can do more, and live more than before. But a horrible feeling washes over him the second he starts believing he can have a life up here.    
_ You think you can avoid resets, Sans? It always happens. You know this. Why do you lie to yourself?  _ The truth is, he doesn't know why he lies to himself, Why he thinks he deserves a happy life. But there’s always that one nagging thought in the back of his mind that says, ‘what if it didn't? What if it didn't reset?’. But he has no way of knowing for sure. Hell, it could happen tomorrow- it could happen next year.    
He had, during one reset, confronted Frisk about it. But the small human had no idea what he was talking about. He was so sure that Frisk had something to do with it, because the only thing that remained a constant throughout the resets was them. But it wasn't them… or at least, they didn't know about it. The only hint he got after that was the fact that they could remember him. But wouldn't they know of their ability to reset? Could they be doing it without knowing? If that was the case, what could Sans do to stop it? 

It was easy enough for Sans to come up with one last solution. One that he’d put off for so many resets- but he was willing to try anything. Anything for Riley. Anything for Frankie. Anything for Papyrus. He knows what he has to do. He has to fix the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn, what does that mean? 
> 
> Anyways-- announcements! 
> 
> In case you didn't know, this story is also on Fanfiction, and my cousin has been updating over there and such. Some things that she mentioned haven't been mentioned over here so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it here and now. 
> 
> -there is going to be a sequel to this story, and it's going to follow adult Frankie's life and such.   
> -we have a tumblr (I think I mentioned this) It's called "Fractured-tale"! Go follow it! We take asks and post fanart! (WE LOVE ASKS AND FANART. FEED US.)   
> -There will NOT be any smut in this fic, if that wasn't already obvious, with the teen rating. (just lettin' ya'll know)  
> -We love you all, and hope you're enjoying our story!! 
> 
> ~the cuz (timelord1122)


	42. Machine

Sans let out a sigh, glancing over at Riley who lay sleeping. She was recovering quickly, much to his relief, but he was terrified to leave her. It was nearly midnight now, and he couldn't stop thinking about the machine. He watches as minutes tick by.  _ If it’s the only way I can stop the resets… shouldn't I take a risk and do it? I can’t just sit around and wait for it to happen. Not anymore. Not with Riley and Frankie in my life.  _

Carefully, he gets out of bed, making sure to not disturb his sleeping girlfriend.  _ Sleep well, Ri… I’ll be back soon… _ The short skeleton picks his coat up, which he had haphazardly thrown on the floor upon entering the bedroom earlier that night, and slips it on. He checks on Frankie and Papyrus before silently teleporting underground, in front of his old house. 

_ Never thought I’d willingly be here anytime soon… _ He chuckles bitterly, walking past the familiar mailboxes. He smiles as he remembers Papyrus always yelling at him to check his mail, though he never did. Before Riley and Frankie, he had never been truly driven to do anything- and now, the short skeleton was going to finish something he’d put off for many resets. It was almost crazy to think that Sans the skeleton would be accomplishing something- or would at least be attempting to accomplish something. 

Sans steps around the house, finding the familiar old door. It sent shivers through him, just looking at it, knowing what lie beneath the house. He pulls a small silver key out of his pocket, and unlocks the door. It opens with a rather ominous creak, and Sans descends the stairs that lead down to the room he’d spent so many sleepless nights in. He feels for a lightswitch, and thankfully, since the Core never stopped running, the lights turned on. 

The room was just as he left it. He hadn't been down here in nearly a year, and everything was coated in a thick layer of dust. He walks over to the machine.    
“Hello again…” He murmurs out loud, shaking his head in disbelief,  _ What am I doin’ down here…?  _ He pulls the faded sheet off of the large metal object, revealing what it concealed. The machine was about six feet tall, and was box-like in appearance. There were side panels missing, the now gaping holes showed wires and various other electronic circuits that not even Sans knew every function of. 

Sans had built the machine, yes, but it wasn't his idea. All he knows- all he hopes- is that this machine will stop the resets. How? He didn't know. But it was worth it, even if he fails, or the machine does- he would at least be doing something. Something to prevent the resets. 

A small whirring begins from deep within the machine.  _ He’s still here, isn't he? _ Sans sighs,    
“And hello again to you too, Gaster.” A cracking energy fills the air, along with a static noise. 

“H-H-HE-Hello, Sans. I-I-IT has been awhile.” A broken voice speaks, channeling through the machine. 

“Yeah. Guess it has.” the short skeleton crosses his arms, “Now are you actually gonna help me figure this out? I can't read your handwriting.” 

“I-I-I WoULD have hoped that my son REmem-membered HIS FatHer’s H-Ha-handwriting. Do-Don’t YOU remember, S-Sans?” Gaster’s voice crackles.    
“Look, I can't remember much. You weren’t always there for me an’ Paps you know?” Sans glares, though he knows Gaster can’t see him.    
“I-I-I h-had more important things to attend to. And i would have hoped your mind was at least a little stronger than that, Sans. So FOr-GETful.” The crackling voice lets out a dry laugh, Sans scoffs,    
“More important things. Nothing should have been more important than your family… and as for ‘forgetful’. Heh. You realize you were  _ erased _ from time and space, right? It’s a miracle you found your way back to this timeline at all. No one remembers you but me.” The voice is silent for a moment as Sans turns to look at the odd blueprints he had left on his workbench. Somehow, these documents remained, despite their creator having never existed. 

“Wh-WHAt brought you back…? To WO-WORK on the machine? Fame… ? F-FOrtune?” Gaster laughs and then pauses, “Wait… D-DOn’t tell me… you met some-SOME-someone you care about…? Someone perhaps… you  _ love? _ ” 

Sans doesn't say anything for a long while, since he heard humor crackling in his father’s voice. Was that funny to him? That he fell in love and now he can't live without them? 

“I have a son now. And a girlfriend.” Sans glosses over the blueprints- they still made little to no sense. He could piece together some of the things he remembered, but the symbols were confusing and gave him a headache. He remembered from the last reset that he could think more clearly after he stared for awhile, the symbols slowly translated in his mind. His concentration is broken by a demented laugh,    
“SO I-i Am a GR-GRANdFather? A-are you teACHING the boy what I taught you? JUST as my father had taught me?” Sans laughs,    
“You’re funny if you think I’m gonna tell that kid what to be when he grows up. He deserves to have a choice, Gaster. I’m not teaching him how to be a scientist, if that’s what you mean.”    
“YOU weRE always the fault in the FAMILY line… IF M-M-My life hadnt been cut short, I WOULD h-have taught Papyrus as well… HO-HOW is my other son? More SUCCESSFUL than you, i would hope.” Sans rolls his eyes, the remarks his father made, however, stung. He tried not to let that show.    
“He wants to be a chef.” Sans replies simply, cracking a small smile.    
“A...Chef…” Gaster scoffs, “WASTE. Waste OF fa-fa-family blood. YOU two were destined-destined for GREatness.”    
“Look, i didn't come down here to hear your complaining, Gaster. I came down here to fix this machine and get the hell outta the underground for good, understood?” It’s silent before a short reply is spoken,    
“UNderstood.” 

* * *

 

Riley maneuvered around the couch, and slowly lowered herself to take a seat, her awful bruises had finally gone away, leaving her with broken fingers, and a couple compound fractures, including the one in her leg. She had been able to graduate from the wheelchair and move onto crutches- thank god. 

“Here, mom!” Frankie smiled, “Let me take those!” He gently took her crutches and leaned them against the wall by the window. “Do you need anything? I could get you a snack! Or some milk, or… water… or….” 

“I’m alright, Frankie.” She laughed, patting the sofa next to her. “Why don’t you sit down?” The little skeleton happily complied, hugging her tightly. “Ow…” She murmured, “Careful with the rib, kiddo.” 

“Sorry!” He sighed. “So what do you think Alphys and Undyne’s baby is going to be like?!” 

“I’m sure he’s adorable!” Riley grinned. She couldn’t wait to meet the little boy that her friends had adopted. It was Spaghetti night and she and Sans were hosting. Alphys and Undyne had called to tell them that they would be bringing their son home that week and they would all finally get to meet him. 

“I wonder what his name is…” At that moment the door opened and Sans stepped in. 

“Found it.” He grinned, holding up Riley’s cell phone. 

“Aww, baby, thank you!” She sighed with relief. He came up behind the sofa to hug her gently, passing her the phone. 

“‘Course, Sunshine.” He said, kissing her cheek. 

“Dad, when is everyone else gonna get here?” Frankie said, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. 

“Soon.” Sans shrugged, standing up straight and looking over to the kitchen. “How’s the spaghetti coming, Paps?” He shouted. 

“AMAZING, AS USUAL!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU ALL TRY THIS BATCH!” And just at that moment, the door was kicked in.

“WHAT’S UP, PUNKS!!!” 

“Undyne…” Sans groaned. 

“Undyne!” Riley gasped. The tall fish woman was standing proudly, by herself, in the doorway, carrying an enormous bag full of baby stuff. 

“Where’s the baby?!” Frankie grinned. “I want to meet him!” 

“Alphys is getting him out of the car.” Undyne smiled brightly, “He’s great! Just wait until you meet him. I can see it already, he’s gonna be the toughest kid on the block!” Undyne threw the bag down on the floor by the door and it landed with a ridiculous THUD.  _ They’re hauling around a lot of stuff.  _ Riley grinned. 

“H-hello, everyone!” Alphys stood in the doorway now, and in her arms was her son. He was the cutest thing Riley had ever seen. A little fish boy, blue like Undyne, but with green markings and a tuft of vibrant green hair. 

“Oh. My. God.” Riley breathed

“Everyone!” Undyne grinned. “This is Mizuko!” 

“Oh my godddd!” Riley grinned, “AWWWww he’s so cute!!!” The little boy couldn’t even be one yet. He babbled happily in Alphys’ arms, drooling a little. 

“Mizuko?” Frankie stood up quickly to meet Alphys in the doorway, “Hi, Mizuko!!!” He took the baby’s hand with a laugh. “Aww! Mom, he’s so cute!” 

“He is!” Riley grinned. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Undyne offered Frankie.

“Really?!” Frankie gasped. 

“Come sit over here.” Riley patted the sofa again. “He’s gonna be squirmy. We don’t want you to drop him.” 

“Oh!” Frankie nodded, coming to sit next to his mom. Undyne followed him and gently set Mizuko in his lap. The little skele wrapped his arms around the baby. Mizuko looked back and forth between his mother and Frankie for a moment and then patted Frankie’s chin. 

“BA!” 

“Aww…” Riley grinned. “Isn’t he cute, Sans?”

“Have to admit… The kid’s adorable.” Sans chuckled, leaning against the back of the couch again. 

“He likes me!” Frankie gasped. The little fish boy patted Frankie’s cheekbone again with a big smile. 

“Awww!” Alphys smiled. “H-h-he does!” 

“Do you wanna hold him, Mom?”

“Yes!” Riley nodded, gently taking Mizuko from Frankie’s arms. The little fish was adorable, and so little. It made Riley happy…  _ maybe… maybe some day me and Sans can… can have a baby….  _ She had always wanted to be a mom, and Frankie had granted her that wish. But to start at the beginning- to adopt a baby. That was something that she hoped for… maybe some day. 

Mizuko happily babbled in her lap, giggling at her silly faces. 

“Oh my god. Alphys, Undyne, he’s adorable.” Riley smiled. “Congratulations!” 

“Thanks.” Alphys grinned. “W-we really l-love him.” She snapped a couple pictures with her phone. 

“Sans?” Riley sighed, looking up at her boyfriend. “You wanna hold him?”

“W-what?! Me?! N-no!” He chuckled nervously. “That’s… that’s okay.” 

“Come on…!” Riley laughed. “He’s super cute! Hold him!” 

“Uhh….” Sans frowned, looking over at Undyne. The fish woman laughed. 

“Come on, nerd! He doesn’t bite. Well… actually… he does… but… he doesn’t really have teeth. Yet….” 

“Sans, come on! Why not?” 

“Okay, alright, fine!” Sans sighed. “I’ll hold the kid.” 

“Yay!” Riley grinned.  _ Is Sans scared of holding babies, oh my god.  _ She laughed a little, passing the small fish over to her boyfriend. Sans’ hands were shaking and he looked terrified, but he held Mizuko tightly. The little boy seemed to be enthralled with Sans. He shrieked, patting Sans’ ribs. 

“H-hey, kid.” Sans smiled a little. “How’re ya doin’?” Mizuko giggled, and then noticed the fur on Sans’ coat. He shrieked, and dropped his head into the fuzz. 

“Aww!” Alphys gasped. “He l-loves you, Sans.” Riley grinned brightly, unlocking her phone to take a few pictures. 

“R-Ri… You wanna take him back?” Sans chuckled.

“You’re doing great, baby.” Riley nodded. “He loves you.” 

“Y-yeah, but…” 

“You got this, Dad!” Frankie said. 

“Okay…. Uh… How’re ya doing there, kid?” Sans frowned, looking down at the fish boy in his arms. 

“GA!!!” Mizuko shrieked. 

“Heh… yeah, me too.” Sans grinned. Riley saw he was becoming more comfortable with the little boy and she sighed. She could imagine… one day… Sans and her having a baby of their own. She hoped that was his dream as well. 

* * *

 

“Mom…?” Frankie yawned as Riley gently tucked him in. 

“Yeah?” She smiled. 

“Do you think you guys will have a baby someday?” Frankie smiled up at his parents. Sans’ eyes widened, and Riley looked over at her boyfriend with a frown. 

“M-maybe.” She shrugged. “I would… I would like to have a baby… someday.” Frankie nodded sleepily, 

“Yeah…. I would like to have a little brother or sister someday too… I’ve always wanted to be a big brother.” 

“Well… Your mom and I can talk about it… uh… soon.” Sans chuckled. “Get some sleep, kiddo.” 

“Okay…” Frankie nodded, closing his eyes. “I love you, Dad… Mom…” 

“We love you too, Frankie.” Riley gently kissed the top of his skull and Sans tucked Sir Barkley in next to him before the two left his room and Frankie drifted off to sleep. 


	43. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY~   
> so sorry for not updating frequently!! You know how it is. Summer vacation things. Anyways: this one's short and we apologize, but! Prepare for a long one next time!!

Sans made sure Riley was asleep before he left for the Underground. Over the past week, he’d been returning there, slowly but surely repairing and fixing up the machine. It was a long and arduous task, but Sans was getting used to reading his father’s handwriting, which made the process much more simplistic.    
“You ARE lAte….” Gaster grumbled, his voice crackling with irritation.    
“Sorry. Kid had a nightmare.” He glares and then adds under his breath, “not like you would care.” Apparently, Gaster heard that,    
“I know you THINK I D-d-don’t care about FAMily… BUT I do. I care about YOUR SUCCEss.” 

“And success is…? What? Bein’ like you?” Sans chuckles, getting to work on stripping some wires, “Look, Gaster. Your uh… ‘success’? Yeah. It got you killed.”    
“I periSHED for a GOOD cause…”    
“Mhm. and look at you now.” He rolls his eyes, “Glad I stopped following in your footsteps.”    
“YOU maDE a mist-mist-stake in doing so…”    
“Pfft. I'm glad i didn't become such a stuck up tightwad like you.”   
“And I’m SAD that my SON became S-s-such a FAILURE.” Sans glares and continues his work. He wasn't going to let Gaster get to him like that. He’s trying to make Sans feel bad about not following in his father’s footsteps, and it wasn't working. Sans’ only goal was to fix the machine, not to be lectured relentlessly by his father.    
“TELL mE about YoUR Son AND GirlFRIEND….” Gaster crackles, Sans scoffs,    
“Why the hell do you wanna know about them? S’not like you care.”    
“I WOULD like to knoW Who mY SOn has ChoSEN As HIS MATE and OFFSPRING” Gaster would not be happy knowing that Sans is with a human. There’s one thing Sans has always known about his dad, and that’s his hatred for humans. Ever since his mother died from a human, his dad had always despised them. So, telling him that Riley was a human… probably not the best of ideas.    
“Well.” Sans shrugs, “there’s not much to tell. Riley’s amazing, and Franklin is too.”    
“THiS…. ‘RILEy’... what type OF monster is SHE?”  _ Well, you see, pops… _   
“She’s an elemental.” Sans decides to be as vague as possible. Gaster can’t know about Riley being human.    
“I SeE. And FRANklin?”    
“Skeleton. Really bright kid, too.”    
“HMm… and HOW did You PRocure this ChilD?”    
“Adopted him.”    
“SO He IS noT Blood?”    
“Blood doesn't matter.”    
“BloOD is EVeRything… WE havE To CONtinue our FamILy LinE… YoU MuST have a chilD of your OWN.” As much as Sans would like to, that’s impossible with Riley.    
“Look. I’ll have a kid when me and Riley are ready.”    
“Tsk… you aRE losinG time…” Sans rolls his eyes,    
“I have all the time in the world.”    
“UnLESS tHE timEline ResetS....” Sans stiffens at the mention of resets, 

“Why th’ hell do you think I’m doin’ this? I ain’t doin’ it for shits and giggles, Dad.” Gaster is silent for a moment,    
“I SUpposE not…”    


* * *

 

Frankie hadn’t received a letter from Wren in quite some time and he had never felt so alone. With school just around the corner he figured maybe he could make some new friends, and he and Frisk were still great friends but… he was scared. Scared that he’d lose Frisk, scared that he’d lose his mom and…. Sans….? Frankie was scared more than ever of losing his father. Sans in the past few weeks had seemed so exhausted, he hadn’t talked much to anyone really. Frankie knew Sans had bad dreams, but he had never been too tired to talk to Frankie and now, Frankie was worried that he had done something wrong. Like his final school project when Sans had practically lost it. That had hurt. 

“What’s going on kiddo?” He was brought out of his thoughts by his dad’s familiar voice. 

“Dad….” He sighed, looking up at Sans with a frown. 

“No letter from Wren yet?” Sans asked, sitting next to his son on the couch. 

“No… But… I guess my last letter was late too so that’s okay.” Frankie shrugged. 

“Is… something the matter, Frankie?” Sans frowned. Frankie saw worry in his eyes so he just shrugged. “Come on, kid, you know you can talk to me.” 

“I just….” He frowned. “Dad?”

“Yeah?” Sans said. 

“You’re gonna…. Be my dad forever and ever… right?” Frankie looked up with tears in his eyes. 

“F-Frankie!” Sans gasped. “Yeah, of course! I’m going to make sure of it! I’ll always be your dad.” Frankie sighed, hugging his father tightly. 

“I-I’m sorry…. I just… What if one day you don’t want me anymore?”

“Don’t want you? No. That day will never come. I love you very much, Frankie, and-” He froze, and then looked down again at Frankie with worry. “Is this…. Is this because I haven’t been able to spend as much time with you?” Frankie chose not to answer. “Oh.” Sans’ voice grew softer and he held Frankie tightly, “Look, kiddo…. I….I’m sorry I haven’t been home as much. I have to work more now that we have to pay off your mom’s hospital bills…. And… well, you know Uncle Paps and his collection of Spaghetti.” He chuckles a little. 

“I kn-know… I’m sorry. I…. I know that’s what it is.” It was an irrational fear, he knew that from the start. 

“Look. How about…. I afternoon just for you? Maybe every Saturday we can go out for icecream and then play monopolop?” 

“Really?” 

“Sure.” Sans chuckled. 

“Starting tomorrow?” 

“Starting tomorrow.” Sans nodded. 

“Okay!” He grinned. “Th-thanks, Dad! You’re the best.” 

* * *

 

Riley slipped into bed next to her boyfriend, settling in next to him and kissing his cheekbone gently. He smiled and then yawned. 

“Mmm…” 

“How’d your day with Frankie go?” 

“It was fun. I think he had a good time.” Sans chuckled. 

“I’m glad.” She sighed. “Umm… Sans?”

“Yup?” He grinned. 

“The other day…. Well… we said we would talk about…. some day….” She frowned. 

“Having another kid?” Sans said, looking over at her with wide eyes. 

“S-someday.” She nodded. 

“Riley, I… I would love to raise another kid with you.” He grinned. “If- If that’s what you want.”

“Yes! Y-yes! That’s what I want!” She laughed, taking his hand happily. “A baby?”

“A baby….” He looked over at her nervously.

“You’d be a wonderful father.” She smiled, kissing him on the cheekbone again. “I mean, you already are, but… A baby, I would love to have a baby. Like Mizuko!” 

“If you want a baby, sweetheart, we’ll adopt a baby.” He chuckled. “But… maybe not quite yet.” 

“No… we’ll wait until we’re ready.” She nodded.  _ Maybe when we’re married.  _ When. She hadn’t thought that way before. But she felt that their relationship, ‘Sansley’ as Undyne and Alphys consistently called them, wasn’t a ‘maybe’ anymore. And…. marriage? They hadn’t talked about marriage before, but she thought maybe someday…. 

“Sans?” 

“Yeah?” He murmured. It was obvious he was close to falling asleep. 

“Do you think… someday we might get married?”

“Married?” He smiled, looking over at her sleepily. “I think someday.” He nodded, gently squeezing her hand, “Someday. Soon.” 


	44. Make 'Forever' Come True

Riley was laying across the sofa, her head resting in Sans’ lap, half asleep. Papyrus was just finishing putting lasagna in the oven and Frankie was talking to Frisk on skype. She had finally gotten her hand and leg casts removed and was free, thought the doctor suggested she did nothing rigorous since her bones were still weak. Sans of course, took that to heart, and was once again being extremely protective of her. Which was alright… sometimes. 

“Hey dad!!!!” Frankie rushed into the living room excitedly. Riley sat up with a yawn. 

“What’s goin’ on kiddo?” Sans chuckled. 

“Frisk just told me something really cool!!!” 

“What’s that?” Riley smiled. 

“Humans have skeletons inside them!” Riley laughed a little and looked over at Sans, who blinked and then snickered, trying really hard not to laugh out loud, 

“H-hh…. Your… heh…. Your mom had two.” And then he puts his head in his hands laughing. 

“What?” Frankie frowned. Riley felt her whole face burn.  _ Oh my god.  _

“S-sans!” 

“You have two skeletons inside you mom?!” 

“I didn’t…” He trails off laughing again. “I didn’t say ‘have’. I said  _ had  _ and will again.” 

“Not if you don’t shut up.” Riley glared. Sans’ jaw snapped shut. 

“I… I don’t get it….” Frankie frowned. “How… how can you have two skeletons only sometimes?” Riley glared at Sans.  _ Not such a hotshot now are you?  _

__ “Yeah, Sans. Tell your ten year old son why I have two skeletons inside me when  _ I  _ want.” 

“When you wa- Yeah! Dad, what does that mean?!” Frankie gasped. Sans looked over at Riley with wide eyes and slowly shook his head. 

“Hey! You brought it up! Tell him!” She frowned. 

“W-when...When you’re older…. Kiddo. M-maybe a little bit older…” He manages to whisper.  _ She’s  _ the one laughing now. 

“Older?! Aww….” And he quickly forgot. “Hey! Mama! You wanna play monopolop?!” 

“Sure!” She grinned. 

“CAN I PLAY AS WELL?!” 

“Of course.” Riley nodded. She looked over at Sans who was still staring at her with wide eyes. “What’s wrong, lover boy?” 

“I-I-I…. I shut up.” 

“You did.” She laughed. 

“C-can I…. Can we…?”

“Mayyyybeee….” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Nnnnn….. You wanna kill me.” He groaned. She laughed.

“Why don’t you go get monopolop out, sweetie. We’ll both play.” 

“Okay!” Frankie jumped up and raced to get the board game. 

“Hey! Uhh…” Sans chuckled a little, taking Riley’s hand. “I was thinkin’... maybe you and I take a little walk tomorrow by the mountain… we could pack a picnic or something.” 

“Just you and me?” Riley smiled. 

“Yeah. A date.” Sans nodded. 

“I’d love to!” She kissed his cheekbone quickly just as Frankie came out with the board game. 

“QUIT CANOODLING!” Papyrus shouted. “LETS PLAY!” 

*** *** 

_ Dear Frankie, _

_ I’m sorry my letters have been coming so much later than they should. Things have been very busy here. We’re getting ready for school. Daddy’s putting me in a private school, like Miss Toriel’s. It’s much bigger though and I’m a little nervous about it, but I think it will be alright… _

_ I’m so sorry this letter has to be short because I have to pack. My daddy has a business trip in another state. I wish we were coming back over there. _

_ I hope I can see you soon, Frankie. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Wren _

*** ***

It was a cool day, signifying the coming of fall, but the sun was still shining and so Sans teleported himself, Riley, and their little picnic basket to a park by Mt. Ebott. It was beautiful, they sat and talked for a long time, Riley leaning against Sans. She had never in her life been happier than she was when she was with him. God, she loved him. She squeezed his hand gently. 

“You know what, Sans?” 

“Hmm?” He smiled. 

“You’re my dream come true, you know?” 

“You’re mine.” He sighed, “If I lost you I don’t know what I’d do because… you found me Ri. You saved me. I… the voice? I haven’t heard it in a long time.” He stood, looking over the field they had set up their blanket in. “I think…. I think it was me… trying to protect myself from disappointment when… in reality I was only making things worse. And Riley, you’ve made me the happiest person on this planet.” He pauses, looking down at his feet and then he shrugs. “You made me realize…. I can’t be myself when I’m all by myself… I… I can’t be whole… All this time, all this time I've been lost." He whispered, staring out over the field. Mt Ebott behind him towered above with what little snow it had so early in the season. "All this time I’ve been missing something. But Riley... I found Frankie, and I found a piece of myself. And then, oh god, Riley. I found you." He turned, taking her hands and pulling her up. "And with you I'm whole. With you... I'm complete, Riley. I've never loved someone as much as I love you."

"I love you too." Riley whispered, she smiled. He shook his head,

"There’s more… Before Frankie and you it was always 'never'. I'd never be able to focus on anything but resets, I was plagued by fear. With Frankie I learned to focus on the present, to enjoy what I had in the 'now'. With you Riley, I don't just want the present. With you I look to the future. With you, I want eternity."

"Sans..." Riley whispered, "What are you doing?" He dropped her hands and fell to his knee,

"Please, Riley." He pulled out that little black velvet box he had treasured for the past month. "Please, say yes and make that 'forever' come true." Tears stung Riley's eyes, her jaw dropped, she couldn't breath.

“Sans!” She gasped, but it came out more like a sharp breath of air than his name.

“Riley Elizabeth Malloy,” He whispered, “Will you marry me?”

She didn't care about the diamond that sparkled in that stupid box, she could only look at him and the eternity, their whole lives, that he laid out before her.

"Oh god!" She said, choking on her words and tears, she took in a shuddering breath. "Oh god, Sans. Yes! Yes! A Thousand times, yes!” She practically pulled him up into her arms, forgetting the ring completely, she only kissed him and held onto him. "Yes." She whispered again, crying into his shoulder. After a few more moments, he gently pulled away, and taking her left hand he slipped the ring onto her finger. Their hands clasped together, she kissed him through her tears.

"I'm yours." He whispered. She grinned, kissing him again. 

“I love you… I love you so much.” 

*** ***

“So… uhh… there’s something I gotta tell you guys…” Sans grinned, nervously fiddling with a little toy soldier Frankie had left out. Papyrus and Frankie sat in front of him, waiting patiently. 

“SANS?! WHAT’S WRONG?!”

“Nothings wrong, Paps. In fact, um… Everything’s right. I have to tell you both something that you deserve to know before anyone else.”

“DID YOU BUY A SPAGHETTI FACTORY?!” Papyrus looked extremely excited. “BECAUSE I’VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THOSE. I KNOW WE COULD MAKE MY SPAGHETTI FINALLY FAMOUS-”

“No, Papy, it’s better than that.”

“WHAT?! BETTER THAN SPAGHETTI!?”

“What is it, dad?” Frankie asked.

“Well, I… I asked Riley to marry me.”

“What?!” Frankie gasped.

“And… she said yes.”

“WHAT?! WHAAAAT?!” Papyrus screamed.

“Ohmygod!!!!” Frankie screamed. “Oh my god! Dad, that  _ is  _ better than a spaghetti factory! I KNEW IT! I knew it all along!” Frankie pulled Sans into a hug. “THIS IS PERFECT! Ohmygod! I have to go tell Frisk!”

“No, Frankie, wait… where are you going?!” Sans called.

“I’m walking to Frisk’s house-”

“You can’t- wait, you can’t walk there al-”

“SANS! THIS IS GREAT NEWS!” Papyrus screamed. “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU WON’T EVER BE ALONE AGAIN…. EH!” Papyrus froze. “BUT… BUT… I WILL … BE ALONE.”

“No, papyrus, don’t do this.”

“NYOOHOO! SANS, YOU’RE LEAVING ME ALOONNNEE!”

“No, Papyrus- FRANKIE! YOU CAN’T WALK TO FRISK’S HOUSE ALONE!” 

“ALL ALONE! SANS, YOU CAN’T MARRY RILEY!”

“It’s only a ten minute walk!” Frankie called.

“No, Frankie- Papyrus, stop crying, please! Oh god, this is a nightmare.”

“I’m home!” Someone called. “Frankie? Where are you going?”

“To Frisk’s house.”

“Not by yourself you’re not.” 

“Mommmm!” He groaned. Riley emerged from the entryway, and frowned when she saw Papyrus. 

“Papy, what’s wrong?” 

“YOU CAN’T MARRY SANS, RILEY!” He sobbed. 

“Why not?!” She gasped. 

“BECAUSE THEN I WILL BE ALL ALONEEEE!” 

“Oh no! Of course not!” She quickly knelt in front of the tall skeleton. “You’ll still live with us. The only thing different is Sans and I will have rings, and we’ll… be together forever. A promise.” She smiled. “That’s all it is. A promise.” 

“I CAN STILL LIVE WITH YOU?” He frowned. 

“Of course! Of course!” She nodded. “You’re part of our family!” 

“OH GOOD!” He sighed. “WELL THEN, I’M GLAD YOU AND SANS ARE GETTING MARRIED!” 

“Thank you!” 

“I SHALL GO MAKE THE BESTEST SPAGHETTI YET TO CELEBRATE.” 

*** ***

Sans chuckles as Papyrus hurries off to make his spaghetti. Right now, Sans was the happiest skeleton on earth. He sometimes thinks about what would have happened if he never met Frankie or Riley, but he quickly shrugs those thoughts aside. With him working on the machine and the engagement, things were finally going his way. Riley went off to spread the news to Alphys and Undyne, who he’s sure would be absolutely delighted to hear that their OTP was getting married. Well, human marriage. Monster marriage was vastly different and involved the merging of two souls. But… Sans was sure Riley couldn't do that with him. Human souls were different than monster souls, so much more powerful. 

Though in the eyes of monsters they wouldn't be married, Sans was happy to settle for human marriage, much like Alphys and Undyne. Except, they were merged as well. Sans sighs, imagining what it would be like, to be merged. Must be nice. Merging was all done by instinct anyways, and Sans had never felt anything like that. He sits on the couch, switching on the TV.    
And then he feels a ticking in his soul. It was unusual but… right? It takes him a moment to realize… and then he knows exactly what this is. He needs Riley. He needs to merge. But…. Riley was a human. He looks over at her with a frown. She was sitting on the floor with Frankie teaching him a card game she had bought. She had promised to walk the little skele over to Frisk’s house as soon as he played one game with her. She didn’t seem any different, but Sans’ soul was pulling towards her- he needed her more than he ever had before. 

__ _ No! Riley’s a human! She can’t merge. _ Of course, as a younger skeleton Sans had always heard stories about merges, or he had seen monsters who had merged. He had never heard of someone who had needed to merge and couldn’t. He wasn’t sure what would happen to his soul if he didn’t, but he couldn’t sit her like this, with her so close. He needed a distraction. Maybe if he didn’t think about it the feeling would pass. He stands, with a shrug. 

“I’m gonna run some errands. Papyrus is almost out of pasta.” 

“God forbid.” Riley laughs. “Alright. Well, don’t be gone too long.”  _ I’ll be gone until this feeling passes…  _ As he walks by her there’s an aching in his soul and he grits his teeth.  _ Okay…. Well…. Just don’t think about it.  _ As soon as he’s outside he teleports back to Snowdin.  _ Maybe working on the machine will be a good distraction.  _

__ “yOurE HEre earLY. whAT HAppENed to faMILy tiMe?” 

“Told them I was going to run some errands. I need a distraction.” 

“aH. LYing NOw. YoUR giRLFrieND muSt bE SO PRouD.” 

“Fiance.” He snaps. 

“FIanCE? ….IS thAT a HUmAn teRm? YOu shOUldN’T bE soCIAliziNG wITh thOSE tyPES of PEOple.”  _ Well…. I’ve got news for you, buddy.  _ The aching in his soul has turned into a burning sensation. He’s never yearned for anything like this in his whole life, but god he needs to see her.  _ Shut up. Focus.  _

“Do yOU KNow WHy yoU SHouldN’T, sANs?”

“Yeah yeah. They locked us underground and mom was killed by one. I get it. Not all humans are assholes, Gasters. And besides, they locked us underground ages ago.” 

“WhAT’s wrONg WIth yOu todAY?” Gaster’s voice is irritated now. Sans chokes, leaning over slightly as a sharp pain shoots through his chest.  _ Dammit. It’s just getting worse. Why won’t it go away?  _

“Shut up! Can’t you see I’m trying to focus?!” There’s a pause and then, 

“DiD yOu insTALL tHaT pARt comPLETely upSIde doWN ON purPOSE?” Sans looks over to the machine and groans, putting his head in his hands.  _ Dammit. This isn’t working.  _

“WhAT iS wrONG wITh yOU? HoW COUld YOu haVE poSSIbly miSSED thAT? ….waIT. YOu nEEd to MERge… dON’t yOU. I SHoulD HAve knOWN IT wOUld be my IDIot sON WHo neeDS to merGE AND INStead wasteS TIME. SANS! ARe yOU LIstening to ME?! THis is A COMplete WAStE! IF yOU NeeD TO merGE, DO IT.” 

“She…. she’s out of town.” Sans groans. 

“YOU IDiot. YOu can’T CONcentraTE IN thIS CONditION. GEt oUT anD merGE BEforE YOu kiLL yoURselF. OR WorSE- RUin everYTHing we’VE WOrked on!” 

“I….” Sans pauses, leaning over with a groan.  _ Dammit. Dammit. He can’t know Riley’s…. I can’t merge…. God, it hurts….  _

“quiT WAstinG preCIOus time and gO Do IT.” He doesn’t want to hear Gaster’s voice anymore, so he teleports out, to the front of their house. His soul is aching for her, it’s burning to merge, but  _ Riley’s human…. I can’t merge. Humans… can’t…  _ He has to see her… He has to see her…. 


	45. I Can Feel You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final update before my missions trip. My missions trip is a week long trip and then after it's over I'll be on vacation for three weeks. I will have internet access in those three weeks, however, it will only be in the late evenings and early mornings because we'll be doing things during the day, I believe. We will still try and stick to posting regularly during those three weeks but I can't make any promises. The first week I will have no internet access so there won't be any posting. See you all soon!!!   
> -mariahills_capsicle

_ Something’s wrong with me.  _ Riley stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom.  _ Something started yesterday, and…  _ It had just gotten worse, the increasing, throbbing pain. The agonizing need for… Sans. Just Sans. It had started like a burst of emotion. A realization? She loved him. Oh god, she loved him more than anything. Now… it had escalated to actual physical pain.  _ Something’s wrong.  _ But it was unlike anything she’d ever heard off. Why did everything hurt?

“Hey.” Sans’ voice was soft as he entered their room, gently shutting the door behind him. She saw his clenched fists, and the way he tried not to look at her. She instantly set aside her own pain, though it was turning into agony as he drew closer, and she focused on him.

“Sans.” She whispered. “What’s wrong?” The skeleton stood at the foot of their bed. She could see the pain in his eyes, the longing. He took another step towards her and her hands began to tremble. She bit her lip, trying to hold in her agony. Her breath came unevenly.  _ Something is really, very wrong. _

“I’m fine.” Sans replied, but he spoke almost through his teeth. Riley took in a shuddering breath, but couldn’t stand the anguish anymore. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him.

“I’m not.” Concern instantly replaced the yearning in Sans’ eyes.

“R-riley, what’s wrong?” Sans whispered, sitting next to her on the bed. Her whole body burned. She  _ needed  _ him. And yet when he touched her knee it was like fire.

“I… I don’t know… how…” She bit her lip again, hard.

“Riley.” Sans said. He raised a shaking hand to wipe away the blood she drew.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me.” Riley gasped. She leaned her head against her knees. “It hurts… so bad, Sans. God, I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I  _ need  _ you, and it hurts… it’s burning me.” Her whole body shook. Sans’ eyes widened.

“Y-you can feel it?” He said.

“Feel what?!” Riley moaned.

“Our souls, Riley.” He said, wincing, “They… they need to merge.”

“What?! What does that mean?” Riley sighed. Sans looked down at his shaking hands, clenching them into fists again.

“It’s… It’s a ceremony, sort of. Very sacred to monsters. It’s difficult to explain but, when monsters feel a true, pure, unconditional love towards another they feel… this.”

“‘This’ meaning…?” Riley was beginning to feel sick.  _ This whole explanation part? Can we skip it, Sans? God, please. I need… I need you. _

__ “It’s like… a sign. Instinct, really.” Sans replied. “When you feel this way, like we are, your souls need to merge. The soul-merging ceremony is an act of unconquerable love.” Sans whispered. “It’s undeniable proof that the two who feel this way, the two that participate in this ceremony, will be together- forever.”

“It’s a vow?” Riley said.

“Uhh…It’s a bit more extreme.” Sans said. “In this merging, the souls exchange… pieces, I suppose. So, half of my soul would become half of your’s, and half of your’s would become half of mine. We would, in a sense, be one. When and after the souls have merged we feel one another more… deeply, more… clearly. We feel each other’s emotions, our needs. We’re connected forever. This isn’t something that can be reversed. It’s eternal. Once our souls are merged it can’t be undone.”

“How do we do it?” Riley whispered.

“I don’t… Riley, listen, I don’t think-”

“Sans, god, please! Please, I need…”

“Listen, you’re a human, Riley. I don’t know what will happen. I didn’t know humans could do this. If I had known you were feeling this, I would… I would have said something sooner.”

“If… If I’m feeling this, doesn’t it mean that I’ll be able to do it?” Riley gasped.

“I… Maybe. I don’t know.” Sans whispered, “And if so, I don’t know how your body, how my body, would react. I would have part of your soul- a human soul- in me, and you… you would have part of my soul in you. Setting aside the fact that this ceremony wasn’t made for humans to begin with.”

Riley let out a shuddering breath. “Sans, p-please… we have to. We have to do this.”

“If something were to happen… I would never be able to-”

“Sans. I’m not afraid. I love you too much to be afraid. Sans, please, I feel like I’m dying. I  _ need you. _ ”

“Okay…” Sans nodded slowly, “Okay.”

“How do we do it?” Riley asked. Sans climbed onto the bed so he was facing her. He took her hands and an unbelievable yearning filled her. Sans leaned his skull on her forehead.

“I love you, Riley.” He whispered. She wasn’t sure if that was part of the ceremony, but she responded.

“I love you too.”

“Close your eyes.” He said, “And… focus on me.” She took in a shuddering breath. Sans.  _ Sans. God, I love him. Everything about him. His stupid puns, his laugh, his hugs. I love him.  _ Somehow, this singular emotion was blooming within her, growing stronger with every thought she had. “Let go. Let go of everything you’ve been feeling.” Sans said. “Let it be free.” She did as he instructed, and she was overwhelmed by her emotions. She leaned in, closer to him. There was a sharp pain.

Sans pulled away slightly. Riley opened her eyes.  _ Is that…?  _ Her soul. It was green, glowing softly. It was so beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. And there… there was Sans’ soul. White. Different, but just as beautiful. In that moment she felt so alive, and so loved. It wasn’t until Sans brushed a hand across her cheek that she realized she was sobbing. Looking up into his eyes she found he was crying too. As they stared at one another their souls merged. The sudden waterfall of emotions that hit Riley made her gasp aloud.

They weren’t her’s. They were Sans’. She could feel him, and through it she  _ knew  _ him. She closed her eyes, trying to sort through the cascade of foreign feelings. She felt his fear, she understood them more now than she ever had. Terror that he would lose Frankie, anguish that he might lose her. And still, a deep lingering fear that there might be a reset.  _ Because what am I without you?  _ Then there was fury, a terrible anger. Riley could hardly breath as it grew in measure.  _ I’ll destroy them for touching Frankie. For touching Riley. If they touch my family, I’ll bring them down.  _ Anger was quickly replaced with something else. It was a softer emotion, like it was fading away. But it burned, still, when she felt it.  _ Why is she with him? He’s not that funny. Doesn’t she realize how I feel? _

__ Happiness. She was suddenly, indescribably happy.  _ I’m glad you’re here, Riley, with me. Sure, I’ll play monopoly with you, kiddo! It’s good to see you too, Papy. It’s Tuesday… Spaghetti Night.  _ And then, stronger and more powerful than all the rest- love. Such an overflowing, powerful feeling Riley couldn’t breath.  _ I love you, Paps. You’re the best brother. I’ll always love you, Frankie. I love you, Riley. God, I love you. More than anything.  _ It was an emotion filled with warmth, with joy. And through it, she felt complete.

She opened her eyes again, all feelings still crashing around her like the waves of the sea. Their souls were separating again. And she looked up to see that her’s was now half white- half his- just as his was half green.  _ It’s meant to be. It’s meant to be…  _ Her soul came back into her. She breathed in, feeling him. Loving him more than ever. She looked up at him, “I feel you.” She whispered, reaching out and touching his cheekbone. “Sans, I…” She breathed in, feeling an enormous wave of his emotions. “I… love you….”

*** ***

Sans watched in awe as Riley’s soul pulled away from her. Green.  _ Kindness.  _ His own soul pulled out of him, the upside down white heart slowly moving towards her beautiful green one. Riley was crying.  _ Oh god- is it too much? Is she okay? _

He reaches up and wipes away her tears, he didn't notice that he was crying too. And then the souls met. Sans gasps, unable to breathe, unable to move.

He can  _ feel her.  _ The flood of emotions took him by surprise, a static-like feeling passing through his bones, followed by an excruciating pain that almost made him cry out in agony.  _ Dad! Leave mommy alone! Please!  _ Sans’ breathing became more sporadic as he delved deeper into the pain.  _ Mommy? Why did dad hit you?  _ He gasped aloud with the next emotion, sorrow. Horror. Shock.  _ Where's Ally? Where's my sister? Mom, my face hurts…  _ Sans choked back another cry,  _ Ally!? Ally?! Why did she have to… Why did she have to die?! It's not FAIR! ITS NOT FAIR!!  _ Anger. Denial.  _ What's the point? Why am I alive? Why didn't I die in that fire? _

But soon, those emotions died down, Replaced by a more secluded string of feelings,  _ I don't need anyone. No one needs me, either. This apartment is perfect. Just for me. _

Next, happiness. The sensation was wild and filled Sans with a warm and fuzzy feeling.  _ I love my new friends! I'm lucky to have friends like them!  _ Sans loved this feeling, but unfortunately, it didn't last long, as fear shot through his body like a chill.

_ I'll never see them again, now. I'm back to being alone… Hopeless. I miss Sans…  _ The warmth returns, and something else? Embarrassment? Longing?  _ Oh god, what do i do? I… I like him. A lot. _

Desire. Tension.  _ Oh my god. We're dancing. Together! I feel like I'm walking on air.  _ The next feeling was the most intense, Sans desperately tries to stop from shaking, his eyes snap shut.

_ I love him. I love Sans. I love his smile. His voice. His stupid jokes. I love Frankie too! And Papyrus! We're a family now… I have a family again.  _ The emotions began to fade as the souls pull apart, his soul was half white, half green. And so was hers.  _ It… It worked… It worked! _

As soon as his soul disappeared back into his chest, he looked at Riley, who smiled back, her face wet with tears. He felt whole.

“I feel you,” Riley whispered, her voice shaking. She reached a hand out, pressing it against his cheekbone, “Sans… I love you…” He smiles widely.  _ I know. _

Something clenches in his soul.  _ No. NO! Something’s wrong!  _ Riley’s eyes flutter closed as she falls into his arms.

“R-Riley…?”  _ Oh god, why did I let her do this? She's not moving.  _ He shakes her,

“RILEY?!” He freezes, feeling the shallow rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing.  _ Oh god. Please wake up, Riley… I love you so much. I love you so, so much. Please… _

*** ***

Riley woke up with a gasp, she was on her bed, still wrapped tightly in Sans’ arms. The moment she thought of him, her whole body filled with a warm tingly feeling.

“Th-thank god.” He whispered. “Are you… how are you…?” She blinked, taking his hand in her’s, leaning against him, and looking up.

“I feel…” She took in a deep breath, “warm…” He leaned his skull against her forehead.

“You feel it?” He asked softly.

“I feel you.” She replied, turning so she could kiss him. He leaned into her kiss. When she pulled away, she still smiled up at him. “You’re happy.” She said, “I can feel… how you feel.” She frowned. “I’ve never…. I never thought something like this was possible.”

“I was afraid it wasn’t. I was afraid…” He looked down. She felt his worry, his fear.

“Sans.” She whispered. “Look at me.” As soon as his eyes met her’s again she felt warmth building up inside her. “We don’t need to dwell on that. It worked, it’s done, and… I have never felt more alive before in all my life….” she paused, biting her lip, “Do you feel this way?” He nodded slowly, his cheeks turning blue.

“They always said it would be like a miracle to finally merge with someone, but I never… god, Riley, I never really quite believed them until we were in the moment.” She reached up and gently wiped away a tear that was slowly rolling down his cheekbone. He laughed a little, “You feel alright then?”

“I feel amazing.” She said. She could lay there all night with him, legs stretched out, fingers intertwined, eyes only for each other. After a long, peaceful moment of silence she thought of something. “Do we… tell people… about this?”

“It’s a very sacred ceremony, but more often than not it is celebrated among friends and family.” He smiled. “We’re  _ soulmates  _ now.” She laughed. “Of course…” He frowned, thinking of something darker. “We wouldn’t… share what we felt.”

“Of course not.” Riley whispered. Seeing his expression she sighed, “What did you feel?”

“I’m sorry. This is… I’m too happy to think about-”

“I know you are.” Riley replied. “But, it’s probably better that we talk about it now.”

“I… your father, Riley. Your sister. I felt all those emotions. Rage, hurt…”

“I’m so sorry.” Riley whispered.

“No.” Sans shook his head. “No. Riley, it’s not something to be sorry about. Your father did terrible things and all your emotions are understandable, reasonable.”

“It burned, didn’t it? It hurt.”

“Sometimes they do.” He replied. She felt his sudden fear. “D-did… did mine hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” She said. “They hurt like they should. Anger. Fear. But, Sans, everything… I forgot everything the moment I felt love.” She smiled, “You… you have so much love, Sans. There’s no need to dwell on those other things, and now… you won’t have to. Because I’m sharing some of my love with you.” She gently pressed her hand on his sternum. “Please remember that. I’ll… always love you.”

“How can I forget?” Sans replied. He looked at her a moment longer, and shook his head, “You remember it too.”

“We’ll remind ourselves together.” She said with a laugh. He pulled her into his embrace again.

“I love you.” He said.

“I know.” She kissed him quickly. They lay there together for a long time, just resting, the thought of leaving the other too terrible to bear.

*** *** 

Sans pulled himself out of bed with a sigh. He and Riley had fallen asleep holding each other and were awoken rather rudely by Papyrus who screamed something about pancakes before dashing back down the hallway. 

“Mmm….” Riley smiled, spreading out across the bed and staring up at him. “You’re perturbed.” 

“Trust me, I know.” Sans groaned. She laughed a little. 

“Sorry… I… I just never knew I’d be able to feel someone else’s emotions… and feeling your’s is… amazing….” 

“I know. I feel you too.” He smiled, quickly kissing her forehead. “I guess we should go make sure Papyrus hasn’t burnt down the kitchen.” 

“Good plan.” She sighed, climbing out of bed slowly. He led her down the stairs into the kitchen where Papyrus and Frankie had already made an enormous pile of pancakes. 

“Dad! Mom!” Frankie gasped, turning around quickly to hug them, but he froze mid-hug, staring up at them with a frown.

“What… what is it?” Riley frowned. 

“Y-you’re…. You’re different….” 

“Different?” Riley looked over at Sans.  _ He’s a monster… he can sense that Riley and I have one soul now…  Thought he probably isn’t sure what it means.  _

__ “A good different!” He hugged his parents happily. “I love you both!” 

“We love you too, kiddo.” Sans chuckled, hugging his son tightly.  _ Very much.  _

“SANS! THERE  _ IS  _ SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU AND RILEY….?” Papyrus paused, looking over them thoughtfully, and then he gasped. “SANS! IS THIS WHAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT?! WHEN WE WERE LITTLE?! CONGRATULATIONSSSS! NYEH! I SHALL MAKE YOU THE BESTEST PANCAKES YET! NYEHEHEHEH!!!” 

“Uhh… Thanks, bro.” 

“Thank you!” Riley was practically radiating happiness, Sans could feel her soul on fire with joy.  _ I really make her that happy?  _ He had never experienced something like this. He had been with girls before, but… no one like Riley. And of course, merging was a one time thing. “Sansley”, as Alphys and Undyne so fondly called them, was forever. He had never imagined… God. Riley made him the happiest guy in the world, now feeling her happiness… He smiled brightly, squeezing her hand gently. 

“I love you.”

“I know.” She grinned. Sans’ pocket vibrated and he realized he had slept with all his clothes on from yesterday, his phone still in his pocket. He quickly pulled out the small device and tapped the green button. 

“Heya.”

“HEY PUNK!” Undyne practically screamed. “Is Riley there?! You two absolutely have to come see what Mizuko can do!!” 

“Uhh.. yeah she’s here, but we’re just having breakfast…” 

“THAT’S FINE.”

“What.” 

“We’re coming over.” Undyne snapped. 

“What?” Sans chuckled. “Now?!” 

“Yup!” And that was when the door was kicked in. 

“NOT AGAIN!” Papyrus shrieked. “CAN’T WE BE GENTLE WITH THE DOOR?!” 

“Undyne!” Riley gasped, “Awww Zuko!” 

“WAIT!” Undyne screamed. “Hold it!! Woah woah woah! Wait.” She blinked for a moment, looking over at Sans and Riley with wide eyes. 

“What?” Riley frowned. Sans grinned, 

“Somethin’ different?” 

“Y-y-you merged!?” She choked. Sans could feel Riley’s confusion.  _ I forgot to tell her yesterday that other monsters can tell by instinct…. _

“Y-yeah, but how…?” She began. 

“OH MY GODDDDDD! ALPHYYYYSSSSS!!!!” Undyne screamed. “ALPHYS FORGET THE BABY BAG THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!” 

“C-coming…” The scientist appeared in the doorway and her jaw dropped. “Oh m-my g-god!!! Undyne.. D-do you kn-know what this m-means?!” 

“YUSSSS!” Undyne screamed. Mizuko shrieked excitedly, though Sans was sure the small child had no idea what was going on. 

“S-sansley is f-foreverrrr!!!!” Alphys squealed. “Oh m-my god! Congratulations, y-you two!!!!” 

“Thanks!” Riley grinned. 

“THIS IS THE BEST! Congratulations!!!” Undyne punched Sans on the shoulder. 

“Ow.” Sans groaned. “Thanks.” 

“I d-didn’t even kn-know monsters and h-humans could m-merge together. S-since it’s n-not a human th-thing.” Alphys gave Riley a tight hug. 

“I was concerned it wouldn’t work.” Sans frowned. “But…” He grinned. 

“Thank god it did.” Riley laughed. 

“Oh my god, Sansleyyyy…” Undyne grinned brightly. 

“So… what did you two want to show us?” 

“Oh!” Alphys gasped. “Y-yeah! It’s amazing!” 

“Watch this, you dorks!” Undyne quickly sat down on the sofa, and set Mizuko on his feet on the floor next to the coffee table. The baby set his hands firmly on the table and Undyne gently let him go. And there he stood, happily. 

“He’s standing!!!” Riley gasped. “Awww!” 

“N-not only that…” Alphys grinned. Just then, Mizuko caught sight of Spaghetti, who was making his way across the living room carefully. The orange cat made eye contact with the little fish and froze. Mizuko didn’t. He  _ ran,  _ racing towards the small animal. The cat’s fur stood on end and he dashed away, Mizuko chasing after him quickly.

“He’s running!!!” Riley choked. “Wow!!!” 

“Woah.” Sans chuckled. “He’s pretty fast.” He tried to imagine having to chase down a little kid like that. It was difficult but maybe someday he’d have to. With Riley he wouldn’t mind having another kid. It was nice to think about. Spaghetti was not pleased, but he found protection on top of the dining room table. 

“CAGAGAAGA!” Mizuko screamed, his face scrunched up in a frown. He really wanted the cat.  _ He is pretty cute.  _ Sans chuckled. 

“Hey, kiddo… maybe you shouldn’t chase Spaghetti… try and be friends with him, huh?” He carefully scooped the cat off the table (not that the cats really cared for him) and set him on the floor. “Pet nicely…” He tried to show Zuko how to pet the cat nicely but the moment Spaghetti was on the floor Zuko was after him again.  _ Oh well.  _ Sans chuckled.  _ I think I lost points for that.  _ The cat would probably like him even less, but at least he got to see Zuko smile. 


	46. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYA! Sorry about the delays. It's been one helluva couple weeks with the co-author on vacation and stuff, but we got everything done for this chapter finally! Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> -timelord1122

Frankie stared down at the school supplies in frustration. 

“Dad. I don’t want to go back to school.” 

“What?” Sans frowned, “Kiddo, you love school! Besides, Mom and I will be there too!”

“Yeah but, Wren won’t and….”

“Frankie.” Sans frowned, gently pulling his son into a hug. “Frankie, you have other friends at school. You have Frisk, and Ella.” 

“I know, but it isn’t the same, Dad.” 

“Hey. This year you’re going to be in fourth grade! You’re going to make lots of new friends. You’re gonna have lots of fun!” 

“You think it’ll be alright, Dad?” 

“Of course! You’re very strong, Frankie, and I’m proud of you. This year you’re going to have lots of fun.” Frankie sighed. He hoped his dad was right. 

“You and Mom will be there?” He frowned.

“‘Course. I’m the janitor remember? And Mom’s gonna be working in the library.”

“Okay.” Frankie smiled a little, hugging his dad tightly.

“I love you, Frankie, and I’m very proud of you.”

“I love you too.” Just at that moment Papyrus burst through the door. 

“SANS!!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. “YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT’S HAPPENED!” 

“Uhh…. You’re right. What?” 

“I HAVE A JOB!!!! NYEHEHEHEH!!!” 

“A… what?” Frankie looked up at his uncle with wide eyes. 

“A JOB! I HAVE TO GO TO WORK TOMORROW!!!”

“S-serious?” Sans choked, “A real job?”

“AT A RESTAURANT!!”

“Where?” Frankie grinned. 

“ON THAT CORNER BY RILEY’S OLD APARTMENT!!! IT’S A CAFE, AND THEY SAID IF I WORK HARD SOMEDAY I MIGHT BE ABLE TO COOK SOMETHING THERE!!!” 

“That’s amazing, Paps…” Sans chuckled, “I’m really proud of you.” He yawned and Frankie frowned. His dad had been so tired recently, and a little down. It worried him. 

“I KNOW YOU ARE!!! DON’T WORRY, SANS! SOON I’LL HAVE ENOUGH EXPERIENCE TO MAKE MY VERY OWN RESTAURANT!!!! WITH SPAGHETTI!!!! NYEHEHEHE!” 

“I’m…” Sans yawned, “....sure.” 

“I SHALL GO PRACTICE RIGHT NOW!!!” He dashed off into the kitchen to begin making more late-night spaghetti. 

“Dad?” Frankie frowned, looking over at his father. “Why are you so tired all the time now?” 

“Hmm… maybe I just need to go to bed earlier.” He shrugged, with a big smile. 

“Okay… Well… It  _ is  _ getting late.” 

“Hey… I’m back.” Riley stepped in, carrying a lot of grocery bags with toiletries and some new clothes. She came into the livingroom, kicking off her shoes and collapsing on the sofa, not even bothering with taking the grocery bags up to her room. 

“Paps just got a job.” Sans frowned. 

“I know.” She laughed, “He’s going to do great. It’ll be good for him.” 

“It’s getting late.” Sans yawned, “I’m ready for bed, what about you, babe.” 

“Yeah. Let's get ready for bed, Frankie.” It didn’t take long for the little skeleton to get in pajamas and climb under the covers. Sans and Riley tucked him in as usual and he slowly drifted off into sleep. 

* * *

 

Riley climbed into bed next to her husband, who was already drifting off. 

“Sans….” She murmured, gently taking his hand and resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Mhmm?” 

“You...you’ve been so tired lately, I’m worried.” She sighed.  _ He has been sleeping, but it doesn’t seem to be helping how tired he is in the day.  _ “S-something could be wrong and-”

“I’m fine.” Sans frowned, looking over at her. “I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Sans-” She felt a twinge in her soul. He was  _ lying.  _ “You’re lying to me!” She choked. 

“What?! No!” Sans shook his head.

“What are you doing? What’s going on? You’re hiding something from me, I can feel it!” 

“I’m not!” He shook his head, and she could feel, still, he was lying. 

“Why are you lying to me?!” She choked. 

“B-because… I… you can’t know. Not now….” He frowned. 

“I’m your wife! I can feel your every emotion! And you can’t tell me something about your  _ health?! _ ” 

“N-no… It’s… not that. Riley, it’s hard to explain-”

“Try.” 

“I can’t!” That’s when they heard Frankie scream, and Riley instantly put it all aside as they both jumped out of bed.  _ We’ll be talking about this later- that’s for sure.  _

* * *

 

_ “So… what do you have to say for yourself, little freak?” Brendan’s dad slammed his bat down on the palm of his hand. Frankie couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even plead, and he couldn’t move to defend himself. He was helpless, and still, the group of Red X lunatics raised their weapons and fell on him like dogs on a scrap of meat. Bats swung, and fists and feet punched and kicked. _

_ “No! Please!” Frankie screamed frantically. “Stop! STOP! YOU’RE HURTING ME! STOP! YOU’RE HURTING ME-” _

__ _ “Kill him.” Brendan’s dad hissed. _

__ _ Frankie screamed with all the strength he had left  _ and the next moment he was awake, in his bed, still screaming. The door burst open, like it usually did. Mom, first, in her robe. Dad next, his hands clenched into fists. Frankie knew his father was subconsciously ready for if… maybe just this time… it really was actually the Red X.

“Frankie! Frankie, are you alright?” Riley’s voice was soothing. Frankie gasped, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

“Just another nightmare.” He whispered.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sans reached out touch Frankie’s shoulder, but Frankie couldn’t help but shy away from the touch.

“No touching, Sans.” Riley reminded him, taking his hand.

“R-right.” Sans looked hurt. He usually was.

__ “Frankie.” Riley whispered. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Frankie choked on a sob. “It’s just the same as the others. Just the same.”

“We’re right here for you, Frankie.” Sans said. “Always.” Riley nodded. Frankie rocked back and forth one more time, and then broke into sobs, falling into the arms of his father and mother.They both held him tightly.

“It’s going to be just fine, Frankie.” Sans murmured. His dreams were always so real. He had almost felt the bats, the fists, and the feet. They had almost hurt. Riley was rubbing her hand in circles around his shoulder blade. Sans was patting his back.

“Shh…” Riley whispered. Frankie knew what came next was the singing. But he didn’t want singing tonight.

“Dad.” He whispered. “Can I please sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course.” Riley answered. Sans nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” Frankie sighed.

“There is absolutely nothing to apologize for, Frankie. Everyone has nightmares.”

“Not every night.” Frankie sobbed.

“People who went through what you went through… they have nightmares every night.” Riley said. She said it knowingly, and Frankie believed her. Aanddd… just on time:

“OHMYGOD! IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT! I HEARD SCREAMING!” Papyrus burst through the door.

“Everything’s alright, Papyrus. Frankie just had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“Oh.”

“Go ahead and go back to bed, Papy.” Sans said.

“ALRIGHT! GET SOME GOOD DREAMS, FRANKIE!”

“I hope so.” Frankie murmured. Sans carried Frankie back into his and Riley’s room and lay him down in the middle of their bed. The two adults climbed in on either side of him.

“I love you both.” Frankie whispered.

“I love you too, kiddo.” Sans replied. Riley kissed the top of Frankie’s skull.

“Goodnight, Frankie,” She said.

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

Lying to Riley really wasn't what Sans had in mind, but he was so close. The machine was finally almost complete. He couldn't have Riley stopping him from going. Besides, he could handle it. Family in the day, machine at night. But the look of betrayal in her eyes made him have second thoughts. He sighs, looking over at Riley and Frankie who lay in bed next to him. The machine only needed one more component and it would be done. The resets would stop. It would all be over, and Sans could live his life.    
He cautiously gets out of bed, careful not to wake Riley or Frankie. Once that was accomplished, he teleports back down underground, to the basement. Gaster was oddly silent today. Sans gets to work immediately. He could read the blueprints pretty easily now, and the last thing they needed was a power cell from the core to power it. That was simple enough, despite the cells being in the Delta sector of the core. It was very unstable and was sealed off when it was determined unsafe by the workers at the core. 

Sans teleports there with a sigh, the walkway that heads into the power room is broken and shaky. Every few minutes, a huge tremor would shake the building, knocking panels loose, causing the power to fluctuate. Sans reminds himself that this was the room Gaster perished in, and that if he were to fall as well, he’d share the same fate. But, the skeleton continues forward, making it to the power room unscathed. The walls of the room were lined with power cells, and there were plenty to spare. He grabs a few, and heads back to the basement, pleased that he managed this without getting hurt or killed.    
“FInALLy. Alright. LET’S comPLETE the MACHINE.” Gaster sounds happy for once. 

“A’ight.” Sans sighs, taking one of the power cells over to an open panel, he slides it into the slot. Sans huffs, heading for the on-switch. _Please work… Please work…_ As soon as the on-switch is pressed, a whirring fills the air.   
Sans takes a step back, the whirring gets louder. And louder. _Something must be wrong… no! Dammit!_  
“Gaster, what’s going on!?” He has to yell over the noise, suddenly, a flash of bright white fills the air and Sans can’t see. He shields his eyes with his arm. _What the hell…?_  
“Finally…” A deep voice chuckles, “I was beginning to think you’d never fix the machine, my son....” The light fades. Sans’ soul sinks as he sees the figure before him. A demented reflection of his dad stands crookedly, a frightening smile spread across his melted white skull. His body is a mass of moving darkness, pieces of him fall off and appear to disappear into nothing. His form glitches occasionally, like static on a television screen.   
“Gaster I… I don't understand…” Sans looks at Gaster with wide, terrified eyes. Has his father returned? What about the resets?   
“I don't expect you to… You see, You always were way too… trusting. Heh. I needed to come back, to continue my work and… You were the only one who could help me.”   
“But the… the resets…?” Sans was hopeful. _Please… It has to work… please…_   
“You’re not very bright, are you, sans? I _used_ you. This was all for my sake. And now I’m back. I'm back and i'm going to finish what I started.” 


	47. Riley the.... Human

Riley woke up in the morning to furious knocking at her bedroom door. 

“SANS! RILEY! I’M GOING TO WORK NOW!!!” Papyrus shouted, before racing away. Frankie rolled over with a groan. 

“What time is it, Dad?” There was no response, and Riley sat up with a frown. Sans wasn’t in bed.  _ He must be up. But where? Papyrus wouldn’t have missed him in the kitchen… _

“Dad’s not here…” She whispered 

“Where is he?” Frankie sat up as well, yawning. “Maybe getting coffee.”

“Wouldn’t have Papyrus seen him?” Riley remembered the conversation they had had last night, how they had argued- he had  _ lied. To my face. He lied to my face!  _ But she was too concerned to be angry. She slipped around Frankie and to the edge of bed to grab her phone. No messages or anything….  _ Sans…. Where are you?  _ He was always back before she woke up. 

She frowned, sending him a quick text, and tapping her fingers impatiently.

“Well?” Frankie whispered. “Is Dad okay?” 

“I don’t know… he hasn’t answered.” 

“Call him, Mom!” He gasped, he was hoping it was nothing. Maybe Sans had just run to the store or something? But Riley knew better. She could feel in her soul that something was wrong. She quickly dialed Sans’ number and waited, listening. There was a soft click. 

“Sans! Thank god! Where are you?!” 

Then a soft, intimidating voice, “I’m sorry… Sans is unavailable right now….” 

*** ***

“You…  _ used  _ me?” Sans stares at his father, becoming angry quickly. “So what? All this work was just to bring you back?!” He growls.  _ That scumbag! I should have known not to trust him… _

“Precisely. You see, I knew you would not do it voluntarily…” The dark figure grins, “So, I had to… motivate you.” Gaster chuckles softly.    
“You asshole…” Sans glares, “What kinda father pulls that kinda shit on his son? Feeds his kid hope only to tear it away?!”    
“The kind of father who can return hope once I have taken it away. I can put a stop to the resets- I-I-I--” Gaster’s form glitches, fading from reality for a moment before it returns, “of course… this is only a temporary form… the machine brought me back, but not physically… I am but a ghost. I do not have much time… I will need another favor from you, my son…”    
“Like hell I’m gonna do anything for you!” Sans hisses, turning to leave. Just then, something grabs his arm. An invisible force pulls him back, pinning him against the wall.  _ Fuck… Can’t move… _ He tries to teleport away, nothing happens.  _ The hell…? _

“I cannot allow you to leave… one day, you will understand… but you will never understand the pain i’ve felt… How would you feel? If one day, no one remembered what scientific achievements you achieved? If you spent years, spectating a world where everyone lives happily without you? I am going to return to this world, stronger than ever, and build a utopia! Everyone will know the name W.D Gaster…” Sans struggles,    
“You’re crazy- let me go!” he clenches his teeth, his left eye flashes blue, a Gaster Blaster summoning in front of him. But the giant skull doesn't fire. He commands it to, but it stares straight ahead, at the glitching figure.    
“Ah… I see my blasters still remember their old master…” Gaster chuckles, patting the skull gently. It bows obediently. Sans can't move… he can't use his magic…  _ Riley… Frankie… Papyrus... I have to protect them…  _

__ “Let go of me…” Sans continues to struggle.    
“I simply cannot do that… You see… I need a new host to complete my utopia…” Sans’ soul sinks.  _ He doesn't mean…  _

“My glorious utopia… Monsters will take the surface back… Humans will be exterminated, they will pay for what they’ve done. They made a great mistake, locking us away all those years ago… they thought they could do it without consequence… HA-hhA--hhha…” Gaster glitches again. _Riley!_   
“You- you can't do that! Humans arent the enemy… they’ve changed, Gaster. For the better…”   
“How could any son of mine say such a thing…?” Gaster scoffs, “You have changed, my son… What made you this way? So… sick in the mind? So… ill?” 

“I’ve met humans, Gaster… friends… pals… they’re not--”    
“SILENCE!” Gaster shouts, “You are a fool! All humans must be eradicated!” Sans’ father moves closer to him, his pupils a menacing purple. 

“Now- Play your part in my little game, Sans. I need a new host, and you happen to be here…” The pressure around Sans’ wrists tighten as he tries to struggle more.    
“N-No… Stop!” Sans fights against the force. Gaster draws closer still, so he’s face to face with his son.    
“You will understand one day…”    
Suddenly, Sans’ phone rings. Gaster’s attention snaps over to the workbench, where the cellphone lie.  _ It’s probably Riley… Shit…  _ He can feel Riley’s worry through his soul, so she must be awake. Gaster snatches the phone, looking down at the caller ID.    
“Riley the… human?” A menacing grin spreads across Gaster’s face, “So that’s why your opinion has changed… Your partner is a human… Disgusting. Repulsive. You have betrayed your father- EVERYTHING I STAND FOR!!” Gaster glitches in anger, his face mangling into a twisted, angry version of its former self.    
“I love her. And there’s nothing you can do to change that!” Sans spits, glaring. The pressure moves to his neck, choking him.    
“Let’s have a little talk with ‘Riley’, shall we?” Gaster cackles, answering the call.  _ N-no!  _

_ *** *** _

“Who is this?!” Riley gasped. “Where's Sans?!”

“M-mom…? What's going on?” Frankie looked scared, Riley wanted to assure him that everything was alright but she wasn't sure anymore. She could feel Sans’ soul- he was terrified and furious. Something was terribly wrong. 

“Like I said, ‘Riley the  _ human _ ’.... Sans is busy, but how about we have a little chat….” 

“No!” She heard a muffled voice. 

“Now, now. Interrupting is rude, son…. So Riley…” the strange voice chuckled, but it sounded weird- almost as if she was listening to static. “How would you feel…. If you just found out your son  _ lied  _ to you?”

“What? I- look! I don't have to talk to you! I want to talk to my husband.  _ Now _ .” She glared. 

“Your husband….” there was a long pause. “Your  _ husband _ .” The voice laughed again. “You  _ fool.  _ Do you really think a monster like Sans could be happy with someone as pitiful as you- a  _ human _ .”

“Excuse me?” She choked. 

“Mom… wh-who….?” 

“It won't be this way much longer….  _ Riley _ …. Soon enough Sans won't be able to remember you…. But… that won't matter because well… You'll be  _ dead.”  _

“Wh-what? Who is this? Wh-where-” 

“But if I'm going to get to work on that I can't be talking to you!” He laughed. “Good- AH!”

“Riley!” The voice was faint but she knew it well. “Whatever you do don't come look for me! Don't come under-” 

“You've made a big mistake, Sans.” The voice hissed. “Goodbye,  _ human. Forever.” Click.  _ Riley shaking set the phone aside and looked over at Frankie. The poor kid looked terrified. 

“Wh-who was it, mom?” 

“I don't know. But you're dad’s in trouble.” She whispered. “I have to go find him.” 

“Wh-where?” 

“I think Underground.” She frowned, standing and quickly getting dressed.  _ “You'll be dead.”  _ what had he meant? And who was he anyways? 

“Can I come?” Frankie frowned. 

“W-what?” She looked up at Frankie quickly. “...No. It's too dangerous-”

“Please, Mom. Let me help…” he whispered. She frowned, looking over him again. He was determined, scared, but eager to help. He needed his father to be safe. 

“Okay. Okay…. You can come.” She nodded. The kid had been through so much. He was ready for this. She could see it in his eyes. He nodded solemnly and jumped up to get dressed. Riley watched him leave to go to his room and then set about her own task quickly. Soon enough they were in the car and on their way to Mt. Ebott. 

Frankie stared out the window worriedly, silent the whole way there. Riley glanced at him every so often. She was worried about him. But he was strong- and she was proud of him. 

“Here we are.” She frowned, quickly hopping out of the car. Frankie followed her and they made their way to the entrance to the underground. “Frankie… promise me you'll be careful and you'll stay with me.”

“I promise… Let's go get dad.” he nodded. She let the way into the old throne room, from there she wasn't exactly sure where to go. She felt Sans’ fear and anger constantly she wished it could guide her. Maybe sans was at the old Grillby’s- like he was last time. Where else could he be? They didn't have time to search the whole underground! Snowdin was the best place to start though. 

“Follow me.” She smiled a little.  _ I think I can remember the way.  _

It was the instant that they left the throne room that she could no longer feel him. She couldn't feel Sans. 


	48. Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYA- I'm so sorry about all the delays lately. School's been awfully busy T-T. BUT here it is. Sorry for being late! Hope you enjoy, my dudes. 
> 
> -T1122

Gaster moves closer still, closing in on Sans. His form is fading faster, turning nearly transparent.    
“Stay away from me!” Sans chokes, trying once more to pull away from the force that has his hands pinned at his sides.    
“I am sorry it has to be this way, my son…” Gaster flashes Sans a sad smile before his eyes flash a bright, menacing purple. Suddenly, his hand flies forward, wrapping around Sans’ neck vertebrae. Sans struggles more as he sees the molten darkness from his father’s body slowly crawl its way up his arm, flowing over the bones of Gaster’s hand as it makes contact with his neck. It’s cold, sending shivers down Sans’ spine as he feels the viscous darkness climb over his bones. 

“No! S-stop!” The black liquid moves upwards, making its way up Sans’ jaw. Sans’ struggles become more futile, the darkness crawls up his face, slithering its way into his eye socket. Sans can do nothing but scream as his vision fades and he feels his soul being torn from his body. When Sans’ vision returns, he’s no longer looking at Gaster, but at himself. No, perhaps not himself anymore. The skeleton before him looked like him, sure, but the dripping black ooze that emanated from his eyes and mouth told him that he was not looking at himself- but Gaster. Gaster took over his body.    
“Now, Sans... “ That was his voice-  _ his  _ voice! “I cannot see you, but i know you are there… If you want to live, your soul, combined with that…  _ foul _ human’s… should be able to persist for a little while… You’ll need a host too. Anything electronic will do.” Gaster looks down at his hand, stretching and flexing his bones. “Intriguing.” 

And that’s when Sans realizes he can't feel Riley. It's agony. Being able to feel her made him complete, but without his physical form, he couldn't feel anything, really. He can feel his soul call out for her, but it gets no response.  _ Riley! Where is she?!  _ He’s certain if he can't feel her, she can't feel him either.    
“And you had better hurry, son… you can't have any longer than an hour before that hybrid soul of yours shatters…”  _ If my soul dies, so does Riley… I can't let that happen… _ Suddenly, a ringing brings Sans’ attention over to his phone, that Gaster had tossed aside.  _ No!  _ Gaster smirks, getting used to his legs as he walks over to the phone, looking down at the text on the screen. 

“Riley the human… heh heh heh… You know, Sans… I’d really love to meet her…”  _ Stay away from her, bastard!!!  _ Sans tries to do something, anything, to stop Gaster. But all he could do was make the power fluctuate. Gaster chuckles,    
“What’s wrong, Sans? Do you not want me to meet your disgusting partner?”  _ She’s not disgusting you sack of crap!!  _ The lights glitch again, but that's all Sans can do. With another grin, Gaster picks up the phone. 

*** ***

Riley froze, standing in the hallway because one instant she felt him and the next she felt utterly alone. She reached out, and she couldn’t feel him- he was just gone. It was an indescribable feeling- like she’d just lost half of herself, and she let out a cry of alarm, her soul- so confused, shocked. She fell to her knees.  _ SANS?!!? WHERE ARE YOU?!  _ Why couldn’t she feel him?

“M-mom?!” Frankie quickly grabbed her arm. “Wh-what’s wrong?!” 

“I-I-I-!” She can hardly breathe, “I c-can’t feel Sans!” Frankie’s eyes widen. 

“What?!” 

“I can’t feel….” Her soul feels numb, like it can hardly understand what’s happening. This… this emptiness…. The… the aching feeling growing within her. Sans…. Sans was gone, and what was left was…. Something she hardly recognized. Herself.  _ Me. I….  _ She’s utterly alone. It was wrong. 

“We have… We have to find him, Mom.” 

“Y-yes…. S-sans…. I h-have to find him…” She gets to her feet shakily, Frankie helps her gently. 

“M-mom… I can find him.”

“No! No… something’s wrong! Something’s really wrong. We have to find him. I have to find him… You have to stay here.” 

“Stay?! No! I’m coming with you! I can help. We’ll find dad together!” She looked down at her son, with as much of a smile as she could muster. 

“Okay…. I’m proud of you, Frankie….” He nodded, smiling a little.

“Let's find dad.” The aching in her soul, where she should feel Sans, was steadily growing stronger and stronger. “We could try calling him. M-maybe…. Maybe…. He’ll…” She doesn’t have much hope for him answering the phone. She can’t even feel him, she knows something’s wrong, but she humored Frankie, pulling out her phone and carefully dialing those familiar numbers. It rang for a moment and then his voice, familiar and perfectly comforting, 

“Hello? Riley?” 

“S-sans?! I…. I…. Wh-where are you?!” 

“Don’t worry. I’m safe. It’s over.” 

“I… b-but… I can’t feel you! It h-hurts!”

“Shh… It’s okay. Meet me in the old lab in Hotland. We’ll figure this out together.” 

“O-okay…. Okay…” She nodded slowly, and she heard the click as he hung up. She couldn’t help but feel something was wrong, but his voice was so comforting. He was okay, wasn’t he? 

“Dad’s alright?” 

“Y-yeah.” She nodded. “We have to find him… in the lab in Hotland….?” 

“Come on… Hotland’s this way.” Frankie smiled a little. “It’s okay, Mom. We’ll figure this out.” Frankie led his mother through the underground, to hotland. When he was little his parents had saved up enough to take him to MTT Resort for a nice meal. He remembered that always. It was one of the only memories he  _ could  _ remember about his biological parents. He knew where the resort was and he remembered the lab wasn’t far. 

Riley followed him, holding his hand gently. 

“Frankie…? I….”

“Don’t worry, Mom… It’s going to be okay. I’ll protect you. Nothing’s going to happen to you or dad.” She smiled.

“I love you, kid. I’m very proud of you….”

“I love you too.” They made it to the lab quickly, and Frankie was the one who raised his hand to knock on the door. Before his fist could land it slid open quickly, and before them lay darkness. 

“S-Sans?” 

“....In here…” She took a step forward, Frankie holding her arm gently. Her soul was on fire, she needed this fixed soon. It hurt so bad to be separate from him. 

“What’s wrong with the-” The lights flickered on and she could see his figure across the room. 

“D-dad?” Frankie whispered. Sans turned around slowly and Riley’s heart sank. It wasn’t Sans. “DAD!” 

“So… you're Riley…” The figure murmured. “Intriguing. Tell me, what caused these… Disfigurements?” The words stung, and she was still trying to catch her breath. She couldn't feel Sans, their soul… Well… It was no longer theirs. It was hers and… It was wrong. “Not much of a talker, are you? Its interesting that sans chose someone like you… Though I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. He was always someone drawn to brokenness.”

“W-what do you mean… ‘chose'?” She had no idea what was going on, this person must be Sans’ father… what was his name again? Gaster? Wasn’t he dead? Or gone forever. What had happened? And what about Sans? He must be somewhere in his body still, right? 

“What? You actually think he's in love with you?” Gaster laughed, it was a cold, broken laugh that bounced off the walls of the hallway. Riley shivered. 

“We’re merged. Of course he loves me.” She frowned.

“Tsk… poor, silly girl…” Gaster sighed. “Sans is a clever boy… And I use that term lightly… clever, I suppose, in comparison to you.”

Riley glared. “And I suppose you’re the absolute end all to be all on how clever Sans and I are.”

“None of that matters. What matters is that Sans has his own little ways of… mm… How shall we say this…? Discovering the mysteries of The human soul.” Gaster smiles widely, and though it's sans’ face, it's different and Riley feels sick.

“What are you implying?”

“I'm not implying anything, human. I'm speaking nothing but fact. Sans has always been a little scientist. If he had continued his training under me He might have gotten a lot farther in our research… Unfortunately our time together was... cut short. What I mean to say, human, is that it was one of our biggest goals to learn the mysteries of the human soul. How can humans have such determination when we don't? How come their souls are so powerful and yet… They can't seem to grasp the power of magic? And… what would happen if a human soul merged with a monster soul? Now that you and sans have merged he can find the answers to all those questions and more… or… Well… I suppose  _ I  _ Can. Sans is gone now.”

_ He's lying… He's lying, riley, don't listen to a word he says.  _ “You… You cant merge with someone unless you love them, unconditionally.” She frowned. Gaster laughed, his purple pupils turning a dark maroon.

“Is that what Sans told you? He is cleverer than I thought…”

“You're lying!!! I feel him! I know he loves me!” She gasped, tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

“Really…? You feel him right now…?” Gaster frowned. She froze. She didn't. Did Gaster know that? She couldn’t read his expression “Poor… Pitiful human girl… it's time to wake up and see what your true purpose is. The only real value you hold… Is within your soul…” he took a step towards her. She had nowhere to go. “And once I harvest that power and I understand it I shall at last show the humans who really belongs trapped underground!!!” 

“Sh-shut up!” Frankie screamed.

“What did you say to me, you little brat?” Gaster hissed. 

“I SAID SHUT UP! YOU’RE WRONG! Dad would never do those things! He loves mom! More than anything! A-and! Not all humans are bad! M-most of them are nice! SO SHUT UP!” 

“F-Frankie!” She gasped, “P-please…!”  _ How long can I survive without Sans’ soul?  _

“How dare you speak to me like that, little orphan rat.” Gaster grabbed Frankie’s arm. 

“Leave him alone!” Riley screamed. 

“Stay out of this, human bitch. You, child, don’t speak to your superiors like that-”

“LET GO OF ME!” Frankie swung a blazing yellow fist and it slammed against Gaster’s cheekbone. The older skeleton instantly retaliated by throwing his adopted grandson across the room. Frankie slammed against the back wall and crumpled to the floor. 

“NO!” Riley shrieked. “Frankie!” For a moment she thought he was dead, or at least unconscious, but then the small skeleton slowly rose to his feet. 

“So…. it’s people like you that gave humans the wrong idea… Dad never really talked about you I guess I know why.” He glared, his fists blazing yellow. “YOU’RE HORRIBLE!” 

Gaster actually seemed surprised. “You’re…. Quite the strong one…. Perhaps you could be of use to me…” He paused, “Unfortunately…. you’re not worth the trouble.” He advanced towards Frankie and the small skeleton screamed with rage, dashing towards the man who took his father from him. 

“Frankie!” Riley gasped. “No!” There was a tug in her soul, and she felt something powerful fill her. She raised her hand instinctively and in a burst of power she somehow shot a bone straight at Gaster’s skull.

Sans’ father spun around and ducked just in time. “Your soul… intriguing… a human using magic….?” Just then, Frankie’s fists slammed against his grandfather. “Enough!” Gaster grabbed Frankie by his spine and Riley, confused and helpless, watched in horror. The older skeleton threw his grandson onto the ground with all his strength. Riley heard the snaps of several of Frankie’s bones and she screamed, 

“FRANKIE!” Gaster paused, waiting to see if the small skeleton would get up again, and when he didn’t he turned to Riley. 

“Now…. let’s find out how you work, shall we?” He grinned and it was terrifying. He stood between Riley and her son. She wanted nothing more than to go and help the small skeleton, to get him out of here, but Gaster was ready for her. There was no time to lose. It was flee… or fight… And then the lights flickered out. The room was silent. Riley took the opportunity and dashed away as quietly and quickly as possible, back down the hall. She had to find a place to hide. The lights flickered back on and then off again. She dashed outside into Hotland, and towards Snowdin. She remembered the way. 

“R-RilEy!” She skidded to a stop, frozen for a moment. Had that been Gaster? “rILEy? S-s-s-sUNshine?” Sans. She spun around, looking for where the voice was coming from. 

“Sans?!” It was his voice, no doubt about it. His voice, normal and… him. But… electronic? Like it was coming from a speaker? “W-where are you?!” 

“I’m RIghT HerE… YOur phONE.” She whipped her phone out of her pocket and stared at it intently.

“There’s no call…?” 

“I’m IN yoUR PHOne. BabY, LIsteN TO me. YoU neED TO hiDE. gASTer’s comING.” 

“S-sans…. Frankie! Frankie’s-” 

“I knOW. iT’s goING tO BE okaY. bUT onlY IF YOu HIde.” She found her way into waterfall, and found a place with tall grass to sit in. Sans was silent until he was sure she was safe. “thIS is All mY FAult. I shOULDn’t have KEPt things FRom yoU.” 

“D-don’t say that, Sans. It’s going to be alright. Y-you… you said so yourself.”

“It’S GoinG TO bE HArd. BuT I THink i knOW A waY TO deFEAt GasTER.” 

“Tell me.” She whispered. 

“I….I….” He trailed off. 

“Sans?! Are you there.” 

“I dONT wanT YOu to dO it, riLEY. I waNT You to GET frANKie and go HOme.” 

“And then what will Gaster do? What’s his goal Sans? He won’t be satisfied staying down here forever.” 

“GASter wanTS revENGe.” 

“On humans. For what?”

“FoR WHat theY DId to my MOTher. For whAT THEY did to ALL moNSTErs.” 

“Put them underground?” She whispered. 

“He’d sEE all HUmanKINd locKED beNEAth the EARth.” 

“We have to stop him then, Sans. You know we do. To get out of here safely. And to save everyone else.” 

“This iS all My fAULT. I shOULdn’t have l-l-l-lied to YOu, RiLEy…”

“No, baby, this… this isn’t your fault. We’re going to get through this. I know we can....” 

-

Sans couldn't see Riley, he couldn't see anything. Being inside her phone… it was cold. He couldn't feel her, or anything for that matter. Its a few moments later, and he can hear her sobbing, 

“S-sans… Frankie’s h-hurt… I have to help him- i have to help  _ you. _ H-how do I defeat Gaster?” 

“RILey… HE’S STRonG… He’LL KiLL YOU…” 

“I don’t care… tell me how to beat him…” Sans is silent for a long while,    
“ALright.”    
  
  


-

The door to the lab slides open, and Riley steps inside. Her heart is pounding, but she relays what Sans told her in her head over and over again. The lights were back on, but Gaster wasn't there. Frankie lay on the floor, motionless. She feels sick to her stomach as she dashes over to the little skeleton,    
“IS HE AlRIGHT?” Sans’ static voice speaks through the speakers of her phone. Riley pulls Frankie into her arms. Her son groans in pain, he must be very hurt. She pulls off her scarf, which hang around her neck, using it to support Frankie’s head. 

“He… He’s really hurt…” Riley fights back tears. She’ll have to leave him to fix this, and she doesn't want to. She gets to her feet, “Stay safe, Frankie… I’ll be back.”    
“G-g-g-gaster’s PROBably DOwn iN THE TRUe LAB. ELeVATor.” Riley nods, heading for the elevator. She steps inside, her stomach dropping as the elevator does. She hadnt anticipated Gaster waiting there as the door opens once more, the black ooze dripping from his eye sockets and his purple pupils were the only difference between her Sans and this demented monster. 

“I do not quite understand why you followed me down here… You stupid, stupid human…” Before Riley can react, there’s a bony hand roughly tugging on her wrist, pulling her deeper into the decrepit laboratory. 

“D O N T T O U C H H E R.” Sans’ voice booms, Gaster withdraws.    
“Ah, that’s where you went, Sans. A cellular phone… hm.” Gaster chuckles. 

“StAY AwAY FRoM My FAMILy! You LIED to M-m-m-mE!”    
“Ah, but did I? I told you I could stop the resets, did i not?” Gaster smiles menacingly, “You still think that small human is to blame for the timeline reverting?”    
“WHAt arE You T-t-tALKIng about?” 

“Tsk… I would think you could have figured it out by now. No human is determined enough to revert an entire timeline, fool… It takes a little help… The very timeline we stand in is unstable. I was never supposed to exist when i fell into the core… yet I held on somehow. I caused the breaks in this timeline, and without me, there would be no… Resets. I simply encouraged the small human to reset by giving them the ability to do so…”    
Riley’s eyes widen.  _ No… Gaster.... Caused the resets?  _


	49. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for the final part of book one! Coming soon!

“thE... ThE…. ReSEts…?!” Sans choked. Riley could hardly breath. The resets…. She had always…. Always believed Sans about the resets but… he had told her he didn’t know where they came from. It was his father all along?! 

“Why?!” She choked. 

“Of course….” Gaster chuckled. “I know it’s hard to wrap your ridiculously small mind around, human…. but I… I needed Sans to finish what he started.” He sighed, tapping the edge of the counter, “I needed him to finish the machine. It was the only thing that could save me… the only thing that could…. Bring me back so that I can finish what I’ve started. So I waited, hoping he would come to finish it, to finish the machine. But Sans… you stopped coming. I waited years!” 

“I WaS taKINg caRE OF PaPYRus! Like I ALWAYS diD! yOu lEFt, but it DOesn’T MAttER… YOu were alwAYs gone anYWAYs.” 

“The point is, son… you forgot all about your father’s work. I had no choice but to remind you.” Gaster smiled, and Riley shivered. It was Sans’ smile, but it was so different. Malevolent. Wrong. 

__ “WHAt dO YoU MeaN,  _ REMIND?”  _ Sans hissed. Gaster laughed, and it echoed through the lab. 

“I fractured the timeline, you idiot. And then _I reset it._ ” He grinned. “I did it. And you came running to me. ‘Oh, why is this happening? How come no one realizes but me?! We were happy!’ Blah blah blah.” 

“Stop it! You… You’ve hurt so many people!” Riley said. Gaster looked her up and down with a chuckle. 

“I will have so much fun dissecting your soul.” 

“S H U T U P.” Sans screamed, “L E A V E H E R A L O N E.” 

“Tsk. Sans, Sans, Sans…. You were all too eager to learn that my little machine would ‘correct the fractured timeline’... and yet… you abandoned it. And there was… that little mistake where two timelines intersected. Yes, I’m sorry you had to encounter that…. ‘Chara’.” 

“Y-you’re not sorry.” Riley whispered. “You never have been. You’ve… hurt your son. And you don’t care.” 

“Hmm. Isn’t it funny how though she’s a human she’s so perceptive?” Sans was silent, and Riley was so scared she couldn’t stop shaking. “What’s so ironic about this is that… I did need a human. And Sans brought you right to me. Hm… I can feel your soul human…. I feel it’s power!” His eyes glowed a bright purple, he tossed the phone aside and it clattered across the floor. “It’s my power now as well. Thank you, Sans, for this gift. It’s with the power of this human soul…. I will rebuild the world!” 

“R-RiLEy’s SOul is COnneCTED TO mINE. NOT yoURS!” Sans choked. 

“Oh Sans. Haven’t you learned by now that your soul is now MINE?” Gaster laughed, reaching out for Riley’s arm.  _ It’s over now.  _ Riley took a step back, but she knew it was in vain. Gaster would kill her and still her soul would be his. Gaster grabbed her arm roughly. 

“You’ll come with me now,  _ Riley.” _ He would use the power to destroy the humans, lock them up underground. His new society would rise from the ashes of human civilization. His monster-only society. What humans had done centuries ago… it had been wrong. But the humans now, they didn’t even remember that part of their history. The majority of them wanted peace between monsters and humans. It wasn’t fair. She thought of Sans, and though she couldn’t feel him she felt her intense love for him build up in her soul. 

Gaster suddenly dropped her arm like it was fire, and gasped, looking at her in fury. “WHAT IS THIS?!” Riley was bewildered. She had no idea what he was talking about. “YOU’RE BURNING ME, YOU USELESS-” He scrambled back against the wall, gasping for breath, clutching his chest. 

“hOW dOEs it FEel, gASteR?” Sans hissed, from the phone on the floor. “HOw doES it FEEl to hAvE a SoUL? hoW DOes it fEEL to be LOVed?!” 

“How are you doing this, you pathetic girl?!” Gaster choked, pressing up against the back wall. Riley’s eyes widened. She didn’t understand what was happening. 

“RIleY… He FEEls in thE soULs- hE feELS THAt yOu lOVe me. ThE SouLS Aren’T HiS. HE caN’T coNTAin theM.” 

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Gaster screamed. 

“gET clOSer tO HIm.” Sans cried. Riley, terrified, took a step towards her husband’s father. He screamed, clutching at his ribs. 

“I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! GET BACK….!” He desperately grabbed at anything he could on the counter behind him- yanking up a large microscope and swinging it towards Riley. She dove out of the way and he stood, shakily, dashing towards the exit of the room. But the doors closed before he could reach them, a voice echoed through the speakers of the enormous computer in the room. 

“tOo bAD.” 

“SANS! I…. I COMMAND YOU TO… OPEN THIS DOOR!” Gaster screamed. 

“Are you running away from the pathetic human?” Riley snarled. 

“It…. burns…” He hissed, turning towards her. “But what is a burn to me? I’ve been through hell and back for this opportunity. I won’t… let you… take it AWAY!” He stood up to his full height (which in Sans’ body was one inch shorter than riley) and grinned, diving towards her. The moment he touched her again Riley felt a burning sensation, and then, oh god. She felt him. She felt Sans. She had never been more relieved in all her life, and she had never felt more alive. 

“S-sans?!” Pure love and joy filled her soul, she turned to see San’s body, kneeling on the floor, facing away from her. She was scared, so scared. What if… if he wasn’t….? 

“Riley.” The softness, the gentleness, in his voice told her all she needed to know. It was him, and when he looked up at her with his white pupils she felt tears fill her eyes. 

“Sans!” She gasped, falling to her knees next to him and pulling him into her arms. He held her tightly, kissing her forehead. 

“Thank… thank god you’re alright.” He breathed, and then his eyes widened. “F-frankie!” He stood quickly, pulling her up with him. Their son was hurt… badly. 

“sAns….” There was a soft chuckle from somewhere, Sans turned quickly, looking around. “YoU idIOT. I maY NoT Be iN MY mAChinE ANy loNGEr… but I CaN STIll feeL TH-tHE TImeLinE.” Her phone. Gaster was in her phone. Riley looked in horror at the small device, laying on the ground. “I’LL ReSEt it. AND nOT evEN YoU caN StoP ME.” 

“You’re wrong.” Sans whispered. “You’re never going to reset the timeline again.” Those words, Riley could feel, were so releasing to him. He could say it with surety now. There would never be another reset again. Sans raised his foot, and slammed it down on Riley’s phone, one two, three times. Then there was silence. 

“...Goodbye, dad….” Riley remained silent, looking down at the remains of her cell phone. She felt a tinge of sadness, and looked up at her husband. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. He shrugged. 

“He was an asshole… but I guess… you can’t choose your family.” 

“He was your dad. No matter how insane he turned out to be.” Sans nodded slowly, and then hugged her tightly. 

“I… I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have…. You shouldn’t have come.” 

“It’s alright. Come on. Frankie’s hurt.” She kissed his cheekbone, and quickly pulled him back the way they came. Frankie was still lying unconscious on the floor. 

“Oh g-god! Frankie!” Sans gasped, kneeling next to his son. Riley knelt on his other side. She could see he had a couple fractured ribs, and a broken leg. 

“Sans… we have to get him to the hospital.” Riley whispered, tears in her eyes. Sans nodded slowly. 

“Y-yes… Oh god… Riley this is all my fault! I should have told you everything! Everything about the machine and… and Gaster…” Sans whispered. 

“Sans… this isn’t your fault, sweetheart.” She smiled, gently pressing a hand to his cheekbone. “Come on. We have to take him to the hospital, you know.” 

“Okay. Right yes….” He quickly pulls his son into his arms. “L-lets go.” 

*** ***

They rushed to the hospital, in silence. Sans cradled Frankie in his arms and Riley drove. She was shaking terribly. When they got to the hospital all that was left to do was wait. Sans handed Frankie over to the nurses and he and Riley sat in the waiting room. She held his hand tightly, trying to reassure him. 

“Your dad… he would have sent humans to the same fate you monsters had.” She whispered. “You did the right thing.” 

“I…. Hope so.” He nodded slowly. 

It suddenly dawned on her what this actually meant. The resets. Those things sans so greatly feared….

“Sans…” She breathed. “The resets….” His eyes widened and he looked up, his expression changing instantly. 

“They're over…” he grinned. 

“Forever.” she nodded. She felt the relief filling his soul, and she had never seen his expression so free of care. He was free. Free at last. Tears rolled down his cheekbones, he clutched her shirt, hugging her tightly. 

“I never thought….” he sobbed, “That I would be lucky enough to find someone like you and lucky enough to have someone like Frankie. And this whole time…. This whole time I was So afraid I would lose you both in a reset and… now….” She held onto him gently, rubbing his shoulder blade. 

“It's okay now.” She smiled. “It’s okay.” 

“Mr. Sans? Ms. Malloy?” A tall lion like doctor with horns and big red eyes came out from the back. “Your son has several fractured ribs and a broken leg. We’ve put casts on them, they should heal pretty quickly. Right now he’s unconscious, but if you want to go sit with him you can.” 

“Yes, please!” Riley stood quickly, Sans followed eagerly. 

“Follow me then, I’ll take you to his room.” They followed the doctor to room 124. Their son was fast asleep, the sheets pulled up to his ribs, some of which had casts. 

“F-frankie!” Sans gasped, letting go of Riley’s hand and rushing to the side of the bed. “Frankie…” 

“He should wake up soon.” The Doctor nodded. “I’ll leave you be.” Riley came over to where Sans was standing. 

“Sans…..” 

“He’s my son.” He breathed, looking up at Riley with a bright smile and tears rolling down his cheeks. “He’s my son for real now.” She smiled, gently kissing the top of his skull. 

*** ***

When Frankie woke up it was bright in his room, he blinked, trying to adjust to the light. “D-da….?” He whispered. Fear boiled within him. What if… what if he was still underground and Gaster…

“Frankie?” He saw his mother’s face and relief filled him. 

“M-mom! Where’s dad?! Where… where are we?” He recognized it as a hospital room only moments after he asked the question. “How… did I get here?” 

“You did a good job, sweetheart.” Riley smiled, gently hugging him. “Your dad’s gonna be okay.” 

“Gaster?”

“Gone forever.” She nodded. Frankie frowned, looking down at his ribs. 

“Are they broken.”

“Fractured.” 

“Fractured…” Frankie whispered. “Where is dad?” 

“He went to go get lunch. He’ll be so happy to see you’re awake. He was kicking himself for everything that happened.” She wrapped her arms around him gently. “I’m so proud of you, Frankie. You were so brave…” He smiled a little, resting his head on his mother’s shoulder. 

“Do my friends know?” He said. 

“They know you’re in the hospital.” Riley nodded. “They don’t know about Gaster.”

“Why not?” Frankie frowned. 

“No one but your dad remembers Gaster…”

“What? But… How?”

“That’s probably a question for your dad, sweetheart.” Just then the door swung open. 

“They didn’t have-” Sans blinked and then a grin spread across his face. “Frankie!” He quickly rushed over to the side of Frankie’s bed. “H-how are you feeling?” 

“Good!” Frankie nodded. “My ribs hurt a little, but besides that I feel good!” 

“I… Good…” Sans nodded, and then he quickly pulled his son into a tight embrace. “I was…. I was so worried.” 

“I’m okay, Dad. Really.” Frankie laughed a little. “I’m just really glad you’re alright.”

“Oh, Frank, I’m so… so sorry.” Sans whispered. “My dad-”

“It’s not your fault, Dad!” Frankie frowned. “You shouldn’t be sorry, because it’s not your fault.” He paused and the whispered, “How come no one remembers your dad?” Sans hesitated and looked over at Riley who nodded. 

“It’s a long story, kiddo.” Sans smiled. 

“Well…” Frankie looked down at his broken leg, “I don’t think I’m going to be allowed to move any time soon.” 

Sans chuckled. There was something different about him, Frankie could tell. He was… more carefree, he was happier. “You deserve at least an explanation….” 

And so Sans told Frankie everything, from the core to the resets. And when he had finished his lengthy story, Frankie hugged him tightly. 

“We fixed the fracture, dad. It won’t reset ever again.”

*** ***

__ _ I don’t know how you keep on hurting yourself.  _ Frisk signed with a roll of their eyes. 

“It wasn’t my fault. I tripped.” Frankie shrugged. “And fell. A lot.” 

“Well, you should be more careful, Frankie.” Ella huffed. “You missed a lot of school already!” 

“Oh don’t worry about that, dear one.” Toriel smiled, “We can help you catch up.” 

_ I can’t believe you fell down stairs.  _ Frisk laughed a little.  _ That’s pretty clumsy.  _

“Hey, you fell down the treehouse ladder last week.” Frankie grinned. “Besides, Mom says it’s because I’m getting taller.”

“Taller. Already?” Sans shook his head, “You’re growing up too fast, kid.” 

“HEY!” Undyne burst in, as per usual. “WHO DID IT THIS TIME?! I’LL KICK THEIR-”

“I just fell down the stairs.” Frankie shrugged. 

“Oh n-no.” Alphys came behind Undyne, baby Zuko babbling happily in her arms. 

“I’m okay, I promise.” Frankie said. 

“FRANKIE!” Papyrus came rushing in from the hall. “I FINISHED IT, I FINISHED THE DRAWING JUST FOR YOU!” He held up a quickly scribbled drawing of spaghetti. 

“Thanks, Uncle Paps!” Frankie cried. 

“Hey.” Riley smiled. “Isn’t it Tuesday?” Frankie grinned over at Frisk and Ella and signed, 

_ Guess we’ll be having Spaghetti Night in the hospital.  _

Sans put his arm around Riley and pulled her into a warm hug, “Best Tuesday night in the world.” 

Frankie grinned at his parents. He knew when Sans said that, he meant it was the first real one, and he was finally free.

*** ***

It was a cold day, and the snow fell lightly on the stepping stones that lead up to Toriel and Asgore’s house. Frankie carefully straightened his suit tie and holly boutonniere. Then he gripped his crutches tightly. 

“Hey.” Sans chuckled. “How are you doing there, kiddo?” 

“Pretty good!” 

Sans grinned, hugging his son quickly, “Lets… get inside, huh? They’re gonna be here soon.”  Frankie nodded. It was a month after the incident with Gaster, and it had been the most care-free month Sans had ever experienced. He had started working on his own inventions, forgetting completely about Gaster’s work, and slowly he was gaining precedence in the science community. Riley was continuing to work at Frankie’s school library. And when Iro left to become a stay at home dad for his adopted son, Riley took over as head librarian. Riley. The reason he was here now, the reason he lived. His life, his love, his everything. 

“SANS!” Papyrus threw open the door with a scream. “THEY’LL BE HERE SOON, GET IN HERE!” Sans chuckled. 

“I’m coming.” 

“Come on, Dad.” Frankie grinned. “Today’s your day.” They made their way into the house, flowers and ribbons decorated the entry way- red and white. Riley had wanted it sort of Christmas-y theme. Besides, Sans had to admit that the green and red holly went so well with white and black. Asgore and Toriel’s living room had been cleared out of furniture. Instead a beautiful arch decorated with holly and white and red poinsettias stood in the center. The room was decorated with ribbons and white roses. 

“AH! The groooooom!” Mettaton gasped. “At last! Come now! The bridal party will be here soon!” Sans grinned over at where Undyne sat at the piano and Asgore and Papyrus stood waiting. 

“Come on, Dad.” Frankie grinned, moving over next to Papyrus and Asgore. Sans grinned, coming over to stand next to Mettaton. It was only a few seconds later when Undyne began to play the piano and Sans turned around. Frisk had happily taken on the job of tossing petals- red and white rose petals. Behind them was Alphys, wearing a deep red gown. She was Riley’s one bridesmaid. She held Zuko- the little ringbearer (the rings were safely concealed in a box). Toriel came after. She was Riley’s maid of honor, dressed in the same dark red as Alphys. 

And then there she was. She was absolutely stunning, in her brilliant white dress. Her bright red curls were pulled up into a loose bun. She smiled brightly, her cheeks tinted red.  _ My everything. _

She joined him next to Mettaton. Sans took her hand, grinning over at her. “I love you.” 

“Tsk. You have no idea, bonehead.” She grinned in response. 


	50. Epilogue

The soft yellow light filtered through the white curtains. The room was quiet and warm. Sans and Riley were sitting on the bed together, Sans’ arms wrapped around his wife. It had taken several months, broken promises, and plenty of money spent. But they had wanted a baby, more than anything. They had tried adoption, but they all fell through. There had been one other option--the hospital’s sperm bank. Now they finally had what they had always dreamed of. 

“She’s beautiful.” Sans whispered, probably for the thousandth time that afternoon. Riley smiled, gently straightening her daughter’s little hat. “Our Anya.” Their baby stirred a little, but remained fast asleep in her mother’s arms. Anya had a tuft of dark hair on the top of her head, and big blue eyes which Sans hoped would change to match Riley’s beautiful green. Sans had never seen a human so small, she was absolutely perfect, and he was in love with her. She had the tiniest little hands, which Riley had carefully concealed in little mittens. Her little feet, now imprinted on her birth record, were so small. Sans was terrified of holding her, terrified he might break her. She was so fragile. But she was his princess, he loved her more than all the stars in the sky. He knew Riley felt the same. Her soul was so warm and full of joy. 

Frankie stepped into the room with a big smile. He had already met his little sister, and he had sworn to always be there for her, to always protect her. She was the little sibling he had always wanted. “Hey, Dad. Look! You made the front page!” He held up a copy of EBOTT TIMES. Right across the top, in big bold letters, were the words: MONSTER SCIENTIST UNVEILS “RILITE”--CHANGING THE WORLD. The page had a large picture of Sans standing next to his lightweight metal. It was docked to the floor with chains so that it wouldn’t float off. He had created the unbelievably lightweight metal in his lab, not long after Gaster. He hadn’t unveiled it until the other day. He wanted to make sure that it was what he was going to advertise it as. He wanted to make sure it was perfect. When it was ready he named it after Riley, and he had proudly told the press the same. He could never miss the opportunity to brag about her. She was his world, after all. 

“Wow… Sans, that’s amazing!” Riley grinned. He shrugged. 

“Not quite as amazing as this.” He gestured to their little girl. 

“Oh yeah! Um… Uncle Paps is waiting in the hall. He really wants to meet her.” Frankie said, gesturing to the door. 

“Of course!” Riley nodded, smiling brightly. “Let him in!” Frankie turned back to go get his Uncle and Sans settled back down against the back of the bed, scanning the news article a little. It did mention Riley. He was glad for that. 

“SANS!” Papyrus burst in, followed by Frankie who was trying to shush the taller skeleton. 

“Bro, you gotta be quiet. You’ll wake Anya.” 

“WHERE IS SHE?!” He looked about in anticipation, trying to find the small human Sans had been talking about. 

“She’s right here.” Riley said, gently holding up Anya for Papyrus to see. 

“WHAT?! THAT’S A SMALL HUMAN?!” He looked shocked. He had never seen a human so small in all his life. 

“She’s a baby.” Frankie explained. “They’re very small when they’re first born.” 

“BUT…. BUT… WOWIEEE! SHE IS VERY SMALL!” 

“Do you want to hold her?” Riley asked. Papyrus looked nervous but then shoved it aside. 

“OF COURSE I DO!” He nodded proudly. Riley gestured for him to come sit on the side of the bed, and then she gently passed him her daughter, showing him how to hold her carefully. Papyrus looked down at the tiny baby in bewilderment. 

“SANS, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU AND RILEY MADE A HUMAN BABY.” He gasped. 

“Uh… well, it’s not really like that, bro-” 

“UM. WHAT DO YOU DO WITH HER?” 

“Mostly she just sleeps and eats.” Frankie laughed. 

“SLEEPS AND EATS… EATS?! I BET SHE’LL LOVE MY SPAGHETTI! NYEHEHEHEH!”

“She’s just a baby, Papyrus.” Riley frowned, “She can’t eat spaghetti. She doesn’t have any teeth.” 

“TEETH?! WHY NOT?!” 

“She’s too little. They’ll grow in when she’s old enough to digest solid food.” She replied. 

“OH WELL! THEN SHE CAN TRY MY SPAGHETTI!” 

“Yes, and I’m sure she’ll love it.” Sans chuckled. 

“SURELY SHE’LL BE OLD ENOUGH SOON! I’M GOING TO GO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI RIGHT NOW!!!” He gasped, carefully handing Anya over to Frankie.

“Uh…” Sans was about to try and explain that Riley meant several months, but decided that it would probably be in vain anyways. “You go ahead and do that, bro.” He shrugged with a little laugh. Papyrus dashed out of the room. 

“I guess I’ll stay here with you guys.” Frankie laughed and then looked down at his baby sister to see she was just waking up. “Hi, Anya!” He smiled, gently rocking her a little. “I’m Frankie, your big brother. Someday I’m gonna teach you all sorts of things. I’m going to teach you how to tie your shoes, and how to climb ladders so you can get into Frisk’s treehouse. And you’re going to be the bestest little sister in the whole wide world. You just wait.” He sighed. “It’s going to be perfect.” 

Sans couldn’t describe it any better than that. 


End file.
